enfermo de amor
by fanfic designer
Summary: capi 36 ya arriba , se acercan las vacaciones de verano .. y la pandilla irá a playa que aventuras les espera en el mar? que tanto piensa Ninotachi? lean y averiguenlo! y por favor dejen reviews!
1. alumno nuevo

Hola, hola .. que tal como están todos? Pues bien , les quiero comentar que el día de hoy traigo una buena noticia , escribiré fics de una serie diferente de las que normalmente escribo es un fic de Ssukisho!! jeje así que espero les guste .. es mi primer fic de esta serie yaoi que tanto me fascinó asi que agradeceré sus comprensión y que me den sus amables comentarios ..

**Disclaimer**: Sukisho .. no me pertenece , ni tampoco sus personajes , el único de mi autoría es "Ninotachi Yokohama " un personaje que yo creé , el resto son propiedad de su autor .. así que ya lo saben no hago esto con fines lucrativos ni nada que se parezca ,gracias por leer espero sus reviews!!!

**Notas:** este fic no tiene mucha relación con la trama de la historia , de hecho es muy independiente pueden ubicarla donde quieran , pues no tocaré los temas de la serie .. habrá un personaje inventado .. esto es yaoi , si no les gusta pues no lean!!! Parejas principales: Sora/Sunao , Soichirou /Nanami.. sin mas que agregar al fic .

Amor y angustia

**Enfermo .. ¿de amor?**

**Parte I **

Sentía una horrible sensación de pesadez y dolor en todo el cuerpo , sentía que hasta los parpados le pesaban terriblemente y que no podía no abrir los ojos .. pro en medio de todo ese malestar y de esa sensación de dolor y agotamiento , también había una sensación de calidez .. sintió una mano fresca posarse sobre su frente hirviendo .. a lo lejos muy a lo lejos escuchaba el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el cristal , sentía la respiración caliente y dificultosa , la suavidad y dulzura de aquella mano sobre su frente lo tranquilizó un poco , y después de eso solo tubo sueños confusos .. durmió de manera intranquila pero por lo menos durmió .

Al abrir los ojos por fin pudo ver en donde se encontraba .. estaba en la enfermería de la escuela , le dolían mas rodillas y también la cabeza, volteó su mirada y recorrió el lugar , entonces se encontró con los azules y grandes ojos de alguien

-por fin despiertas .. tuviste mucha fiebre , pero con la medina que te di , estarás mejor –era la persona mas bella que jamás había visto en toda su vida .. cabello entre rojizo y caoba , ojos azules grandes y expresivos , una tez blanca e inmaculada y una sonrisa serena y amable en los labios .

-¿en donde estoy?-preguntó el chico desorientando

-en la enfermería , un compañero te trajo pues te desmayaste en las gradas .. tenias mucha fiebre ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? .

-mejor ..creo …. Gracias -trató de sonreír estaba nervioso

**-**¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el amable enfermero

-Yokohama Ninotachi

-eres nuevo aquí ¿verdad?- preguntó de nuevo el oji azul de manera curiosa pero siempre con semblante my alegre y amable

-si

Las mejillas de Ninotachi se tornaron violentamente carmesíes , cerró los ojos

-parece que ya paro la lluvia ..-Ninotachi se quedó viendo a la persona que lo había estado cuidando en medio de su fiebre , ya que este se había acercado a la ventaba y veía hacia fuera con mirada soñadora , estaba aun nublado pero ya no llovía

-disculpa te pregunté tu nombre pero no te he dicho el mío , soy Nanami .. y soy enfermero de aquí , sabes que si te sientes mal puedes venir con toda confianza aquí conmigo –le regaló la mas linda sonrisa que jamas pensó que existirá , era como un ángel y Ninotachi bajó su rostro apenado , estaba sonrojado , "Nanami" ese era su nombre .

-muchas gracias , ya me siento mejor , debo volver al salón

-estas seguro que te sientes bien? , acaba de bajarte la fiebre mejor te quedas a descansar un poco –le miro con preocupación , el estudiante no pudo negarse ante ese rostro tan lindo

-creo que si .. se lo agradezco mucho- Se recostó en la cama y se volteó de espaldas cubriéndose tímidamente con las sabanas

-siente libre de dormirte un rato . te hará bien

-si

Ninotachi , fingió que dormía pero en realidad todo ese tiempo se la pasó con los ojos bien abiertos , la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole fuerte , el sonrojo no bajaba de su rostro , y se imaginaba que Nanami , estaba allí mismo en la habitación de enfermería , al parecer estaba leyendo o algo así pues estaba todo callado y de vez encunado escuchaba el sonido de las hojas de papel al pasar las paginas .

Sentía una gran paz y tranquilidad al estar así , pensar que Nanami también estaba allí , con el cuidándolo .. con ese pensamiento se fue quedando dormido , o por lo menos hasta que alguien irrumpió en la habitación quebrantando esa paz..

-Nanami –san! Me doblé el tobillo en la clase de educación física , podría revisarme!! Me duele mucho !! –dijo quejándose un joven con uniforme deportivo , mientras sollozaba y hacia barullo

-déjame ver .. –Ninotachi fingió que aun dormía y ni se movió , solo permanecía allí en la cama dando la espalda , con la cara a la pared y con la sabana hasta la coronilla .

-Ouch!!! Duele-se quejaba el otro chico

-no se ve hinchado , ni tampoco inflamado .. –dijo Nanami poniendo cuidado en el pie del joven , mientras le quitaba el zapato y el calcetín .

-pero mas adelante seguro se me inflama y se me pone morado como una uva .. –dijo el chico tratando de enfatizar su dolor

De pronto , de improvisto , entró una cuarta persona a la enfermería .. era el profesor de matemáticas , Souichirou con su aspecto serio y enojado , sus lentes y su traje sastre , llevaba algunos libros bajo el brazo

-no es cierto que se halla golpeado por que hace días que no reciben educación física , el gimnasio esta en remodelación –dijo sonriendo de medio lado , el joven que estaba "lesionado" se puso rojo como una fresa y no supo que decir , por fortuna fue rápido e invento algo nuevo

-pero eso no quiere decir que no estemos recibiendo física , de hecho lo estamos recibiendo en el patio de atrás –se apresuró en defensa propia

-eso tampoco es cierto , puesto que esta lloviendo y el profesor de educación física nunca los deja hacer gimnasia bajo la lluvia seria irresponsable de su parte

-p.. pero .. –el joven deportivo , ahora estaba con la cara como tomate sin mas mentiras bajo la manga , al parecer ya las había agotado todas .

-por que no aceptas de una vez que solo vienes a ver a Nanami, que eres otro mas flechado por su encanto , y que tu dolor es fingido .. además no podrás escapar de mis clase de hoy "trigonometría" –dijo mientras sus anteojos brillaban maliciosamente y una sonrisa medio malévola se dibujaba en sus finos labios .

-yo .. eso .. no es verdad .. –el pobre estudiante estaba rojo , rojo como semáforo en alto y todo humillado y azareado , se salió de la enfermería llevándose su calcetín y su zapato , con la cara gacha y las mejillas sumamente enrojecidas .

-disculpen , mejor vuelvo a mis clases –dijo ya vencido

-otro mas .. –Souchirou , acomodó sus gafas elegantemente sobre su nariz

-eso fue muy cruel Souchirou, pobre chico .. lo humillaste todo –se quejó Nanami con el seño fruncido

-tranquilo!, lo que pasa es que eres muy crédulo, no te das cuenta que media escuela finge estar enferma solo para estar aquí contigo y escaparse de mis clases

-eso no es verdad , siempre hay verdaderos enfermos –dijo señalando a Ninotachi quien estaba escuchando la conversación , y fingía estar dormido

-¿Cómo sabes que no esta fingiendo también?-dijo Souichiro con mirada acusadora y desconfiada hacia el "supuesto durmiente"

-tuvo fiebre alta , el termómetro no miente , no deberías gritar tanto lo despertarás –regañó Nanami cruzando los brazos

-bueno serán 1 de 10 los que de verdad están enfermos –masculló Souchiro , saliendo de la enfermería con una rabieta de un chiquillo malcriado

-jejejeje , anda ve a dar tus clases ¿o también finges estar en enfermo? –lo molestó el adorable enfermero , Souchiro trató de disimular su sonrojo lo mejor que pudo

-na!! Cállate!!-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si mientras murmuraba cosas –Nanami rió divertido cubriendo su boca., Souichirou era a veces algo infantil , pero a el le gustaba mucho su forma de ser . –Nanami suspiró , las mejillas se le pusieron algo rosadas .

-disculpa todo el barullo de seguro te despertaron –dijo apoyando suavemente su mano sobre donde seguro estaría la cabeza del chico bajo las frazadas .

-no se preocupe .. esta bien .. solo quiero que sepa .. que ..

Nanami estaba curioso ante la voz tímida del chico

-de que no .. le engaño no finjo estar enfermo .. yo .. de verdad .. me siento mal .. –la voz suave se quebró como por un esporádico llanto y Nanami se sintió apesadumbrado y se le había pasado la risa el momento anterior , le destapó la cara que la tenia cubierta por la sábana

-¿que pasa? Te duele mucho? Te sientes muy mal?

-si

-yo si te creo , se nota cuando alguien finge y sé que tu de verdad estas enfermo.. no tienes que disculparte , lo que pasa es que Souichirou es algo molestoso a veces le gusta bromear no te lo tomes así –la mano tibia y cariñosa de Nanami jugueteaba y acariciaban maternalmente los cabellos corintos del chico , quien se estremeció ante el contacto , tenia las mejillas muy rojas y nuevas lagrimas salían de sus ojos , la voz suave de Nanami sus sonrisas bondadosas , sus manos tibias y dulces le provocaban aun mas ganas de llorar

-tranquilo yo te creo .. no debes llorar si lloras te dolerá de nuevo la cabeza acabas de tener fiebre

-lo siento

-siéntate , te daré una pastilla

Nanami fue por un vaso con agua y un analgésico , se la tendió al chico quien la recibió con timidez y se tomó el agua pura de un trago

-gracias

-por nada , descansa .. pronto estarás bien –le sonrió con sinceridad

Ninotachi , se recostó de nuevo lo tranquilizó tanto saber que Nanami si creía en el , se quedó dormido , esta vez si durmió profundamente ya no hubo interrupciones ni ruidos en la enfermería solo el pasar de las hojas del libro que seguro leía Nanami y su tenue respiración .

**

Pasaron varis semanas desde que Ninotachi estuvo en enfermaría por primera vez desde que llego al internado .. y desde aquel día no había podido dejar de pensar en Nanami .. a veces lo veía salir junto con Souichirou , pero ya no era como el día que estuvo en el la enfermería y que lo cuido solo a el . Las mejillas se le arremolinaron , se había enamorado tan profundamente de Nanami que no había mas nada que hacer , se había enamorada de él a primera vista .. y solo quería volver a enfermarse para estar de nuevo cerca .

Pero sabia lo perspicaz que era Souchiro , seguro lo delataría embarazosamente al igual que con el otro estudiante del "tobillo lesionado" no quería que sucediera eso ,Nanami le había dicho que si le creía .. que confiaba en el . .así que no podía fallarle , no podía fingir estar enfermo .. debía estar enfermo de verdad .

Era miércoles, y Souchiro había planeado atormentar a los pobres estudiantes con una prueba sorpresa .. Sora se estragaba el cabello azulado con desesperación .. contemplando con los ojos vidriosos la prueba mientras que casi se ponía a llorar sobre el examen .. Sunao por su parte solo tenia cara de desconcierto , y mordía nerviosamente el borrador de su lápiz , a Matsuri parecía ser al único que no le iba tan mal pues estaba concentrando escribiendo en su hoja. Por su parte Soichirou felizmente observaba las caras de los estudiantes . Ninotachi ..no era la excepción la estaba pasando muy mal , pues no solo era nuevo sino que ahora examen sorpresa .. estaba también por ponerse a llorar en plena prueba .

-Nanami!!!-Souchirou le llamó al verlo pasar por el pasillo que daba a la puerta del salón , todos los estudiante voltearon a ver hacia fuera .. pues Nanami ciertamente tenia muchos enamorados ..

-hola Souchirou

-podrías hacerme un favor?

-si? Dime?

-cuidarías el examen por mi un rato .. olvidé algo en la oficina

-oh esta bien

-que no se copien he!!!

-jejeje no les quitaré el ojo de encima –bromeó el enfermero y Souchirou salio corriendo a toda prisa

Los estudiantes se quedaron sorprendidos por un rato .. al ver que Nanami ahora ocupaba el lugar del profesor de matemática , muchos por no decir que todos se alegraron Namami era un ángel , un amor comparado con lo cruel que Soucihirou podría ser para hacerlos sufrir , aunque no siempre era asi.

-Nanami-san !! Ayúdanos este examen esta difícil!!-se quejó Sora

-lo siento Sora-kun .. pero no creo poderlos ayudar mucho , es trigonometría , no se mucho de eso –dijo azareandose un poco

-anda dile a Souchirou –san que nos torture así , tu podrías convencerlo de que haga las pruebas mas fáciles –pidió Sunao

-no lo creo el tiene su estilo de evaluación –dijo comprensivamente

-anda .. Nanami –san - se le unió otros estudiante suplicante

-anden , trabajen en su prueba a Souchirou no le gustara si los oye hablando concéntrense y les irá bien –les sonrío dándoles ánimos

-pero si nos puedes resolver dudas verdad? -dijo otro estudiante

-peor no creo que pueda ayudarles mucho , no se de que trata su prueba ..

-anda , mira aquí en este inciso –dijo un estudiante mas astuto , Nanami se acercó a ver , si podía ayudar un poco , y al ver lo s otros estudiantes que Nanami si trataba de ayudarlo en lo que podía , siguieron varios mas levantando la mano , también Fujimori y Hashiba lo hicieron .. de un momento al otro Nanami andaba de fila en fila y de escritorio en escritorio ayudando como podía a resolver la dudas de los estudiantes

-mira aquí .. dice el área de un triángulo -dijo un muchacho con cara de preocupación

-según recuerdo el área del triángulo lleva una fórmula .. base por altura .. prueba asi

-gracias Nanami –sensei

-mira Nanami –san .. este problema

-mira Nanami-san , es sobre estadística

-creo que debes guiarte por la ley de las probabilidades seguro su profesor les dio fórmulas- Ninotachi se dio cuenta que todo el mundo le preguntaba a; enfermero y no quiso desaprovechar la situación .. así que también levantó su mano tímidamente , Nanami se acercó a su escritorio

-hola Ninotachi-kun como estas?- el chico se sorprendió con alegría de saber que Nanami se recordaba de su nombre y no llamaba Yokohama-san como los demás , además de que lo había reconocido , le devolvió la sonrisa nerviosamente y no pudo evitar sonrosarse mucho

-más o menos , no entiendo este problema dijo con voz tenue

-dejare ver .. es regla de tres .. –Nanami se concentró en ayudarlo lo mejor posible .se acercó bastante a Ninotachi , haciéndolo poner nervioso y que su corazón se acelerara mucho , pues estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aroma , suave y delicado de su bata blanca de sus cabellos castaños

-En la regla de tres si mal no recuerdo debes buscar una incógnita es una ecuación .. si esta cantidad es a esta , esta otra es.. a "X", debes despejar ":X" ..

-Ohh ya , tiene razón Nanami –san .. muchas gracias –Ninotachi le sonrío agradecido , sentía su corazón latirle a toda prisa .

Se escucharon los pasos de alguien acercándose , Nanami regreso a su posición al frente del aula , a la par de la mesa del profesor , todos los alumnos volvieron a poner sus mejores caras de sacrificados , y aparentar que nada había ocurrido no querían que regañaran a Nanami .

-como va todo?.. preguntó Souchirou con curiosidad

-bien todos están muy concentrados en sus pruebas , nadie intentó copiarse –dijo Nanami con una sonrisa

-bien , excelente .. muchachos tiene solo 15 minutos mas y recojo la prueba

-jejeje dales 20 al menos –pidió Nanami con una sonrisa exquisita , que hizo sonrosar a Souchirou

-bueno 20 pero ni un segundo mas .. –era gracioso ver como hasta Souchirou tenia debilidad por cualquier cosa que pidiera Nanami

-jeje , te veo luego

Nanami salió del salón y los jóvenes siguieron con su prueba .. Ninotachi ya no lograba concentrarse .. solo sentiá la sensación de Nanami muy cera suyo y se sonrojaba de felicidad .. le fue mal en todo el examen menos en el problema en el que Nanami le ayudó .Salió del examen cabizbajo como la mayoría de los estudiantes , todos se fueron a su siguiente clase ..

-¿cómo te fue? –preguntó Sora al pelirosa

-más o menos .. ¿y a ti?

-mal . .la verdad mal ..

Los dos suspiraron el único que salió sonriente fue Matsuri .

Así se pasó el resto de la semana .. Ninotachi , ya llevaba varios días sin ver a Nanami y no paraba de preguntarse como haría para ir a parar a la enfermería de nuevo .. no se le ocurría nada .. ni siquiera estaba resfriado .. se sintió triste .. pensaba en la forma de ser tan lida de Nanami y se sonrosaba copiosamente los ojos se le ponían vidriosos y sentía unas fuertes ganas de llorar .. sobre todo cuando veía a Souchirou .. ya era bastante malo que fuera su profesor de matemáticas pero era un peor que fuera al parecer la pareja de Nanami .. dejó escapar un suspiro tomo sus libros y se fue para la biblioteca a estudiar un poco o sino le iría mal en las demás clases .

Ninotachi era de los pocos que no tenia compañero de habitación , su cuarto estaba al final de un largo corredor y era bastante pequeño .. un escritorio para hacer las tareas , la cama , una mesita de noche , el baño . eso era todo . Ya eran pasadas la 1:00 am y Ninotachi no podía dormir , se había levando a leer un poco . pero tampoco lograba concentrare en la lectura .. se acostó con el fin de conciliar el sueño pero no podía pensar en mas nada que en Nanami .. las mejillas se le ponían febrilmente coloradas y apretaba la cara contra la almohada y se ponía a llorar angustiosamente . "solo quiero .. enfermarme .. eso es todo!"

**Continuará...**

Pues bien hasta aquí el primer capi .. espero les agrade y se interesen por la historia .. les invito a que lean el siguiente capi .. y me dejen por favor sus comentarios no sean muy crueles pues es mi primer fic de esta serie XXD .. se cuidan y hasta entonces ..

Chao!!!


	2. eternamente en la enfermeria

Hola que tal , como están? , me disculpo por la enorme tardanza fue por razones fuera de mi alcance ,pues mi computadora se averió y tenia un virus y su reparación tomó mas tiempo del que creí , por ello aunque con demora les traigo la segunda entrega de enfermo de amor?" gracias por leer no olviden dejar sus comentarios , gracias también por amables sus reviews los cuales responderé al final de capitulo .

**Disclaimer**: Sukisho .. no me pertenece , ni tampoco sus personajes , el único de mi autoría es "Ninotachi" un personaje que yo creé , el resto son propiedad de su autor .. así que ya lo saben no hago esto con fines lucrativos ni nada que se parezca ,gracias por leer espero sus reviews!!!

**Notas:** este fic no tiene mucha relación con la trama de la historia , de hecho es muy independiente pueden ubicarla donde quieran , pues no tocaré los temas de la serie .. habrá un personaje inventado .. esto es yaoi , si no les gusta pues no lean!!! Parejas principales: Sora/Sunao , Shichirou /Nanami.. sin mas que agregar al fic .cap 2

**En el capi anterior … **Así se pasó el resto de la semana .. Ninotachi , ya llevaba varios días sin ver a Nanami y no paraba de preguntarse como haría para ir a parar a la enfermería de nuevo .. no se le ocurría nada .. ni siquiera estaba resfriado .. se sintió triste .. pensaba en la forma de ser tan lida de Nanami y se sonrosaba copiosamente los ojos se le ponían vidriosos y sentía unas fuertes ganas de llorar .. sobre todo cuando veía a Souchirou .. ya era bastante malo que fuera su profesor de matemáticas pero era un peor que fuera al parecer la pareja de Nanami .. dejó escapar un suspiro tomo sus libros y se fue para la biblioteca a estudiar un poco o sino le iría mal en las demás clases .

Ninotachi era de los pocos que no tenia compañero de habitación , su cuarto estaba al final de un largo corredor y era bastante pequeño .. un escritorio para hacer las tareas , la cama , una mesita de noche , el baño . eso era todo . Ya eran pasadas la 1:00 am y Ninotachi no podía dormir , se había levando a leer un poco . pero tampoco lograba concentrare en la lectura .. se acostó con el fin de conciliar el sueño pero no podía pensar en mas nada que en Nanami .. las mejillas se le ponían febrilmente coloradas y apretaba la cara contra la almohada y se ponía a llorar angustiosamente . "solo quiero .. enfermarme .. eso es todo!"

Enfermo de amor

**Cap2 . Eternamente en la enfermería .**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde de Ninotachi estuvo por ultima vez en la enfermería y se quebraba la cabeza pensando en un amanera de ir de nuevo , solo por ver de nuevo el rostro de Nanami , como la posibilidad de fingir estar enfermo o herido ya estaba descartada ahora pensaba que clase de incidente podía provocar con tal de que le pasara algo mala que necesitara ir a la enfermería de urgencia .

Ese día tenían laboratorio en la clase de Química , un experimento en grupos , Sunao , Sora y Matsuri hacían un equipo , mientras que los de demás estudiantes del salón hacían sus propios grupos de trabajo , solo Ninotachi que por ser nuevo no se incorporo a ningún grupo decidió trabajar solo , pues también tenían esa libertad . El experimento no era nada del otro mundo , materiales sencillos como colorantes, tinner, bicarbonato , agua y aceite .

Utilizarían mechero para calentar la mezcla , debían hacer pruebas y apuntar los resultados a manera de bitácora de notas . El profesor explicó el procedimiento y escribió paso a paso el experimento en la pizarra , todos tomaban notas ,menos Ninotachi que estaba absorto pensado en una manera de ir a la enfermería .. la luz brillante de la llama de su mechero le dio la solución . "Que mejor que un feo altercado con un mechero encendido en la clase de química?.. no se darían cuenta de nada .. todo parecerá un accidente , un simple accidente por descuido , por ser despistado"

.

Aprovechó el momento en que todos estaban ocupados y concentrados en tomar notas , y que el profesor estaba de espaldas apuntando en la pizarra . Reunió fuerzas , y coraje pues tenia miedo de dañarse a si mismo pero sabia que era la única manera de ir al a enfermería hacia que sacó fuerzas y puso su mano desnuda sobre la llama naranja –rojiza -azulada , del mechero , el calor lo hacia retroceder instintivamente pero el se negaba a retorcer apretó su propia mano para resistirse a apartarla del fuego , el calor era insoportable al final no pudo mas y gritó de dolor , empujando el mechero al suelo , el grito y el ruido hizo voltear a todos las miradas y ver que Ninotachi había sufrido una quemadura .

-YOKOHAMA-KUN!!!

El profesor de Química se apresuró a llevar a Ninotachi al lavado del laboratorio para evitar que se siguiera quemando, puso la mano bajo un abundante chorro de agua fría , el contacto del agua fría con su mano hirviendo y ampollada lo hizo tener un escalofrió de dolor . La quemadura era profunda , gruesas lágrimas de dolor y ardor resbalaba por el rostro del estudiante . El resto de estudiantes estaba asustados y preocupados y querían ver que había ocurrido , estiraban los cuello para alcanzar a ver al desafortunado estudiante nuevo..

-YOKOHAMA!!! DIOS MIO QUE PASO? –preguntó el profesor de química con gran rostro de aflicción y preocupación tanto que temblaba de nervios

-se volteó .. el mechero –mintió rápidamente Ninotachi , apretando los ojos ante el horrible dolor que le carcomía la piel viva .

-vamos al a enfermería .. el resto suspendan la actividad no toquen nada ya vuelvo !!-advirtió el catedrático dejando solo al resto del grupo de estudiantes que se quedaron asustados comentando el incidente

-pobre Yokohama que fea quemadura , debe doler –dijo Marsuri con cara de aflicción

-lograste ver como sucedió?-preguntó el pelirosa a sus compañeros

-no . .no se vio nada

-como pasaría?

-fue muy rápido yo tampoco vi nada –Sora se rascaba la barbilla pensativo

El barullo de susto continuaron por un rato luego los estudiantes se regresaron a su salón principal a recibir su próximo curso.

Mientras tanto , el profesor de Química llevo a Ninotachi con Nanami a la enfermería

-Nanami –san .. tengo a este estudiante con quemadura

-eh? ¿qué paso? Pregunto alarmado el enfermero mas aun cuando descubrió que se trataba de Ninotachi

-Ninotachi-kun ¿qué sucedió?-preguntó asustado al ver la gravedad de la quemadura

-se volteo el mechero

-dios mío ,ya lavaron la herida?-los ojos grandes y profundamente azules se ensancharon en sorpresa

-se la lavé con agua fría

-bien , déjelo aquí no se preocupe , ven Ninotachi-kun siéntanle, voy a revisar tu mano –Nanami fue por sus utensilios

-muchas gracias volveré al rato para ver como sigue –se alejó el profesor de Química , se veía en su rostro que si estaba preocupado y también asustado pues los estudiantes estaban bajo su cargo y había sucedido un accidente

-Ven .. huy , es una quemadura profunda , volveré a desinfectar , es muy importante que esterilice para que no se te infecte-le explicó el enfermero , mientras iba por agua oxigenada , un ungüento para las quemaduras , y algunas vendas limpias .

-déjame ver , extiende bien tu mano –Nanami roció un spray cicatrizante sobre la herida que ya estaba enrojecida y ampollada , Ninotachi dejó ir un gemido de dolor

-tranquilo , disculpa pero es muy necesario , prometo terminar pronto –Nanami le dio una sonrisa protectora y dulce , las mejillas de Ninotachi se arremolinaron profundamente y bajo su rostro , ya no le importaba su herida , el dolor , el ardor y lo inflamado que estaba , ahora que estaba de nuevo con Nanami , sabia que todo estaba bien , estaba feliz pese aquello que había tenido que hacer ,nunca peso que seria capaz de hacer algo comp. Eso por solo ver a alguien .. pero no se arrepentía , por mucho que sufriera estar allí en la enfermería a solas con la persona que le gustaba y que había empezado a amar desde el primer momento que le vio ,era suficiente .. valía la pena el sacrificio .

Se enfocó en ver a Nanami realizando su trabajo , meticulosamente y con cuidado , veía sus cabello castaños , sus ojos azules , su piel blanca y su sonrisa dulce y encantadora .. sentía que sus mejillas enrojecidas podrían delatarlo , sentía ternura y dulzura en su corazón , una sensación felicidad lo embargaba .. entonces lagrimas de desesperación resbalaron por sus mejillas enrojecidas .. tener a la persona mas valiosa para el frente a él cuidado de él curándolo , pero no poder decirle lo que sentía .. mas y mas lagrimas resbalaban , cerró sus ojos grises , y al bajar los párpados empujó nuevas lagrimas al exterior .

Pero luego sintió una suave y fina tela , limpiando sus nejillas , un pañuelo , olía delicioso , el conocía esa aroma .. olía a Nanami .

-no llores , lamento mucho esto , se que duele pero solo debes soportar un momento mas .. tu puedes ya casi termino , lo prometo –Ninotachi abrió sus ojos de nuevo y se encontró a Nanami sonriéndole , limpiando sus lagrimas con un pañuelito blanco con celeste .

-solo pongo la pomada y te dejaré vendada la mano , debes procurar tener mas cuidado , es peligroso descuidarse así en las clases , en especial en clases como Química –le dijo , mientras continuaba con su labor

-lo siento , me distraje –se disculpó muy tímidamente el chico

-tranquilo , no te estoy regañando , es solo que es peligroso , mira lo que sucedió , podría ha ver sido mas serio , debes cuidarte –le dijo con una sonrisa , Ninotachi sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas nuevamente

-que susto me di al verte tan mal herido , debes tener cuidado –le dijo mientras terminaba con la última fase de la curación , poner un vendaje , no muy apretado ,no muy suave , era un vendaje especial de gasa para que esta no se pegara a la herida , así no causara ninguna molestia

-debes evitar mojarte esa mano , debes descanar , le diré a Souhciro que no entraras a su clase .. , quiero que vengas todos los días para que te cambie el vendaje ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo siempre con a sonrisa tan cálida

-si –Ninotachi solo asintió muy levemente y con timidez , observó con felicidad su mano vendada , con cariño y cuidado y como el vendaje estaba atado con una fina y delicada moñita .Nanami se había preocupado por el , su corazón se aceleró , pero volvió a sentir nostalgia el calor se le trepó por las mejillas .

-quédate y recuéstate un raro , le avisaré a Souchiro que no asistirás a la clase de matemática y también le diré al profesor de Química que puede estar tranquilo que ye estas bien –Nanami salió de la enfermería , Ninotachi se recostó en a la camilla que había allí y cerro sus ojos , sentía su mano enorme y caliente , pero no podía dejar de mirar su vendaje y sonreír de dicha . Aunque era una sonrisa triste y su corazón le pesaba como plomo .

Se quedo dormido , paso el resto de la tarde en la enfermería , la luces tenues del atardecer lo despertaron ,despertó con una sensación de modorra , Nanami no estaba allí , se sintió triste y solo , y decidió volver a su habitación , ojalá no hubiera despertado jamás , pues en cuanto despertó lo primero que sintió fue el dolor de la quemadura en su mano , sin embargo no retrocedió y se fue camino a las habitaciones .

Una vez en la soledad de su habitación , se quedo contemplado el primoroso y delicado vendaje de su mano , y cerró sus ojos al hacer esto vio clara la imagen de Nanami frente a el sonriéndole .. era como un ángel , infinitamente dulce y bello , cerró sus ojos y quedo dormido de nuevo , esta vez soñó que Nanami curaba sus heridas una vez mas .

_**Continuará**_

Pues bien este el segundo capi , Ninotachi esta yendo muy lejos .. que pasará ahora? .. no se pierdan el siguiente capi . hasta entonces y ahora a los reviews...

**Inuzuka00 : ** Hola amiga como estas? Mil gracias por dejarme tu comentario , me alegra que te guste mi humilde fic , y pues que te hay agradado mi personaje Ninotachi .. ya veras como se van poniendo las cosas para este personaje mas adelante y tranquila pronto veras Souchirou/Nanami y Sora/Sunao , te prometo que habrá , pero debes ser paciente n_n jajaja te agradezco de nuevo el review y continua leyendo .. disculpa la tardanza , pues de ahora en adelante trataré de actualizar mas seguido .

Cuídate nos seguimos leyendo


	3. la verdad sobre Nanami

Hola que tal , como están? ,en esta ocasión les traigo la tercera entrega de "enfermo de amor?" gracias por leer no olviden dejar sus comentarios , gracias también por amables sus reviews los cuales responderé al final de capitulo . Dedico este capia _**Inuzuka00**_ por leer y apoyarme en este fic .. y por compartir mis gustos por esta hermosa serie n_n , espero te guste este capi .

**Disclaimer**: Sukisho .. no me pertenece , ni tampoco sus personajes , el único de mi autoría es "Ninotachi" un personaje que yo creé , el resto son propiedad de su autor .. así que ya lo saben no hago esto con fines lucrativos ni nada que se parezca ,gracias por leer espero sus reviews!!!

**Notas:** este fic no tiene mucha relación con la trama de la historia , de hecho es muy independiente pueden ubicarla donde quieran , pues no tocaré los temas de la serie .. habrá un personaje inventado .. esto es yaoi , si no les gusta pues no lean!!! Parejas principales: Sora/Sunao , Shichirou /Nanami.. sin mas que agregar al fic .cap 3. Los "*" son explicaciones a final de pagina . contiene lemon .

En el capi anterior .. .

Una vez en la soledad de su habitación , se quedo contemplado el primoroso y delicado vendaje de su mano , y cerró sus ojos al hacer esto vio clara la imagen de Nanami frente a el sonriéndole .. era como un ángel , infinitamente dulce y bello , cerró sus ojos y quedo dormido de nuevo , esta vez soñó que Nanami curaba sus heridas una vez mas .

**3. La verdad sobre Nanami **

Cuando Yokohama despertó de sus sueños agradables, sintió que la reliada lo golpeaba con fuerzas , el dolor en su mano se incrementó tanto que no se podía ni mover , busco su celular para ver la hora , era ya tarde , casi las 10 de la noche , ya la enfermería estaba cerrada , seguramente Nanami ya se había ido a su casa , busco en la gaveta del mueble alguna pastilla que pudiera aliviarlo , no podía dejar de preguntarse como había sido capaz de tal cosa solo por Nanami , su amor por el había superado los limites de lo inimaginable .. ¿quien en su sano juicio se hace tal daño por su propia cuenta?.

Lo bueno , lo único bueno que lo consolaba era que a la mañana siguiente podría ir tranquilamente a la enfermería sin preocupar de Minato , y Nanami le cambiaria gentilmente los vendajes , una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro y no podía espera a que amaneciera y fuera el siguiente día , y pensaba que estaría haciendo Nanami .. ¿estaría dormido? , ¿estaría leyendo sus libros de medicina? ¿ estaría comiendo algún bocadillo nocturno? .. que estaría haciendo Nanami –san?

Con esos pensamientos volvió a dormirse , un poco mas aliviado pues la pastilla si había hecho su efecto.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Souichiro y Nanamai , el profesor de matemática estaba en su ordenador , tecleando algunas cosas , no solo cosas eran las notas del examen sorpresa que les había hecho el ultimo día a sus estudiante s .

-Nanami?

-¿si dime? –Nanami entró con una taza de té verde y la colocó a la par de la mesa de la PC

-el día que te deje cuidando el examen de matemática ... ¿no les habrás ayudado cierto?-dijo en tono divertido , mientras tomaba su taza de té humeante

-solo un poco , digamos que solo los orienté un poco –dijo temiendo que le dijera algo

-jejeje lo sabia , sabes .. –hizo una pausa para colocar la taza de nuevo sobre la mesita –paladeó un poco –esta muy bueno tu té siempre te sale delicioso

-que bueno que te guste –Nanami sonrió complacido

-como te decía .. sabes .. a la mayoría de estudiantes les fue mal en esa prueba ¿tu crees que hago los examen muy difíciles? ¿Será que les causo temor a mis estudiantes?-preguntó algo preocupado viendo hacia la pantalla brillante del la maquina

-no creo que seas un mal profesor , lo que sucede es que a veces eres muy estricto con ellos , pero deberías darles otra oportunidad la clase de matemáticas es complicada

-apuesto que las pocas respuestas buenas que tiene , se las soplaste tu-dijo en tono bromista y con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios que hizo sonrojar al enfermero.

-Matsuri-kun , seguro le fue bien , no me preguntó nada –dijo Nanami recuperando la compostura pero con las mejillas aun coloradas

-bueno a Matsuri –kun siempre le va bien es un buen estudiante , aunque a Hashiba y Fujumori-kun no les fue tan bien ..

-¿cómo le fue al estudiante nuevo? A Ninotachi –kun?-preguntó Nanami de pronto sintiendo curiosidad

-aun no he revisado todos los exámenes creo que no califico aun el de él..

-¿te enteraste de lo que le sucedió hoy en la clase de Química? –Nanami puso rostro serio

-Yokohama-kun tuvo un accidente me lo comentó Saotome* , una quemadura en la mano izquierda con un mechero de laboratorio

-tenia la herida terrible , espero pase buena noche mañana deberé cambiarle el vendaje , fue una quemadura espantosa , estaba asustado y le dolía mucho , pobrecito que mala suerte que le pasera eso ..

-hay que ser cuidadoso , seguro se distrajo ..

-sabes , siento que Ninotachi-kun no se ha ambientado del todo a la escuela , siento que esta muy apartado , hay que intentar introducirlo mas al grupo

-apuesto que Hashiba y los otros serian una buena opción para el , debería juntarse con ellos

-seguro lo meterían al equipo de los "Maestros del todo" le ayudaría a ir socializando es demasiado tímido

-le sugeriré a Sora-kun que lo introduzca

-aja-Nanami se sentó al lado de Souchiro , y bebió su té .

-ya es tarde , terminaré de pasar las notas mañana .

Souchirou apagó la computadora y terminó el último sorbo de té que había en la taza .. sus ojos se perdieron un rato en las azules orbes de Nanami , con cuidado retiró la colita que recogía los cabellos castaños del enfermero liberándolos de sus ataduras , una mano se deslizo y acarició las mejillas del joven enfermero , sus mejillas se encendieron de placer .

-Esta hora de la noche es para aprovecharla en otro tipo de actividades , nada de notas de matemática –le susurró Minato al oído de Nanami quien sonrió feliz y se abrazó con timidez al cuello de su compañero.

Souchirou estaba muy galante y seductor , comenzó depositando suaves besos en las cálidas mejillas de Nanami , y en su cuello blanco , Nanami suspiraba agradecido el gesto de parte de su amante , poco a poco a pasos cortos y algo torpes llegaron a la habitación , cayendo en la mullida cama matrimonial , el rostro de Nanami ardía en deseos y en placer , Souchiro capturó sus labios en un beso suave y lleno de adoración , lo abrazó lo atrajo hacia si , jugueteó con sus cabellos sedosos , los dedos de Nanami a su vez se enredaban en los cabellos azabaches de la nuca de Souchirou .

La primera prenda en despedirse de la calidez de los cuerpos fueron las camisas de ambos que yacían juntas en el suelo de la habitación , luego siguieron los jeans , calcetines , para terminar la ropa interior , quedando los cuerpos cálidos y desnudos bajo las sábanas frescas de la cómoda cama .

Las caricias y los besos se siguieron unos a otros , entre gemidos y suspiros fugaces .. Souchiro adoraba a Nanami como se adora a un dios , le contemplaba extasiado como se contempla una obra maestra del arte , lo disfrutaba como se disfruta la lectura de un buen libro , lo degustaba como se degusta un buen vaso de vino fino y lo deseaba y lo amaba con todo su corazón .

Souchiro sabia ser amoroso y cuidadoso con Nanami , y le conocía tan bien , había la absoluta confianza de que no le lastimaría y que no le haría nada que él no quisiera .

Los dedos de las manos entrelazadas con deseo y desesperación , besos jugosos y cada vez mas largos y pasionales , hasta que sus pulmones se quemaran en asfixia , la lenguas danzando juntas dentro de la tibieza de las bocas húmedas y confortantes .

Nanami también conocía muy bien a el "tiránico" profesor de matemáticas , y sabia que era un ser muy dulce y sensible , sabia complacerle muy bien , sabia que era exactamente lo que le gustaba , cuando y en donde .. por eso sus encuentros siempre era originales y desinhibidos , no había problema en intentar algo nuevo y diferente cada vez , Nanami también tomaba la iniciativa de vez en cuando , y otras simplemente se dejaba llevar, querer , adorar y complacer .

Ya una vez bajo la sabanas , era toqueteos , juegos , roces, caricias , besos y palabras coquetas dichas al oído , Minato acariciaba cada porción de pálida piel del cuerpo de Nanami arrancando suspiros , preparando al dulce enfermero para un poco de acción , primero utilizando sus finos dedos que antes habían tecleado en la computadora ahora tendrían otro rol , llevo sus propios dedos a la boca de Nanami para que este los humedeciera con su saliva una vez completamente empapados , comenzaba a preparar el espacio que seria suyo , es espacio delicado y sacro , que solo el conocía y profanaba dulcemente . Primero un dedito , Nanami suspiró temblando de ansiedad , un segundo dedo Nanami tenia las mejillas rojo fuego .. un tercer y ultimo dedo y Nanami dejó escapar un suspiro contenido y ya balbuceaba el nombre de su amado , los cabellos castaños revueltos y los ojos azules cerrados , las mejillas le hervían , y sentía ondas de electricidad disiparse por todo su cuerpo .. era excitación .

Cuando Souchirou sintió que ya era suficiente preparación , entonces se posicionó sobre Nanami teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo con su peso , besó sus mejillas , y le susurró sus deseos mas profundos al oído , lo acarició largamente , y poco a poco con gran cuidado fueron haciéndose uno . Nanami contuvo un gemido ahogado , cerró fuertemente los ojos , el contacto se hizo mas profundo y mas hondo , había dolido , pero también había sido muy placentero .

Souchirou dejó escapar un suspiro contenido , respiraba fuertemente , y el corazón le latina desbocadamente en el pecho , tanto que sentía que le iba explotar , Minato abrió los ojos en el momento en que Nanami también lo hacia las miradas se encontraron , las mejillas de ambos estaba muy coloradas , Nanami sonrió con un gesto lleno de bondad y de intimidad , una sonrisa reservada únicamente para Souchirou , y para esos momentos , ambos respiraban con agitación , Minato no sabia que hacer , no quería lastimar a Nanami pero también se moría por sentirlo mas aun , se empujó un poco manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el azul profundo de la mirada de Nanami , le devolvió la sonrisa tímida y nerviosa , Nanami suspiró como si se desinflara , poniendo un poco de resistencia lo que significaba que estaba acostumbrándose a la tensión y a la velocidad que Souchirou le pusiera a la situación . Souchiro besó la frente humedecida de Nanami , corriendo a un lado los flequillos castaños muy mojados por el sudor , se empujó de nuevo y poco a poco logró un ritmo mas uniforme ganando espacio en la intimidad de Nanami, más profundo y más intenso . Nanami se abrazó a Souchiro con desesperación cuando la velocidad incrementaba , la mano de Souchiro también seguía el ritmo , despertando miles de sensaciones placenteras en Nanami .. el enfermero tomaba grandes bocanada de aire , seguía el ritmo con sus caderas lo mejor que podía , pero la velocidad cada vez iba más rápido .

-Na.. Nana.. .mi –Souchirou lo llamaba con insistencia estaba en su punto álgido y pronto llegaría al clímax , lo primero que hizo al sentir el orgasmo tan cerca fue buscar los labios de Nanami como si fuera la ultima gota de agua para un pez moribundo y sediento .

Nanami recibió los labios de Souchirou con gusto y devolvió el beso con entusiasmo , entonces en ese preciso momento lo sintió venirse por completo dentro de si , y la calidez que lo embargaba lo hizo a el también viajar en su propio placer derramándose en la mano de Souchirou .

Todo se desvaneció en ese precioso momento , y cayó en un profundo sueño , los párpados le pesaban tanto que fue inútil permanecer despierto , a penas alcanzo a cubrirse ambos con las sabanas , Souchirou se durmió abrazándole por la cintura .

A la mañana siguiente el despertador sonó a las 6:30 de la mañana , Nanami se revolvió entre las sabanas , Souchirou dormía a su lado pesado como una piedra .

-Souchirou .. vamos despierta .. tienes que impartir curso a las 8:00 –Nanami lo movió un poco pero el profesor solo balbuceaba cosas incomprensible y seguía durmiendo

-si que tiene el sueño pesado n_nU

Nanami se levantó , para ducharse y arreglarse y preparar el desayuno , luego se encargaría de despertar a Minato que no parecía abrir los ojos ni por que se estuviera acabando el mundo .

Hot cakes calientitos , té de cereza, jugo de naranja .. debía ser suficiente para que el olor de la miel sobre los pan queques calientes despertaran a un hambriento Minato , quien por fin perezosamente abrió los ojos con aburrimiento y salió del cuarto bostezando .

-Buenos días , ya esta listo el desayuno –Nanami le saludó con una sonrisa en los labios, Minato con el pelo alborotado y ojos de sueño solo se sonrojó ante la sonrisa del enfermero y miró para el suelo , con una sonrisa algo tímida

-gracias en un momento estoy listo .

Y al rato los dos estaba desayunando tranquilamente aun tenían buen tiempo para llegar a la escuela

-me pregunto que tal seguiría Ninotachi-kun

-es verdad debes cambiarle vendajes hoy , espero este mejor

-si ..

Mientras tanto en el instituto , los estudiantes también se estaba alistando para ir a sus clases , Ninotachi estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama , con la mirada vacía .. se miraba la mano vendada .. y no podía evitar pensar en Nanami . Se arregló y se vistió con algo de dificultad pues tenia que tener cuidado con su vendaje , de que no se mojara ni se ensuciara además de que cualquier roce con su quemadura seria doloroso . Desayunó una barra de granola y se fue para el salón a paso lento y cansado.

Por su lado los "Maestros del todo " también se dirigían a su salón

-Crees que Yokohama-kun asista a clases hoy?-preguntó Sora de camino a la clase

-la verdad no lo creo después del accidente de ayer seguro esta descansando no creo que pueda tomar notas ni nada de eso con la mano lastimada –dijo Fujimori

-es verdad debe descansar para recuperarse del todo –pero las palabras de Matsuri se cortaron de inmediato cuando para sorpresa de los tres vieron a Yokohama entrar al salón con la cabeza gacha y el rostro serio de siempre

-si vino!-dijo Sunao algo sorprendido pues hubiese apostado su vida entera a que el chico no se atrevería a ir a clases en ese estado

-bueno , al parecer es tan responsable como para venir con la mano lastimada

-ya se dieron cuenta que es su mano izquierda-observó Matsuri-por eso es que puedo tomar notas sin problemas , a menos que fuera zurdo , pero creo que no lo es .

-es verdad

Souchirou entró al salón fresco como una lechuga , arregló sus gafas acomodándolas sobre su nariz .

-Buenos días , jóvenes , estuve revisando sus pruebas de matemática y ...

Todos tragaron saliva estaba asustados por lo que pudiera pasar y sobre todo por que en la clase de Souchirou las cosas se podían poner difíciles

y.. continuo-Souchirou – no les ha ido muy bien de hecho creo que Nanami les estuvo ayudando ese día

-No, eso no es cierto –dijo Sora a la defensiva

-jajaja tranquilo , no pasa nada .. conozco a Nanami y si les ayudó .. pero no es eso lo que importa .. miren las daré otra oportunidad de recuperase para que no pierdan esos puntos .. les pasaré un examen la siguiente semana y quiero que estudien , saben que si tiene dudas pueden preguntar , esta prueba será sobre 20 puntos , así que debe esforzarse les aviso con tiempo para que hagan los ejercicios del libro , planteen sus preguntas y practiquen .. ¿de acuerdo?.

-si!!!-dijeron todos los estudiantes con ánimos y muy aliviados pues pensaron que los regañarían por sus malas notas

Era maravilloso que Souchirou hubiese llegado de buen humor , pues era raro que diera segundas oportunidades , así que debía ser un día especial para que estuviera tan amable y compresivo

-seguro Nanami lo convenció para que nos diera otro chance TuT –decían algunos muy felices

-Nanami es genial y ya saben que Souchirou no le pude decir que NO a nada que le pida , jajaja

-todo esto es gracias a Nanami-san es tan bueno n//n- decían otros felices y sonrientes .

Ninotachi también pensaba lo mismo , se alegró mucho también pero disimuló su felicidad , le molestaba que Minato estuviera tan contento .. eso lo hacia pensar que Nanami tenia que ver con eso. El resto de la clase continuó tranquila , Minato explicó algunos problemas , dejó otros ejercicios e incluso aclaró dudas , todo estaban mas que felices , Minato tenia su rostro impasible como siempre pero se le notaba un cierto vigor y alegría que no podia ocultar .

Después de clases Ninotachi fue a la enfermería ,pero antes de entrar , se asomó por la puerta y se dio cuenta que Nanami no estaba solo , Minato estaba allí. Yokohama no resistió la curiosidad y se puso a espiar y descubrió con gran dolor que Minato no solo estaba allí estaba abrazando a Nanami .

Los ojos grises de Ninotachi se abrieron de par en par y a pesar de que el corazón le dolía oprimido en su pecho no pudo apartar la mirada de la escena , las mejillas de Nanami estaba sonrosadas , muy sonrosadas y esa vista era preciosa , se veía muy lindo , se veía que estaba disfrutando del abrazo , del contacto del calor .. eso era , si eran pareja , y Nanami estaba enamorado de Souchirou.

El corazón de Ninotachi se rompió en pedazos .. como el era nuevo no lo sabia , pero ahora estaba confirmado por eso es que los demás estudiantes en el salón comentaban esas cosas , y le tenían tanta aprensión a Minato , mucho de ellos también les gustaba Nanami , no es que Minato les cayera mal sino que lo pensaban muy afortunado pero aun así muchos no se rendían .. .

Ninotachi se sintió el ser mas miserable de la tierra , y no terminó allí pues lo que vio a continuación fue como los labios del enfermero y del profesor de matemática se encontraban en un febril y deseoso beso , las mejillas de ambos de color cereza y se veía que Nanami estaba disfrutando mucho el beso pues lo devolvía con entusiasmo cerrando sus ojos con placer , y abrazándose a Minato con pasión , el beso fue largo duro tanto que al fin se separaron por aire .

Nanami tenia las mejillas rojas mirando al suelo y Misato se acomodaba nerviosamente los anteojos , pero ambos sonrieron .

-te veo luego , debo volver al salón de profesores, no tardará en venir Yokohama a que le cambies el vendaje –dijo Souchirou recuperando la respiración y luego se dirigió a la puerta , Ninotachi se apresuró a escabullirse para que no le vieran espiando , y esperó a que Souichirou saliera y se alejara lo mas posible antes de entrar a la enfermería .

Sentía un dolor tan grande en su alma que era como si le oprimiera el pecho y no pudiera respirar tenia un nudo en la garganta y no estaba seguro si entrar al salón sintiéndose así y si rompía en llanto de nuevo? .. solo quería ver a Nanami.. eso era todo .. nada mas que eso .. se contentaría con verlo con estar junto a el , pues Nanami ya tenia a quien querer y era correspondido.

*Saotome , es le profesor de Química

**Continuará ...**

Pues bien , Ninotachi ya sabe la relación entre ellos pero podrá superarlo .. y ahora que pasara? No se pierdan el siguiente capi .. gracias por leer espero sus reviews ..


	4. un nuevo maestro del todo

Hola que tal , como están? ,en esta ocasión les traigo la tercera entrega de "enfermo de amor?" gracias por leer no olviden dejar sus comentarios , gracias también por amables sus reviews los cuales responderé al final de capitulo .

**Disclaimer**: Sukisho .. no me pertenece , ni tampoco sus personajes , el único de mi autoría es "Ninotachi" un personaje que yo creé , el resto son propiedad de su autor .. así que ya lo saben no hago esto con fines lucrativos ni nada que se parezca ,gracias por leer espero sus reviews!!!

**Notas:** este fic no tiene mucha relación con la trama de la historia , de hecho es muy independiente pueden ubicarla donde quieran , pues no tocaré los temas de la serie .. habrá un personaje inventado .. esto es yaoi , si no les gusta pues no lean!!! Parejas principales: Sora/Sunao , Shichirou /Nanami.. sin mas que agregar al fic .cap 4.

En el capitulo anterior ...

-te veo luego , debo volver al salón de profesores, no tardará en venir Yokohama a que le cambies el vendaje –dijo Souchirou y luego se dirigió a la puerta , Ninotachi se apresuró a escabullirse para que no le vieran espiando , y esperó a que Souichirou saliera y se alejara lo mas posible antes de entrar a la enfermería .

Sentía un dolor tan grande en su alma que era como si le oprimiera el pecho y no pudiera respirar tenia un nudo en la garganta y no estaba seguro si entrar al salón sintiéndose así y si rompía en llanto de nuevo .. solo quería ver a Nanami.. eso era todo .. nada mas que eso .. se contentaría con verlo con estar junto a el , pues Nanami ya tenia a quien querer y era correspondido.

**4. ¿Un nuevo "Maestro del todo"?**

Ninotachi , se tragó las lagrimas y llamó a la puerta de la enfermaría , Nanami atendió

-ah , hola Ninotachi-kun pasa te estaba esperando ¿cómo seguiste?-le preguntó con una sonrisa adornando su rostro aun tenia las mejillas levemente rosas por el beso de hacia un rato , y trataba de disimular el placer que le había causado y lo infinitamente feliz que estaba .

-ya mejor , gracias –bajó el rostro no sabia como disimular su tristeza , su dolor , sin embargo le tendió la mano vendada con cierta timidez

-bien revisaré como sigue tu herida ¿no la has mojado ni nada verdad?

-tuve cuidado de que no se mojara cuando me bañe en la mañana

-a muy bien, entonces veamos , ¿no las sentiste inflamada o dolorida?

-solo un poco , pero me tome una pastilla y me sentí mejor –dijo con la voz muy baja

Nanami quitó la antigua venda , y revisó la herida y a estaba un poco mejor , aunque la ampolla había reventado dejaba la piel expuesta

-te pondré de nuevo el spray cicatrizante y pomada .. pero primero limpiaré y desinfectaré el área , si te duele o te arde me avisas –le dijo dándole una sonrisa .. Ninotachi pensaba en como le sonreía a él y como les sonreía a Minato y se sintió desdichado

-esta bien –dijo con la voz tan suave como un murmullo

-ya va bastante mejor , ahora sonríe y aguanta –el spray le ardió mucho cerro los ojos , la pomada se sintió fresca y fue todo un alivio sobre su chamuscada piel.. y por ultimo un nuevo vendaje atado y colocado con amor por Nanami , sintió de nuevo esa calidez del enamoramiento y que se podría a llora en cualquier momento pero resistió .

-pronto estarás mejor , unos dos cambios de vendaje mas y estarás bien .. debes tener mas cuidado

-si , gracias

-sabes ,el profesor Saotome , que les imparte Química me comentó que el día del accidente , el les había pedido que formaran equipo pero tu testabas trabajando solo

-hm –Ninotachi mira al suelo con desgano

-conoces a Sunao Fujimori y a Sora Hashiba?

-el chico de cabello violeta y el del cabello rosa que se sientan cerca de la ventana

-así es, ellos y Matsuri el que tiene el cabello largo rubio podría hacer equipo contigo en próximas oportunidades .. deberías acercarte a ellos

-pero .. ellos parecen amigos desde hace tiempo , no me gustaría interferir, soy nuevo .

-tranquilo estoy seguro que te aceptarían gustosos .. es que siempre te veo solo y creo que necesitas mas amigos ..

Ninotachi se quedó viendo a Nanami directo a los ojos y estos se llenaron de lagrimas , gruesas que resbalaron por sus mejillas

-disculpa si apreté mucho tu vendaje ¿quieres que lo afloje un poco? - se disculpó al ver las mejillas húmedas del chico

-lo siento , el vendaje esta bien –Ninotachi se limpio las lagrimas con la orilla de la manga de su uniforme

-no tienes que disculparte, deshizo el vendaje y lo anudo de nuevo siempre con cuidado –hizo una moñita de nuevo y se la dejo como nueva .

-muchas gracias Nanami –san debo volver a mi salón –dijo levantándose dolorosamente y caminado hacia la puerta

-que sigas mejor te espero mañana para otro cambio de vendaje .-le dijo con una sonrisa , Ninotachi hubiera querido devolverle la sonrisa pero no pudo ni quiera mover sus labios y formarla , esta se desvaneció en el aire antes de que se formara ,

-si gracias –se alejó arrastrando los pies .

El resto del día fue cansado y aburrido , profesores , profesores y mas profesores dando sus clases, tareas , pruebas , exámenes, proyectos y cuando tenían que hacer trabajos grupales , Ninotachi no se acercaba a nadie aun cuando el mismo Nanami le había pedido que se uniera al equipo de Hashiba , sin embargo Nninotachi siempre estaba callado y pensativo , nadie tenia calor para acercarse y preguntarle algo , al parecer su timidez era tal que hasta era contagiosa a los otros .

Así pasaron varios días , Nanami terminó de hacerle sus curaciones en la mano quemada y pronto estuvo mejor , ya no hubo necesidad del vendaje , solo una vendita y algo de gasa fue suficiente .. , aunque siempre tenia que cuidarse de las posibles infecciones y de volver a lastimarse .

-Hola .. que tal como te fue con Yokohama-kun?

-hoy le hice la ultima curación , tiene una cicatrización muy buena .. ya esta mucho mejor

-¿ya le conseguiste grupo de trabajo? –preguntó Minato con tranquilidad mientras se quitaba el saco y se ponía mas cómodo .

-le sugerí que hablara con Sora y los otros pero creo que no lo ha hecho , no lo hará por su cuenta , habrá que introducirlo , hablaré con Sora para que le pregunten si quiere estar con ellos

-si es buena idea , Yokohama –kun es la persona mas introvertida que haya conocido en mi vida , creo que solo te habla a ti en toda la escuela

-¿será?

-los profesores dicen que es muy cayado en todas las clases , sumamente reservado y apartado que les da pena que no socialice

-ya veo , llamaré a Sora .

Esa tarde después de clases Nanami se encontró con Hashiba y Fujimori en el pasillo era la oportunidad perfecta .

-Hashiba-kun , Fujimori-kun , vengan , quiero preguntarles algo –les dijo invitándolos un rato a la enfermería , les ofreció un poco de té , y se dispuso a pedir el favor importante que tenia para ellos .

-Que sucede Nanami –san? –preguntó el pelirosa

-oigan les quería preguntar algo .. ustedes le hablan a Ninotachi-kun ?

-Te refieres a Yokohama Ninotachi , el chico nuevo?-

-si, el mismo

-no le hemos hablado mucho que digamos , es siempre muy cayado , no le gusta hablar ocn nadie

-el viene de otra escuela , deberían tratar de hablarle .. lo del accidente sucedió por que no había nadie mas será , creo que deberían acercarse a el y no se hablarle poco a poco , siempre lo veo tan serio y distante .

-Seria una excelente idea , lo introduciremos al grupo de los "maestros del todo" será el nuevo miembro!!!- un enérgico chico de cabellos largos y rubios apareció detrás de ellos y había escuchado la conversación , y tenia en el rostro dibujada una sonrisa característica de el .. una sonrisa que decía claramente que tenia un plan en mente .

-déjame adivinar .. ¿quieres meter a Yokohama a "maestros del todo"-Fujimori sudo gotita

-eso seria excelente es una buena idea .. por favor puedo encargarles eso-pidió Nanami con su sonrisa dulce de siempre

-no te preocupes por eso Nanami-san , nos encargaremos en cuanto tengamos la oportunidad le diremos –dijo Matsuri guiñando un ojo y haciendo el símbolo de la paz con su mano

-.. muchas gracias

Al parecer todo estaba ya arreglado , ellos se encargarían de Ninotchi , Nanami se regresó a la enfermería , tenia que revisar el material de inventario , abastecer el botiquín de emergencia , y pasar unas notas , ya era algo tarde .. casi las 5: 00 de la tarde , dio un pequeño bostezo y continuo con su trabajo , aunque hubiera querido regresar a su casa y estar con Souchirou .

Al día siguiente Sora, Fujimori y Matsuri estaba al pendiente siguiendo los pasos de Ninotachi , aun no sabían como abordarle pues el chico no daba lugar a que nadie se le acercara , era como s tibiera una especie de escudo blindado a su alrededor y siempre lograba escabullirse para evitar cualquier conversación con alguien , era realmente muy extraño , durante la ,ana se la pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo parecía ser muy aplicado , pero en realidad tampoco era muy brillante será como si estuviera despistado , distraído quizás mas bien todo el tiempo .

-¿ como haremos? No vamos a introducirlo a "Maestro del todo " de primas a primera y se niega –alegaba Hashiba un poco preocupado .

-tranquilo , lo que haremos es que lo abordaremos directamente , ya tengo un plan –Matsuri , escribió algo en un papel y luego hizo un avioncito con el papel , mientras el profesor estaba volteando cara al pizarrón aprovecho para lazárselo a Ninotachi , tenia buena puntería pues el avioncito con la nota cayo justo sobre su escritorio .

Yokohama vio con asombro el avioncito al principio pensó que o era para el , pero luego la curiosidad lo hizo abrir la nota que decía:

"_quieres unirte a nuestro grupo? Únete a "maestros del todo" y entérate de tu nueva misión .. una manera divertida de hacer dinero .. comunícate con Matsuri , Sora o Sunao.._ " Yokohama vio de reojo al chico de cabellos rubios y arrugó el avioncito , lazándolo al cesto de la basura

o_O

-Lo tiró –Fujimori solo bajo la cabeza y Matsuri parecía no creérselo , nadie tiraba su nota a la basura y se quedaba tan tranquilo

-se esta haciendo el difícil , pero no me rendiré –amenazó el rubio con una aura de valentía en su ojos turquesas .

**continuará..**

Jajaja es la primera ves que alguien se atreve a decirle que no a Matsuri esto puede traer problemas , jajaja no se perdían el siguiente capi .. gracias por leer .


	5. por insistir

Hola que tal , como están? ,en esta ocasión les traigo la quinta entrega de " ¿_enfermo de amor?_" gracias por leer no olviden dejar sus comentarios , gracias también por sus amables reviews los cuales responderé al final de capitulo .

**Disclaimer**: Sukisho .. no me pertenece , ni tampoco sus personajes , el único de mi autoría es "Ninotachi Yokohama " un personaje que yo creé , el resto son propiedad de su autor .. así que ya lo saben no hago esto con fines lucrativos ni nada que se parezca ,gracias por leer espero sus reviews!!!

**Notas:** este fic no tiene mucha relación con la trama de la historia , de hecho es muy independiente pueden ubicarla donde quieran , pues no tocaré los temas de la serie .. habrá un personaje inventado .. esto es yaoi , si no les gusta pues no lean!!! Parejas principales: Sora/Sunao , Shichirou /Nanami.. sin mas que agregar al fic .cap 5.

Este fic está dedicado a mi querida amiga hitomiko-chan .. gracias por leer y por tus ánimos n_n Espero te guste .

En el capi anterior ...

. Yokohama vio con asombro el avioncito , al principio pensó que no era para el , pero luego la curiosidad lo hizo abrir la nota que decía:

"_quieres unirte a nuestro grupo? Únete a "maestros del todo" y entérate de tu nueva misión .. una manera divertida de hacer dinero .. comunícate con Matsuri , Sora o Sunao.._ " Yokohama vio de reojo al chico de cabellos rubios y arrugó el avioncito , lazándolo al cesto de la basura

o_O

-Lo tiró –Fujimori solo bajo la cabeza y Matsuri parecía no creérselo , nadie tiraba su nota a la basura y se quedaba tan tranquilo

-se esta haciendo el difícil , pero no me rendiré –amenazó el rubio con una aura de valentía en su ojos turquesas .

5. Por Insistir

En cuanto terminó el curso Matsuri alcanzó a Yokohama en el pasillo , listo para reclamarle que hubiese tirado su invitación de los "maestros del todo" al cesto de la basura .

-Oye Yokohama –kun .. por que tiraste la invitación .. –dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura y exigiendo una explicación

-eh? .. ¿era para mi? .. pensé que había caído por casualidad sobre mi escritorio –dijo muy serio

-claro que era para ti .. –dijo Matsuri haciendo énfasis exagerado en su respuesta

-es que por ahora no me interesa integrarme a ningún equipo gracias –esta vez Ninotachi fue muy cortes y amable , y le sonrió con timidez al rubio

-entonces si la leíste –dijo con un gesto curioso a lo que Ninotachi solo se sonrojó

-lo siento .. de verdad por ahora no me interesa tal vez en otra ocasión –hizo una reverencia educadamente y se alejó , Matsuri ya no pudo decirle mas nada , pues Nninotachi se fue a toda prisa .

-Matsuri!! ¿qué paso? Lograste algo?-preguntó Sunao seguido por Sora

-Creo que esto llevara mas tiempo y mas insistencia .. Ninotachi es el sujeto mas raro que haya conocido en mi vida

-que dijo?

-dijo que no le interesaba pertenecer a ningún equipo , ni siquiera me dejo explicarle nada –Matsuri se rascaba la cabeza desesperado

-tranquilo , habrá que ser insistentes , además se lo prometimos a Nanami-dijo Sora con optimismo

-tienes razón , dejémoslo por ahora ya lo abordaremos luego , y se hartara tanto de nosotros que al final tendrá que aceptar –Matsuri sonreía

**

Ninotachi , llegó la biblioteca y suspiro tranquilo pensado que había logrado librarse de la inminente y casi inevitable socialización

Se perdió entre los enormes y altos estantes llenos de volúmenes y volúmenes de enciclopedias , de libros , de tomos de investigación de todas las materias de la basta literatura universal y se fascinó de ver tantos ejemplares , le gustaba mucho leer , sentía que solo cuando leía se perdía en un nuevo mundo una fantasía diferente a lo que le tocaba vivir a diario , una fantasía que le hacia sentir feliz , un mundo donde era posible todo .. y donde los personajes eran libres de moldear sus vidas a sus deseos ..si fuera parte de una historia de un libro .. Nanami seria su pareja.. no seria la pareja de Minato ni de nadie mas .. vivirían en un castillo en el fondo del mar .. o en lo alto de las nubes los dos solos .. Ninotachi cerró los ojos un momento para detenerse a imaginar y crear sus fantasías en su mente. Le escribiría a Nanami poemas de amor todos los días , peinaría su cabello castaño , le tejería hermosas bufandas de todos los colores , le prepararía dulces y postres y platicarían durante horas de tan diversos temas hasta caer la noche reirían y serian felices , y daría cualquier cosa por ver sonreír a Nanami una vez mas .

De pronto .. PUK!!! Un librillo le calló en la cabeza sacándolo de sus mundo de ensueños

-lo lamento – un chico de cabello negro hasta los hombros se disculpó con timidez y recogió el libro para luego desaparecer por el pasillo , pero aquel golpe en la cabeza le había dado una buena idea a Ninotachi .. una idea para volver a ir a la enfermería .. pues como ya habían terminado sus curaciones , debía idear otro cosa para poder ir con Nanami .

**

-lo siento Nanami-san , pero seguiremos insistiendo , no te preocupes por eso –Sunao , Sora y Matsuri salieron de la enfermería y Nanami se quedo pensativo .. de verdad le interesaba el bienestar de Ninotachi .. pero al parecer era un poco difícil acercarse al el .. ¿pero por que?

-hola .. –Souchirou entro a la enfermería para sentarse cansado en uno de los banquillos

-¿cansado de las clases? –preguntó sonriente

-algo

-me enteré que les diste una segunda oportunidad a los estudiantes para someterse a otro examen –Nanami puso su mano sobre el hombro de Souchirou

-pero mas les vale no despredicar esta oportunidad , espero que estudien y saquen mejor nota

-seguro lo harán-Nanami siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro y Souchirou se sentía mas relajado estando así .

-si

Se quedaron callados un momento, a lo lejos se escuchaba el cantar de las chicharras.. el rostro de Nanami se acercó lenta y tímidamente al rostro de Minato y sus labios se unieron con timidez un beso breve .

**

-me pregunto que tan pesada es esta estantería llena de libros –Ninotachi veía hasta donde terminaba el pesado mueble metálico , empujarlo seria difícil .. vio para todos lados , para cerciorase que no hubiera muchos estudiantes que pudieran verlo , y luego comenzó su tarea de quedar sepultado bajo libros .Si iba a morir que fueran los libros quienes lo mataran .. a eso había llegado justo antes de columpiarse con todo su peso y todas sus fuerzas entre los andamios de las estanterías clasificación 863 y 864 que correspondían a literatura e historia , el andamio se venció ante su peso viniéndose abajo así las estanterías con todos sus ejemplares colapsaron sobre el .

El ruido que causó el derrumbe de libros fue tal que todo el instituto salió corriendo a ver que había sucedido .. y solo vieron una pila enorme de libros como un Monte Everest solo de ejemplares , lomos , pastas y hojas sueltas .

-¿Qué paso aquí?-Minato fue de los primeros en llegar , seguido de Nanami , Sora Sunao , Matsuri y todos los demás , los pequeño liderados por Shinta , también llegaron .. estaban asustados ante el alboroto . Hasta ese momento nadie sabia que Yokohama estaba debajo de todos esos libros , pues no había rastro de el .

-¿Cómo pasó esto?-Minato buscaba al responsable , pero nadie había visto nada

Entre todos se pusieron a recoger , el desastre era de proporciones colosales , así que ordenar aquel alboroto llevaría su tiempo , clausuraron la biblioteca y entre todos loe estudiantes y profesores comenzaron a recoger el desastre . Poco a poco conforme iba retirando los libros , uno por uno , empezó a verse lo que parecía una cabellera corinta .

-¡Dios mío hay alguien acá abajo! –el pelirosa Sunao , fue quien lo descubrió , se apresuran a levantar los libros , las barras metálicas de la estantería y descubrieron a un mal herido Yokohama hasta abajo

-NINOTACHI!!!-los ojos azules de Nanami se abrieron inmensos , y con ayuda de Minato lo sacaron de allí y lo llevaron , cargado hasta la enfermería .. estaba inconsciente .

**

Una vez en la enfermería , Nanami se concertó en las heridas de Yokohama , tenia contusiones, moretones, cortaduras y un feo golpe en la mejilla , pues las estanterías que sostenía los libros de la biblioteca eran de metal y pesaban .. antes eran de madera , pero al aumentar la cantidad de ejemplares y para que fuesen mas durables las habían cambiad por unas metálicas , pero estas tenían filos y esquinas peligrosas. Nadie sabia como estas altas y fuertes estanterías había cedido de repente .. parecía como si las hubiesen forzado, lastimosamente nadie había visto nada y no había podido evitar el accidente . Ninotachi tenia un rostro sereno , recostado en la camilla , tenia una cortada profunda sobre la ceja derecha y esta sangraba , y en el mentón tenia una cortadura larga que llegaba hasta la parte baja del cuello . Nanami curó cada herida .. con cuidado y delicadeza . Ahora solo faltaba espera que despertara que todo estuviera bien .

-espero no se haya golpeado la cabeza –Nanami tenia un rostro muy preocupado

- ¿por que le pasan estas cosas a Yokohama? , la primera vez que vino tenia una alta fiebre por un resfriado terrible, luego la quemadura en el laboratorio de Química .. y ahora esto .. que pasa con este chico para tener tan mala suerte-observó Minato pensativo

-me siento mal por haber insistido tanto por lo del equipo "maestros del todo" , hasta me siento mal por el , tal vez se fue a la biblioteca por que se sintió acosado por nosotros –dijo Matsuri quien también junto con Sunao y Sora trataban de ayudar

-tranquilos .. esto no es culpa de nadie .. fue un accidente , Ninotachi-kun probamente no estaban en un lugar y el momento adecuados –Nanami trato de tranquilizar a los chicos y les dijo que volvieran a sus clases .

-debo volver a las clases Nanami –dijo Minato acariciando la cabeza castaña a modo de darle ánimos

-si yo me quedaré a cuidarlo .. gracias .. –le dio un sonrisa , y Minato salió del la enfermería , dejando a Nanami a solas con Yokohama quien todavía dormía en la camilla .

-Ninotachi-kun .. por que te pasan estas cosas a ti?-Nanami puso su mano sobre la frente del chic a manera de caricia , y revolvió un poco sus cabellos de un color rojo intenso , casi borgoña .. sus ojos grises no se dejaban ver por los pesados párpados que los cubrían . Su rostro pálido , y sus pecas disipadas elegantemente por su rostro

-estarás bien .. debes .. descansar

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca los trabajos por ordenar el desastre continuaban, los bibliotecarios y encargados del lugar clausuraron la entrada hasta nuevo aviso , había que reinstalar las estanterías y reorganizar los libros según sus clasificación , eso llevaría varios días .

-crees que Yokohama este bien?-preguntó Sunao a la hora del almuerzo

-creo que estará bien , supero bien lo de la quemadura en Química .. creo que tal vez se ha descuidado , pero estoy seguro se mejorará pronto

-me a pena Matsuri , se sentía mal por insistirle a Yokohama-kun , yo no creo que haya sido demasiado , no lo estábamos obligando solo fue una invitación

-Matsuri estará bien .. pronto andará con sus locura de siempre , sucede que todo ha sido un accidente ya veras como dentro de algunos días estará de nuevo en las clases –Sora le regaló una sonrisa a Sunao , y este solo la devolvió con timidez ..

-tal vez tengas razón

--

_Ninotachi , llegaba a la enfermería con su mano lastimada .. la sangre se escurría entre sus dedos una cortada profunda .. le dolía mucho .. al entrar a la enfermería se encontraba de frente con un Nanami sonriente que le atendía con la dulzura y delicadeza de siempre .. y una sonrisa pintada en sus labios . _

_-Ninotachi-kun de nuevo? .. déjame ver –limpiaba su herida con un algodón con alcohol , pero el alcohol ardía mucho ,Ninotachi apretaba sus mandíbulas y cerraba sus ojos , pero luego sienta como un airecillo le refrescaba el ardor .. era Nanami que soplaba con cuidado para aliviarlo .. las mejillas de Yokohama se tiñeron de carmín .. _

_-esta mejor así?-preguntó Nanami con esa sonrisa suave y complemente celestial _

_-mejor .. gracias –Ninotachi bajaba su rostro enrojecido , y gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas y pómulos .. para terminar cayendo al suelo por su barbilla _

_-shhh .. no llores .. estarás bien –Nanami ponía una vendita en su dedo , y la sangre paraba .. Ninotachi se quedaba viendo la vendita en su dedo , subía la mirada sus ojos se encontraban con ese Ciruelo tan profundo de las orbes del enfermero ._

_-se que sonara un poco raro y tonto también .. pero sabes .. a veces esto ayuda a que las heridas sanen mejor y mas rápido –Nanami tomó la mano de Ninotachi y acercó su dedo a sus labios dándole un suave beso en su piel malherida . Ninotachi sintió que el corazón le explotaba y que flotaba en el aire , su rostro se enrojeció tremendamente y miles de mariposas parecían aletear fuertemente en su estómago ._

_Los labios rozando apenas levemente la superficie de su afortunado dedo , los labios de Nanami tibios y suaves .. Ninotachi se sintió el ser mas afortunado del mundo . _

_-que estés bien _

_-Nanami .. yo .. yo solo .. –las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta y no querían salir .. sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas y sentía que la imagen del rostro de Nanami se distorsionaba por el liquido que tenia contenido en sus orbes , cuando las lagrimas salían y se escurrían por su rostro entonces volvía a ver claramente _

_-que pasa Ninotachi-kun .. por que lloras? , no tenia idea que te doliera tanto .. quieres un analgésico?—preguntaba Nanami sorprendido y preocupado _

_-yo .. yo solo quiero .. Nanami –san .. tu .. tu .. me _

_Nuevas lagrimas caían , y sin poder contener mas sus emociones se echaba en los brazos del enfermero que lo recibía cálidamente en un abrazo _

_-tranquilo .. todo estará bien .. lo prometo .. todo estará bien –Nanami acariciaba su cabeza , y limpiaba sus lagrimas con devoción ._

_-Nanami... Nanami-san _

--

En ese momento Ninotachi abrió sus ojos .. un sueño .. pero las lagrimas de ese sueño lo habían acompañado a su despertar en la realidad , vio el techo blanco de la enfermería ,. Ya la conocía bien .. y sintió como una mano limpiaba su lagrimas

-Ninotachi-kun? ¿Estas bien? . por fin despiertas

Poco a poco la imagen de Nanami se le presentó ante sus ojos cansados , los párpados le pesaban una tonelada .

-¿qué pasó?

-tuviste un accidente en la biblioteca se te vinieron encima unas estanterías

-unas estanterías?-Ninotachi se sorprendió de que su plan hubiese funcionado .. de allí no recordaba nada mas , pero se sintió satisfecho

-sabes como sucedió?-preguntó el enfermero

-no .. no recuerdo nada –mintió con descaro

-esta bien , tranquilo no te esfuerces .. ya estas mejor , te lastimaste un poco pero nada serio

-gracias , disculpa que siempre te doy problemas –le dijo Ninotachi con una sonrisa triste y la voz muy apagada

-no es ningún problema para eso estoy aquí –Nanami le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-gracias ..

-estabas .. llorando ¿estas bien?-Nanami puso su mano fresca sobre la frente de Ninotachi un contacto maravilloso y renovador

-un mal sueño nada mas .. .. pero ahora estoy bien

-ya veo .. descansa otro rato si quieres .. te inyecté analgésicos , seguro te sientes cansado

-si , un poco

-duerme

La voz suave de Nanami fue lo último que escuchó y volvió a dormirse , ya no soñó mas nada en todo el resto de la tarde .

**Continuará ... **

Otro altercado para Ninotachi .. y no se como es que sigue vivo .. pero les aseguro que allí no termina , no se pierdan el siguiente capi .. hasta entonces se cuidan un montón .

**Hitomiko-chan**: Hola , amiga como estas? , te agradezco mucho, mucho tus reviews .. mira que el pobre Ninotachi está pasando cada cosa , a ver qué sucede ahora .. por cierto gracias por mandarme tu correo que maravilloso conocerte y que bueno saber que te guste Sukisho n///n .. Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos no sabes cómo le alegró ver tus comentarios me da muchos ánimos a seguir escribiendo ,gracias por tus palabras , trataré de dar mi mejor esfuerzo en esta historia ,espero que te guste y disfrutes mucho leyéndola como yo lo disfruto escribiéndola , de nuevo mil gracias .. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capi .Espero actualizar pronto

chao!!!


	6. Margaritas y galletas

**Hola , que tal gente!! Como les va? Pues bien , sin más demora les traigo el capi 6 de este fic … esta vez sí que estaba inspirada .. jejeje , este capi es dedicado a mi amiga **_**Hitomiko –chan**_** gracias por tus comentarios .. y pues tus reviews me animan mucho a seguir con la historia , y mientras hayan lectores el escritor debe continuar , y lo hago con gusto porque me encanta trabajar en esta historia .. aunque con eso descuide las tareas XXD . Espero les guste este capi .. se cuidan mucho y espero sus comentarios .**

**Disclaimer: **Suksiho no me pertenece tampoco sus personajes a excepción de Ninotachi Yokohama que si lo reclamo de mi autoría .. no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido** .. **

**Notas: **este fic es yaoi , con algunos capis de lemon explicito … angst , masoquismo .. y demás .. si nos les gusta no lean . Lo que tenga "*" esta explicado como nota de pie de pagina

**Parejas: **Nanami/Shinichirou; Nao-kun /Sora** .. ** y otras .. este fic no esta dentro de la historia de la serie Suksiho puede ser colocada en cualquier parte que no interfiere con la historia del anime .

**En el capi anterior … **

-gracias , disculpa que siempre te doy problemas –le dijo Ninotachi con una sonrisa triste y la voz muy apagada

-no es ningún problema para eso estoy aquí –Nanami le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-gracias ..

-estabas .. llorando ¿estas bien?-Nanami puso su mano fresca sobre la frente de Ninotachi un contacto maravilloso y renovador

-un mal sueño nada mas .. .. pero ahora estoy bien

-ya veo .. descansa otro rato si quieres .. te inyecté analgésicos , seguro te sientes cansado

-si , un poco

-duerme

La voz suave de Nanami fue lo último que escuchó y volvió a dormirse , ya no soñó mas nada en todo el resto de la tarde .

**6. Margaritas y galletas **

Ninotachi pasó varios días en la enfermería .. Nanami no durmió en el apartamento con Shinichirou sino que se quedó a dormir en la enfermería de la escuela , Minato se sintió solo sin Nanami junto a el , y sin mencionar que tuvo que preparar su propia comida XXD , era extraño sentarse la mesa y no ver el rostro alegre y sonriente de Nanami , pero pronto estaría de vuelta , la cama también estaba vacía sin el , se quedaba dormido abrazando las almohadas , claro que tal vez nunca reconocería que Nanami le hacia mucha falta y menos aun le contaría que lo había extrañado un montón .. Minato era así .

Por otro lado .. Ninotachi se siento muy suertudo de tener a Nanami todos esos días juntó solo para si , cuidándolo , tomándole la temperatura a cada cierto rato , también le preparaba sueros y le inyectaba analgésicos. Además de que su barbilla y pómulos se habían hinchado y tenia que hacerle compresas frisa y clientes para bajar la inflación ,. Todo esos cuidados y atención era mas de lo que Ninotachi había deseado .. sin embargo aunque su plan salió a la perfección ahora se sentía mal por Nanami , quien tenia que quedarse en vela por la noches para cuidarlo y velar su sueño , esto le ponía mas trabajo , no era justo para Nanami y todo por un capricho algo masoquista .

Solo pasada la madrugada Nanami se recostaba en otra de las camillas y se quedaba dormido .. le dolía tanto que a veces en medio de la noche y de la profunda oscuridad Nanami susurraba el nombre de Shinichirou , eso lo desconcertaba , por eso últimamente prefirió hacer el esfuerzo de dormirse antes para no oírlo hablar dormido.

Al día siguiente muy de mañana , llegó Shinichirou , Nanami salió de la enfermería para hablar con el , era algo temprano antes de las 8:00 pues no es escuchaba aun las voces de los estudiantes por los pasillos seguramente aun estaban desayunando en la cafetería Ninotachi se volteó hacia la pared y se tapó la cara para no oír la conversación por fortuna hablaban bajito y no los escuchó hablar .. pero si imaginó que se habían besado como la otra vez eso lo frustró pero no podía hacer nada .

El resto del día fue tranquilo , un chico que llego con dolor de estomago a la enfermería pero después de tomar una medicina se sintió mejor y se fue a sus clases , otro con dolor de oído , a quien Nanami le aplicó unas gotas y estuvo mejor , solo Ninotachi seguía como el paciente estrella con permanencia obligatoria .

-¿como te sientes?-le preguntó Nanami al final de la jornada de ese día

-mas o menos , creo que ya mejor

-crees que puedas retomar tus clases mañana? .. te estas atrasando- le dijo de manera amable .. Ninotachi se sintió herido por la observación , parecía indicar que Nanami se había cansado de cuidarlo , y era mas que justo mas de 5 días de no poder irse a su casa y dormir en su cama por estar cuidándolo , pero en el fondo Yokohama era bastante egoísta y solo le interesaba quedarse y continuar teniendo a Nanami cerca.. pero por otro lado aun tenia lago de ética .. y sabia que lo correcto era que Nanami descansara un poco

-creo que si podré retomar mis clases mañana .. de verdad muchas gracias por todo .. disculpa tantas molestias

-tranquilo . me alegra que estés mejor –Nanami le sonrió con mucha sinceridad , Ninotachi luchó por devolverle la sonrisa

Esa fue la última noche que se quedaron en al enfermería .. Nanami siempre se quedaba con su pants rojo , solo se quitaba la bata y se soltaba el pelo , regresaba del baño se sentó en la orilla de la camilla y se recostó , esta rechinó un poco ante el peso .

-buenas noches Shinichirou

"ah? ¿Que había dicho? ¿Shinichirou?"

-lo siento .. perdóname Ninotachi-kun es la costumbre .. discúlpame de verdad lo siento .. –las mejillas de Nanami se tiñeron de rojo , se recostó con la cara hacia la ventana y se quedó dormido rápidamente , seguro estaba muy cansado

-buenas noches .. Nanami-san –Ninotachi se sintió herido , que le dijera Shinichirou .. sus sospechas estaba confirmadas esos dos no solo eran pareja .. vivían juntos y todo .. eso lo molesto aun mas .. apretó los ojos y se durmió también en medio de un sueños amargo .

**

-¿declararte a Nanami-san?-preguntó el chico de cabellos lila al otro sentado delante de el

-si , quisiera que me ayudaran por favor .. ustedes son " los maestros del todo" –dijo el joven de cabellos caobas que parecía tímido y nervioso

- Taikum Toumaki era un estudiante de un año mayor que ellos , muy buen estudiante , estaba en el equipo de ajedrez y de baloncesto

-bueno , pero tu sabes bien que la pareja oficial de Nanami es Minato .. –aclaró el rubio

-claro que lo se , y quien no lo sabe .. yo solo quiero que sepa mis sentimientos .. solo eso .. no pretendo que me corresponda ni mucho menos , solo necesito expresarle lo que siento antes que mi corazón me explote .. cada vez que lo veo pasar por el pasillo siento que me estallará en cualquier momento .. por eso quiero que lo sepa .. eso es todo .. no quiero seguir guardado estos sentimientos por mas tiempo .

-Bueno en ese caso , tienes buenas intensiones .. por que no le regalas algo .. y le dices lo que sientes solo que no te vea Minato es todo –lo aconsejó Sora , a lo que los cuatro chicos rieron

-beuna sugerencia , jeje gracias .. lo haré , les agradezco los ánimos –el joven se fue a paso decidido

-vaya , otro mas .. cuantos no estarán babeando por Nanami-dijo Sunao algo divertido

-se dieron cuenta en el día de San Valentín cuantos chocolates tuvimos que irle a entregar a Nanami creo que fue la persona que mas chocolates recibió en toda la escuela –observó Sunao

-es verdad , fue tan cansado.. me preguntó que habrá echo con todos esos chocolates se los comería todos? O le habrá quedado alguno- Ssora comenzó a babearse el uniforme

-OYE!!! Ni se te ocurra, irle a pedir chocolates a Nanami!!!-Sunao le estiró bruscamente una mejilla dejándole una linda marcha roja en forma de pellizco

-AHHH!! DUELE!!!

-oigan .. oigan .. tranquilos .. no saben que paso con Yokohama-kun?-preguntó Matsuri sacando a los otros dos de sus peleas de rutina

-me entré que se la paso en la enfermería día y noche desde el accidente en la biblioteca

-se quedó en la enfermería el solo?-preguntó asustado el líder de "Maestros del todo"

-no , lo que yo supe fue que Nanami se quedó con el a cuidarlo , pues estaba en estado muy delicado

-vaya , pobre Ni-chan –masculló el perlirrosa divertidamente

-jajajaja es cierto lo dejaron abandonado –agrego Hashiba divertido

-vaya .. ese Yokohama le pasa cada cosa , espero no tenga una racha de mala suerte y le sigan pasando cosas rara

-na!! No lo creo , ya le paso suficiente tragedia

**

Tomaki , iba decidido , lleva un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate en una mano y una margarita en la otra , tragó saliva , y llamó a la puerta de la enfermería , Nanami salió en seguida , con su usual atuendo de bata blanca y su pants rojo abajo .

-hola

-h..hola Nanami-san ¿como estas?

-bien gracias ..

-podrías venir un momento . .. por favor quisiera hablarte de algo-dijo el muchacho decidido a declararse

En el interior de la enfermería Ninotachi escuchó la voz de alguien hablando con Nanami pero las voces se habían alejado un poco y ya no podía alcanzar a oír nada , no le dio importancia al asunto y se volteó de nuevo de lado de la pared para tratar de dormir otro poco .

-Tomaki-kun? ¿Que sucede?-preguntó algo curioso Nanami , pues se había alejado un poco , y estaba ahora en el corredor del lado del ventanal .. el chico miraba para todos lados , no había moros en la costa , más bien Minato.. suspiró tomando aire

-te agradezco mucho por todo lo del otro día

-oh .. si lo recuerdo , ¿ya estas mejor?

-oh si mucho mejor ..

Un silencio incomodo.. Tomaki , se sintió nervioso , pero logró superarlo , se armó de valor , lo ponía nervioso que Minato apareciera en cualquier momento .. sacó de detrás de su espalda una hermosa margarita y la caja de galletas y se las tendió a Nanami

-toma .. son para ti.. espero te gusten .. –las mejillas de Taikum se pusieron rojas como cerezas , bajó la mirada apenado –es a manera de agradecimiento por todos tus cuidados..

-oh Tomaki-kun ..eres muy amable .. gracias , no debiste

-Nanami .. yo .. quería decirte .. que .. bueno .. me agradas mucho .. de verdad.. desde la primera vez que te vi .. eres una persona muy bondadosa y dulce y siempre ayudas a los demás con una hermosa sonrisa en tus labios .. me gustas mucho .. solo quería que lo supieras ... que te quiero mucho .

Las mejillas de Nanami se colorearon de inmediato de un rojo vivo , sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco , no era la primera vez que alguien le declaraba sus sentimientos , sin embargo solo una vez , había correspondido con todo su corazón y alma y era a Shinichirou a quien le había dado el Si .. sin embargo cuando alguien le decía que le agradaba .. que le gustaba .. se sentía humanamente halagado , y el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho .. era una calidez muy agradable cuando alguien te quiere .. cuando eres importante para alguien mas ..

-oh.. yo Tomaki –kun .. no se que decir , esto es sorpresivo .. muchísimas gracias , agradezco infinitamente tus sentimientos eres muy dulce y muy amable .. gracias .. –las mejillas de Nanami seguían muy rojas , una vista adorable para Taikum quien no se perdió detalle y degustó su expresión con todos sus sentidos , guardó la imagen en su mente y en su corazón .

-muchas gracias por todo Nanami-san .. –Tomaki juntó toda su valentía y vio a Nanami a los ojos para poderle trasmitir sus sentimientos , esperando que sus ojos pudiera hablar mas de lo que su lengua podía decirle , los ojos miel de Taikum se perdieron por unos instantes en ese mar de azul de los ojos del enfermero .. las mejillas de ambos muy coloradas .

-debo volver a mi salón .. cuídate mucho Nanami-san que estés bien –el chico se alejó a su salón dejando a Nanami con esa sensación tan especial en su alma .. contempló la margarita y volvió a la enfermería con una sonrisa en los labios , y el rubor de sus pómulos aun no desaprecia .

Ninotachi estaba recostado en la cama , con la cara a la pared , cuando vio entrar a Nanami espió entre la sabanas que llevaba una flor y una caja roja .

"Alguien se lo dio"

Ninotachi se mordió los labios furioso , alguien si había tenido el valor de hacer lo que él nunca podría .. declarar sus sentimientos y ser honesto .. se frustró , se avergonzó y se sintió derrotado .. muy calladamente sin hacer ni un ruido se puso a lloraba allí mismo bajo las , sabanas lloró de impotencia y de desesperación .. Nanami nunca sabría lo que sentía por el .. apretó las mandíbulas para que su llanto no se escuchara , y lloró y lloró hasta que se quedó dormido .

**Continuará.. **

Pues bien hasta aquí este capi .. espero les este gustando mcomo va la historia y mejor que se va a poner .. Nanami tiene admiradores jojojoj (yo también me incluyo en el club XXD) jejeje ahora a los reviews!!!

**Hitomiko-chan**: hola amiga como estas? Mil gracias por tu review , recibí tu comentario muy pronto me da tano gusto leerte y saber que estas tan enganchada a la historia eso es genial .. con mucho gusto seguiré actualizando ,.. pues se que debes querer saber que mas pasará . Yokohama es un poco auto destructor .. pero es por amor , debemos comprenderlo .. pobrecillo mira que ser aplastado por libros es cosa seria ..Púes bien no me queda más que invitarte a que por favor continúes pendiente de esta historia haré lo posible por actualizar pronto . mil gracias por tu apoyo , nos leemos en el siguiente capi .

Un abrazo chao!!!


	7. Cien medicinas

**Hola , que tal gente!! Como les va? Pues bien , aquí yo fregando de nuevo jojojo … estoy inspirada , oportunidad que no dejaré pasar , y como dicen "cuando la inspiración llegue no le dejes ir" así que acá les dejo el capi 7 .. jejeje , este capi es dedicado a mi amiga **_**Hitomiko –chan**_** gracias por tus amables comentarios .. tus reviews me animan mucho para continuar escribiendo ..domo arigatto por eso!!! y pues no me queda más que decir más que espero les guste este capi que lo disfruten . Se cuidan **

**Disclaimer: **Suksiho no me pertenece tampoco sus personajes a excepción de Ninotachi Yokohama que si lo reclamo de mi autoría .. no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido** .. **(hay otros personajes , como los admiradores de Nanami que irán apareciendo que también son inventados )

**Notas: **este fic es yaoi , con algunos capis de lemon explicito … angst , masoquismo .. y demás .. si nos les gusta no lean . Lo que tenga "*" esta explicado como nota de pie de pagina

**Parejas principales : **Nanami/Shinichirou; Nao-kun /Sora** .. ** y otras .. este fic no está dentro de la historia de la serie Suksiho puede ser colocada en cualquier parte que no interfiere con la historia del anime ni del manga .

**En el capi anterior … **

"Alguien se lo dio"

Ninotachi se mordió los labios furioso , alguien si había tenido el valor de hacer lo que él nunca podría .. declarar sus sentimientos y ser honesto .. se frustró , se avergonzó y se sintió derrotado .. muy calladamente sin hacer ni un ruido se puso a lloraba allí mismo bajo las , sabanas lloró de impotencia y de desesperación .. Nanami nunca sabría lo que sentía por el .. apretó las mandíbulas para que su llanto no se escuchara , y lloró y lloró hasta que se quedó dormido .

**7. Cien medicinas con amor y una declaración desesperada **

"_**Los muchachos entre el grupo de damiselas eran tres .. Filostrato el compositor , Dionisio el malicioso y Pánfilo .. el enamorado triste **_

_**El Decamerón de Giovanni Boccacio .. Introducción "**_

"**Carta"**

Ninotachai se sintió como exiliado el día que tuvo que retomar las tareas y salir de la enfermería .. sus heridas apenas habían terminado sanar , aun le quedan moretones y cicatrices , raspones y lastimaduras .. sin embargo el hubiese querido quedarse allí todo el tiempo que hubiera requerido para que no se viera ningún rastro de su accidente en al biblioteca . Además de que estaba malhumorado , nadie tenia derecho de regalarle a Nanami flores y galletitas con chispas de chocolate .. era una desgracias .. y lo que mas le molestaba es que otros pudieran acercarse y el no .. era patético .. no tenia oportunidad alguna .

Además en los días de su convalecencia , habían dejado infinitud de tareas , investigaciones y trabajos y ahora tendría que ponerse al día .. todo un fastidio , no podría ser mas miserable , lo único que hacía era pensar en una manera de volver a la enfermería .

-hola Yokohama-kun .. me alegra verte ¿ya mejor?-saludo Matsuri después de la clase de biología

-si mejor .. gracias

-de verdad lamento lo que tu sucedió debes tener más cuidado

-si gracias , lo tomaré en consideración

Yokohama recogió sus libros y se fue lo más pronto posible no quería que Matsuri volviera a insistirle con lo de los "maestros del todo" .. ya era demasiado .

**

Mientras tanto en la enfermería .. Nanami abría despacio la caja de galletas que le habían obsequiado , en eso llego Minato

-hola Nanami.. oh galletas ¿quién te las dio?

-Toemaki –kun

-hmm se ven deliciosas –dijo observando la galleta

-jejeje ¿quieres?

-¿puedo?

-aja

-hmmm .. están muy buenas .. ¿y por qué motivo te las regaló?

-un agradecimiento … sabes .. me dijo que yo le gustaba –Nanami bajó la mirada tímidamente sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín

-no es el único a quien le gustas-Minato le sonrió con ternura .. y Nanami se sonrojó a un mas copiosamente

Shinichirou se pausó una galletita entre los labios y reto a Nanami a que tomara la mitad de su boca , el enfermero se ruborizó divertidamente y volteo a ver a todas partes antes de aceptar la propuesta no fuera a ser que entrará alguien en un momento como ese .. y luego cuando consideró seguro el momento se acercó tímidamente al los labios de Minato y la galletita se partió a la mitad justamente quedando una parte para cada uno , pero no terminó allí , pues no solo compartieron galleta y saliva sino también un anhelado y pasional beso ...

Ninotachi se vio en el espejo del baño , tenia aun una cicatriz en el pómulo derecho , otra en el barbilla y en la ceja izquierda .. había sido muy riesgosa y ssi se terminaba matando por estar en la enfermería cuando era mucho mas fácil llegar con galletas o chocolates y confesarlo todo .. así de fácil .. como un "me gustas" estaría resuelto todo .. pero no podía y lo fastidiaba tanto que los demás si pudieran y el no .. se lavó la cara con agua del grifo .. y volvió a contemplar su imagen en el espejo

-" y ese .. ¿soy yo? ".. los ojos grises se llenaron de lagrimas .. se sintió desafortunado .. había sido muy feliz los días que Nanami lo había cuidado en la enfermería , los días que se había preocupado por el y que le había dedicado esfuerzo , dedicación y tiempo , los días que Nanami se había quedado da dormir allí por velar por el y por su recuperación .. pero eso solo había durado unos días .. ahora Nanami otra vez tenia sus ojos puestos en Shinichirou y eso lo llenaba de pesar .. se había obsesionado con la idea de tener la atención de Nanami todo el tiempo .. .

Así pasaron las semanas y las heridas externa de Ninotachi ya habían sanado aunque aun cojeaba un poco , pues se había lastimado un pie con el derrumbe de libros .. por lo demás ls cosas seguían igual de aburridas que siempre .

-volveré a intentarlo-dijo el rubio con nuevas y renovados ánimos –el accidente de la biblioteca no fue culpa nuestra debemos intentarlo de nuevo .. terminará cediendo y formará parte de los "maestros de todo2" tarde o temprano –le dijo a sus compañeros quienes lo vieron algo asustados

-volverás a intentar reclutar a Yokohama?-preguntó Sunao aun incrédulo

-claro .. esta vez tengo una mejor estrategia …

-¿a si? ¿Cuál es? ¿Tortura?-preguntó un divertido Hashiba que se mataba de risa

-Idiota!-lo regañó el pelirrosa

-lo que haremos será meterlo en un trabajo .. no le diremos que es parte de los "maestros del todo" cuando sienta ya habrá realizado su primer misión .. y ya no podrá decir que no ..

-brillante! –Sunao casi la aplaude

-¿y cuál será el trabajo?-preguntó Sora

-eso es lo que me falta definir –dijo Matsuri sin abandonar su pose de truinfo, mientras los otros dios chico caían de lado y sudaban gotita .

Ninotachi se pasaba mas y mas horas solo , en los jardines leyendo , o encerrado en su cuarto estudiando para el examen de la otra semana que les haría Minato .. estaba harto de Matemáticas y mas harto de Minato que de otro cosa .. además que no se le había ocurrido nada para volver a la enfermería, se la pasaba suspirando y a veces lloraba mucho en desesperación .

**

-Oigan .. ustedes son los "maestros del todo" verdad?-pregunto un chico de cabello rojizo , casi anaranjado , de grandes ojos verdes .. Su nombre Alixter Madarame , estaba en otra sección , solo lo veían en la clase de Educación Física y en literatura .

-si , claro que lo somos.. . ¿necesitabas algo?-preguntó el rubio , mientras que Hashiba y Fujimori también se acercaban para ver que se trataba el asunto

-ah pues .. quisiera pedirles un trabajo .. quiero .. quiero .. que le entreguen esta carta a Nanami-san de mi parte –el chico se ruborizó levemente y sonrió con timidez

-¿a Nanami-san? .. no hay ningún problema ..

-por favor .. quiero pedirles que no lean su contenido .. es algo personal .. por favor –suplicó con mas timidez aun

-no te preocupes por eso, somos profesionales .. no haríamos eso –Sora-kun ..Nao –kun vayan y entréguensela a Nanami en sus manos

-aja! –Sunao y Sora solo se vieron el uno al otro con desgano .. otra misión mas

-muchas gracias - el chico hizo una referencia en agradecimiento y se fue

**

El pelirrosa y el peliazul , llamaron a la puerta de la enfermería .. Nanami estaba ordenado el botiquín

-Hashiba –kun .. Fujimori-kun..

-Hola Nanami.. te traemos un encargo .. nos pidieron que te entregáramos esto-Sora le tendió el sobre color celeste

-¿Quien lo manda?-preguntó con curiosidad el enfermero

- Madarame-kun

-oh .. ya se quien es .. muchas gracias –Nanami recibió la carta , después de que los chicos salieran de la enfermería , se aseguró de estar solo , y abrió el sobre con cuidado de no romperlo .. dentro escrito a mano , con una hermosa caligrafía y esmerada pulcritud , aprecian los caracteres del joven Madarame , Nanami ubicó al chico , lo había conocido el otro día .. cuando llegó a la enfermería con un fuerte dolor de cabeza , el lo había atendido aquella ocasión

La carta decía así:

"_Nanami –san: _

_Te escribo esta carta , porque no sería capaz de decirte esto personalmente me moriría de nervios y de pena .. por eso creo que escribirlo fue una buena idea .Yo solo quería agradecerte mucho por todo tus cuidados , por tu amabilidad .. y también necesitaba decirte algo muy importante .. me gustas .. me gustas muchísimo .. y estoy muy enamorado de ti .. solo quería que lo supieras .. lo estoy desde la primera vez que nos vimos .. sé que estas con Minato –san y que están muy unidos eso me da mucho gusto .No pretendo que me correspondas ni mucho menso , solo quería decirte lo que siento .. nunca cambies tienes una forma de ser maravillosa .. tu admirador numero uno _

_Alixter Madarame" _

El corazón de Nanami se agitó furiosamente en su pecho al terminar de leer la carta .. se sintió ruborizar .. dobló y guardó la carta con cuidado de nuevo en su sobre .. y se quedó pensativo .. debía hablar personalmente con Madarame , así que sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a buscarlo al salón .

El grupo estaba recibiendo su curso de Literatura Grecolatina .. la Ilíada y la Odisea .. como cantos épicos .. Ninotachi estaba absorto viendo la pizarra en blanco sin poner atención a la lectura que daba el profesor en clase .. Mientras que los "maestros del todo" , estaba sin perderse detalle de lo que hacia Alixter , quien se encontraba "sospechosamente" nervioso , sin prestar mucha atención , solo tomaba notas de vez en cuando

-¿crees que era una declaración?-preguntó Sunao en voz baja

-quien sabe , después de que le dijimos que ya habíamos entregado la carta se quedó nervioso , es probable que si fuera eso –le contestó el peliazul también en un murmullo

-Matsuri por su lado , pensaba en la posible tarea que le asignaría Yokohama y con todo esto ya habían 5 estudiantes en clase que no prestaban atención .. y quien sabe cuántos mas también estarían divagando en sus pensamientos . De pronto llamaron a la puerta del salón .. era Nanami quien pidió al profesor de turno le diera permiso a Madarame de salir un momento para hablar con él .

-Madarame-kun.. Nanami-san quiere hablar con usted .. –le dijo el profesor de literatura .. Madarame se quedó de una pieza .. no esperaba una respuesta tan pronta y sorpresiva el corazón le latía con fuerzas y caminó hacia la salida del salón , como un robot rígido .

Mientras Matsuri , Sunao, y Sora se vieron de reojo la escena .. pero siguieron "prestando" atención a la clase.

Una vez afuera del salón , Madarame se encontró con Nanami en el pasillo , estaba más nervioso que nunca , no tenía idea de que le iba a decir , sintió que todos los colores se le subían a la cara . .y que se volvía torpe y pesado como el plomo .

-Hola Madarame-kun , disculpa que te saque así de tu clase , pero necesitaba hablar contigo.. recibí tu carta –esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría al estudiante quien bajó la mirada tratando de esconder su rostro enrojecido de la mirada azul y pura del enfermero

-ahh sobre eso .. yo …

Nanami vio bien para todas partes , que no fuera a aparecer Shinichirou y solo pusiera al pobre Alixter mas nervioso ,el estudiante no sabía que decir .. sentía las palabras atascadas en la garganta .. estaba tan nervioso que sentía que se le había olvidado como hablar.

-Madarame-kun .. no estés nervioso .. yo solo quería agradecerte tus palabras .. no sé qué decir , cuando leía tu carta .. sentí que el corazón me latía fuerte , tal como ahora.. de verdad te agradezco tanto tus sentimientos .. me halaga .. atesoraré tu carta como algo muy valioso –le dijo obsequiándole una suave sonrisa , Alixter abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par .. las mejillas se le arremolinaron de carmesí .. y no supo que hacer o que contestar .. Nanami estaba allí parado frente suyo , regalándole una sonrisa sincera .. las mejillas del enfermero estaba ruborizadas elegantemente .

-gracias .. Nanami –san .. disculpa yo .. yo no quería incomodarte .. es solo que .. –el chico se desmoronó en emociones y se puso a llorar , gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas , Nanami sintió que se le rompía el corazón .. y solo pudo acercarse un poco para consolarlo .

-no me incomodas en lo mas mínimo .. de verdad .. mil gracias por tu sinceridad –Nanami le acarició suavemente los cabellos naranja , el chico seguía llorando espasmódicamente .

-toma .. algo dulce siempre ayuda –le tendió un chocolate relleno de cereza .. el chico le sonrío con una sonrisa que se curvaba por las lágrimas y el llanto que terminaba en un triste y lastimero puchero.

-gracias .. jeje –luchó por sonreír un poco -creo que guardaré el envoltorio como un recuerdo especial ..te lo agradezco –su voz volvió a apagarse y a quebrarse por el llanto .. Nanami se sentía impotente y también angustiado .. pero Madarame , limpió sus propias lágrimas con la manga del uniforme y luchó por dejar de llorar

-debo volver al salón ..

-no puedes regresar viéndote así .. tranquilo toma un respiro, no quiero que esto sea doloroso .. por favor –Nanami hablaba muy suavemente pero con seguridad , sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sutil de apoyo

-si .. gracias Nanami –san .. yo..

-¿si.. dime ?

-¿puedo pedirte una cosa?. .. solo una cosa .. un favor especial .. por favor

-claro que si.. dime

-¿puedo.. puedo abrazarte? ..-pido tímidamente - solo será un momento lo prometo –Alixter volvió a quebrase en llanto , y Nanami accedió gustoso .. el chico calló en sus brazos y lloró desconsoladamente como un niño , con todas sus fuerzas , se abrazó al cuerpo delicado y tibio del enfermero y aspiró su aroma , y absorbió todo su calor .. y toda su escancia .Se quedaron abrazados un rato .. solos en corredor .. Madarame se liberó del abrazo tímidamente sin querer separase pero tenía que hacerlo.

-disculpa por eso .. que abusivo de mi parte ..

-tranquilo .. no pasa nada .. ¿estás mejor?

-si un poco mejor .. gracias

-Alixter-kun .. sabes que si quieres hablar conmigo , si quieres estar un rato en la enfermería .. no tienes que estar enfermo para llegar conmigo .. puedes hacerlo .. siéntete en confianza .. si te hace sentir mejor , podemos platicar o comer algo , tal vez tomar un té-le regaló otra sonrisa para tranquilizarlo

-si .. muchas gracias Nanami-san .. me encantaría –Madarame , limpió los últimos rastros de lágrimas y regresó al salón cabizbajo y con los parpados hinchados .. era mas que obvio por lo que tardó en regresar .. que había llorado .

**Continuará.. **

Pues bien lamento que este capi haya estado tan triste ,pobre Alixter –kun debo confesar que a mí misma me puso muy mal , pero bueno en verdad era así como quería que quedara.. y pues espero les haya gustado más adelante las cosas se pondrán más interesantes aun .. así que no se lo pueden perder.

Hasta entonces , se cuidan espero sus reviews!!!

**Sayonara!!! **


	8. amor a los cuatro vientos

**Hola que tal como están todos? Espero que muy bien … yo aprovecho para pasar por aquí y subir el capi 8 de "enfermo de amor" .. creo que de verdad la inspiración se ha apoderado de mi y no quiere soltarme , por fortuna .. jeje **_**hitomiko-chan**_** veo que lees fics en ingles.. recibí tu review de "closer" , muchas gracias , te comento más despacio en el review al final de este capi por ahora solo te cuento que me encantaría dedicarte este capi .. muchas gracias por el apoyo espero te guste y la pases bien . Suerte en todo .**

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños , tampoco sus personajes , aunque no me molestaría que cierto enfermero me lo prestaran un rato aunque se para que me ponga una curita XXD , que conste que no hago esto fines de lucro ni nada de eso .. ya no digo mas y los dejo con el capi , que espero sinceramente sea de su agrado y me dejen sus amables reviews!!!

_**En el capi anterior de "Enfermo de amor?" … **_

-tranquilo .. no pasa nada .. ¿estás mejor?

-si un poco mejor .. gracias

-Alixter-kun .. sabes que si quieres hablar conmigo , si quieres estar un rato en la enfermería .. no tienes que estar enfermo para llegar conmigo .. puedes hacerlo .. siéntete en confianza .. si te hace sentir mejor , podemos platicar o comer algo , tal vez tomar un té-le regaló otra sonrisa para tranquilizarlo

-si .. muchas gracias Nanami-san .. me encantaría –Madarame , limpió los últimos rastros de lágrimas y regresó al salón cabizbajo y con los parpados hinchados .. era mas que obvio por lo que tardó en regresar .. que había llorado .

**Amor a los cuatro vientos **

**Cap. 8**

Cuando Alixter volvió al salón todos le vieron con miradas curiosas , había demorado un buen rato acerca de 10 minutos o mas .. ya habían avanzado al siguiente punto , lo que más llamó la atención fue el chico entró muy cabizbajo y los ojos como si acabara de llorar , sin embargo nadie absolutamente nadie se atrevió a preguntarle nada .. ni siquiera el profesor de literatura , quien solo continuó impartiendo su clase con indiferencia .

Ninotachi por su parte prestó mucha atención a la situación , pues al ver que era Nanami en que le había llamado se intrigó aun mas. ¿Qué habría sucedido? .. . sin embargo por mucha que fuera su curiosidad , nunca se atrevería a preguntar . La clase continuo tranquila .. Madarame miraba por la ventana con nostalgia , y de vez en cuando secaba alguna lagrima escurridiza que se le escapaba de los ojos y trataba con fuerzas de prestar atención al curso sin lograrlo .

-¿se dieron cuenta de la actitud con la que Madarame-kun volvió al salón?-observó Sora cuando ya estaban a solas con sus amigos fuera del salón .

-se veía muy triste .. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?-Sunao puso una cara de preocupación parecía compartir el sufrimiento del otro estudiante

-tal vez Nanami tuvo que .. rechazarlo .. como a muchos otros .. probablemente la carta que ustedes fueron a entregar era una declaración amorosa .. tengan en cuenta que Nanami es muy popular .

-pobre Madarame-kun .. tenía el corazón roto .. se veía tan triste .. debe ser feo que la persona que te gusta te diga que no –Sunao se sonrojó ante ese comentario que había dado sin darse cuenta .. Sora lo vio de reojo y luego ambos se ruborizaron un poco .

-bueno supongo que no le queda nada más que hacer que superarlo –opinó el rubio –en el amor las cosas son así

-Cambiado de tema …¿ ya pensante en la tarea que le pondrás a Yokohama-kun?-preguntó Fijimori luchando por no estar sonrojado pues Sora lo percibía y eso lo ponía nervioso

-aun no se me ocurre nada , pero por eso no se preocupen .. ya pensaré en algo-dijo sin perder el espíritu

-Saben que es lo que más preocupas mas en este momento .. el examen de matemática .. Ni-chan hablaba en serio cuando nos dijo que teníamos que estudiar muy duro .. pues vale 20 puntos .. –Sora pareció preocupado

-es verdad , será dentro de lagunas semanas .. no se creo que tendremos que repasar si queremos recuperar punteo –dijo Sunao

-bueno .. . Minato –san dijo que podían preguntarle si teníamos dudas-agregó el rubio muy tranquilamente

-eso lo dices .. por que a ti siempre te va bien

-eso no es cierto .. no siempre me va bien –Matsuri solo sonrió con cortesía .

-oigan ya se!!!! Que tal sacar algo de la feria científica para ponerle a Yokohama-kun será dentro de lagunas semanas-se recordó de pronto el peliazul

-es verdad eso sería una buena idea .. gracias Sora-kun..

-y hablando el rey de roma .. –Fijimori bajo la voz pues Ninotachi pasó frente a ellos sin prestarles mucha atención .. aun cojeaba un poco .. pero por lo menos ya se movía con más rapidez. Por otro lado desde el incidente de la biblioteca el lugar ya estaba abierto al público de nuevo .. los estantes estaba de nuevo ensamblados y todo funcionaba con normalidad .. , no por el accidente Yokohama dejó de ir a la biblioteca siempre iba a leer durante horas .. no tenía miedo de que le pasara algo malo de nuevo , era de un espíritu admirable .

**

Nanami estaba en la enfermería tendiendo las camas .. cuando llegó Minato .

-hola qué tal te va .. ¿muchos pacientes?

-no hoy no hay muchos-dijo Nanami sonriente

-¿y Yokohama?

-pues al parecer todo bien , ya se reincorporó a las clases y pues hasta ahora todo ha ido bien y espero sinceramente que siga así

-tienes razón ..

-la otra semana les haces el examen de recuperación de puntos , verdad

-si

-¿y se han acercado con sus dudas?

-en realidad no .. me temo que no lo hagan a pesar que les estoy dando la oportunidad .. pues que si fueras tu el que les resolviera las dudas aquí los tendrías a todos en fila .. creo que me tienen miedo

-n_nU no digas eso .. dales algo de tiempo , probablemente aun no han tenido mucho tiempo para repasar me han dicho que les están dejando muchas tareas en otro cursos .

-Bueno hasta ahora aún tiene tiempo , espero lo aprovechen –dijo quitándose las gafas , y poniéndolas sobre la mesa que habían en el salón , Nanami solo se quedó viendo el rostro de Shinichiro se veía muy distinto sin sus lentes .. se veía ..

-Shuinichirou

-¿hn?

-no .. no es nada solo estaban viendo como cambias cuando te quitas lo lentes .. –las mejillas de Nanami se colorearon de rojo

-jeje , gracias u///u

Se quedaron silencioso un momento .. Shinichiro sintió un escalofrió agradable recorrerle el cuerpo .. Nanami frente a él , estaba sonriéndole como siempre , pero sus mejillas estaba algo enrojecidas .

Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente para consumar un deseado y atesorado beso .. cuando un grito en auto parlante los asustó a ambos , haciéndolos saltar , el ruido provenía del patio de atrás .

-1, 2 .. .3 probando .. .. cof, cof -NANAMI-SAN!!!! ….. ¿ESTAS ALLI? … YO … ¡TE AMO!!!

-¿Qué?... o //O–Shinichiro se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos , mientras sus mejillas alcanzaba su mayor escala en tonos rojizos , si antes estaba ruborizado ahora estaba rojo tomate

-santo cielo .. esto se salió de control - el pobre Nanami no sabía ni en donde meterse estaba con la cara como si fuese un semáforo en alto . De un momento a otro .. la ubicación de los gritos cambiaron de lugar , pues ahora se escuchó como alguien pasaba corriendo a toda prisa por el corredor de enfrente , gritando de nuevo

-TE AMO NANAMI!!!! , TE AMO!!!

Los dos chicos salieron a ver quien había sido pero la persona que había pasado gritando ya no estaba ni sus polvos , se asomaron a la ventana para ver al patio y tampoco había nadie .

-Nanami, definitivamente están todos bien loquitos por ti . ¿Qué harás al respecto?-preguntó Shinichirou con la manos en la cintura

-no tengo idea –Nanami solo bajó su rostro completamente abochornado

**

Esa tarde Ninotachi entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un portazo .. estaba muy fastidiado sobre la noticia de que alguien habado pasado gritando a los cuatro vientos una declaración para Nanami .. más bien todos en el instituto se enteraron , pero nadie sabía quien había sido el valiente y osado , en el fondo el club de admiradores de Nanami –san estaban todos celosos , pues quien había sido tan despierto como para atreverse a tal proeza , y sin miedo ni penas . Era toda una impresión , por su lado Nninotachi estaba furioso , pues le parecía demasiado atrevimiento hacer algo como eso .. y tal vez en el fondo el también estaba molesto porque el jamás se atrevería a hacer lo que esa persona había hecho .. aunque si había algo de vergüenza en su acto pues no se había atrevido a dar la cara .

-"Esto es imposible.. "-Ninotachi estaba preciso por encontrar pronto una escusa para ir la enfermería .. ¿Por qué demonios no se atrevía a ir y ya? No era necesario que estuviera enfermo o herido .. Nanami se lo había dicho ya varias veces , el podía llegar cuando quisiera .No lo haría . No al menos que tuviera una verdadera causa .. vio por la ventana , estaba nevando , la nieve siempre lo ponía pensativo , melancólico , nostálgico .. quería irse del instituto y regresar a su hogar .

-"Apuesto que afuera si que debe hacer frio" –se quedó largo rato viendo los copos de nieve caer .

Mientras tanto en el otra habitación ..

Sora y Sunao estaba dispuestos a ponerse a estudiar matemáticas y sacar sus dudas para planteárselas a Minato en el siguiente curso , ninguno de los dos querían reprobar sus clase así que debían ponerse a trabajar . Sunao sacó hojas de papel cuadriculado , su libro de texto , la calculadora científica , estuche de geometría , lápiz y borrador y se puso a resolver ejercicios del libro en su mesita de estudio , por otro lado Sora , acostado en la cama junto a su elefante rosado de peluche , sacó sus cosas , su cuaderno , sus copias y ejercicios y también se puso a estudiar desde la cama , mientras oía música en sus audífonos .

Así estuvieron apartemente concentrados en sus estudios hasta que ..

-ahhh.. no entiendo nada-Sora se estregó los cabellos morados con desesperación mientras enterraba derrotado la cara entre el libro de texto , Fujimori solo sudó gotita de ver la desesperanzada mueca del chico

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-le preguntó el pelirrosa

-las ecuaciones .. me cuesta esa parte voy bien con una incógnita pero con dos .. se me complica un poco –dijo tratando de tranquilizarse

-a mí también me está costando .. ¿quieres que estudiemos juntos? Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una –le dijo ofreciéndole un espacio a su lado en la mesita de estudio ,Sunao se sonrosó un poco .. Sora también y por un momento estuvo dudoso entre sí aceptar la propuesta o mejor continuar desenmarañando el asunto de las ecuaciones el solo .

-bueno .. estaría bien –las mejillas de Hashiba se tornaron muy rojas , los ojos pálidos de Sunao se perdieron en esa vista y le pareció que Sora se veía muy tierno así .. y también se ruborizó un poco

-a mi me cuestan también mas ecuaciones y las fracciones decimales .. si quieres nos enfocamos mas en eso , podemos hacer algunos ejercicios –le dio una suave sonrisa al parecer el peligrosa estaba de buen humor , como cosa rara y Sora también estaba tolerante .

-bien .. manos a la obra entonces , no dejaremos que las matemáticas nos gane-Sora le devolvió la sonrisa muy dulcemente , se sentaron muy juntos con sus materiales sobre la mesa de estudio y se pusieron a revisar sus notas , sus ejercicios .

Se sentía maravilloso esa cercanía y ese ambiente de armonía entre ambos hacía tiempo que no se sentían en tanta paz, nunca sabrían si Yoru y Ren aun vivían dentro de ellos , pero desde que ellos mismos habían reconocido que se querían tanto como Yoru y Ren .. se sentían más libres con sus emociones..

-aquí creo que hay despejar primero "X" luego sustituyes "X" en la ecuación "Y" para encontrar la incógnita de "Y" .

-Ya! Entonces primero "X" ¿cierto?-preguntó Sora

-s i , a mi me parece que así lo hicieron en este ejemplo

-Bueno probemos entonces

-Estuvieron allí sentados por horas desentrañando los misterios del álgebra y la trigonometría , hasta la madrugada .. había resuelto algunos problemas y los mas difíciles los habían apartado para preguntárselos a Ni-chan que seguro si seria bueno con ellos .. . Sunao .. poco a poco empezaba a sentir los parpados muy pesados por el sueño y no paraba de bostezar .

-¿ya tienes sueño?-le preguntó el peliazul con una sonrisa muy comprensiva

-un poco ¿y tú?

-también tengo sueño .. pero deberíamos tratar de avanzar aunque sea hasta la parte de la regla de tres , fue donde me fue peor en el examen pasado –dijo Sora un poco apenado por reconocerlo

-jejeje ¿a ti también? A mí me fue muy mal en esa serie .. solo porque Nanami –san me auxilió un poco

-jejeje si a mí también –los dos se rieron un rato

-iré por unas sodas , para despabilarnos un poco , ya regreso , no vayas a dormirte- a eso ultimo se acercó al rostro de Fujimori y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla , el rostro de Fujimori se tornó rojo como tomate y bajo la mirada apenado

-ya vuelvo –una suave caricia en la cabeza del pelirosa , Sora se levantó y salió de la habitación .. Sunao quedó viendo la puerta por donde Hashiba había salido , y sintió que el corazón le latía a prisa , sonrió para sus adentros , de verdad que Sora era sumamente agradable .. y aunque se pelearan por tonterías todo el tiempo .. de verdad le gustaba mucho su forma de ser .

No tardó mucho en regresar un sonriente Sora con dos latas de gaseosa espumeante y un par de golosinas para mantenerse despiertos

-ya regresé ¿me extrañaste?-preguntó divertido a lo que Fujimori solo fingió molestia pero en realidad se había puesto rojo . Estudiaron unas dos horas mas,.. Hasta que el sueño los venció .. Sunao fue el primero en ceder .. cayó dormido sobre el escritorio .. Sora le pareció una escena muy dulce y acortó la distancia entre sus rostros para darle un suave beso en la boca que aun sabia dulce de las golosinas y la soda .. . un beso suave y algo tímido .. Nao abrió sus ojos para perderse en los azules ojos de Hashiba y devolvió el beso .. luego ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos .. abrazados sobre la mesa de estudio .

**

A la mañana siguiente .. Ninotachai despertó con algo de dolor de cabeza , se había quedado dormido sobre un libro de literatura .. "Marcel Proust" , " en busca del tiempo perdido" , un escritor Europeo muy interesante , Ninotachi hubiera tenido que estudiar matemática en lugar de estar leyendo a Proust pues ni siquiera tenían que leerlo por obligación o por alguna tarea , lo estaba leyendo por su cuenta , porque le gustaba exageradamente la literatura .. se levantó , se lavó la cara y se vistió con aburrimiento , sus heridas por el accidente en la biblioteca finalmente habían sanado .. ahora solo quedaba buscar otra excusa para ir a parar a la enfermería .. eso era lo único que le importaba .. el examen de matemática de Minato , podía irse muy al carajo que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo .

-aprovecharé la próxima nevada .. y esperaré la noche más fría .. si eso haré –se dijo con determinación .

**Continuará… **

Pues bien este capi ha quedado algo corto , y pues también inclui un poco de Nao/Sora Espero les haya gustado y por favor no se pierdan el siguiente capi que la coas se ira poniendo cada vez mejor eso se los aseguro. Y ahora los reviews!!!

**Hitomiko-chan :** Hola que tal oye que gusto me dio leerte en el review de "closer" veo que dominas bien el ingles nn .. ese fic fue puro Sunao/Sora , digamos que por un petición especial de algunas amigas .. tampoco es mi pareja favorita de Sukisho pues para mí la mejor es Shinichirou/Nanami tampoco la Gaku/Nagase me late mucho pero bueno … creo que también es una buena idea incluir a otras parejas .. y pues también hay muchos que quieren ver un poco las otras parejas del anime , cada quien tiene sus parejas favoritas así que ¿por qué no complacerlos?.. jeje mil gracias por tus comentarios , de verdad me sorprendió alegremente leer tu review.. y pues solo me queda invitarte a leer el siguiente capi .. que espero disfrutes mucho .

Pues bien te cuidas y nos leemos pronto.

Bye!!!


	9. numero telefonico

**Hola que tal como están todos? Espero que muy bien … yo aprovecho para ****pasar por aquí y subir el capi 9 de "enfermo de amor" .. muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado y por el apoyo espero les guste este capi. **

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece es propiedad Yuuzu Tsutae (según me estoy entarado hasta hace poco), que conste que no hago esto fines de lucro ni nada de eso .. ya no digo mas y los dejo con el capi , que espero sinceramente sea de su agrado y me dejen sus amables reviews!!!

_**En el capi anterior de "Enfermo de amor?" … **_

A la mañana siguiente .. Ninotachai despertó con algo de dolor de cabeza , se había quedado dormido sobre un libro de literatura .. "Marcel Proust" , " en busca del tiempo perdido" , un escritor Europeo muy interesante , Ninotachi hubiera tenido que estudiar matemática en lugar de estar leyendo a Proust pues ni siquiera tenían que leerlo por obligación o por alguna tarea , lo estaba leyendo por su cuenta , porque le gustaba exageradamente la literatura .. se levantó , se lavó la cara y se vistió con aburrimiento , sus heridas por el accidente en la biblioteca finalmente habían sanado .. ahora solo quedaba buscar otra excusa para ir a parar a la enfermería .. eso era lo único que le importaba .. el examen de matemática de Minato , podía irse muy al carajo que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo .

-aprovecharé la próxima nevada .. y esperaré la noche más fría .. si eso haré –se dijo con determinación .

**9****. Número telefónico , almuerzo con amor **

-Buenos idas que caras de desvelados traen esta mañana –observó Matsuri sonriente al ver a su dos amigos con tremendas ojeras

-buenos días .. estuvimos estudiando matemáticas toda la noche –dijo Sunao bostezando

-¿ustedes dos estudiando? Jejeje no les creo .. haciendo otras cosas tal vez .. –dijo con cierta malicia

-claro que no O///O estudiamos de verdad ¿no es cierto Hashiba?-lo codeó Fujimori para que lo ayudara a defenderse

-es de verdad .. de hecho hasta ya sacamos nuestras dudas para preguntarle a Ni-chan –dijo mostrándole su papel al rubio

-oh .. vaya que si es cierto .. increíble!!!-abrió sus ojos turquesas mas de lo habitual .

-no puedo creer que no nos creyeras , dijo Sora fingiendo enojo y ofensa

-ya .. ya lo siento son ustedes muy aplicados .. oh por cierto antes de que se me olvide quería contarles que la otra semana será la feria científica .. y nos apunte en el comité de decoración como "maestros del todo"

-¿Qué hiciste que?-preguntó Sunao algo angustiado por la nueva tarea

-no puede ser .. y no nos preguntaste , no tenemos tiempo para eso ahora , debemos estudiar par al examen

-no nos llevara mucho tiempo , solo es decoración del salón que se utilizara para la feria .. además adivinen que .. –hico una pausa para hacerse el misterioso

-¿Qué? –preguntaron desesperados los otros dos

-meteré a Yokohama en esto , esta vez hare que se involucre

-¿cómo lo harás?-preguntó curioso el peliazul

-ya lo veras-Matsuri estaba muy seguro de sus palabras , en eso estaban cuando se le unió a la conversación una cuarta persona .. un hico de cabellos celestes y ojos violetas muy grandes y expresivos .

-hola .. disculpen que los interrumpa ., supongo que ustedes son "los maestros del todo" ¿cierto?

-así es .. ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?-preguntó el rubio con aires de cortesía y de buen negociante

-quisiera saber si pueden ayudarme a conseguir el número telefónico de Nanami-san .. por favor .. les pagaré muy bien –dijo con sus ojos violáceos muy suplicantes y poniendo sus palmas juntas en una muestra de sumisión y de suplica

-¿el número de teléfono de Nanami? ¿y para que lo quieres?-preguntó Sora algo desconfiado

-prometo que para nada malo .. de verdad .. podrían conseguírmelo por favor .. les pagaré bien –dijo poniendo énfasis en "pagar"

-de acuerdo , te lo facilitaremos .. siempre y cuando no metras en problemas a Nanami .. te vemos en el segundo receso , frente al salón de audiovisuales allí te lo daremos

-de acuerdo muchas gracias –el chico se alejó contento

-¿crees que esté bien darle su número? .. ¿y si Nanami se molesta?

-no creo .. además no le diremos que es para alguien mas , ustedes consíganlo .. luego nos las arregláremos , vayan por eso , yo buscaré a Yokohama-kun

-esta bien , nos vemos luego

Los tres chicos tomaron caminos separados Matsuri se fue a la biblioteca donde estaba seguro encontraría a ese ratón de Biblioteca que era Ninotachi mientras los otros dos chicos se fueron a la enfermería a ver si localizaban a Nanami

Mientras tanto Matsuri llegaba a la biblioteca , justo allí en las mesitas de el salón de lectura .. estaba Ninotachi , absorto en su libro de Marcel Proust , cuando de pronto cayó sobre su libro un pequeño sobre amarillo

-te digo de una vez por todas, que no me daré por vendido –le dijo Matsuri de manera un poco agresiva

-¿otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que no estoy interesado en participar –dijo Yokohama cortante y con el rostro serio nada lo molestaba mas que , le interrumpieran en su lectura

-si , pero ya no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no participar , ya nos apunté a Fujimori , Hashiba , a ti a y a mí también en una delegación de decoración del salón para la feria científica y lo siento mucho pero ya estamos comprometidos así que no puedes decir que "No".

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste .. ya eres miembro de "maestros del todo" te guste o no

-no puedes obligarme

-eso crees , mas te vale que llegues la otra semana al salón 2 del 9no grado .. y trae los materiales que te apunté en la nota , nos vemos –dijo yéndose rápidamente antes de que el chico devora libros pudiera reclamarle algo .

-"como quieras después de todo para la otra semana ya no estaré por aquí estaré tendido enfermo en la enfermería al cuidado de Nanami y no podrán hacerme trabajar en sus tontería de los maestros del desastre jejeje" dijo una sonrisa triste en sus labios .

**

Sora y Sunao , llegaron a la enfermería , el enfermero estaba solo , así que aprovecharon para pedir el requerido número telefónico .

-hola Nanami-chan ¿como estas?

-Fujimori-kun , Hashiba-kun …

-Nanami-chan , disculpa pensamos que Minato-sensie estaba aquí contigo

-No , está en sesión con los profesores en el salón principal , pero seguro vendrá para que almorcemos juntos , hoy preparé su platillo favorito –dijo el enfermero con una sonrisa muy dulce y soñadora en su rostro –¿saben cuál es?

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron los dos chicos algo curioso y acercándose mas a Nanami pues al parecer lo iba a decir en voz baja

-CURRY!!

-¿a Minato-san le gusta el Curry?-dijo Sora pensativo

-si .. es su debilidad .. pero que conste que es secreto-Nanami se ruborizó ligeramente

-oye , por cierto .. estamos estudiando para el examen del matemática de Ni-chan!!! Pero aun no nos quedan claras algunas cosas , crees que no se molestaría se le hacemos consultas por vía telefónica .. no se si estaría bien que lo llamemos a tu celular.

-hmm , por mí no hay problema pero .. no sé si Shinichirou quiera resolver dudas por teléfono , porque no vienen el fin de semana a estudiar a la casa .. podría prepararles un delicioso almuerzo –dijo de manera persuasiva y muy sonriente

-OHHH SI COMIDA PREPARADA POR NANAMI-CHAN!!!-grito de contento Sora a quien solo pensar en la comida que cocinaba el enfermero , le había hecho babearse todo

-Hasiba!!!-Fujimori lo codeo para recordarle el propósito de la visita , y a manera de regaño por ser un glotón

-ohh si eso estaría bien .. pero de todas formas , ¿no nos das tu numero? , ya sabes para mientras llega el sábado , y por si nos surgen dudas cuando estemos estudiando ..-se apresuró a salvar la situación el pelirosa

-bueno , de acuerdo .. –Nanami sacó un bolígrafo y un papelito de la gaveta de su mesa y les anotó el numero allí

-aquí esta .. no lo vayan a perder .. –les dijo con una sonrisa

-claro que no , no te preocupes

-bueno nos vemos luego-los dos salieron de la enfermería

-Hashiba!! Por poco y lo arruinas todo .. solo te mencionan comida y ya te vuelves un loco adorador de la gula .. –lo regañó Nao

-lo siento es que la comida que prepara Nanami-chan , es tan deliciosa –decía entrecerrando los ojos

-eres un caso perdido –Fujimori solo negó con la cabeza , las mejillas algo rosadas , si era un caso perdido .. pero igual l le gustaba .

-pero debes reconocer que es millones de veces mejor que la comida que preparan en el comedor –dijo el peliazul con cara de desagrado al recordar el almuerzo del día anterior y sin percatarse del rubor en las mejillas de su amigo

-en eso tienes razón

-oye , me siento mal por esto .. Nanami-chan se enojará con nosotros cuando lo llame ese otro chico ,sabrá que nosotros le dimos el número

-no creo que se enoje , ya conoces a Nanami el comprenderá

-pero y si Minato está cerca cuando lo llamen , el no es tan paciente , a lo mejor y se enoja con Nanami

-tranquilo .. no pasará nada , ellos están más unidos que nunca –le aseguró Fujimori para tranquilizar las angustias y preocupaciones de Sora que se disiparon en el viento cuando vio la sonrisa de Nao .. le fue inevitable ruborizarse un poco .

-tienes razón .. mejor empecemos a pensar en lo que utilizaremos para la decoración del salón para la feria de ciencias

-es verdad casi lo olvido ese Matsuri , siempre nos mete en problemas y sin nuestro consentimiento –se quejó Sora poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza a manera de descanso

-también debemos estudiar matemática aun nos falta abarcar contenido , si vamos a ir el sábado a casa de Nanami-chan ya debemos haber completado el contenido solo para resolver dudas .

-tienes razón .. ayer avanzamos bastante

-si

Así se fueron platicando tranquilamente , mientras la tarde iba cayendo lentamente.

**

Mientras tanto por fin Minato podía ir a comer en paz ya eran mas de las 3:00 de la tarde y moria de hambre .. la sesión de profesores había sido larga … muy , muy larga .

-¿Nanami?-se asomo a la enfermería , Nnami estaba leyendo en su escritorio mientras en un cuaderno iba tomando unas notas

-hola Shinichirou .. tardaste!!!

-lo siento la sesión se prolongó .. gracias por esperarme

-debes de estar muriendo de hambre , jeje ¿quieres comer? .. puedo calentar el almuerzo

-si , muchas gracias –Minato acarició la mejilla derecha de Nanami el solo roce de la piel hizo ruborizar al enfermero , Shinichiro sonrió ante la reacción .

**

-Aquí esta , tal como lo prometimos .. aquí está el número –dijeron los dos miembros de los maestros del todo , mientras entregaban el encargo al estudiante de cabellos celestes

-oh , muchas gracias veo que valió la pena la espera , aquí esta su pago ..

-gracias , pero por favor de verdad te pedimos que lo uses con discreción no querrás causarle problemas a Nanami-chan

-claro que no , ¿como querría eso? , podéis estar tranquilos-el chico se fue sin despegar la mirada violácea del papel .. ¿era letra y puño de Nanami?-suspiró profundamente , las mejillas muy , muy rojas y se fue feliz perdiéndose al final del pasillo .

**

-Hmmm TuT-Minato se saboreaba era como el manjar de los dioses .. sumamente delicioso .. sublime .

-¿Qué tal esta?-preguntó Nanami al ver la expresión de Shinichirou

-mas que bueno , Nanami te has lucido .. esta delicioso , maravilloso , exquisito ., riquísimo .. me encanta .. hmm cocinas excelentemente –le dijo coquetamente

-Ohh muchas gracias –las mejillas del enfermero se tiñeron de rojo cereza-me laegra tanto que te guste

De pronto , la vibración de celular de Nanami sobre la mesa . .interrumpió el momento .. pues vibraba como loco haciendo mucho ruido

-tu.. teléfono-le señaló el profesor de matemáticas , con la boca llena de curry

-oh si .. ¿Alo.. buenas tardes?-dijo con delicadeza

-Nanami-san!-la voz sonaba alegre y entusiasta pero no por eso conocida

-he? ¿Quién habla?-preguntó Nanami

-un admirador

-eh?-las mejillas de Nanami se encendieron de nueva cuenta

-solo quería saludarte .. en verdad que soy tu admirador numero uno!!! Eres maravilloso Nanami-san! Me encantas !!..solo quería que lo supieras .. adiós

-eh? ¿pero quién eres Alo?-la llamada se había terminado

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién era? –preguntó Minato al ver el rostro ruborizado de su pareja

-no lo sé , no me dijo su nombre .. solo me dijo que le encantaba –u//u bajó la mirada apenado

-no dejan de molestar –Minato solo gruñó bajo y siguió comiendo

-jejej esta semana ha sido de locos , ¿que será luego?.. no me lo imagino –se dijo avergonzado mientras apretaba nerviosamente su celular entre las manos

-entones .. ¿debo considerarme afortunado? –preguntó Minato en un tono sensual que hizo que al enfermero se le subieran lo colores al rostro y se le intensificaran el rojo las mejillas

-de seguro se los pidió a Sora –kun y Sunoa-kun

-esos dos ..

-por cierto., me dijeron que llegarían a casa el fin de semana para que les ayudes con unas preguntas que tiene de matemática-dijo en enfermero cambiando el tema

-¿los invitaste verdad?

-algo así -Nanami solo sonrió derrotado .. Shinichirou lo conocía bien

-esta bien , que lleguen , les ayudaré con sus dudas solo por tratarse de ellos dos , creo que lo soportaré .

-gracias Shinichirou

-hn ..

Nanami se acercó tímidamente a Minato , buscando su calidez y cercanía .. estaban sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro , cuando de nuevo vibró el celular de Nanami . .esta vez era un mensaje .

-un mensaje

-¿de quién? ¿Qué dice?-Shinichirou era malo para fingir que no estaba curioso por saberlo

-es.. es.. un piropo-dijo sonrosando

-UN PIROPO!!!-a ver … Shinichirou le arrancó el celular de las manos

"_Si la belleza pagara impuestos estarías lleno de estampillas!"_

-Que!!! –las mejillas de Shinichirou se pusieron rojas , igualmente las de Nanami

-que mal piropo , es de esos que salen en las cajas de chicle ni tiene buen gusto , dijo alegando

-tu .. nunca me has dicho uno –le dijo Nanami en un mero suspiro

-ahh .. ¿un piropo? .. ¿quieres que te diga un piropo?-abrió los ojos a lo grande - apuesto que me sé uno mejor que ese que te mandaron tan común y corriente , hasta yo ya lo había escuchado .. que mal gusto –alegaba Shinichirou a lo que Nanami no podía evitar sonreír con ternura Shunichiro era muy dulce aunque no siempre lo demostrara ese punto estaba hecho un queso alegando celosamente por lo del piropo , con las mejillas rojas .

-entonces dime uno .. quiero escucharte decirme un piropo –Nanami le dio una sonrisa dulce .. Shinichiro no pudo evitar ponerse de mi colores en el acto.

-Espera… yo estoy pensado … en uno apropiado –Shinichiro cerró los ojos mientras que su rostro pasaba por una linda gama de rojos y rosas .

-jejejeje .. Shinichirou .. escúchame , mírame por un momento –Shinichiro mantenía sus ojos cerrados apretadamente sin querer abrirlos , como un niño mal portado

-no me interrumpas .. estoy pensando en el más hermoso y ardiente piropo que hayas escuchado-dijo a la vez que su rostro ya parecía una cereza

-jajajaja ¿en serio? -Nanami se le acercó rozando sus dedos con las manos empuñadas de Shinichirou , estaba todo tenso hasta el último musculo del cuerpo

-anda .. no necesitas decirme piropos .. mejor .. mejor –Nanami acercó sus labios peligrosamente a la piel hirviendo de Shinichirou , que entre abrió un poco sus ojos solo para ver como Nanami se le acercaba necesitadamente , demandando un beso .

-Na…Nanami –al siguiente momento Shinichirou se había relajado por completo , al sentir los suaves labios de Nanami sobre los suyos .. sintió que le hervía la sangre .. que el corazón le iba a explotar no era ni la primera , y probablemente tampoco la última vez que se besaban .. pero cada beso del enfermero era especial y único .

El beso fue maravilloso, cálido y suave , como Nanami sabía hacerlo , el dulce sabor de sus labios , Shinichirou devolvió el beso con entusiasmo , abrazó a Nanami con fuerzas y deseo , apretándolo fermente contra si .. era una sensación deliciosa y sumamente agradable , tanto así que no quería que el beso terminara .. quería continuar besándolo por siempre , pero el aire escaseaba .. y Shinichirou necesitaba respirar y seguro Nanami también pero se negaban a distanciarse , soportando la respiración hasta lo ultimo .. hasta que fue imposible y se separaron bruscamente , agitados por la falta de aire fresco que entraba ardientemente en sus pulmones , los rostros sonrojados muy acalorados ..

-ahh . lo siento ..

-estoy bien .. por cierto ya se me fue la inspiración del piropo que iba a decirte .. –Shinichirou veía para el suelo con timidez

-jejeje olvida lo del piropo .. jejej ..los rostros de ambos estaba acercándose nuevamente para otro suculento y necesitado beso ,cuando llamaron a la puerta de enfermería .

-ah , están llamando –Shinichiro se separó de Nanami molesto , las mejillas coloreadas de un fuerte carmesí

-voy a ver quién es .. –Nanami recobró un poco la cordura , pero no le bajaban del todo los colores de la cara , se abanicó un poco con la mano y medio se arregló los cabellos , para abrir la puerta mas presentablemente

-hola , ¿si?- Nanami se asomó a la puerta para ver quién era

"_ahh allí esta tan bello como siempre .. es tan infinitamente lindo n///n"_

-ahh hola Nanami-sensei saludó a un chico de cabellos celeste y ojos violáceos recobrándose de su ataque de enamoramiento estaba en la puerta , era el mismo de los piropos ardientes por vía telefónica , solo que Nanami no lo sabía .

-Hola Nanami –san .. ¿esta ocupado?

-no .. para nada .. ¿necesitabas algo?

-oh no , no es nada , yo estoy bien , solo te traía esto .. –le mostró un bento* que estaba envuelto en una mantita verde

-espero tu y Minato-sensi , no hayan almorzado aun , espero les guste lo preparé yo mismo

-oh muchas gracias Yukki-kun eres muy amable .. lo probaremos , esta bien si te doy tu recipiente de bento mas tarde

-oh si no hay problema paséemelo cuando se haya desocupado

-gracias .. nos vemos .. –el chico saludó amablemente las mejillas las tenia ligeramente rosadas

-gracias a ti

El chico se retiró contento , y Nanami regresó con Shinichiro

"_lástima que no estaba solo , Minato-san estaba allí , bueno no importa al menos lo he visto .. ahhh ya puedo sobrevivir al resto del día "_

-¿quién era?

-Yukki-kun , trajo un almuerzo .. ¿quieres probar?

-humm , almuerzo .. apuesto que no concina tan bien como tú de hecho no creo que haya nadie que cocine mejor que tu , tu comida es deliciosa ..

-Shinichirou .. muchas gracias –las mejillas de Nanami se colorearon intensamente

-vez.. creo que ese fue un piropo te hizo sonrojar ..

-jejeje creo que si lo fue , después de todo –Nanami jugaba nerviosamente metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca

-no , no es cierto , no fue un piropo ,fue la verdad , eres el mejor cocinero del planeta .. lo digo en serio

-ohh .. Shinichiro .. te lo agradezco mucho .. Nanami se abrazó tímidamente al maestro de matemática acurrucando su rostro en su pecho .. el corazón le latía con fuerzas

-hn .. estas tan tibio –Minato devolvió el abrazó acunando el cuerpo fino de Nanami entre sus brazos .. –ahh –Shinichirou dejo escapar un suspiro contenido , se separó con algo de resistencia del enfermero

-creo que lo dejamos allí .. no vaya ser que venga alguien –las mejillas de Minato estaba tan rojas como una manzana y no menos las tenia Nanami

-si .. tienes razón , mejor probamos el almuerzo que preparó Yukki-kun

-de acuerdo

Nanani destapó el almuerzo .. había arroz, con curry , sushi, y tofu .. estaba adornado con corazones hechos de cerezas y con pétalos de flor tilo .

-ohh se ve muy bien , creo que mejor deberías comerlo tu .. ese almuerzo te lo trajeron a ti –dijo Minato tímidamente

-¿Por qué?, si dijimos que lo probaríamos juntos

-sí pero Yuuki-kun te lo trajo a ti .. no creo que sea para mi , nos lo ofreció a los dos .. pero por que no le quedo de otra , ya que yo estaba aquí pero estoy seguro que era solo para ti .. seguro le gustas también a él –dijo con un tono triste

-tranquilo .. no estés celoso .. es para los dos .. –vamos ahora abre y di ahh –dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de tofu entre los palillos y se los ofrecía con dulzura , Minato no pudo decir que no , abrió grande y saboreo detenidamente

-hmm , pues no está mal , pero tu tofu es millones de años luz mejor .. y no estoy celoso –dijo mirando para otro lado a la vez que se ruborizaba notoriamente

-jeje , gracias n/////n

Así se terminaron el almuerzo entre los dos , cayó la tarde y así terminó la jornada de trabajo en el instituto .. se fueron a su casa para poder terminar lo que habían empezado en la enfermería .

Esa noche cayó una fuerte tormenta de nieve , pero Ninotachi creyó pertinente seguir esperando el día mas frio del año .

**Continuará … **

*el bento como ya lo había dicho antes es ese recipiente como lonchera , donde los japonés llevan sus almuerzos esta cajita normalmente se envuelve en un pañuelo para evitar que se enfrié es muy popular entre los estudiantes y este bento es muy popular en los animes, fíjense bien y verán que aparece por todas partes n n

Pues bien hasta aquí el capi 9, espero les haya gustado y como pueden ver aparecen cada vez mas y mas enamorados de Nanami cada uno con sus particular manera de expresarle su amor … no se pierdan el siguiente capi .. hasta entonces .

**Hitomiko-chan:** hola amiga que gusto leerte me hace mucha ilusión saber que mi humilde historia te este gustando … mil gracias por los reviews que me has dejado me dan mucho ánimos a seguir … y pues si pobre Madarme , de verdad me dolió hacerle sufrir así , pero bueno … así es el amor con sus decepciones y alegrías .. y pues claro quién no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Shinichirou!!! es tan afortunado.. dios!!! Que dichoso!!! Jajjaja n///n te invito que se sigas leyendo y púes te cuento también que ya actualicé "_matemáticas desquiciadas_" jojojo . Pues bien te cuida mucho gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios .. nos leemos otro día . Hasta entonces

Chao!!!

.


	10. Kanokun

**Hola que tal como están todos? Espero que muy bien … yo aprovecho para pasar por aquí y subir el capi 10 de "enfermo de amor" .. muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado y por el apoyo , disculpen que haya demorado un poco mas con este capi , espero les . **

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece es propiedad Yuuzu Tsutae (según me estoy enterando hasta hace poco, corríjanme si me equivoco ), que conste que no hago esto fines de lucro ni nada de eso .. ya no digo mas y los dejo con el capi , que espero sinceramente sea de su agrado y me dejen sus amables reviews!!!

**Nota:** Parejas: Sunao/Sora, Nanami /Shinichirou (principalmente) .. personajes extras inventados por mi .. hay escenas yaoi lemon .. OCP

_**En el capi anterior de "Enfermo de amor?" … **_

-Tranquilo .. no estés celoso .. es para los dos .. –vamos ahora abre y di ahh –dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de tofu entre los palillos y se los ofrecía con dulzura , Minato no pudo decir que no , abrió grande y saboreo detenidamente

-hmm , pues no está mal , pero tu tofu es millones de años luz mejor .. y no estoy celoso –dijo mirando para otro lado a la vez que se ruborizaba notoriamente

-jeje , gracias n/////n

Así se terminaron el almuerzo entre los dos , cayó la tarde y así terminó la jornada de trabajo en el instituto .. se fueron a su casa para poder terminar lo que habían empezado en la enfermería .

Esa noche cayó una fuerte tormenta de nieve , pero Ninotachi creyó pertinente seguir esperando el día mas frio del año .

**10. Kano-kun **

Esa noche .. nevó .. Ninotachi , escuchaba la radio mientras miraba por la ventana y revisaba una y otra vez las cicatrices de sus heridas , que le recordaban el escalofriante accidente de la biblioteca.. ¿y si hubiera ido demasiado lejos hasta el punto de acabar con sigo mismo?

_-"hubiera valido la pena .. por Nanami-san"_ –el mismo se respondió en un suspiro .

Desde hacía varios días estaba haciendo su propio experimento científico , ponía un termómetro en la ventana y llevaba registrado laos días mas fríos hasta ahora , a pesar de que ya eran finales de marzo el clima seguía helado , pronto en abril empezaría la primavera .. suspiró nostálgicamente .. el termómetro marcaba 4 bajo cero . Saotome-san o Nagase-san le hubieran dado un 10 lástima que no habría punteo para ese experimento .

_-"que llegue a 6 y entonces lo haré"_ –sonrió casi imperceptiblemente

**

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Shinichirou y Nanami ,el ambiente no estaba tan helado como en la inclemente intemperie .. el clima era tibio , muy tibio . La pareja se contentaba entre caricias , besos y roces, suspiros y abrazos . Estar en los brazos del ser amado , era la sensación más agradable del mundo , la calidez embriagadora , la completa satisfacción de que recibías tanto cariño como dabas era maravilloso . Entre una cama de sábanas revueltas , el perfume de dos cuerpos desnudos , debajo de ellas, el rostro de Nanami estaba lleno de placer y se reflejaba en el colorido intenso de las mejillas. Los dedos de las manos entrelazadas, era una acción que Nanami hacia siempre en auxilio para mitigar un poco el dolor y aferrarse a algo mientras ese dolor se volvía poco a poco en placer , y que mejor que la tibia y húmeda mano de su querido Shinichirou que lo aferraba con cariño mientras ambos viajaban a ese mundo de emociones y sensaciones tan intensas y agradables , que era como morir un instante y vivir de nuevo con más fuerza y energía .

-Shini.. Shinichirou.. –Nanami lo llamaba entre suspiros , su cabeza hachada hacia atrás y dulces gemidos salían a de sus labios , sus ojos de mar entre abiertos , y una delicada y finísima capa de sudor adornando galantemente sus facciones ,el cabello castaño desparramado en las almohadas , su mirada de océano (N/A: Nanami es un nombre femenino , significa , siente océanos , por eso es que los ojos de Nanami son azules , grandes y profundos n///n también significa belleza y pureza ) , se reflejaban en los ojos de Minato quien apenas podía contenerse un segundo mas .. estaba ya en sus límites, su deseo lo haría explotar en placer en cualquier momento ..

-Na.. Nanami .. ya no .. ya no .. puedo mas

-sh.. solo un poco más , ya casi

-pero .. yo .. ya no ..

En el siguiente instante los ojos cerúleos de Nanami se abrieron grandes , y sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata .. el sentir toda la calidez de Minato en su propio interior era la sensación más maravillosa y placentera que podría experimentar , sus parpados se cerraron y el mismo llegó al orgasmo , apretando entre su mano la mano grande y fuerte de Shinichirou , aprovechó para buscar con desesperación los labios de su pareja y lo besó necesitadamente , para luego separarse para buscar aire y respirar , su corazón le latina a mil y sentía que este se escuchaba retumbando en el propio pecho de Minato , que se había desplomado sobre él , y ahora solo tomaba profundas bocanadas de oxigeno ..

-lo siento .. no fue mi intensión .. adelantarme.. pero

-tranquilo .. me encantó

Se besaron de nuevo en un beso delicado y suave , poco a poco se quedaron dormidos .. abrazados , Nanami tenía los sueños más dulces y maravillosos cuando tenía cerca suyo el pecho de Minato .. soñaba cosas hermosas y se sentía el ser más afortunado del planeta .

**

Sunao Fujimori y Sora Hashiba ya iban en el último punto de programa de Matemáticas.. división de decimales , calculadora científica en mano , hojas cuadriculadas , lápices y borrador , regla de geometría , y una soda grande .. ya eran más de la media noche y ambos chicos tenían caras de sueño .

-ya casi es el último punto –se dijo Sora para darse ánimos

-si , ya casi .. espero que nos vaya bien en ese examen

-después de todo iremos a casa de Nanami-chan el fin de semana para platearle nuestras dudas a Nii-chan

-si , estoy seguro que sacaremos buena nota

Sunao y Sora se vieron por un momento , las mejillas de Sunao se tiñeron de escarlata , y miró para su cuaderno .

-gracias por estudiar conmigo .. es mejor estudiar así .. se me quedan mejor las cosas y pongo más atención que cuando estudio solo –le dijo Hashiba dándose cuenta del sonrojo de su amigo

-si ,como dicen dos cabezas piensa mejor que uno , anquen la mía piense mas que la tuya –dijo fingiendo enojo

-OYE!!!

-jejejeje son bromas –Sunao sonrió

-hm

Hashiba también se había sonrojado .

-Aunque Yoru no esté más dentro de mí , yo sigo sintiendo algo muy fuerte .. dentro de mi –Sora bajó su mirada con timidez

-a mi me pasa igual que con Ran , pero no sabemos si ellos siguen dentro de nosotros

-quien sabe

-siento mucho todo lo que ocurrió no dejo de sentirme culpable

-Fujimori .. ya no pienses mas en eso ya pasó no quiero que te tortures pensado en esa cosas .. por favor

-¿no me guardas rencor.. por lo que hice?-su rostro se ensombreció

-claro que no , tenias razón , después de que te abandoné.. –Sora se veía triste

-no , no es cierto no es culpa tuya

-no vale la pena estándonos culpando uno al otro , olvidemos eso , y empecemos todo de nuevo ¿te parece? –Sora le dio una sonrisa sincera ,los ojos azules de Sora se encontraron , con las alejandrinas de Sunao .

-tienes razón .. tal vez .. podamos continuar .. gracias

Sora acarició muy suavemente la mejilla enrojecida de Suano , y luego lo abrazo sutilmente , con adoración , el corazón de Fujimori se desbocó ante la muestra de cariño y sintió que se inflaba de una sensación deliciosa que lo llenaba .

-Nao-kun!!!

Los ojos rosas de Sunao se abrieron grandes , lo había llamado por su nombre .. por su diminutivo era algo muy intimo ..

-S..So.. Sora –la voz le tembló de nerviosismo y de vergüenza , y se aferró a la camisa de Sora los labios de ambos se encontraron .. las matemáticas quedaron olvidadas por un instante en que se devoraron en un beso delicioso y ansiado .

Se separaron nerviosamente .. a Sora siempre le quedaba temor de convertirse en Yoru y sopasarse con Sunao , no quería que eso pasara ahora que las cosas entre ambos iban tan bien , pues ser muy grosero con Sunao podría molestarlo y hacer que se alejara de el de nuevo y se portara frio , en cambio ahora Sunao había estado muy dulce y amable y eso le gustaba muchísimo no quería echarlo a perder por no controlar sus instintos .

-disculpa ..jejeje –Sora respiraba agitadamente , estaba deseoso , nervioso y muerto de la pena .. Suano le dio una sonrisa algo nerviosa con el fin de tranquilizarlo pero ambos estaban apenados y nerviosos

-me llamaste por mi nombre .. –las mejillas de Sora se arremolinaron de tan solo recordar la voz de Sunao llamándolo por su nombre de pila , los colores se le subieron hasta la orejas

-oh .. eso .. –Sunao solo miraba al suelo apenado

-apresurémonos a terminar el último punto ya me estoy muriendo de sueño –dijo Hashiba estregándose los ojos

-yo también ya tengo sueño

Así con gran esfuerzo terminaron de estudiar , ya para eso sería como las 2:00 de la madrugada o mas .. a Sunao se le cerraban los ojos

-Ya no aguanto mas ..

-vamos mejor nos dormimos ya o mañana no podremos despertarnos

Suano se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en la cama

-Hashiba .. es decir .. So.. Sora –las mejillas de Sunao se volvieron a teñir de rojo –ven .. recuéstate conmigo –El pliazul enrojeció como un rubí . .pero no se negó a la petición de su amigo .. lentamente se acomodó en la cama de Fujimori este lo recibió con un abrazo, la calidez del cuerpo de Fujimori cerca al suyo , era delicioso , durmieron mejor que nunca , mientras afuera nevaba .. Sora sintió que por fin podría ser feliz a lado de la persona que amaba y que era correspondido el corazón de Fujimori había reconocido sus sentimientos y los había aceptado .. tímidamente pero poco a poco se ganaría su corazón .

Fujimori ya dormía apaciblemente , Sora no tardo en caer en los brazos de Morfeo , ambos acunado entre los brazos del otro .. el aroma de esa persona que te gusta tanto y que significa tanto para ti , la calidez de su presencia y la armonía de su respiración .

**

En casa de Ayano-chan la cosa era otra , el pequeño Kano había pasado la noche con tos y Ayano se había ocupado de él , toda la noche .

-Me duele la garganta –se quejó suavemente

-no te preocupes Kano-kun.. estarás bien , iremos al instituto a ver a Nanami-chan y le preguntaremos que podemos hacer para aliviarte –le dijo un pequeño conejo rosado que le sonreía siempre , Kano lo vio y sonrió muy sutilmente

-gracias

-debes abrigarte muy bien .. hace frio afuera .. traeré tu chumpa, y bufanda

Ayano lo arregló para llevarlo al instituto , gorro de lana , guantes , bufanda , suéter y un abrigo .

-¿estás listo Kano-kun?-preguntó Ayano detrás del peluche rosado

El pequeño solo afirmó con su cabeza , Ayano se lo llevó cargado todo el camino , sentía la calidez de Ayano que le cuidaba protectoramente y se durmió parte del viaje en la suave y cómoda espalda de su protector .

Nanami , estaba poniéndole agua limpia a la margarita que le había regalado Taikun hacia unos días , aun estaba muy fresca y todos sus pétalos bien abiertos .. aun tenía un sutil aroma . Minato volvía de dar su primera hora de clase era el cambio de periodo .

-hola Nanami , ¿puedo tomar un poco de té . de verdad me estoy helando , tienes puesta la calefacción?

-se arruinó la calefacción .. lo siento Shinichirou , debo llamar a mantenimiento para que la revisen

Nanami le sirvió un poco de humante té verde que Minato se bebió de un sorbo haciendo una mueca de completa satisfacción .

-Ahhh te queda tan bien n_n .. así si me dan ganas de seguir con las clases , jejejeje

-jejejeje que bueno que preparé algo caliente de tomar , preparé otro poco para los que vengan

-¿no tienes frio?-le preguntó Shinichirou curioso

-no mucho .

El profesor de matemáticas se le acercó un poco , para verlo a los ojos , los zafiros de Nanami reflejaron un sentimiento profundo , se sonrojaron los dos .

-a decir verdad yo tampoco tengo frio .. Minato tomó las manos de Nanami entre las suyas y las frotó con dulzura para calentarlas luego acercó sus labios y depositó un suave beso .

-Shinichirou –un sonrojo suave atravesó graciosamente las facciones del enfermero .. sus rostros se acercaron lentamente .. un beso cálido para un día de frio , nada mas delicioso y agradable que eso.

Sus labios estaba a punto de tocarse , cuando llamaron a la puerta , Nanami y Shinichirou se vieron forzados a aplazar sus deseos para más tarde y el beso quedaría pendiente para cuando estuvieran a solas de nuevo.

-buenos días con permiso espero no interrumpir nada –dijo Ayano con una sonrisa

-Ayano-chan!!

-¿Qué rayos quieres?-preguntó molesto Shinichirou

-a hola , jeje lo siento creo que de hecho si interrumpí tienen ambos las caras rojas como tomates –dijo divertido

-AYANO!!!!

-jeje lo siento de verdad, Nanami quería pedirte un favor .. podrías examinar la garganta de Kano-kun por favor , le esta doliendo mucho

-Kano-kun?

El chiquillo se escondió detrás de Ayano con timidez

-anda Kano-kun no tengas miedo , ve con Nanami-chan te revisará tu garganta para que no te duela mas –le dijo Ayano con la vocecilla divertida y tierna del títere rosa

Kano se acercó lentamente y se sentó en el regazo de Nanami quien fue muy paciente y dulce con el niño

-hola Kano-kun ven no temas vamos a ver esa garganta

-por qué no lo llevas a un médico , tacaño , se quejó Shinichirou que no soportaba que le interrumpieran cuando estaba besando a SU Nanami

-tranquilo Shinichirou., si lo llevaré al médico pero primero quiero escuchar la opinión de Nanami , creo que es un excelente enfermero y sabe mucho , y por eso le tengo confianza

-muchas gracias Ayano –chan –las mejillas de Nanami se colorearon tímidamente

-hm –Shinichirou seguía con la cara a la ventana y los brazos cruzados presentado molestia , a lo que Nanami y Ayano solo sonrieron divertidos .

- a ver Kano-kun abre tu boquita y di "A"

-AAAAAA

-a ver .. –con la ayuda de una linternita y un baja lengua Nanami hecho un vistazo a la garganta adolorida del pequeño

-¿te duele al tragar? –le preguntó después de una exhaustiva revisión

-si

-Ayano –chan , lo que Kano-kun tiene es probablemente una infección de garganta , deberías llevarlo al médico y que le mande antibiótico , la tiene muy inflamada y enrojecida .. seguramente es por este clima tan frio , debes abrigarlo bien y que no coma ni tome cosas frías , puede hacer enjuagues con bicarbonato y sal , además de descanso y que beba mucha agua .

-ohh gracias Nanami –chan , te lo agradezco , lo llevaré de inmediato.

Nanami solo afirmó con una sonrisa en el rostro .

-ya se le prepararé algo de té con limón y miel eso le caerá bien –Nanami se fue a preparar algo de té , mientras Minato solo le seguía con la mirada para luego , sonreír ligeramente se sonroso un poco

-¿Lo quieres mucho verdad?-Ayano se había dado cuenta y dejó escapar el comentario Shinichirou solo se sonrojó mas profusamente y afirmó con la cabeza

-jeje si se nota .. me alegra tanto por ustedes , hacen linda pareja

-gracias ..

Al rato volvió Nanami con una taza de té con limón y miel , que Kano –kun se bebió rápidamente .

-eso te aliviará , también podrías comprarle dulces para chupar , de menta eso le aliviará el dolor

-muchas gracias Nanami-chan , nos vemos entones les avisaré como sigue Kano-kun –Ayano salió de la enfermería con Kano de la manita

-tiene un gran espíritu paternal –dijo Nanami con una sonrisa

-si , es cierto y tu eres ..eres muy dulce y lindo con todos .. –las mejillas de Minato se tornaron rojas

-ohh , eso .. no .. no es cierto .. yo .. –Nanami se sintió acalenturado y con el rostro muy tibio

-shh , claro que es cierto..por eso .. me gustas –Shinichirou abrazó a Nanami con fuerzas , y Nanami sintió que flotaba la cara la sentía caliente muy caliente .. se abrazó a Minato y sonrió feliz

-mucha gracias .. tu también me gustas mucho , mucho. Por fin se besaron , suave y dulcemente Minato estaba especialmente cariñoso últimamente y eso era maravilloso Nanami disfrutaba mucho de cuando su querido koi se ponía así con él , le gustaba tanto que lo abrazaran , lo besara , lo consintiera y le demostrará sin pena sus sentimientos .

**

El despertar para otra pareja , fue muy agradable .. Sora abrió sus ojos y se recreó con la bella imagen de Sunao dormido a su lado , lo tenía tomado de la mano , se habían quedado dormidos en esa forma . se sintió tan afortunado .. Sunao era hermoso ,con sus cabellos largos y rosas extendidos en la cama , y una sonrisa infantil y dulce dibujada en los labios .. Sora lo contempló largo rato .. no podía dejar de verlo .. lo adoraba .. infinitamente .

Poco a poco , Sunao fue despertando abrió los ojos pálidos y enfocó su mirada en los ojos azul cielo de Sora .

-Buenos días, jeje ¿dormiste bien?-le preguntó Hashiba con una sonrisa en los labios

-dormí como nunca, fue muy agradable –Los ojos de Suano reflejaban dulzura y tranquilidad, de pronto un profuso sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas ..

-Aun es temprano .. ¿quieres desayunar algo? ..

-.. yo .. tenía pensado otra cosa-Sunao sonrió con dulzura y también con timidez, abrazó a Sora con devoción

-¿Qué .. que clases de cosas?.. –Sora tragó saliva.. y se puso de todos los colores .. si había entendido la sugerencia deliciosa de Sunao pero no es testaba seguro

-.. te refieres .. a.. pero Nao-kun .. ¿estás seguro? , siempre me recriminaste que me aprovechaba de ti .. y .. yo .. no era yo .. era Yoru .. y tú eras Ran.. las veces que .. lo hicimos .. yo .. –Sora no sabía cómo explicarse , Sunao lo seguía viendo con sus ojos llenos de pasión y nerviosismo

-tranquilo, Sora .. lo haremos sin que seas Yoru sino tu mismo y sin que yo sea Ran , sino yo mismo .. lo haremos siendo nosotros y no Yoru y Ran .. –los labios de Fujimori se acercaron a los de Sora para fundirse en un suave beso .

-¿estas .. estas seguro?

-mas que seguro .. quiero ser tuyo .. –Sunao se abrazó a Sora y escondió su rostro sonrojado entre el pecho cálido de Hashiba .

-yo también quiero ,pero no quiero obligarte .. si estás seguro entonces si –Sora se perdió en el suave perfume que emanaba del cuerpo de Sunao de sus cabellos y de su piel .

-solo espera un momento –Sora se levantó y hecho llave a la habitación para que no hubiera interrupciones de ninguna clase , eran como las 6:00 de la mañana aun tenían tiempo antes del desayuno y esa sería una maravillosa manera de empezar el día .

Sora bajo lentamente los pijamas de Sunao .. y después siguieron sus bóxers , escurrió una tímida y curiosa amanita y comenzó a complacer a Sunao , quien se puso color fresa , cerró sus ojos ante el placer que le provocaba la mano de Hashiba sujetando cierta parte de su cuerpo.

-ahh .. So..Sora ..-suspiros suaves y gemidos contenidos .. siguieron a las caricias y besos . Sora no se detenía a la hora probar y degustar de la piel de Sunao era como estar en el paraíso y comer de los frutos mas deliciosos .

Poco a poco Hashibna también se desprendía de sus ropas con nerviosísimo y pronto los dos cuerpos se encontraron desnudos bajo la sabanas en una calidez sublime .. Sora fue cuidadoso con el dulce cuerpo de Nao-kun .. con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo iba introduciéndose en su cuerpo .. haciéndolo suyo entre besos y palabras dulces dichas en murmullos al oído . Las manos se entrelazaron .. los corazones se sincronizaban poco a poco .. y llegaban a sus límites bombeando a mil por hora , todas las emociones , el éxtasis y la emoción contenida y deseada por tanto tiempo .

-So.. Sora!!! –el ritmo sé incrementó .. Sunao sentía dolor y placer a la vez que no sabía ni que hacer .. sentía que algo dentro de si iba a explotar en cualquier momento , se aferró a los cabellos azulados de Sora con desesperación .. y entonces sintió la sensación mas maravillosa de todas .. explotó en completo placer derramándose con timidez en la mano de Sora que lo contuvo por completo y lo devoró en un beso antes de correrse dentro de Fujimori. Sora dio un ahogado suspiro, algo ronco, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la maravillosa experiencia , besó la frente sudorosa de Nao-kun.

Volvieron a caer en un profundo sueño .

**

Mientras tanto en casa de Ayano.. Kano estaba descansando de su infección de garganta .

-¿ya te sientes mejor Kano-kun?-preguntó un divertido y tierno peluche de conejo rosado que se apreció detrás de la almohada , Kano solo sonrió ligeramente y afirmó con su cabeza .

-Kano-kun ¿me dejas ver el termómetro?-Ayanao le pidió el termómetro

-ya te bajó la fiebre .. estarás mejor .. ahora solo debes tomarte tu medicina –Ayano se sentó a su lado en la cama , y acarició su cabecita con cariño una caricia suave y paternal .. Kano se sentía afortunado de tener a alguien como Ayano que lo cuidaba y lo protegía , y que lo quería de una manera especial . Cerró sus ojos y se durmió en el regazo de su protector .

-que duermas bien hijo-Ayano sonrió con dulzura al ver como el pequeño se quedaba dormido

_**Continuará-… **_

**Hitomiko-chan** : hola que tal leí tu fic de "Seven days" y te digo que de verdad me encanta como le llevas , espero pronto Kazuki pueda confesar sus sentimientos por favor continúala , me gusta mucho como te basaste en los cuentos de hadas de "la sirenita" , tienes todo mi apoyo , sigue escribiendo amiga de verdad que manejas muy bien el ingles .. gracias por leer amiga y te cuidas un montón .

Chao!!!


	11. beso rabado

**Hola , que tal gente!! Como les va? Pues bien , sin más demora les traigo el capi 6 de este fic … esta vez sí que estaba inspirada .. jejeje , este capi es dedicado a mi amiga **_**Hitomiko –chan**_** gracias por tus comentarios .. y pues tus reviews me animan mucho a seguir con la historia , y mientras hayan lectores el escritor debe continuar , y lo hago con gusto porque me encanta trabajar en esta historia .. aunque con eso descuide las tareas XXD . Espero les guste este capi .. se cuidan mucho y espero sus comentarios .**

**Disclaimer: **Suksiho no me pertenece tampoco sus personajes a excepción de Ninotachi Yokohama que si lo reclamo de mi autoría .. no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido** .. **

**Notas: **este fic es yaoi , con algunos capis de lemon explicito … angst , masoquismo .. y demás .. si nos les gusta no lean . Lo que tenga "*" esta explicado como nota de pie de pagina

**Parejas: **Nanami/Shinichirou; Nao-kun /Sora** .. ** y otras .. este fic no está dentro de la historia de la serie Suksiho puede ser colocada en cualquier parte que no interfiere con la historia del anime .

**En el capi anterior … **

-Kano-kun ¿me dejas ver el termómetro?-Ayanao le pidió el termómetro

-ya te bajó la fiebre .. estarás mejor .. ahora solo debes tomarte tu medicina –Ayano se sentó a su lado en la cama , y acarició su cabecita con cariño una caricia suave y paternal .. Kano se sentía afortunado de tener a alguien como Ayano que lo cuidaba y lo protegía , y que lo quería de una manera especial . Cerró sus ojos y se durmió en el regazo de su protector .

-que duermas bien hijo-Ayano sonrió con dulzura al ver como el pequeño se quedaba dormido

**Cap 11. Beso robado **

Sora y Fujimori se habían quedado dormidos , y solo por que el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta con insistencia los despertó o hubieran seguido de largo toda la mañana .

-Sunao-kun , Sora-kun !!-era la voz de Matsuri que les llamaba desde afuera estaba en el pasillo , ya eran cerca de las 8:00 am, Sora se despertó con el cabello revuelto y con cara de sueño y pereza , Sunao también se estregó los ojos con cansancio y se sentía muy adolorido

-ya es tarde , ya casi son las 8:00 ¿van a ir a clases?-preguntó el rubio del otro lado de la puerta de madera

-si , ya vamos nos quedamos dormidos , adelántate nos vemos en el primer curso –dijo Sora para tranquilizar a Honjou.

-bueno , pero luego me cuentan que paso –dijo con voz divertida los dos chico en el interior de la habitación se pusieron sonrojados

-creo que mejor nos apuramos –se vistieron a toda prisa , se peinaron se cepillaron los dientes y salieron corriendo a toda prisa con los cuadernos en la mano , pues el primer curso era matemáticas con Minato-sensei .

-Llegan tarde!-los reprendió el profesor quien ya estaba escribiendo el pizarrón para cuando Hashiba y Fujimori entraron en el salón , el peli largo les tenia apartados sus asientos y los saludó preocupado de verlos llegar tan tarde

-lo sentimos .. –bajaron las miradas apenados

-bueno ya que pasen y copien el ejercicio del pizarrón –los dos chicos se sentaron en sus respectivos escritorios , los dos estaban apenados de que supusieran cosas y sobre todo de que dieran en el clavo por las miraditas que les deban los demás compañeros de clase y sobre todo por la tremenda sonrisa tamaño mundial que tenia Matsuri .

-Que conste que me tendrán que contar luego –dijo Matsuri con suavidad , los dos chicos solo se sonrojaron y se vieron de reojo , la clase continuó tranquila , Ninotachi había visto la situación divertida de los dos chicos pero no le dio importancia el todavía estaba pensando en la noche más fría del año .. seguía con esa idea fija , permanente en su mente.

Al final de la clase , Minato preguntó de nuevo si tenían dudas , y les volvió a advertir sobre el examen de recuperación . Ninotachi recordó lo mal que le había ido en esa prueba pero ya no le interesaba ganar o perder el curso así que hizo caso omiso

-¿podemos llegar a tu casa el fin de semana para estudiar un rato? –preguntaron Suano y Sora al final de la clase cuando estuvieron a solas con Minato

-bueno , está bien , ya Nanami me había contado de que irían

-gracias , de verdad hemos estado estudiando duro ya termínanos de repasar toda la unidad por eso es que nos levantamos tarde hoy –dijo Sora justificándose

-hmm bueno , espero buenos resultados en esa prueba

-si!!!-dijeron ambos chicos al unísono

-Oigan .. Sora-kun , Sunao-kun ya compré los materiales para adornar el salón .. para la feria científica ¿Qué les parece si empezamos a pensar en la temática de la decoración y ya la otra semana comenzamos?

-me parece bien , ya le hablaste a Yokohama-kun para que nos ayude

-si , pero no se ralamente que tanto ira a colaborar esta mero raro desde hace días y siempre se va sin que podemos hablar con el

-hmm ojala nos dé una mano , porque si no terminaremos a tiempo

-Nanami y yo podemos ayudarlos –les ofreció Minato con una sonrisa

-¿está seguro?

-claro

Minato se alejó en dirección a la enfermería como siempre hacia después de las clases

-está de buen humor verdad..

-si seguro es por Nanami-dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa amplia –por cierto tienen que contarme porque les agarró la tarde en la mañana ni crean que se me escapan

-ahhh !! Matsuri!!! n////nU

**

Nanami estaba ordenando unos libros en la estantería de la enfermería cuando llegó Shinichirou

-hola Shinichirou , ¿ya terminaste la clase?

-si la primera ,aun me falta el otro grupo .. ahh , Sora y Suano ya me dijeron que llegarán el sábado

-a que bien .. ese día entonces preparé un almuerzo especial

-¿de verdad? Qué bien!

-jejeje parece que a Sora no es al único al que le gusta mi comida ¿verdad?

-ahh jeje

-ya lavé el bento* que me prestó Yukki-kun pero no ha venido a traerlo

-por cierto .. ¿no han venido a regalarte cosas , a gritarte improperios con auto parlante ni mandarte masajitos telefónicos no decorosos?-preguntó el maestro de mate con el ceño fruncido

-¿no decorosos? Jejejej –Nanamai se tapó la boca para no romper en carcajadas Minato realmente era divertido cuando se ponía celoso .

-bueno los mensajes , no han parado tengo que estar borrando varios cada cierto tiempo para que no se sature la bandeja de entrada .. pero lo demás no jeje –le dijo divertido

-te siguen mandando mensajitos ¿Quién rayos será? Me gustaría atraparlo con la manos en la masa , le pondría tarea doble ..

-jejeje no se puede saber me los manda desde internet

-rayos! ¿A quienes les has dado tu número de celular?

-solo a Sora y Sunao .. me lo pidieron el otro día-dijo reflexionado un poco

-esos dos .. fueron ..

-no creo , ellos dos se lo dieron a un tercero .. eso pasó seguramente

-no debimos aceptarlos en la casa

-no seas exagerado

- a ver quiero leerlos –pidió Shinichirou con la cara roja –exigiendo que le pasara el móvil

-no , siempre te pones infantil con esas cosas .. ya te dije que es solo una cosa divertida .. déjalo que se exprese

-a ti en realidad te gusta que te los estén mandando

-oye!!!

Shinichirou acorraló a Nanami contra la pared .. nadie te coquetea y se queda tan tranquilo ..

-a veces Souishi lo hace , y nunca le dices nada –lo molestó el enfermero con una sonrisa en los labios

-ahh ese tonto , ya me las pagará por todos sus intentos de filtrear contigo –Shinichirou tenía atrapado al enfermero sin salida , lo abrazó fuerte y empezó a besar su cuello

-Shinichirou!! Detente ¿y si entra alguien?!!-pidió un tímido Nanami con las mejillas coloreadas

-no entrará nadie porque .. están en clase , deben tener curso con Saotome y Nagase-san .. así que no te preocupes , en todo caso .. tengo una idea .

Minato buscó desesperadamente un papel y un bolígrafo entre las gavetas de la mesa ,desordenando todo a su paso y al fin encontró uno , escribió en caracteres grandes

"Salí un momento , vuelvo en 15 minutos . Nanami"

-no creo que se molesten de que el bello y dulce enfermero haya salido un ratito .. ne?-dijo con las mejillas coloradas mientras le enseñaba la notita que acababa de escribió

-Shinichirou!!!no puedes hacer eso!!!-lo reprendió Nanami con la cara roja como un semáforo en alto

-claro que si , y mira de hecho lo estoy haciendo –Shinichirou se asomó al pasillo y aprovechó que no hubiera nadie para pegar el cartelito , y cerrar la puerta con llave por dentro . Apagó las luces de la enfermería y solo la tímida luz del sol , entraba tenuemente por las persianas del ventanal

-solucionado

-jejeje Shinichirou , estamos en el trabajo .. –trató de negarse

-mira la hora que es .. falta más de 6 o 7 horas para que termine la jornada ¿cómo voy a soportar tanto tiempo? Y tú también .. ¿cómo podrás soportarlo tanto tiempo?-le dijo de manera muy sensual a medida que se le acercaba a pasos largos

-Shinichirou!!! No creo que sea buena idea -Shinichiro ya estaba deslizando la blanca bata del cuerpo de Nanami y comenzaba a apretarlo contra su cuerpo, Nanami solo gemía y susurraba muy tímidamente

-no haremos ruido , seremos silenciosos –le susurró al oído , una corriente eléctrica le pasó por todo el cuerpo, un oleaje de excitación incontenible ante aquel dulce murmullo en su oído , se le pusieron las orejas muy coloradas y el rostro encendido como un rubí.

-pero… Shinicchiro -dijo apenas audible y entrecortado

-hn .. vez como tú también quieres .. y no puedes resistirte

-Shinichirou!-Minato abrió el zipper de su sudadero rojo , , y luego bajo lentamente el pants del mismo color , cargó a Nanami en brazos y lo sentó en una de las camillas , recostándolo sobre las frescas y blancas sábanas olían a detergente y cloro .

-shh .. silenciosos , muy silenciosos

Ninotachi , pasó por la enfermería y vio el letrerillo con curiosidad se acercó a revisarlo .. y le pareció extraño que Nanami saliera , pues por lo general el siempre estaba allí , pensó que tal vez alguna emergencia o problema y se fue afligido , la puerta estaba cerrada con llave , y las luces del recinto estaban apagadas .

-"Que raro que Nanami –san saliera"-no escuchó nada a pesar que puso su oreja contra la madera de la puerta , se fue entonces aun con la curiosidad en el pecho ..

También apreció por allí Yukki-kun con su sonrisa de siempre , sus ojos violáceos alegres y soñadores , leyó el aviso en la puerta de la enfermería ..

-humm ¿A dónde iría? –tal vez debería esperarlo para darle la sorpresa, pero el timbre de que el receso había terminado sonó y tuvo que volverse a su salón.

-"tal vez para el siguiente receso, Nanami ya esté de vuelta!"- se dijo y se fue dando saltitos.

Mientras en el interior de la enfermería en realidad si había alguien. Nanami estaba de espaldas sobre la camilla, y Shinichirou se despojaba de sus últimas ropas apresuradamente

-odio las corbatas- dijo molesto al fin logrando quitarse todas ataduras que lo separaban del placer.

-escuché a alguien en el pasillo

-shh .. Relájate .. ya volvieron a clases .. yo tengo clase hasta las 10:30

Shinichiro acalló las preocupaciones del dulce enfermero con un suave beso , que se hizo más profundo a medida que él y Nanami se recostaban en la pequeña camilla , era más pequeña de lo que esperaban como para soportar ael peso de dos personas

-espero .. No terminemos en el suelo –dijo un divertido Shinichirpou sin perder su toque sensual –pero sabes ,eso no importa.. si termino contigo en el suelo o en el cielo será igualmente agradable

Nanami no conte4stó nada se sintió aprisionad pro el peso de u pareja , y se resistía irremediablemente a lo que el mismo también deseaba .

Las caricias continuaron, Nanami suspiraba fuerte , Shinichiro liberó sus cabellos de la coleta que utilizaba usualmente y disfrutó de la vista de un Nanami más relajado con sus cabellos sueltos y las mejillas escarlatas .

-va un dedito .. –Shinichiro le dio su dedo a lamer , y lo dejo lleno de saliva y luego fue haciéndose espacio en el interior de su koi , quien suspiró placenteramente al sentir el dedito húmedo de Shinichirou en su interior .

-va un segundo dedito.. aguanta – el segundo dedito entró sin problemas , Nanami tiritó en placer pero se contuvo a gemir muy fuerte para que no los descubrieran

-el tercer y último y luego serás mío –le dijo al oído , Nanami tembló con antelación ante las sugestivas palabra que salían de la boca de Minato con tal sensualidad y dulzura que Nanami no aguantaría mucho. El tercer dedo fue mucho más placentero , y cuando los tres deditos abandonaron la calidez de su cuerpo se sintió vacio y más necesitado , pero no tuvo que esperar mucho por que luego fue Mianto el que entró por completo en su cuerpo de una sola envestida salvaje y necesitada , Nanami acalló un sonoro grito con la almohada de la camilla que por fortuna estaba al alcance y se la metió en la boca , gotitas de sudor resbalaron por su frente , y las mejillas se le cubrieron de un rubor profundo y hermoso , Mianto cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación tan infinitamente placentera que lo envolvía .

Poniéndole más velocidad a la situación Minato ya no podía contenerse mas , Nanami sentía que se partiría en dos del dolor y de lo incomodo que se encontraba , Mianto no solo era brusco sino que además le echaba encima todo su peso .. no era como hacerlo en casa , tranquilos sin presiones y una cama matrimonial y no una camilla de escuela .. necesitaba aire .. seguía apretando la almohada y las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas , "no debía gritar" .. se repetía una y otra vez en la mente . Minato también lograba mantenerse silencioso apretando sus labios para no dejar escapar su placer por la boca .. la camilla era frágil y se tambaleaba con el movimiento , moviéndose de un lado al otro ,frenéticamente casi hasta el punto de quebrase por la mitad amenazando con que terminarían en el suelo . Finalmente Mianto sintió llegar y se desplomó sobre Nanami , tomando grandes bocanadas de aire , le corría el sudor por la frente y estaba completarte empapado .Nanami se sentía más que maltrecho , Minato no había sido muy cuidadoso que digamos además de que pesaba bastante .

"_Shinichirou .. me dejaste a medias"_ se dijo Nanami mentalmente un poco incomodo pero tratando de disimular su descontento , sin embargo ... Shinichirou ya se había percatado y como si le hubiese leído la mente estaba más que dispuesto a complacerlo . Pues Nanami no era de los que pedirían de primas a primeras lo que necesitaban … era un poco más penoso y pudoroso en ese aspecto .

-Lo lamento .. ven acá es tu turno-le dijo mientras lo atraía hacia sí y lo tomaba por sorpresa

Al siguiente instante una cabeza de cabellos azabaches de Minato estaba en medio de las piernas de Nanami quien apenas logró acallar un gemido ahogado cuando sintió la boca de Shinichirou en un lugar muy privado de su cuerpo , hacía tiempo que no complacía así .. y eso era demasiado , Nanami cerró los ojos y se aferró a los cabellos negros del profesor de matemáticas , dejó caer su cabeza castaña hacia atrás y veía fijamente el techo , enfocándose en sentir con toda su alma , suaves chupones , lametadas , besos y mordiditas suaves .. Nanami sentía que era un volcán a punto de hacer erupción y los nervios de que alguien tocara a la puerta en cualquier momento o lo llamaran por teléfono al ver que estaba cerrada la enfermería lo ponía más nervioso y aumentaba su estado de excitación .. al mismo tiempo siempre le pasaba algo curioso en cuanto mas era su necesidad mas se negaba y se ponía renuente , trataba de empujar a Shinichirou para que parara , decía mil veces "_ya no "para por favor"_ cuando en realidad estaba a punto de venirse .

-Shi… Shi.. nichi – no termino la frase dicha entre dientes .. a la vez que sentía venir la sensación más esperada y deseada (aunque se negara tanto a recibirla) .. se contrajo todo para esperar su orgasmo , y entonces lo asaltó el clímax .. segundos enteros de placer, Nanami se contrajo hasta el último musculo , llenado la boca de Minato hasta sus confines , este bebió todo de su querido koi .. hasta la última gota , y Nanami cayó exhausto completamente relajado .

-ahh Shinichirou –al instante sintió que se le cerraban los ojos , y que le invadía una sensación de adormecimiento .

-ahh –Shinichirou se recostó a su lado en la camilla apenas cabían los dos ..

-creo que deberíamos vestirnos , Nanami -pero era inútil el dulce enfermero había caído rendido y ya dormía plácidamente en la camilla

-oye .. Nanami .. ya casi son las 10:30 , tengo que dar clase y tú tienes que atender la enfermería .. anda "rayos .. creo que fue demasiado n nU"

-Shini.. humm –Nanami solo se volteó y siguió durmiendo y balbuceado incoherencias

-dios!!! Nanami anda levántate .. mira vístete te comparé un café con una soda pero por favor no te duermas

-no puedo , me siento muy cansado los ojos se me cierran - los zafiros comenzaron a desaparecer bajo los pesados parpados y las gruesas pestañas oscuras ,Minato tuvo que ayudarlo a vestirlo y a mantenerlo en pie , le peinó y lo sentó en su escritorio , encendió la luz y corrió las persianas antes cerradas , solo para que Nanami lograra despabilarse aunque sea un poco , pero se estaba durmiendo sentado, le puso la bata blanca , cerciorándose de no habérsela puesto al revés

-ya estas .. ahora solo soporta un poco en lo que te traigo un café bien cargado , toma un poco de agua para mientras –le sirvió un vasito desechable del tambo de agua pura , agua fría . Luego se asomó con cuidado de que no hubiera nadie den pasillo , quito llave de la puerta y quitó el papelito , dejando la puerta entre abierta

-ya regreso –le dio un suave beso en la frente y le palmeó suavemente la mejilla derecha

-date prisa con el café por favor

-bueno , ya regreso

Minato se fue en busca de café bien cargado y Nanami se puso en actitud de reposo acurrucándose sobre el escritorio , no tardó en quedarse dormido , casi roncando sutilmente sobre la mesa .

Una mirada curiosa se asomó a la puerta entreabierta de la enfermería , era Yukki-kun .

-Dios que suerte .. Minato –sensei no está por acá .. ohh dios .. -sus ojos lavanda se abrieron de par en par al ver al hermoso durmiente embrocado en la mesa .. era su oportunidad , su bento* vacio , limpio y seco estaba a la par de la mesa . La excusa perfecta .

-Nanami-san .. dios es tan lindo cuando duerme –se ruborizó profundamente y con mucho cuidado cerrando la puerta tras de sí se acercó con sigilo hasta donde estaba el enfermero fuera de guardia

Sintió el aroma y la tibieza que despedía Nanami y sintió que olía un poco diferente y que emanaba mucha calidez.. –santos dioses del Olimpo esta tan adorable –sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca de ver a Nanami así , no había oportunidades como esas en mucho tiempo pellizcó la mejilla derecha solo para cerciorarse de que fuera real y no un sueño .-Auch! No es un sueño-se murmuró así mismo mientras se sobaba su cachete colorado . Acercó su rostro al de Nanami y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que la sintió muy tibia y suave y no se contuvo mas y le dio un beso muy tenue y tímido en los labios , sabían muy bien , y eran muy , muy suaves , sintió un gran placer y como le hervía la sangre. Hubiera querido profundizar el beso , pero Nanami parecía que despertaría en cualquier momento , así que se contentó con su ligero beso robado .

-ahhh que bien sabe .. delicioso –cerró los ojos –su beso había sido tan sutil como el roce de una mariposa en una colorida y bella flor llena de néctar y de polen pero había sido suficiente para hacerlo el ser humano más afortunado y feliz de todos. Tomó su bento y salió de la enfermería cuidadosamente viendo que nadie lo descubriera

-a la próxima te prepararé un delicioso postre .. mi querido Nanami –san –le dijo al oído muy suavemente y se despidió de él para salir al pasillo saltando de felicidad

-"un beso .. un beso que maravilla n///////n " –Yukki se saboreaba los labios una y otra vez , cantando de contento por los pasillos .

Entre sueños .. Nanami susurraba el nombre de Shinichiro pensado que había sido él, el que lo había besado

Mientras Shinichirou ya regresaba subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras con un humeante vaso de café negro en mano .

_**Continuará.. **_

*Es un recipiente para los almuerzos muy común en Japón seguro los habéis visto en otros animes , incluso en Sukisho en el capi 3 donde salen los tres pequeños niños Shinta y compañía .. aparece la explicación de que es el bento .


	12. raspon

**Hola , que tal gente!! Como les va? Y como siempre digo mientras hayan lectores el fic debe continuar , y lo hago con gusto porque me encanta trabajar en esta historia .. y por eso con ustedes la docena de capis.. capi 12 con mucho cariño para mi amiga **_**Hitomiko-chan**_** .. gracias por tu apoyo amiga!!! **

**Espero les guste este capi .. se cuidan mucho y espero sus comentarios .**

**Disclaimer: **Suksiho no me pertenece tampoco sus personajes a excepción de Ninotachi Yokohama que si lo reclamo de mi autoría .. no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido** .. **

**Notas: **este fic es yaoi , con algunos capis de lemon explicito … angst , masoquismo, intento de suicidio .. y demás .. si nos les gusta no lean . Lo que tenga "*" esta explicado como nota de pie de pagina

**Parejas: **Nanami/Shinichirou; Nao-kun /Sora** .. ** y otras .. este fic no está dentro de la historia de la serie Suksiho puede ser colocada en cualquier parte que no interfiere con la historia del anime .

En el capi anterior …

-"un beso .. un beso que maravilla n///////n " –Yukki se saboreaba los labios una y otra vez , cantando de contento por los pasillos .

Entre sueños .. Nanami susurraba el nombre de Shinichiro pensado que había sido él, el que lo había besado .Mientras Shinichirou ya regresaba subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras con un humeante vaso de café negro a mano .

**Cap 12. Raspón **

Al rato Nanami abrió pesadamente los ojos , y vio a Shinoichirou frente a él , con un vaso de caliente y humeante café negro .

-después de todo no pude evitar que te durmieras a pesar de que fui lo más rápido posible por tu café –le dijo con una sonrisa

-lo siento , no pude evitarlo –Nanami se disculpó tímidamente ..

-oye .. yo .. lo siento también .. espero no haber sido muy brusco ¿no te lastime.. hace un rato?-las mejillas de Minato se colorearon intensamente .

-para nada estoy bien . jejeje fue emocionante .. si el director del instituto supiera lo que hicimos seguro nos despiden –dijo sonriendo el enfermero de manera muy divertida

-lo que me recuerda .. que pronto me harán evaluación docente , si me califican mal de nuevo .. no tendré aumento de salario , durante meses , si no es que años –Shinichirou parecía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento

-tranquilo , no creo que te evalúen mal .. haz sido muy comprensivo con los estudiantes .. confía más en ti –Nanami le regaló una suave sonrisa a lo que Mianto se sintió más confiado y seguro

-gracias ..

Nanami dio un sorbo a su café caliente y suspiró ..

-espero no haya venido nadie en lo que me dormí .. .. hmm este café esta delicioso .. sabes creo que ya me pasó un poco ese sueño tan pesado de hace un rato ..

-que bueno .. el café siempre ayuda a despabilarse

Sonó la campanilla de cambio de clase , y Minato tuvo que salir rápido para dar su curso de la segunda jornada .

-mejor me voy por el pasadizo – la escalerilla bajó del techo y se abrió la pequeña puertecilla , Minato se fue para su oficina y luego para el salón de clase. Nanami se quedó terminando su café mientras organizaba las cosas de la enfermería , la camilla estaba desarreglada , así que tendió las sábanas , se ruborizó de recordar lo que había sucedido en esa precisa camilla hacia un par de minutos .. suspiró y volvió a su trabajo .

**

Era día de educación física el grupo de Hashiba y Fujimori vrs el equipo de Gaku y Yoshihiro Hano en un juego de Football , Ninotachi aun no podía participar de las actividades deportivos por lo de su accidente en la biblioteca , estaba exonerado de la práctica de deportes por lo menos durante una semana más , suspiró con aburrimiento . Ver jugar a los demás , era aburrido , Sora iba en la delantera con la pelota , pero se la quitaron los del equipo contrario , Matsuri estaba de defensa al igual que Sunao … el juego estaba bastante emocionante , pero no para Yokohama que solo era un pobre y aburrido espectador .

-Ya estoy harto –llevaba semanas sin ver a Nanami , no se había atrevido a llegar solo así , tenía que estar enfermo o herido para poder ir a la enfermería y aun estaba esperando la oportunidad , el día mas frio del año estaba cerca , pero ya no podía espera mas , sino veía a Nanami aunque sea una vez moriría de desesperación, se volverá completamente loco .

En un impulso Ninotachi , sintió que debía hacer algo para remediar su patético estado , Sora iba corriendo a toda velocidad con el balón , hacia la portería solo había un defensa , era su oportunidad de meter un gol!

-vamos Hashiba!!-el pelirrosa lo alentó .. Sora iba como un toro en estampida contra la portería … era el momento , no había tiempo para pensarlo , Yokohama saltó al campo y se metió justo enfrente de Sora quien ya no pudo parar (se le fueron los frenos XXD) .

-YOKOHAMAAAAAA!!!!!!! XOx

y se paso llevando Al pobre Yokohama , dieron tremenda vuelta de gato y cayeron de bruces en el suelo 0

-Hashiba!!!! Yokohama!!!-Fujimori , Gaku y Matsuri se acercaron corriendo para ayudarlos , Sora estaba viendo estrellitas y Yokohama estaba completamente fuera de servicio

-hay que llevarlos con Nanami-san rápido –dijo Ichikawa- Aguanta Sora sempai

Llegaron donde Nanami , quien al ver a los heridos se levantó de su escritorio hizo a un lado su soda y los libros y se fue a lavar rápido la manos para revisar las heridas

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó el enfermero asustado , Sora tenia raspado toda la mejilla izquierda y un brazo , Ninotachi , tenia raspada la frente , la nariz, la barbilla y la pierna derecha .

-chocaron –dijo Matsuri

-Bueno primero debo desinfectar las heridas

Recostaron a Sora en una camilla y a Yokohhma en la otra de al lado –Matsuri , Gaku y Sunao tuvieron que dejar as sus amigos allí pues tenían que volver a clases .

-estarán bien váyanse tranquilos –los tranquilizó Nanami , el más preocupado era Sunao aunque tratara en vano de no demostrarlo .

-tranquilo Fujimori-kun .. Hahiba-kun estará bien –el enfermero le dio una palmadita en el hombro

-si .. muchas gracias –las mejillas de Nao-kun se pusieron rojas como manzanas maduras y le sonrío con dulzura al enfermero-vendré a verlo después de clases

Nanami solo afirmó con su cabeza y regresó a la enfermería .

-¡!En qué rayos estaba prensando atravesándote en al camino así?!!!-Sora había vuelto en sí y a pesar del dolor y ardor en sus heridas estaba ya peleando con Ninotachi

-de verdad lo lamento , es que me desesperé de verlos jugar a ustedes , yo también quería participar sentí que estaba mejor y que podía unirme al juego

-Idiota!! No debiste meterte así , mira como paramos!!!- se quejó Hashiba todo adolorido

-de verdad lo lamento –Ninothci se sintió mal , el plan no era lastimar a Hashiba era solo lastimarse el mismo , pero no pensó en que ocasionaría mas de un herido , fue algo muy impulsivo de su parte no midió las consecuencias de sus locuras

-Sora-kun tranquilo , no creo que sea una buena idea que grites , estando herido .. fue un accidente –déjame revisar las heridas –Nanami comenzó con Sora cosa que disgustó mucho a Ninotachi pues quería ser el primero , pero solo se limitó a ver por la ventaba con tristeza y con rabia , Sora había salido más lastimado que él , las cosas no deberían haber salido así.

-déjame ver tu mejilla , ¿puedes sentarte? -Sora se sentó en la orilla de la camilla

-esto va a arder un poco pero es necesario desinfectar la herida –con una pinzas , sostuvo un algodón con alcohol y remedio –Sora apretó las facciones , pues ardía , limpió su cara que estaba llena de tierra , y también su brazo

-auu!!! –se quejó Hashiba

-de verdad lo lamento ya casi está –Nanami solo le sonrió con amabilidad , Ninotachi , cerró los ojos no soportaba que le sonriera a nadie más que a él para no pensar en eso se puso a leer un diploma que colgaba de la pared .

"_La Escuela Nacional de Enfermería del hospital General , extiende el presente diploma y certifica a : Kai Nanami , como enfermero graduado de la escuela de primeros auxilios y enfermería . A los 23 días del mes de julio…." _

Había a la par un diploma con unos sellos dorados y firmas seguramente del director de algún hospital .. tenía pegada la fotografía tamaño cedula en blanco y negro de Nanami .. era , seguramente , por haber participado en alguna capacitación .. en la foto se veía a un Nanami de cabellos cortos ,se veía tan bien como siempre , tan infinitamente lindo y adorable .. a Nanami todo le queda tan bien , porque es un ser precioso . Ninotachi no pudo evitar ruborizarse tremendamente de ver aquella foto , ¿Por qué no había visto ese diploma antes? Seguramente había estado tan grave las últimas veces que no prestaba atención a nada .

-muy bien , mientras seca la medicina que le puse a Sora te revisaré , Ninotachi-kun déjame ver –Yokohama trato inútilmente de evitar su sonrojo pero era imposible , nunca se quede evitar sonrojarte .. pero deseó que Nanami no prestará atención a sus mejillas enrojecidas sino a sus heridas

- Deben tener cuidado .. esos rapones sí que están terribles –dijo Nanami ayudando a Ninotachi a sentarse en la camilla

-este idiota , se metió como loco en medio de la cancha .. no fue mi culpa que se atravesara –dijo Sora quién aun estaba molesto y no era para menos , le ardía la cara y le dolía tremendamente y no era precisamente de ser tan guapo.

-Ya dije que lo siento –Ninotachi no soportaba que le gritaran asi, después de todo , no había sido su intención que Hashiba saliera lastimado

-tranquilo Sora-kun , no creo que gritarse ayude en mucho , fue un accidente , Ninotachi –kun ya dijo que lo lamenta ..-lo defendió Nanami , Ninotachi se sintió feliz de que alguien lo apoyara

-rayos!!!-Sora solo cruzo los brazos con desgano y se arrecostó nuevamente en la camilla

-déjame ver .. huy esa rodilla , está muy mal , hizo el mismo procedimiento de desinfección , pero Ninotachi ni siquiera sintió el ardor de lo perdido que estaba viendo a Nanami .. de perderse en sus movimientos , en sus facciones , en sus sonrisa imborrable y en sus ojos añil . _" ¿qué edad tendría Nanami en esa foto? … ¿será que ya se conocía con Minato-san?"_ esa pregunta le asaltó sorpresivamente… se molestó ante el recuerdo del profesor de matemáticas , y se sintió deprimido

-ahora déjame ver tu rostro .. –Nanami hizo a Ninotachi levantar el rostro , aun enrojecido .. – la nariz y la barbilla- desinfectó toda el área y roseó un spray cicatrizante al igual como había hecho con Sora

-debéis tener cuidado , no importa ya quien haya sido el culpable , solo deben tener cuidado para la próxima vez , es clase de deporte no de lucha libre –dijo el enfermero medio divertido

-díselo a él!!!-se inmutó Sora

-ya Sora .. Ninotachi –kun ya se disculpó suficiente

-gracias –Yokohama solo bajó el rostro y sintió muchas ganas de llorar y si no hubiera estado Hashiba lo hubiera hecho esperando que Nanami le consolara pero esta vez no estaban solos así que se contuvo

-bueno , ahora hay que espera que seque , luego les pondré una venda para que no se les vaya infectar al contacto con la tierra o el sudor .

Nanami se fue para su botiquín de primeros auxilios y sacó un poco de gasa esterilizada y cortó varios trozos para las heridas de los dos estudiantes. Ninotachi no dejaba de ver el diploma de la pared .. Nanami en realidad no había cambiado mucho .. "_¿qué edad tendría_?' se veía tan joven y fresco , pero seguro era varios años mayor que ellos dos .. _' ¿cómo se habrá conocido con el maestro de matemáticas?_ " otra vez le invadió esa pregunta que siempre lo molestaba y lo incomodaba .

-Sora . levanta tu cabeza , te pondré esta venda .. te revisaré cómo va la curación mañana , así que te recuerdas de venir después de clases

-bueno –cubrió la mejilla derecha de Sora con la venda y la sujeto con cinta adhesiva médica –luego hizo el mismo procedimiento con la larga y profunda rozadura de su brazo , le abarcaba desde la muñeca hasta el codo

-me arde –se quejó Sora

-lo sé , debes tener paciencia a que te salga costra

-bueno

-Ninotachi-kun .. tu turno –Nanami le puso una vendita en la nariz y barbilla y una gasa más larga en la raspadura de la rodilla que era más profunda y estaba ensangrentada

- gracias

-por nada .. ahora descansen un rato avisaré que no asistirán a clases el resto del día , así que no vayan a estar haciendo esfuerzos , ya vuelvo –Nanami salió de la enfermería y dejó a los dos heridos recostados en sus respectivas camillas

-bueno .. ya que .. lamento haberte gritado Yokohama-kun es que me dolió tanto que creo que me sobrepasé , como dice Nanami-chan .. fue un accidente solo que mejor tienes más cuidado la próxima vez es peligroso ser tan impulsivo , a la otra jugamos un partidito mas tranquilamente –le dijo Sora desde su camilla mientras lo volteaba a ver sonriéndole .

-si , tienes razón .. muchas gracias .. no sé en que estaba pensado mira lo que ocasioné soy un torpe –Ninotachi bajó su rostro con timidez y angustia

-no , no diga eso , ya déjalo , no te preocupes mas por eso .. además miremos el lado positivo , no recibiremos clases el resto del día –Sora se acomodó en la camilla poniendo un brazo (el que tenia sano) debajo de su cabeza

-Ha.. Hasiba –kun…

-hn?

-¿tu conocías a Nanami-san desde antes?-Ninotachi , no supo en qué momento dejó salir la pregunta , pero ahora ya la había formulado y no podía hacerse atrás además Sora ya lo había escuchado , así que nerviosamente solo le quedo esperar la respuesta

-ahh , pues desde hace algunos años atrás –Sora frunció el ceño , recordar aquellos años siempre era un poco doloroso para el .. aquel día en que tuvieron que abandonar Sunao en el laboratorio .. nunca le perdonaría a Nanami ni a Shinichirou eso , ni el mismo podía perdonárselo a pesar que habían pasado años .. y que las cosas se habían solucionado aun le había quedado esa espinita en el corazón , pero eso no se lo contaría a Yokohama , solo se limitaría contestar su pregunta .

-oh , ya es que creo que se tienen más confianza –se atrevió a decir Ninotachi desde su camilla siempre evitando contacto con su interlocutor

-Nanami –chan es una gran persona él me ha cuidado y ayudado en muchas ocasiones .. al igual que Nii-chan!! ellos son de lo mejor , ellos junto con Sunao y Matsuri son como mi familia –dijo Sora sin ver directamente a Ninotachi, sino viendo para el techo de la enfermería mientras sonreía ligeramente

-ya veo .. deber ser agradable que se preocupen por ti –Ninotachi dijo eso ultimo tan bajo que Sora no lo escuchó, le asaltó una tristeza inmensa y se volteó al otro lado para no ver a Hashiba

-Nanami tenía el cabello corto antes ¿verdad?-Ninotachi sintió ruborizarse ante esa pregunta tuvo miedo de que Sora percibiera su interés por el enfermero

-oh si , recuerdo que lo usaba corto se lo ha dejado crecer últimamente se le ve muy bien.. Nanami antes , además de estudiar enfermería , también era auxiliar de laboratorio –dijo Sora sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto sin embargo se arrepintió de dar mucha información , era triste para él redorar esos días .. cuando Nanami estaba de parte de Aizawa .. pero ya habían pasado mucho años desde eso, pensó que Nanami se hubiese también entristecido ante ese recuerdo , en eso estaba cuando una cabecita rosada , se asomó en la puerta de la enfermería era Suano quien se asomó con timidez .

-So.. es decir , cof, cof –tosió un poco ruborizándose , estaba a punto de llamar al peliazul por su nombre , cuando se dio cuenta que Yokohama también estaba allí y se apenó, por lo que lo arregló con un forzoso y garraspeante –Hasiba –kun

-ahh hola , ¿ya terminaron las clases?-preguntó Sora con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas ligeramente rosadas , pues se dio cuenta de la reacción de su amigo y eso le divirtió un poco … Sunao era muy tímido y aun no podía demostrar su afecto por Sora frente a otros .

-oh no , tenemos un pequeño receso –dijo el pelirosa viendo el suelo

-¿o acaso te escapaste de clases solo para venir a verme? –lo molestó un feliz Sora

-claro que no!!! Idiota!!! –la cara de Sunao se puso roja como una guinda

-jajajaja tranquilo , estoy mejor , solo que me arde la cara –dijo Sora un poco dolorido

-lo lamento … -Sunao se acercó un poco más a la camilla de su amigo

-si , esto si que es incomodo .. espero no me queden marcas en la cara

-tal vez no , tienes la cabeza y la cara dura –lo molestó Nao-kun vengativamente

-jejeje si que gracioso recuérdame que me ría mas

-debo volver al salón , te avisaré que hacemos en clase, para que te pongas luego al corriente , vuelvo a la salida –Suano le dio una leve sonrisa , que hizo a Sora sentirse muy afortunado , luego el chico salió del salón a toda prisa , con la cara muy ruborizada y sin voltear a ver a Hashiba .

-se preocupa por ti –susurró Ninotachi , quien estaba volteado hacia la pared y no había visto a Sunao pero si había escuchado su conversación , se sintió más desafortunado y abandonado que nunca .

-¿dijiste algo Yokohama-kun?-preguntó Sora quien no le había escuchado bien –tienes que hablar un poco más alto

-no dije nada –en eso regresó Nanami

-ya avisé a sus profesores que no asistirán a al resto de las clases del día –dijo entrando muy tranquilamente

-ohh si genial!!!-celebró Sora

-pero luego deben ponerse al día con el resto de sus compañeros –completó Nanami a lo que Sora se volvió a desanimar

-bueno –dijo con desgano –le pediré a Sunao que me preste sus cuadernos

En eso llamaron a la puerta de la enfermería , Nanami atendió , era Yukki con su gran sonrisa de siempre.

-hola Nanami-chan!!! ¿estás solo?-preguntó ruborizándose

-tengo dos pacientes , pero ya los he curado pasa Yukki-kun , sabes busqué tu bento por todas partes , pero no lo encuentro , ¿no te lo ha dando Shinichirou?-preguntó Nanami un poco apenado

-tranquilo , disculpa que no te avisará pero yo tomé el bento de tu escritorio , estabas dormido y me dio pena despertarte , pensé que estarías muy cansado o te ha tocado desvelarte … por eso no te molesté , solo me llevé el bento y es que lo necesitaba para traerte esto!!-le dijo mostrándole el bento con un nueva comida guardada en su interior

-Yukki-kun.. yo –Nanami se ruborizó ligeramente a lo que Yukki sonrió con verdadero deleite y felicidad

-espero te guste es un postre –le dijo el chico sonriéndole con dulzura , se había puesto rojo como un semáforo de tan solo recordar el beso robado que le había dado a Nanami , era su pequeño secreto .. y se enfocó en los labios del enfermero por un momento y toda la sangre se le fue a la cara .

-ohh muchas gracias Yukki-kun eres muy amable , lo probaré con gusto

-por nada , lo preparé especialmente para ti con mucho cariño –dijo bajando la mirada tímidamente , Ninotachi estaba escuchando toda la conversación a pesar de que los dos estaba en la puerta de la enfermería y el y Sora estaban más adentro en el área de camillas, se escuchaba cada palabra claramente .

-gracias , Yukki-kun te paso más tarde tu bento

-no hay problema , te veo luego –Yukki se fue tranquilamente , tras haber dejando su encargo con el enfermero , y no le había dado pena que hubiera más gente allí , de hecho Yukki-kun era muy insistente y de muy buen carácter a Nanami le simpatizaba , pero lo hacía sentir un poco incomodo los constantes obsequios gastronómicos , se sentía comprometido

-oye ¿te trajeron algo de comer?-preguntó golosamente el peliazul desde su camilla –sigues siendo muy popular verdad jejeje

-Sora!!!-las mejillas de Nanami se colorearon de escarlata - Yukki-kun me trajo un postre

-POSTRE!!!-los ojos de Hashiba brillaban de placer

-así es .. jeje queréis probar n_nU

-SI CLARO!!! –a Sora no había ni que decírselo dos veces , destaparon el bento y apareció una enorme porción de pastel de chocolate con guindas

-DIOS!!! QUE BEIN SE VE!!!- a Sora ya se le hacía agua la boca , Nanami solo sudó gotita sorprendido de la glotonería del chico , aun estando herido su apetito siempre era voraz

-¿quieres probar Ninotachi-kun?-ofreció Nanami mientras iba por unos cubiertos a su escritorio

-no , gracias , te lo regalaron a ti , no creo que se buena idea que yo coma –Ninotachi se sentía herido no solo físicamente sino moralmente , ese chico Yukki.. demostraba sus sentimientos con acciones , el no era capaz de eso , a pesar de que amaba a Nanami con toda su alma jamás se atrevería a darle nada , aun cuando sería muy justificable por todo lo que el enfermero había hecho por él , pero a pesar de eso el nunca se atrevería a darle nada .. y menso a demostrarle sus sentimientos abiertamente , se maldecía interiormente por su timidez , por su personalidad tan pateada , tan introvertido .. tan inútil , sintió que se desmoronaba , que jamás sería capaz de decirle a Nanami lo que sentía por él , era un desgraciado .. un fracaso total .. no era capaz de ser sincero como Yukki-kun .. no era capaz de nada .. hasta decir un "gracias" o ver a alguien rostro era difícil . Todos se le adelantaban y le expresaban a Nanami sus sentimientos abiertamente de extrañas y diversas maneras pero al menos no se quedaban callados como él, no se lo guardaban . Ninotachi nunca sería capaz de eso que tal vez Nanami nunca sabría lo que sentía por el. Jamás .

Ninotachi quería irse

-pero Ninotachi-kun .. tranquilo , es un postre muy grande para mí , no creo que pueda comerlo yo solo , Sora y tu pueden comer un poco si quieren

-ya dije que no quiero –la voz de Ninotahci sonó quebradiza y angustiada , pero como estaba volteado hacia la pared no pudieron ver la expresión de su rostro

-Ninotachi-kun

-está muy bueno .. hmm , ese Yukki es buen cocinero –Sora tenia la boca llena de chocolate , Yokohama no lo soportaba , ¿como podía ser tan abusivo de comer del pastel que le habían regalado a Nanami?, y pero peor , aun ¿Cómo Nanami podía hacer tal cosa , como se lo permitía? apretó los puños furioso , rabioso para terminarlo de arruinar , llegó Shinichirou

-hola , Sora , me contaron lo que te ocurrió en educación física , en verdad que eres un desastre –bromeó el profesor al entrar

-Ni-chan!!-Sora tenia la boca llena de chocolate

-¿oigan que están comiendo?

-Shinichirou , quieres probar , lo trajo Yukki-kun después de todo el tenia el bento , lo vino a dejar cuando me dormí que pena –Nanami solo se cubrió la boca con la mano con delicadeza y se ruborizó ligeramente

-¿el lo tenía? .. a qué bueno que apareció

-prueba esto Nii-chan esta genial

-a ver - Shinichiro tomó un trocito con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca con elegancia

-hmm no está mal , cocina bien pero los pasteles de Nanmai son los mejores de todos

-no digas eso Shinichirou-Nanami se sonrojó

Ninotachi estaba por explotar no soportaba estar allí y escuchar a Nanami reír y Shinichirou adularlo delante de todos y a Sora comiéndose todo como un amante de la gula

-me voy .. ya me siento mejor , gracias por todo Nanami-san me iré a descansar a mi cuarto

-Ninotachi-kun, pero… -ya no pudo detenerlo ni decirle nada , pues el chico salió renqueando del lugar .. sin decir ni una palabra mas

-Yokohama-kun.. ¿te vas?-preguntó el peliazul con la boca llena de pastel y con las comisuras de los labios con chocolate

No hubo respuesta ya se había marchado

-¿pero qué le pasa?-se preguntó Shinichirou extrañado

-parecía como si se hubiera molestado por algo –observó Hashiba

-Ninotachi-kun… –Nanami se sintió un poco incomodo y preocupado por Ninotachi no sabía exactamente que estaba pasando.

**Continuará… **

Pues bien hasta aquí el capi 12, Ninotachi de nuevo esta pasando malos momentos y ahora se pasó llevando a Sora .. ¿qué pasará ahora? .. no pueden perderse el siguiente capi de "enfermo de amor" no se lo pierdan por nada de este mundo .. n_n les espero. Y ya saben que de ustedes depende la velocidad con la suba mas capis a mas reviews mas capis .. esa es la formula , jaja así que ya saben y ahora a contestar los reviews!!!

_**Hitomiko-chan**_ : Hola amiga como estas, que gusto leerte de nuevo! me da gusto que saber que sigues la historia y sobre todo que la estas disfrutando pues es lo mas importante , jeje lo del beso sí que fue una travesura , jojo n///n menos mal que Shinichirou no se enteró , jajaja y Yukki –kun es en realidad bastante atrevido , jajaja oye y si te gusto Nanami/Shinichirou de este capi debes seguir al pendiente que habrá mucho mas .. te lo aseguro jaja , gracias de nuevo por los comentarios me hacen mucha ilusión que me digas que te parece el fic , y gracias también por los que me mandaste de mis otras historias , yo también quiero saber más de tus historias ¿seguiste : "seven days"? quiero saber que pasa en ese fic que por cierto está muy bueno y te está quedando súper , eres buena con el ingles lo dominas muy bien por favor continúalo .

Y pues bien te leo entonces en otro capi te cuidas mucho y gracias de nuevo .

Hasta entonces .. bye!!!

_**Y en cuanto a los demás: **_

Oigan gracias por los reviews!! Si pues , son tantos que pareciera que fuera su trabajo .. ¿cuánto les pagan? XXD. Anden se que siempre hay lectores pero que no dejan sus comentarios , los reviews son de mucha importancia para el escritor pues le ayudan a mejorar y así hacer mejores fics , no sean tímidos y déjenme sus reviews sus críticas son siempre bienvenidas .

Gracias!

Att. Klover-chan n _ n


	13. poemas en el pizarron

**Hola , ¿que tal? saludos , ¿cómo están? Espero todo bien y pues como lo prometido es deuda , y recibí un review la compensación es un nuevo capi .. si!! el capi más desafortunado .. por ser el 13. .. jajaj que dijeron!!1 espero les guste , gracias **_**Hitomiko-chan**_** por tu review , espero disfrutes de este capi .**

**Disclaimer: **ya saben .. que Sukisho no es de mi autoría .. solo en sueños , no lucro con esto .. ni nada por el estilo , los personajes no son de mi autoría .. excepto Yukki, Ninotahci y algunos nombres por allí que son producto de mi imaginación , sin más que agregar .. al fic

**Nota: **antes que se me olviden ya saben que esto es yaoi al 100%, parejas principales: Nao-Sora, Shinichirpu/Nanami capis con escenas lemon explicitas … presentación de personajes con deseos sombríos , pesimistas , existenciales, masoquista, autodestructivos y suicidas .. etc. (Jojo mente macabra XXD)

**Si no te gusta no lo leas , luego no me hago responsable pro las recetas del psiquiatra , jajaja , ahora sin más palabrerío .. al fic **

**En el capi anterior … **

Ninotachi estaba por explotar no soportaba estar allí y escuchar a Nanami reír y Shinichirou adularlo delante de todos y a Sora comiéndose todo como un amante de la gula

-me voy .. ya me siento mejor , gracias por todo Nanami-san me iré a descansar a mi cuarto

-Ninotachi-kun, pero… -ya no pudo detenerlo ni decirle nada , pues el chico salió renqueando del lugar .. sin decir ni una palabra mas

-Yokohama-kun.. ¿te vas?-preguntó el peliazul con la boca llena de pastel y con las comisuras de los labios con chocolate

No hubo respuesta ya se había marchado

-¿pero qué le pasa?-se preguntó Shinichirou extrañado

-parecía como si se hubiera molestado por algo –observó Hashiba

-Ninotachi-kun… –Nanami se sintió un poco incomodo y preocupado por Ninotachi no sabía exactamente que estaba pasando.

**13. Fotografías, el poeta del pizarrón .**

El día finalizó , las clases se terminaron , llegó Sunao con Matsuri a ver como había seguido Sora .

-hola chicos .. ¿qué tal las clases?-preguntó Sora divertido pues él se había librado de ellas gracias a su accidente deportivo con Yokohama

-aburridas –se quejó Sunao

-oh , no para nada , estuvo interesante –contestó el rubio con su humor alegre de siempre .. –huy que gran golpiza a ver si a la próxima metes las manos y no la cara –dijo divertido Matsuri

-oye .. no me dio tiempo a hacer nada cuando sentía ya estábamos en el suelo

-por cierto ¿y Yokohama?-Los dos recién llegados vieron la camilla de al lado vacía con la sabanas desordenadas .

-se fue ..parecía enojado , ¿crees que se molestó porque no le dimos pastel de chocolate?-preguntó Sora muy inocentemente

-no , Sora no creo que fuera por eso –dijo Shinichirou con una sonrisa , a veces Sora era muy inocente .

-tal vez solo se sintió incomodo y por eso decidió irse a su cuarto –Nanami también sonrió , pero a la vez sus cejas finas , se curvaron un una actitud de preocupación , la mano cálida y amoroso de Minato , se apoyó en el hombro del enfermero .

-tranquilo .. Yokohama-kun estará bien .

-oye Sora-kun ¿de qué pastel de chocolate estás hablando? –preguntó Matsuri con cara divertida

-es verdad .. dijiste algo de un pastel –mencionó Fujimori con cara de pocos amigos

-ohh chicos es que le trajeron un delicioso pastel de chocolate a Nanami-chan .. pero .. ya se terminó –dijo Sora con carita dulce

-Oye!!! ¿No que estás enfermo y malherido? , pero si te comes todo lo que llega a tu boca!!!-lo regañó el pelirrosa

-jejejej parece que ni el peor mal del mundo detiene a un hambriento Sora –agregó Matsuri

-Bueno no era un pastel entero era solo una porción –dijo Shinichirou

-¿ya te sientes mejor Sora-kun , como para volver a los dormitorios?-preguntó Nanami con ánimos de clamar a los chicos

-si creo que estoy mejor .. gracias por todo

-ven mañana para que te revise las heridas y te cambie vendaje , ¿de acuerdo? –le recordó el enfermero con una sonrisa

-si , esta bien gracias , le diré a Yokohama –kun que el también tiene que venir

-si , dile por favor , se fue tan rápido que se me olvidó recordarle eso –Nanami volvió a poner cara de preocupación al recordar el asunto pero esta vez fue capaz de disimularlo mejor

-de acuerdo

Sora se levantó de la cama y se fue a su cuarto con la ayuda de sus amigos , Nanami se quedó muy pensativo .. ¿Qué era realmente lo que había molestado tanto a Ninotachi-kun para que se fuera así?

-bueno ha terminado el día , ¿nos vamos?

-si

-sigues preocupado por lo de Yokohama-kun ¿verdad?-Shinichirou conocía bien a Nanami y sabia cuando algo le preocupaba

-si, un poco –Nanami trató de tranquilizar a su pareja con una nueva sonrisa pero no le salió muy bien

-tranquilo .. todo estará bien sea lo que sea , se le pasará ..

-tienes razón , espero que si .

Cerraron la enfermería y se fueron a casa .

Mientras tanto Ninotachi ya estaba en su cuarto , le había costado llegar con la rodilla mal herida , le dolía tanto doblar la pierna que tuvo que irse cojeando .. por fin cundo llegó sintió la gloria , tenía tantas ganas de llorar y solo quería llegar rápido y no encontrarse con nadie en el camino , estaba tendido en la cama , llevaba horas enteras llorando y llorando como un niño , tanto que ya le dolía la cabeza por fortuna tenia aspirinas , se había quedado dormido .

"_Sin emociones .. los seres humanos serian más eficientes .. las emociones , los sentimientos como el amor , el odio , el miedo , la angustia, la tristeza… , seguramente todo estaría mejor .. no habría nada que nublara la razón y en entendimiento del hombre .. los seres humanos serian tan eficientes como las maquinas y el mundo sería un lugar mejor.. las emociones son incensarías .. y absurdas … " _

Ninotachi se revolvía en la cama presa de un sueño intranquilo , fruncía el ceño y mas lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas

-"Na.. Nanami-san"

**

Fue difícil llevar a Sora hasta los dormitorios pues cojeaba un poco tenia doblado el tobillo izquierdo, Sunao de un brazo y Matsuri del otro lo llevaron hasta los dormitorios .

-ah!! Por fin .. gracias chicos que dolor!!!-se quejó Sora dejándose caer en su cama

-cielos eso tardará en sanar –dijo Matsuri

-tal vez no , con lo bien que se alimenta!!! En pocos días estará como nuevo –se burló Fujimori

- oigan!!! Sobre lo de la feria de ciencias , estaba pensado en una manera de ganar dinero para comprar los materiales –comentó el rubio

-ohh es verdad , oye ya no le comentaste nada a Yokohama-kun de esto , así nunca nos ayudará –dijo Sora aun recostado en la cama viendo el techo

-no sé si haya sido buena idea meter a Yokohama en el equipo , nunca está disponible siempre está muy ocupado con su mala suerte .. además insisto en que Yokohama-kun es una persona extraña cuesta demasiado hablar con él , creo que mejor desistimos de él, y trabajamos solos

-no es tan raro como parece , de hecho estuvo hablando conmigo cuando estuvimos en la enfermería , no es tan calladito como parece

-¿en serio? ¿platicaron? ¿Y de que te habló?

-bueno pues .. me preguntó sobre si conocía a Nanami-chan de antes .. y pues estábamos hablando de eso , cuando llegó Sunao .. y entonces se volteó hacia la pared y fingió estar dormido

-que raro , bueno yo si pensé que estaba dormido –comentó un pensativo Nao-kun

-¿ah así? Pero aun así no me llamaste por mi nombre –le reclamó Sora a lo que Sunao se ruborizó copiosamente

-eso no es cierto!!!

-Oigan …. De lo que les estaba hablando era sobre como reunir dinero para comprar los materiales , ya decidí dejar a Yokohama fuera de esto

-bueno ¿y entonces cual es la idea?

-venderemos fotografías en los recesos

-¿fotografías de qué?

-de "quien" querrás decir-comentó el líder lo de "maestros del todo" con una sonrisa que daba miedo

-oh no .. ¿de qué se trata Matsuri? , habla de una vez –Sunao ya tenía un mal presentimiento las ideas de Matsuri siempre los metía en problemas.

-tengo unas fotografías que tomé el otro día, con el asunto del bandido enmascarado , recuerdan

-sí , que resultaron ser Nii-chan y Nanamai-chan .. con antifaces y que por culpa de ellos se rompió mi peluche de elefante –se quejó Sora lloroso

-tu estúpido peluche .. nos metimos en líos por culpa de ese tonto elefante

-oye no lo insultes!!!!-los chicos ya estaban a punto de discutir pero Matsuri los paró de un solo

-Chicos!!! A lo que vamos es que venderemos las fotografías que tomé esa vez, me he enterado de que Nanami-san tiene muchos admiradores .. y pues sería buena idea ofrecer la fotos apuesto que todos querrán comprarlas

-oye pero no debemos vender fotos de otras personas solo así , debería al amenos preguntarle a Nanami-chan y Minato-san si están de acuerdo- dijo Sunao algo asustado por el precipitado plan del rubio

-sí , claro que les preguntaremos ...pero ¿están de acuerdo ustedes en vender la fotos? .. se venderían muy bien ..

-bueno no es mala idea .. ¿Qué tanto material necesitamos?-preguntó Sora siempre viendo al techo

-ni siquiera tenemos ideas de que decoración haremos y es en una semana –además Sora esta herido no podrá ayudar mucho –Sunao se sonrojó al darse cuenta que ahora si se le había escapado el nombre de pila de Sora pero ya lo había dicho y pensó que como lo había dicho rápido no se habían dado cuenta.

-no se aun no he pensado en ningún tema para la decoración , pero tranquilos ya se me ocurrirá algo –dijo el oji verde poniendo las manos en la cintura

-bueno , entonces mañana preguntémosle a Nanami-chan

-Por cierto Matsuri , como le hiciste para tomar fotos , ni me di cuenta en qué momento lo hiciste-observó el peliazul incorporándose de la cama por primera vez durante toda la conversación

-pues en cuanto Nanami-chan dejó de darme vueltas con su látigo giratorio –sonrió amplio , los otros dos sudaron gotita

-ohh ya!!! n_nU

Matsuri se fue para su cuarto ya era tarde habían pasado ya varias horas desde que habían estado hablando , Sora ya estaba bostezando .

-Creo que mejor nos dormimos ya –Sunao , guardó sus libros y se fue a lavarse los dientes y cambiarse ropa para dormir .

-Cuando Sunao regresó a la habitación Sora ya estaba dormido , de verdad se había cansado mucho –Sunao solo se acercó un poco al pie de la cama donde reposaba el peliazul y tomó su mano en la suya con cariño , estaba cálido , sus respiración tranquila , su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente

-Sora.. espero que te mejores pronto .. –acarició los cabellos añil y se acercó lentamente a su rostro para depositar un muy breve y tímido beso en sus labios

-que duermas bien Sora .. –Sunao le sonrió en la oscuridad y sentía el calor subirle al rostro

**

A la mañana siguiente Sora se levantó con una sensación de mucha paz y tranquilidad , era muy temprano cuando despertó vio a la cama al lado de la suya una cabecita rosada estaba aun recostada en la almohada.

-Nao-kun ..Nao-kun .. ¿estás dormido?-no hubo respuesta

-aun es temprano… gracias Nao-kun –Sora cerró sus ojos de nuevo sus mejillas estaba coloradas , volvió a dormirse .

Esa mañana en al instituto ..

Matsrui , acompañado de Sora y Sunao estaban ya en la enfermería , Nanami había terminado de cambiar los vendajes de Sora

-gracias .. se siente mucho mejor –dijo el peliazul

-tus herida van bastante bien ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

-aun me duele un poco .. por eso debo caminar despacito

-siempre recuerda vendártelo .. estarás mejor dentro de algunas semanas

-Nanami-chan .. no puede hablar con Yokohama –kun , llamé a su puerta y no contestó y hoy no lo he visto para nada , tal vez no asista a clases-dijo Hashiba mientras bajaba de la camilla y se ponía con cuidado sus zapatos

-qué raro .. ¿que habrá pasado con Ninotachi-kun? –Nanami se llevó una mano al mentón y se quedó pensativo

-hola chicos que tal .. ¿Sora como sigues?-Shinichirou entró a la enfermería acomodándose el saco y la corbata

-mejor , gracias

-Por cierto aprovechando que están los dos aquí – Honjou se apresuró a aprovechar la ocasión y abordar a los protagonistas de su nuevo negocio

-¿de qué se trata?-preguntó Minato ya temiéndose algo pues todo lo que Matsuri se le pasaba por la cabeza era siempre alocado

-no sé si me darían permiso de vender estas-el rubio le enseñó las fotos a lo que ambos se sonrojaron aunque mas Nanami, pues la mayoría de fotos era suyas.

-venderlas ¿con que fines macabros!!!?-rezongó el maestro de matemáticas

-oh vamos ,es con una buena intensión .. reuniremos fondos para comparar ,materiales para adornar el salón para la feria científica –dijo Honjou con una sonrisa en los labios

-pero Matsuri-kun ¿a quienes se las venderás?-preguntó un preocupado Nanami

-a los estudiantes , ya sé que tienes .. muchos admiradores –Nanami se puso color fresa

-OYE!!! No me parece-Shinichirou también se sonrojó

-anden .., es para una buena causa .. por favor … necesitamos que la feria científica sea un éxito –rogó Sora

-si de verdad , además miren que los dos salieron muy ,. Muy bien –agregó Sunao tratando de persuadirlos

-anden!! ¿Qué opinan?-preguntó esperanzado el rubio

-bueno .. pues .. la verdad es que si es para una buena causa .. –a Nanami no terminaba de bajarle el color de la cara , se sentía azareado de que vendieran fotografías suyas y peor aun usando esas ropas

-yo estoy de acuerdo!!! –dijo Shinichirou con tono enérgico

-AHHH!!!??? Todos se sorprendieron mucho pues pensaban que sería Minato sería el que más se opusiera era muy celoso con respecto a Nanami

-Shunichirou!!! ¿estás seguro?-hasta el enfermero se sorprendió tenía toda la cara encendida en un fuerte carmesí

-con la condición…

-¿la condición? … -los tres estudiantes tragaron saliva para lo que fuera a decir a continuación

- la condición es que … que me saquen una primera copia a mí de todas las fotos y una ampliación tamaño poster de esta –dijo señalando una donde Nanami estaba con su látigo

-O///o

Todos cayeron al estilo anime y Nanami se le puso la cara color luces de árbol de navidad .

-SHINICHIROU!!!!

Todos rieron divertidos Nanami y Shinichirou ambos con las caras súper coloradas ..

-Es que saliste tan bien n///n

-Shinichirou por favor!!!! n///////nU

-Buenos días , perdón la interrupción .. Nanami –san , podría por favor venir un momento –era otro profesor el que estaba en la puerta de le enfermería solicitando la presencia del enfermero , era algo raro que lo fueran a buscar así , Nanami también se extrañó pero fue a revisar que era lo que pasaba

-podría venir a ver esto por favor –el profesor que impartía el curso de historia , lo llevó a uno de los salones Nanami lo siguió y también Sora, Sunao y Matsuri .. disimuladamente Shinichirou también se unió

Al entrar al salón a Nanami se le subieron todos los colores al rostro , no sabía ni dónde meterse , sentía que enecharía humo por las orejas , en el pizarrón del salón , en letras muy grandes .. estaba escrito:

" _Por una mirada un Mundo ._

_por una sonrisa un cielo _

_por un beso…_

_¡yo no sé que diera por un beso!_

_TE AMO NANAMI _

"

-Dios!!!- Sunao se puso rojo , Sora también , Matsuri sonrió curioso , y Shinichirou se quedó con la boca abierta y las mejillas color rubí, Nanami no pasaba de asombro .. los ojos azules abiertos como platos y la cara tan roja que se confundía con su sudadero y su pants .

-yo .. yo .. disculpe , ahora mismo lo borro-Nanami sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y borró el ardiente poema del pizarrón , el profesor que lo había mandado a llamar rió bajito cubriéndose la boca , divertido de ver tan diversas y graciosas reacciones .

-Nanami-san , creo que tiene usted a muchos corazones latiendo rápido , ¿sabrá usted acaso quien es el atormentado poeta?

-no tengo ni idea .. –Nanami seguía estando rojo como manzana

-tiene talento-observó Matsuri

-vaya .. Que pasión –Sora estaba admirado, vio de reojo a Sunao y ambos se sonrojaron

-COMO SE ATREVE!!!!-El estridente grito de Shinichirou resonó en toda la habitación estaba que echaba llamas por la boca

- ahhhggg que poema , tan ardiente , pasional , dulce y maravilloso .. yo .. yo .. nunca pude recitarte ni un poema .. "_ni el de las rosas son rojas y las violetas azules_" me sonrojaría irremediablemente … TxT –Shinichirou se hecho a llorar deprimido en un rincón y todos sudaron gotita

-Shinichirou por favor

**

El rumor del poeta "atormentado" se difundió rápidamente en todo el instituto , los admiradores de Nanami estaba celosos del talento del chico quien quiera que fuera , pues nunca se dejaban ver , los poemas aparecían en las pizarras casi mágicamente ,jamás se veía quien los escribía , muchos llegaron a pensar que se trataba de un fantasma enamorado .. otros que era invisible .. y otros sospechaban del mismo Minato..

-¿seguro que no escribiste tu los poemas?-le preguntó Sora cuando tuvo oportunidad

-No te lo aseguro no soy bueno para eso .. –las mejillas de Minato se tiñeron de rojo , le hubiera encantado escribirle poemas a Nanami pero era muy tímido para ese tipo de cosas

-¿seguro? ⌐// ⌐ te pusiste rojo

-de los celos te lo aseguro –Minato se arregló la corbata algo incomodo

- ¿y al fin llegaran mañana a la casa para que estudiemos? la otra semana es el examen –prefirió cambiar de tema

-si ,. Claro que iremos .. no me perdería el almuerzo que prepara Nanami-chan por nada del mundo –dijo Sora con cara hambrienta

-entonces … ¿solo llegas a comer? ¬¬#

-jajajaja no solo a eso en todo caso n//nU

-¿Como siguen tus heridas?

-ahh están mucho mejor ..

-Yokohama-kun no ha llegado a que le cambien los vendajes , eso tiene preocupado a Nanami , ¿no le has visto?

-me temo que no , no vino a clases ayer ni hoy tampoco

-qué raro .. ¿ya empezaron la venta de las fotografías?-preguntó curioso

-hoy comenzamos , es que Matsuri sacó más copias , ya te tiene lista las tuyas!!!- lo codeó Sora

-oye más respeto soy tu profesor!!!-Minato trato de hacerse el serio pero en realidad estaba muy colorado .. pensado en su ampliación tamaño poster de Nanami en su traje de bandido enmascarado .

**

La noticia del poeta "atormentado" también llegó a oídos de Ninotachi , y eso que él no había salido de su habitación desde el accidente deportivo con Hashiba .. pero los gritos de los estudiantes por los pasillos :" _el poeta "atormentado" le dejo otro poema a Nanami –san en el salón 201!!!" _– y luego las pisadas rápidas y presurosas por el pasillo de todos que querían ir a leer ..

Ninotachi estaba de mal humor desde hacía días .. era suficiente .. otra expresión artística ridícula y absurda , pero en el fondo seguía estando terriblemente herido y celoso , de que el no pudiera expresar sus sentimientos a Nanami y los demás si . Se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas , el mismo se había estado cambiando las curaciones con tal de no ir a la enfermería , no quería que le preguntaran nada y como cosa rara esta vez no tenía nada de ganas de buscar a Nanami , ni de verlo , ni de saber nada de él… estaba harto de todo , pasaría encerrado allí todo el tiempo que fuera necesario , hasta que se sintiera mejor o sino cualquier cosas haría saltar las lagrimas y seria el hazme reír si se ponía a llora por cualquier cosa.

Más tarde llegó a su puerta el barullo de que "los maestros del todo" estaban vendiendo fotos de Nanami .. era el colmo lucrar con su infinita belleza , bajo su puerta lanzaron un volante .

" _no puedes perderte la oportunidad de ver a Nanami como el bandido enmascarado .. aparta tus fotografías , cómpralas ya que se agotan!!! .. Ampliaciones, reducciones lo que quieras .. a precios cómodos .. no te quedes sin la tuya_" -había una muestra de las fotos , un Nanami con disfraz realmente lindo , orejas y colita de conejo , antifaz Corinto y un látigo , el cabello suelto se veía muy bien , no parecía el mismo

-¿cuándo pasaría esto? .. ni siquiera estoy enterado de nada , ser nuevo apesta –Ninotachi contempló la foto con adoración sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo , y la llevó a su cara , se puso a llora en poco rato el panfleto estaba empapado en lagrimas

-"Nanami-san!!!"

_**Continuará… **_

¿Quién será el poeta "atormentado"? ¿Se descubrirá su identidad? .. ¿Ninotachi podrá recuperase de su terrible depresión? ¿Sora y Sunao irán al fin a la casa de Nanami y Hashiba barrera con toda la comida? ¿ saldrá bien el festival de ciencias? .. esto y muchas preguntas más serán resueltas en el siguiente capi por lo que no se lo pueden perder…

Hasta entonces … Y AHORA SO REVIEWS!!!

**HItomiko –chan:** Mila gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios .. jojo que si habrá más Shinichirou/Nnami por supuesto que hará.. jojojo oye estoy molesta no sé por qué me los de me borraron 5 fics!!! Me salió una alerta sobre que no podía subir nada por algunos días y cuando vi aleatoriamente habían borrados 5 fics ,TxT y no entiendo por que .. ¿tu sabes algo sobre esto que me pudieras explicar por qué ocurrió eso? ..

Pues bien .. solo con esa inquietud , gracias por el apoyo , que alegro mucho que estés disfrutando de mi humilde historia , por favor sigue al pendiente que aun hay mas.. mucho mas..

Te cuidas , un abrazo

Chao!!!


	14. Almuerzo en familia, caza fantasmas

**Hola , ¿que tal? saludos , ¿como están? Espero todo biendisculoen la demora , había tenido unos problemitas con mi PC , un virus .. pero ya lo resolví , y para ccelebrar .. les traigo el 14 .. .. si!! espero les guste , gracias**_** Hitomiko-chan **_**por tu review , espero disfrutes de este capi , gracias por el apoyo. **

**Disclaimer: **ya saben .. que Sukisho no es de mi autoría .. solo en sueños , no lucro con esto .. ni nada por el estilo , peor si me queréis pagar no es problema acepto , cheques y tarjetas de crédito . jajaja son bromas , los personajes no son de mi autoría .. excepto Yukki, Ninotahci y algunos nombres por allí que son producto de mi imaginación , sin más que agregar .. al fic

**Nota: **antes que se me olviden ya saben que esto es yaoi al 100%, parejas principales: Sunao/Sora, Shinichirou-Misato/Nanami capis con escenas lemon explicitas … presentación de personajes con deseos sombríos , pesimistas , existenciales, masoquista y suicidas .. etc. (dios estoy enferma y de la cabeza XXD)

**Si no te gusta no lo leas , luego no me hago responsablede tu salud mental , jajaja , ahora sin más palabrerío .. al fic **

**En el capítulo anterior .. **

Más tarde llegó a su puerta el barullo de que "los maestros del todo" estaban vendiendo fotos de Nanami .. era el colmo lucrar con su infinita belleza , bajo su puerta lanzaron un volante .

" _no puedes perderte la oportunidad de ver a Nanami como el bandido enmascarado .. aparta tus fotografías , cómpralas ya que se agotan!!! .. Ampliaciones, reducciones lo que quieras .. a precios cómodos .. no te quedes sin la tuya_" -había una muestra de las fotos , un Nanami con disfraz realmente lindo , orejas y colita de conejo , antifaz Corinto y un látigo , el cabello suelto se veía muy bien , no parecía el mismo

-¿cuándo pasaría esto? .. ni siquiera estoy enterado de nada , ser nuevo apesta –Ninotachi contempló la foto con adoración sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo , y la llevo a su cara , se puso a llora en poco rato el panfleto estaba empapado en lagrimas

-"Nanami-san!!!"

**14. almuerzo en familia , caza fantasmas: **

Por fin llego el sábado , Sora y Sunao se fueron temprano a la casa de Nanami para repasar matemáticas con Minato .. ya faltaban pocos días para el examen y de verdad tenían que sacar un buen punteo .

-no crees que tal vez venimos muy temprano observó Sunao un poco apenado , pues tal vez Shinichirou estaba ocupado o algo

-debemos aprovechar el día para abarcar todas nuestra dudas , no tendremos más oportunidades así , por eso debíamos venir temprano –le dijo el peliazul , llamando al timbre

-_hola , buenos días_ –era a voz Nanami melodiosa y amable que se escuchaba por el intercomunicador del timbre

-Nanami-chan! Somos nosotros buenos días-se anuncio Sora con mucho optimismo y alegría

-_ah Sora-kun , Sunao-kun , ya les abro_ –Al rato escucharon los pasos de Nanami aproximarse a la puerta y entonces ésta se abrió , dejando ver a un alegre Nanami con el cabello recogido en un yoyo , aunque siempre con sus dos cabellos adornando y en marcando los costados de su alegre y feliz rostro .

-espero no haya problema en que viniéramos muy temprano –dijo Sunao

-tranquilos, no hay problema me alegra que vinieran, solo estaba haciendo un poco de limpieza .. pasen

Los dos chicos entraron , curiosamente , no era la primera vez que estaban en casa de Nanami pero algunas cosas estaban diferentes , al parecer cambios en los muebles y otro color de pintura en las paredes

-¿y Minato?

-ohh Shinichirou se esta bañando , siéntense un rato , no tardará en salir , ¿quieren un poco de té?-les ofreció amablemente el enfermero , que tenia puesta una gabacha de pechera color celeste claro , estaba en pantuflas .

-estaría bien, muchas gracias

-siéntanse cómodos ya vuelvo –Nanami desapreció en el pasillo y los dos chicos se quedaron solos en la sala , viendo los cuadros y los adornos del lugar .

A poco rato regresó Nanami con dos tazas de té verde , y un plato con galletitas

-muchas gracias Nanami –chan, veo que re decoraste el apartamento –observó Sora

-oh si hace algunos días , ya estoy terminado

-se ve muy bien –agregó Suano

-gracias n//n

-oye por cierto .. ¿ya saben quién es el que te escribe los poemas? –Sunao preguntó con curiosidad

-ahh eso , no aun no .. nunca se logra ver quien los escribe siempre que llegamos el poema aparece ce allí –las mejillas de Nanami se colorearon sutilmente

-sí , pero yo no me rendiré hasta saber quién es el que te escribe esos poemas .. además .. estoy seguro que fue la misma persona que usó el altoparlante el otro día –Minato salió en bata , y con una toalla en la cabeza , los cabellos azabaches aun muy húmedos por el agua .

-Shinichirou!! Ve a vestirte –lo regañó un divertido Nanami con las facciones color carmesí

- jeje si ya voy n//n vinieron temprano

-sí , lo siento .. es que queremos aprovechar bien el día –se apresuró Sora

-bueno , en ese caso , solo me visto y empezaremos

-Nii-chan!! ¿Entonces ya tienen sospechoso? , ¿ya saben que es el "poeta atormentado"?

-"Poeta atormentado"?-preguntó Nanami muy curioso

-si , así le llaman todos .. la verdad es que están todos muy celosos de su talento para la lirica –agregó Sunao

-ashhhh!!! la verdad es que si tiene talento .. pero de todas maneras lo sorprenderé ..-Mianto puso una mirada decidida y parecía que echaba chispas por los oscuros ojos

-ya poco a poco nos enteraremos de su identidad

Al rato , Shinichirou estuvo presentable y desocuparon al mesa del comedor para estudiar allí , mientras que Nanami se fue a la concina a empezar a preparar el almuerzo de día .. estuvieron un buen rato resolviendo problemas de algebra , trigonometría , regla de tres y demás problemas matemáticos .. Sora y Sunao le sacaba todas las dudas posibles a Minato quien estaba más que picado explicando y explicando cómo demente , adoraba las matemáticas las encontraba "fascinantes" y eran su segundo amor , claro después de Nanami .. durante la mañana Nanami les llevó galletas , refresco , jugos , y bocaditos para que sobrevivieran a la hora del almuerzo , mientras que se esforzaba por prepararles un delicioso almuerzo especial , picaba verduras, cociendo sopa , friendo cebolla y ajo en aceite, ya como al medio día ya empezaba a sentirse un delicioso aroma que desconcertó al estudioso trió en la sala .

-hmmm ya está empezando a oler la comida de Nanami-dijo Sora babeándose todo

-oye!!!-un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza morada del chico de parte de Minato quien le exigió prestara atención que ya comerían luego , que además era hasta después de un rato desde que empezaba a oler que estaría lista

-la verdad es que si huele delicioso-esta vez fue el perlirrosa en que se distrajo , un golpe con la regla en la cabeza de parte de Minato

-presten atención!!! O ya no les explico nada!!!

Los chicos tuvieron que poner su mejor esfuerzo para prestar atención a Minato cuando afuera cocina olía tan delicioso y sus estómagos ya estaba gruñendo .

Dieron la 1:00 de la tarde y Nanami los llamo interrumpiendo la clase , para avisarles que ye estaba servido el almuerzo .

-vengan , la comida está servida –les llamó a lo que todos corrieron a toda prisa , ya una vez todos sentados a la mesa se pusieron a alabar el delicioso almuerzo que Nanami había preparado .

-hmm está sumamente delicioso Nanamai-chan eres el mejor cocinero del mundo .. –Sora estaba con la boca llena y la cara feliz de probar tan exquisita comida

-Hashiba deja de hablar con la boca llena –lo regañó el pelirrosa

-jeje , muchas gracias Sora-kun me alegro que te guste

-en verdad concinas muy bien Nanami , te luciste con este almuerzo –lo felicitó Fujimori a lo que las mejillas de Nanami se colorearon dulcemente

-gracias Sunao-kun n///n

-Definitivamente tienen razón a la hora de cocinar nadie se te compara .. tu comida siempre es exquisita un verdadero manjar de los dioses TuT- Shinichirou era realmente tan afortunado como para dar celos .. comer así todo el tiempo era un privilegio para pocos .

-Shinichirou.. no digas eso –esta vez Nanami si que se había ruborizado eran muchos halagos para un día

La mesa estaba arreglada elegantemente pero también con sencillez , un ramo de flores blanco como centro de mesa , manteles color salmón .. la vajilla de china , los vasos altos de cristal con adornos frutales .. los brillantes cubiertos y los palillos .. al centro , un banquete de costilla , tofu y curry , y como acompañamiento una fresca ensalada de lechuga y rojos tomates , junto con bistec asado , y arroz . De bebida un delicioso ponche de frutas .

-hmm , ¿me das más?-preguntó un Sora muy risueño que alzaba su plato vacio

-Hashiba!!!!-lo reprendió Fujimori con las mejillas coloradas

-jejeje tranquilo , coman hay bastante , permíteme tu plato Hashiba-kun –Nanami le sirvió mas arroz a Sora quien se devoró su ración nuevamente como si nada .

- hmm , sí que está muy bueno , hace rato que no preparabas costilla , Nanami esta exquisita –Nanami agachó la mirada azareado

-jeje gracias , esta era una ocasión especial pues venían Sora y Sunao a comer con nosotros –dijo con una sonrisita tímida

-si es verdad, deberían venir más a menudo

-me hubiese gustado que viniera Ninotachi –kun también –dijo Nanami poniéndose un poco serio de repente , los presentes pararon de comer vorazmente para ver a Nanami

-es verdad.. a Yokohama-kun hace rato que no lo vemos .. verdad-observó Sora viendo a Fujimori

-desde tu accidente con él en deportes .. tampoco nos a ayudado con lo de la feria de ciencias

-Yokohama-kun es un chico extraño .. es un poco introvertido ¿no creen?-Shinichirou se llevó su vaso con ponche de frutas a los labios

-sí pero creo que es parte de nuestro compromiso apoyarlo y hacerlo participar más –dijo Nanami con esa mirada triste de hacia un rato

-pero así es su personalidad no se puede hacer nada , no puedes obligar a la gente a ser de una manera si no se sienten cómodos –observó Shinichirou

Nanami ya no dijo nada y el resto del almuerzo se la pasaron sin decirse nada

-vamos Nanami , no te preocupes por eso , Yokohama-kun estará bien , es cuestión de tiempo para que se adapte .. todo irá bien –Shinichirou , se tomó la libertad de tomar la manita de Nanami con fuerzas entre la suya y dedicarle una sonrisa .. que estuvieran Sora y Sunao no era problema eran como de la familia

-sí , lo siento no era mi intensión poneros tristes se supone que disfrutáramos este almuerzo –Nanami se disculpó tímidamente y le sonrió de vuelta a Shinichirou .

-tranquilo , es normal que te preocupes a Yokohama-kun tu lo has curado muchas veces .. y siempre eres muy amable y dulce con todos –Shinichirou le sonrió muy , muy amplio las mejillas de Nanami se pusieron rojas como los tomates de la ensalada

-si!!! Así es .. ya veremos como hacemos con Yokohama , ya verás cómo se integra y todo –dijo un alegre Sora

-si muchas gracias –Nanami se despreocupó y se quedó más tranquilo

Así terminaron de almorzar , y Sunao , Sora y Shinichirou estudiaron otro rato como hasta las 5:00 pm , Nanami llegó con tres vasitos con helado de frambuesa

-Me dio tiempo de prepararles un poco de postre .. –les ofreció

-ohh Nanami muchas gracias –las mejillas de Shinichirou y Nanami parecían haberse sincronizando para ruborizarse al mismo tiempo , una necesidad de acercamiento , Sora y Sunao eran de la familia .. no había razón por la cual no deberían .. –los rostros se acercaron

-cof, cof , cof –Sora y Sunao tosieron , las caras rojas como fresas

-jejeje también hice de limón ¿quieren? ya vuelvo –Nanami se alejó camino a la cocina y Shinichirou dio un suspiro.

-Bueno .. no sé si ya están cansados ¿quieren que estudiemos una hora más?-preguntó Shinichirou dando una tenue sonrisa a los estudiantes

-una hora mas .. Queremos sacar 100 en ese examen

-bien , creo que con esa actitud si lo lograran .. Bueno entonces que les parece si seguimos con el último punto ecuaciones y fracciones

-si está bien esa parte nos cuesta un poco

Estudiaron hasta que dieron las 7:00 de la noche entre helados de frambuesa y limón .. pero ya de último hasta Shinichirou ya estaba cansado , dando un gran bostezo

-chicos .. de verdad ya me cansé .. fue como darles dos semanas de clase en un día .. estoy muerto –se dejó embrocar entre los cuadernos

-creo que ya estamos más que preparamos , gracias Ni-chan no te decepcionaremos-Sora hizo juramento llevándose una mano al pecho

-sacaremos el mejor punteo de la sección ya verás-agregó Sunao mientras que Sora le daba a Minato una palmada en la espalda

-bien , mas les vale con todo lo que hemos estudiado hoy

-jejeje felicitaciones a los tres , estudiaron muy duro .. Shinichirou fue muy dulce al explicarles y ayudarlos ,deben dar lo mejor –Nanami sonrió muy , muy amplio , Shinichirou se ruborizó ligeramente

- gracias Nanami –El enfermero se aceró y depositó un suave y rápido beso en los labios de Shinichirou quien apenas pudo reaccionar y se le coloreó todo el rostro de inmediato ,Sora y Sunao solo vieron a otro lado mientras que sus caras subían de tono

**

Finalmente llegó el lunes , semana que empezó con otro poema del "poeta atormentado ," esta vez en el salón de Fujimori y Hashiba:

"_Cuando enmudece tu lengua_

_Y se apresura tu aliento ,_

_Y tus mejillas se encienden_

_Y entornas tus ojos de mar_

_Brillar con húmedo fuego_

_La ardiente chispa que brota_

_Del volcán de los deseos.._

_Te amo Nanami!!!"_

Y tal como lo recitaba el poema , efectivamente las mejillas de Nanami se encendieron ardientemente al leer ese nuevo poema estaba mas picoso que los otros , se puso a borrar frenéticamente las palabras de la pizarra , todos en el salón murmuraban , Shinichirou llegó presto pero el poema ya no estaba , pues Nanami ya lo había desaparecido de la formica de la pizarra .

-lo lamento Nagase-san .. con permiso- Nanami seguido de un curioso Shinichirou que debía convencer al enfermero que le refiriera el nuevo poema , salieron del salón

Gaku veía a Nagase y pensaba en el poema y luego sus mejillas se ruborizaban infinitamente como le gustaría escribir esos versos para cierto profesor que le gustaba tanto , suspiró y la clase continuo , Sora y Sunao seguían murmurando

-¿Quien será, el "poeta atormentado"?

-oigan!! Tengo un plan para descubrirlo .. se los digo después de clases –les susurró Matsuri , dejándoles con la incógnita .

Y tal como lo había prometido .. Matsuri se reunió con los otros dos chicos en el corredor

-He estado prestando mucha atención en clase para poder identificar al posible "poeta atormentado" .. y creo que es Tetsuo-kun

-¿Testsuo-kun?-dijeron los dos chicos al unísono

-¿por qué crees que sea él?

-estuve pensado que la persona que deja los poemitas debe ser muy bueno para la clase de literatura y el que demostrara más interés en eso sería el más indicado para sospechar , y eso apunta a Tetsuo , además de que me enteré por medio de fuentes muy confiables de que cuando estuvo en otro colegio , participaba en concursos de declamación .. eso apunta más aun de que él es el "poeta atormentado"

-pero todo eso no es una prueba , nunca lo hemos visto escribiendo en el pizarrón –dijo Sunao sacando su lado deductivo

-habrá que conseguir una muestra de su caligrafía para compararla con la letra que aparece en los pizarrones antes de que los borren, pero eso se me hace mas difícil

-¿estás seguro sobre Testsuo?-preguntó de nueva cuenta el peliazul no muy creyente

-bastante seguro , además de que se me acaba de ocurrir otra manera mas de averiguarlo

-¿Cuál? –preguntaron los chicos temiéndose lo peor

-esta noche seremos casa fantasmas y atraparemos al supuesto fantasma poeta .. –Matsuri sonrió maliciosamente y sus ojos esmeraldas chispearon de contento

-hay no!!!

-ustedes me acompañaran esta noche , después de clases en vez de ir a los dormitorios .. observaremos quien se queda en los pasillos de la escuela , pues el "poeta atormentado" seguro se esconde en algún salón por la noche y cuando cree que es seguro salir , entonces se pone a escribir en el pizarrón , esa es mi teoría .-puntualizó el rubio

-no lo sé , no parece una buena idea .. además ¿qué piensas hacer cuando lo captures obligarlo a confesarse con Nanami? ¿o qué?

-pues.. a decir verdad esa parte aun no la había pensado-dijo medio divertido , a lo que sus amigos cayeron de lado.. sudando gotita

-bueno y entonces ¿se quedan conmigo en la noche?

-de verdad no creo que sea buena idea , y si nos descubren en los pasillos de noche nos reprenderán –Sora estaba pálido de solo pensar en los tenebrosos pasillo de la escuela en la noche

-jaja ¬ u¬ ¿ no me digas que tienes miedo?-lo molestó Suano a lo que Sora trató de defenderse

-por supuesto que no!!!-pero el color de sus mejillas lo delataba

-tranquilos , iremos los tres, nos encontramos aquí a las 7:00pm , traigan linternas y cuidado de que no se entren de nuestro plan , hasta entonces –Matsuri no dio oportunidad a oponerse ni a hablar ni una palabra se fue muy contento.

-Rayos!! Ya nos comprometió de nuevo .. –Sora estaba con cara de susto

-bueno ni modo , aunque debo decir que es muy emocionante –Sunao codeó a Hashiba , y se fueron para su siguiente clase , pero Sora estaba realmente asustado sobre quedarse en la escuela de noche , no le gustaba nada eso de los espíritus y fantasmas y esas cosas , lo ponían nervioso .

**

En la enfermería Nanami hacia su listado de inventario de material para el botiquín de primeros auxilios :

4 metros de gaza esterilizada

5 litros de alcohol etílico al 90%

1 ciento de baji lenguas

3 paquetes algodón

8 cajas de venditas medicadas

4 latas de ungüento cicatrizante

5 sueros para intravenosa

19 jeringas desechables

…

La lista hubiese seguido de no ser interrumpido por la voz de Shinichirou que lo saludaba

-hola Nanami .. ¿Qué haces?

-completando un inventario para entregar mañana por la mañana ..

-oh ya veo , por cierto había otro poema para ti en mi salón hoy por la mañana , ¿lo leíste? Nanami bajo la mirada apenado , las mejillas encendidas

-sí , creo que mejor ya no iré a leer los poemas .. me azarea mucho ..

-¿Quién será? De verdad estoy curioso , debo admitir que los poemas son muy buenos.. me da mucha envidia que en cambio yo soy incapaz de recitar un solo verso –las mejillas de Minato se enrojecieron mucho

-Shinichirou .. no necesitas recitarme un poema no hay razón para que sientas celos .. sabes que hay diferentes maneras de demostrar cariño –Nanami se enterneció mucho con la palabras de su pareja y le regaló una dulce sonrisa

-pero yo .. no te declamo poesía , ni te preparo pasteles de chocolate, ni te regalo margaritas y galletas , ni te escribo cartas .. y .. me hace sentir como un bobo .. porque sabes que .. que significas mucho , pero no sé .. como… –la cara de Shinichirou estaba completamente roja como un tomate bien maduro

-Ohh Shinichiro –Nanami dejó el inventario para después y se levantó de su asiento para quedar de frente al profesor de matemática . –no tienes que hacer nada de eso .. con que estés a mi lado y me acompañes siempre es más que suficiente para mi , has sido mi apoyo durante todos estos años en que he pasado malos momentos y tú has estado conmigo , - los ojos azules de Nanami brillaron de emoción y parecía que saldrían lagrimas de alegría , a la vez sus mejillas permanecían rosadas , y su voz hablaba con sinceridad -no tienes que demostrarme nada , yo se que lo que sientes , yo .. yo también siento lo mismo

-Nanami.. .. te amo .. te amo mucho .. disculpa que no te lo diga tan a menudo como te lo mereces .-Shinichirou tenía la mirada baja y el rostro enrojecido tímidamente .

Los rostros se acercaron uno al otro , los labios se buscaron para unirse en un dulce beso , Minato acunó en rostro tibio de Nanami entre sus manos , los ojos cerrados , y dejándose llevar por la sensación mas cálida y dulce de todas .. la boca de Nanami le recibió acogedora y dulcemente a la lengua tímida pero también necesitada de Shinichirou , las lengüitas se encontraron jugueteando y empujándose una a al otro divertidamente , era delicioso sentir ese calor llenándole y oprimiéndole el pecho tan agradablemente .

Por último se separaron por aire , ambos muy sofocados .

-Nanami .. pero ¿ y si te enamoras de alguno de tus admiradores y te olvidas del viejo y antipático Shinichirou?-preguntó Minato con mirada triste y a la vez juguetona , por un lado era para molestar a Nanami pero por el otro lo decía de verdad ..

-Shinichirou!!! Como dices eso!!! Eso nunca sucederá, a mí solo me gustas tú y nadie más-le dijo con certeza , y atrajo el rostro sonrojado del maestro al suyo para darle otro suculento y adorable beso .. un beso profundo y largo, un beso que hizo a Shinichirou sentir como las pequeñas mariposas de su estomago se agitaban revoloteando más rápidamente y con demencia , sumamente alborotadas .

-Na.. Nanami –se separaron por segunda vez , Nanami se veía adorable con las mejillas tan rojas .

-gracias

-tienes que confiar mas en ti , y en mi también , jamás te cambiaría por nadie .. no podría enamorarme de nadie más que de ti –la mirada de Nanami se perdió en los ojos azul-grisáceos de Minato , se quedaron abrazados en la enfermería , Nanami con los ojos cerrados sintiéndose seguro y feliz entre los brazos protectores de Shinichirou

-gracias

**

Esa noche , frente al salón donde Sora, Matsuri y Fujimori recibían la mayoría de sus clases , los tres antes mencionados apreciaron acompañados de sendas linternas .

-hola hola que bueno que decidieron avenir por un momento pensé que sería el único caza fantasmas por aquí

-bueno la verdad es que si me emociona la idea de sorprender al "fantasma de los poemas"

-yo sigo pensando que no es una buena idea –Sora iba había llegado acompañado de su peluche rosado atado en la espalda el pobre elefantito remendado

-otra vez con ese tonto peluche-lo regañó Sunao ..

-no le digas así TxT

-ya, ya .. dividámonos , yo iré a revisar los pisos de arriba ustedes revisen bien este piso si ven o escuchan algo nos comunicaremos con estos.. –el rubio les mostro tres walkie talkies (intercomunicadores de radio) , de un kit de espía que le habían regalo hacia algunos años

-¿seguro que sirven?-preguntó Sunao observando desconfiadamente los aparatejos

-claro que sirven , bien démonos prisa solo tenemos una noche para localizar al fantasma .. así que ya lo saben , si no hay novedad nos encontramos de nuevo aquí a la media noche

-¿a.. a la media noche? –a Sora le castañeaban los dientes del miedo

-bien , nos vemos –Suano haló a Sora del suéter y se fueron por un pasillo largo , mientras que Matsuri se iba por la escaleras

-no me gusta esto-Sora estaba tan asustado que ya no se preocupaba por disimularlo

-tranquilo , tenemos los intercomunicadores .. además traes a tu elefante rosa que seguro te protegerá- bromeó Fujimori cruelmente

-Oye!!

-shh , no saldrá ningún fantasma si estamos hablando tan alto –murmuró Sunao .. comenzaron a caminar silenciosamente por los pasillos , y llegaron al primer salón de grupo . El salón 5 A , iluminaron el lugar en cada ángulo , no había nada Sora estaba muerto de miedo y solo quería irse a su cuarto

-Nao-kun vámonos , no hay nada .. Matsuri está loco y nosotros mas de seguirle la corriente –Sora estaba muy cerca de Sunao abrazó su peluche rosa

-tranquilo .. lo más seguro es que el "fantasma" salga mas atemorizado de vernos que nosotros de verlo a el

-¿crees que resulte ser Tetsuo?

-quien sabe

Pasaron al siguiente salón 5B , nada , Sora estaba sudando frio .. sentía que cualquier sombra se movería y se les aparecería un monstruo o quimera terrorífica

-quiero irme Nao-kun por favor

-Sora .. no tengas miedo .. estamos juntos , además no crees en los fantasmas ¿cierto?

-la verdad sí creo , recuerdas a aquel niñito fantasma

-eso tuvo su respectiva explicación .. vamos Sora –de pronto se escuchó un sonido como si algo se cayera al piso , Sora dio un brinco y se aferró a Sunao con fuerzas , Sunao también se sobresaltó pero al sentir el abrazo de Sora eso asunto pasó a segundo plano , lo rodeaba una sensación muy agradable y de inmediato se ruborizó mucho

-So.. Sora .. tranquilo , debe ser algo mal colocado en algún salón –trató de tranquilizar a su asustadizo compañero

-vámonos!!! –Sora tenia bien abrazado a Sunao quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad para devolver el abrazo

-tranquilo , vamos , Matsuri tal vez es el que esta tratando de asustarnos , ven dame la mano –Fujimori le ofreció la mano a Sora quien se la dio sin pensarlo dos veces al contario de Fujimori , Sora estaba tan asustado que el hecho de que le gustaba Sunao había pasado a segundo plano y ahora le preocupaba mas el fantasmas que otra cosa .

Sunao al frente , Sora tomado de su mano , y abrazando a su peluche , siguieron avanzando al siguiente salón del bloque 5C

-Veamos que hay por aquí –Sunao alumbró con la linterna , nada .. era al salón Química , todo en orden , la mano de Sora estaba húmeda pues de los nervios le sudaba pero aun así a Sunao no le pareció desagradable sino al contrario , seguía concentrándose en la sensación de tener a Sora de la mano de esa manera

- ves .. nada vamos al otro salón

Mientras a Matsuri también le iba igual ya había revisado todo el 2do piso y no había encontrado nada , estar solo en la oscuridad no era muy agradable debía reconocer que el corazón lo tenía acelerado y tenia frio en la espalda , pero su plan ad más de descubrir al fantasma poeta " era también hacer que sus dos amigos se la pasaran bien un rato a solas , pero a cambio de eso el estaba solo y un poco asustado ..

-Nada!!! No hay nada .. ¿será que Testuso escuchó nuestro plan y decidió no escribir nada esta noche?

Escuchó un crujido y sintió que se le erizaba todo el cuerpo , su miedo estaba creciendo y no podía permitir eso , cubrió su boca para no gritar , tragó saliva y se fue a investigar de donde había provenido el crujido.

A todo eso ya eran las 10:00 de la noche ..

Sora y Sunao ya iban por el ultimo salón del largo pasillo , Sora estaba tan aterrorizado que no hablaba ni nada con Sunao solo le apretaba la mano con fuerzas

-este es el ultimo -5G, Sunao alumbró el lugar como antes lo había hecho con los otros salones , era el salón de Biología y había un esqueleto humano para aprender todos los nombres de los huesos del cuerpo –Sora estaba más que acongojado , y solo ver alumbrada la fea calavera lo había asustado mucho como para tener una crisis nerviosa

-es solo el esqueleto humano , Sora tranquilízate –de pronto una sombra se movió rápida debajo del escritorio del profesor

-NAO ALLIIII!!!! –Sora pegó un grito horrible , algo o alguien salió de debajo del escritorio del profesor y salió corriendo chocándose con el esqueleto que hizo un terrible ruido , Sunao abrió los ojos como platos y gritó también , halando a Sora de la mano salieron corriendo de allí , cuando se dieron cuenta algo enredado con el esqueleto les venía persiguiendo

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-Sora tomó Sunao en brazos y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron .. gritando a todo pulmón

-MATSURI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FANTASMA!!!!!!!!!!!!- no hubo necesidad del intercomunicador ni nada , pues el grito se escuchó a metros a la redonda ,a Matsuri casi se le para el corazón al oír los gritos de Hashiba y bajó corriendo las gradas , vio a Sora pasar corriendo son Fujimori en brazos exigiendo que lo bajaran , un horrible esqueleto siguiéndolos por el corredor , Matsuri se quedó helado y se le fueron los colores a los pies , y salió gritando también ya mucho había mantenido la cordura estaba aterrado , corrieron al patio y de pronto..

-PLAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFF!!! –se estrellaron contra algo o alguien y terminaron en el piso , tras un terrible barullo y un escándalo de tamaño colosal , todos los huesos del pobre esqueleto quedaron tendidos por el suelo .

**Continuará .. **

Pues bien hasta acá el capi 14 … jojo gracias por leer espero que continúen pendientes de los próximos capis .. gracias por el apoyo y los ánimos , gracias a ellos me da ánimos a seguir escribiendo , cuídense mucho y hasta el siguiente capi ..

_**Hitomiko-chan:**_ Hola!! Volví jajaja XXD ,ya por suerte mi compu ya está de nuevo en las andadas tenía un virus pero ya lo solucioné .. gracias por la paciencia , sobre lo que me contabas de , no te preocupes , yo solo te preguntaba por curiosidad , no se realmente por que borraron mis fics , es un misterio , pero .. bueno ya no importa mientras que no me borren mas historias, pues a ver qué pasa , yo seguiré subiendo mis fics .. gracias siempre , no te preocupes por eso , era solo por si sabias .. pero no hay pena , el haberte comentado me relaja un poco cundo me pasan esas cosas , me tranquiliza comentarlo pues así se me pasa un poco la indignación, graciaspro escucharme eso me ayuda mas de lo que imaginas .Lo bueno es que eran historias ya viejitas , espero no suceda eso de nuevo . Gracias por tus reviews me dan muchos ánimos para continuar .. espero poder seguirte leyendo en las siguientes actualizaciones , hasta entonces, te me cuidas mucho y un abrazo de oso!!!

Cuidate ,

Chao!!!


	15. misterio resuelto

Hola , hola que tal saludos a todos , les cuento que estoy por subir más capis por hoy les traigo el capi 15 ¡si! espero lo disfruten mucho y gracias siempre por sus comentarios , se cuidan y espero leerlos pronto , hasta entonces!!!

**Disclaimer**: ya saben que Sukisho no es de mi autoría , lastimosamente TxT es propiedad de sus respectivos autores .. algunos personajes si son míos así que los reclamo ya sabrán ustedes cuales son ..

**Nota**: yaoi , escenas lemon , parejas : Nanami/Shinichirou , Sora/Sunao … si no les gusta no lo lean .. en fin sin mas que decir al fic

**En el capi anterior … **

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-Sora tomó Sunao en brazos y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron .. gritando a todo pulmón

-MATSURI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FANTASMA!!!!!!!!!!!!- no hubo necesidad del intercomunicador ni nada , pues el grito se escuchó a metros a la redonda ,a Matsuri casi se le para el corazón al oír los gritos de Hashiba y bajó corriendo las gradas , vio a Sora pasar corriendo son Fujimori en brazos exigiendo que lo bajaran , un horrible esqueleto siguiéndolos por el corredor , Matsuri se quedó helado y se le fueron los colores a los pies , y salió gritando también ya mucho había mantenido la cordura estaba aterrado , corrieron al patio y de pronto..

-PLAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFF!!! –se estrellaron contra algo o alguien y terminaron en el piso , tras un terrible barullo y un escándalo de tamaño colosal , todos los huesos del pobre esqueleto quedaron tendidos por el suelo .

**15. El misterio resuelto , inicia el proyecto. **

Sunao cayó de bruces pues ante el impacto Sora lo soltó y se fue directo al piso, Matsuri se fue de espaldas y lo que sea que los estuvo persiguiendo rodó entre los huesos del esqueleto del curso de anatomía.

Las luces del pasillo se encendieron y entonces poco apoco se fue descubriendo quien estaban allí .

Cuando Sora abrió los ojos , sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, su tobillo estaba resentido por el accidente que tuvo con Ninotachi en deportes y ahora otra vez se había vuelto a lastimar el mismo pie , pues lo tenía débil .

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? , ¿Dónde? –Sora estaba desubicado y completamente desorientado viendo a todas partes , se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería .

-ya despertó

-Sora –kun ¿estás bien? –Sora vio que allí mismo estaba un Nanami en pijama con un sudadero gris puesto el cabello suelto y algo húmedo , un Minato también en pijama con su chumpa negra a medio abrochar y el cabello también húmedo , Sunao tenía una vendita sobre la nariz y Matsuri solo sonería divertido , todos los huesos del modelo de anatomía estaban tirados en el suelo y en un rincón del lugar un tímido Tetsuo con las mejillas color rojas como rótulo de neón.

-Oigan!! ¿Qué sucedió?

-resulta que tal como lo había sospechado el "fantasma enamorado" es Testuso –dijo Matsuri triunfalmente mostrando al chico quien se levantó acercádnosle a Sora tímidamente

-lo lamento tanto Hashiba-kun y a todos , por las molestias que les causé , lamento si te asustaste-se agachó a modo de disculpa mientras le devolvía su elefante rosado , con parches de remiendo

-se te cayó en la carrera –le dijo el chico entregándoselo en brazos

-ohh muchas gracias-las mejillas de Sora se colorearon tímidamente, no era muy adecuado que más gente se entera de su afición a los peluches rosados además de sus mejores amigos que eran de confianza .

-ehh ¿Tetsuo-kun ?-Sora pareció muy sorprendido al reconocer por fin al chico –Tetsuo era alto , de tez muy blanca ojos celestes y cabello rubio corto , tenía algunas pecas cubriéndole el rostro .

-Nanami –chan , Nii-chan ¿qué hacen acá?

-Shinichirou olvidó su folder con exámenes y los necesita para calificar hoy por la noche y entregar actas mañana , y yo olvidé mi inventario de botiquín –por eso regresamos y entonces escuchamos sus gritos

-vaya chicos de verdad que estaban asustados

-pero creo que el mas asustado era Hashinba , debieron ver su cara –se burló Sunao descaradamente a lo que Sora se puso rojo tomate

-QUE DIJISTE!!! PERO SI TU TAMBIEN ESTABAS ATERRADO!!!!-se quejó el peliazul

-tranquilos .. ya , lo importante es que misterio se resolvió .. pero ahora la verdadera pregunta es .. ¿ porque hacia esto Tetsuo?-preguntó Minato , haciendo que todos voltearan sus miradas en el pobre chico.

-es verdad .. ¿por qué te escondías de noche en la escuela solo para escribir poemas? –preguntó el líder de los maestros del todo con un tono detectivesco

-es que me daba pena que supieran que era yo , por eso todos los días esperaba la noche y entonces escribía los poemas para luego irme a los dormitorios

-eso explica porque después en clase te vi bostezando tantas veces ;estabas desvelado por dormirte tarde –explicó Matsuri dándose cierta importancia

-…..

-además eres muy bueno en la clase de literatura , y me enteré que estuviste en concursos de declamación –agregó de nuevo el rubio pelilargo

-si es verdad, pero en realidad los versos que estuve escribiendo recientemente no son de mi autoría , de hecho son de las rimas y Leyendas de Bécquer –dijo un poco avergonzado

-¿Quién es ese?-preguntó un curioso Sora

-Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer poeta español. Es una de las figuras más importantes del romanticismo y sus Rimas supusieron el punto de partida de la poesía moderna española.-musitó el enfermero con las mejillas ruborizadas –recuerdo que era de mis poetas favoritos en la escuela –las mejillas se le encendieron aun mas ante esa confesión , Shinichirou y Tetsuo se quedaron viendo perdidamente la exquisita facción en Nanami las mejillas coloradas por la pena .

-Vaya así que conoces al poeta .. –suspiró Shinichirou viendo a Nanami con asombro

-siempre me ha gustado la poesía de el .. y me parece un poeta formidable , por eso quise dedicarle a Nanami esas coplas –las mejillas de Tetsuo adquirieron el color de rubí-también es mi poeta favorito –sonrió con complicidad para Nanami quien no paraba de ruborizarse a cada segundo

-Tetsuo .. yo .. te lo agradezco ..-Nanami bajo el rostro aun encendido en bochorno

-me alegra que aprecies la poesía , mi padre dice que la literatura , la poesía son una pérdida de tiempo .. que no es algo como la política o la economía ,pero a mí me gusta mucho las letras –dijo Tetsuo un poco triste

-Tetsuo .. tal vez tu padre piense que estas artes son inútiles , pero no debes rendirte si es lo que te gusta es lo correcto , creo que muchas personas subestiman el arte .. debes continuar leyendo y cultivando lo que te gusta .. sin importar lo que piensen los demás .. las artes hacen al hombre más sensible y un ser más humano

-pero mi padre dice que el artista , es un sensible que los sentimientos nublan el juicio y que se cometen grandes errores , que todo es una tontería , que en cambio el hombre de ciencia tiene las cosas más claras .. siempre me esta regañando y se burla de mis gustos por la poesía

-no lo permitas , demuéstrale que las cosas que te gustan valen para ti lo suficiente para que las defiendas –Nanami parecía muy enérgico y le daba ánimo , poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del joven

-Nanami-san?

-yo creo en ti y creo que puedes hacer grandes cosas en el nombre del arte y la literatura –le regaló una cálida sonrisa que hizo al joven ruborizarse profundamente .. y sonreír de vuelta agradecido

-gracias me da gusto escucharte .. me da ánimos .. sobre mis sentimientos –El chico se sintió cohibido por la presencia de tanta gente pero aun así prosiguió-de verdad me gustas mucho Nanami , y ahora lo confirmo que no podría estar mas enamorado de ti es por tu forma de ser tan sincera y dulce me das ánimos y me apoyas para que me esfuerce y no me rinda .. siempre con esa sonrisa tan bella que adorna tus labios ,sé que no puedes corresponder mis sentimientos .. pero .. solo quería pedirte por favor , que continúes siendo mi "musa" mi inspiración para que haga mejores poemas, unos que escriba yo y no sean coplas de otros poetas , y me permitas dedicártelos –dijo con la mirada baja y jugueteando con sus dedos , y su suéter .

Se hizo una pausa , Sora tenía los ojos bien abiertos , las mejillas sonrosadas y Fujimori también .. Matsuri sonreía , todo aquello era una aventura .. Shinichirou tragó saliva y sentía que corazón le explotaría en cualquier momento , mientras que Nanami solo llevó sus manos finas al pecho , se le coloreo todo el rostro.

-claro , si Minato-sensei me da permiso –agregó el joven poeta , divertidamente , Shinichirou sonrió

-claro que te doy permiso .. Nanami puede seguir siendo tu "musa" siempre y cuando tú me enseñes a escribir algunos sonetos .. no eres el único que quiere dedicarle algo lirico a Nanami –le dijo tímidamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Shinichirou!-Nanami no sabía ni dónde meterse y todos rieron divertidos el asunto estaba resuelto

-Bueno .. creo que debemos armar a este delgado amigo de nuevo .. antes de que amanezca , si el director se entera de que estuvimos aquí .. Seguro nos despide y ustedes los suspende, está prohibido estar en las instalaciones después de las 7:00pm ustedes deberían estar durmiendo en área de dormitorios desde hace horas ..

-de verdad lo siento –se disculpó Tetsuso

-tranquilos , armaremos al señor calaca .. antes de que puedan notarlo –Sora se levantó de la camilla , pero al poner el pie en tierra un fuerte dolor en su tobillo lo hizo retroceder

-Hashiba!! Mejor descansa le exigiste mucho a tu pie , nosotros nos encargaremos –le dijo un amable Sunao , quien le dio una sonrisita de complicidad , ya después hablarían a solas de ciertas cosas –Sora se ruborizó y afirmó con la cabeza

-está bien ,perdón que no les ayude-se disculpó el peliazul tímidamente

-tranquilo , descansa nosotros nos encargaremos

La noche siguió su rumbo y dio la madrugada , sino fuera porque los estudios de enfermería de Nanami exigían pleno conocimiento de Anatomía Humana , hubiesen armado todo el esqueleto al revés , con el cráneo en la cabeza y los pies en el tórax, aun con la ayuda valiosa del enfermero terminaron pasado de las 4:00 de la mañana todos somnolientos

-prepararé un té para levantarnos el ánimo –dijo Nanami yendo a la cafetera , y conectándolo al sumisito eléctrico

-que cansado .. fue peor que armar un rompecabezas!-se quejo Fujimori

-vaya que sí.. más de 200 huesos para una noche-dijo Shinichirou bostezando

-qué bueno que por fin terminamos .. muero de sueño –Matsuri se estiró como un gato

-de verdad espero me perdonen por todo esto , me siento mal por ponerlos en trabajos- se disculpó de nueva cuenta Testuso muy apenado

-tranquilo , ya terminó todo ,. Además creo que estuvo entretenido –dijo Nanami con una sonrisa

-es verdad ,fue una aventura divertida después de todo.

**

Al día siguiente .. los chicos estaban con sueño .. Minato sabía que era por lo de la noche anterior así que fue considerado en la clase de matemáticas . Los estudiantes murmuraban sobre que el "poeta atormentado" había dejado de escribir en los pizarrones . Sora, Sunao , Fujimori , Shinichirou y Nanami por supuesto prometieron no revelar la identidad del fantasma enamorado por el bien de Tetsuo .

Las clases continuaron pacíficamente , anquen llamaba poderosamente la atención de muchos estudiantes .. que el escritorio de Yokohama siguiera vacío desde hacía casi una semana

-me parece cada vez más extraño .. ¿qué le habrá pasado a Yokohama?-le susurró Matsuri a Sora

-Quien sabe cada vez que tratan de entrar a su cuarto , esta con llave y nunca responde cuando lo llaman

-es muy extraño .. por cierto quiero hablar con ustedes después de clases en el salón de gimnasia –le dijo el rubio a su amigo peliazul

Las clases del primer bloque terminaron y Sora y Fujimori estaba reunidos donde Matsuri les había dicho , en el gimnasio .

-Sora .. –Fujimori inició la conversación tímidamente –sobre lo de anoche

-ahh –las mejillas de Sora se colorearon de inmediato-lamento a verte tirado al suelo .. jejej creo que si estaba aterrado

-jeje , no pasa nada .. tu mano .. estaba tan cálida-el rostro de ambos se encendieron en vergüenza ..

-gracias por acompañarme , sino no hubieras estado conmigo me hubiese muerto del miedo .. en realidad eres muy valiente Nao-kun –le agradeció Sora mientras que poco a poco y disimuladamente acortaba distancia con el pelirosa

-no .. en realidad no soy tan valiente , me sentí menos asustado por que estabas allí , no sé que hubiera hecho si nos manda a todos separados –dijo con timidez con la mirada baja y trató de evitar que su amigo lo viera-tu eres el mas valiente .. ¿sabes por que?..

-¿por qué?

-por que no es valiente el que no le tiene miedo a nada sino el que teniendo miedo lo enfrenta y tu estuviste siempre conmigo a pesar de que tenias miedo no te fuiste –el rostro ruborizado de Fujimori estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia del rostro de Hashiba y estaban por darse n beso cundo en mal momento entró Matsuri quien se ruborizó y se sintió mal por el momento en que había llegado

-lo.. lo siento

Sora y Sunao se separaron nerviosos y sonrojados

-no importa .. no te preocupes –lo tranquilizó Hashiba

- siempre llego en mal momento , me hubiese demorado un poco mas .. –las mejillas de rubio aun estaba coloreadas

-tranquilo nos diste tiempo suficiente para que habláramos un poco –dijo Fujimori divertido

-jejej de acuerdo , como digan

-Matsuri.. –Sora habló solemnemente

-ah?-el rubio volteo a ver a Hashiba con rostro muy serio

-gracias por lo de anoche .. tu en realidad nos dejaste a nosotros dos solos a propósito , las mejillas de Sora estaban carmesí y las de Sunao también se tornaron del mismo tono

-es verdad Matsuri .. fuiste muy valiente para irte tu solo con tal de dejarnos a solas .. pero .. en realidad tu siempre te estás preocupando por nuestra felicidad .. de verdad eres un gran amigo ..

-yo .. –Matsuri iba de decir algo tenía el rostro rosado

-pero .. sabes .. creo que tu también deberías preocuparte por ti .. anda Matsuri .. debe gustarte alguien –Sora le dijo muy divertidamente mientras le deba un golpecito en la espalda a lo que el rostro de Matsuri se calentó varios grados

-¿a mi?-dijo casi escéptico el rostro rojo como una guinda

-jajaja o a poco también te gusta Nanami y no quieres reconocerlo? –bromeó Fujimori a lo que el pobre Matsuri se puso más rojo aun

-CLARO QUE NO!!!

-HUY!!! Matsuri , que bien te lo tenias guardado , y no contárselo a tus amigos .. que injusto-se unió Sora para fastidiarlo codeándolo molestosamente

-YA LES DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTA NANAMI!!!! –la cara de Matsuri ya estaba roja tomate

-si es por Minato no creo que debas preocuparte ya has visto como es de comprensivo .. a pesar de la mala fama de ser muy celoso que dicen .. pero por ser tu seguro lo comprenderá-agregó Sunao

-BASTA!!! .. escuchen .. a lo que venía a decirles-Matsuri trato de enseriarse por las mejillas aun las tenia ruborizadas

-oye .. no cambies de tema

-YA!!!! SUFICIENTE!!!

-jajajaj , no te aguantas ni una broma

-ya!! miren.. les quería contar que con la venta de las fotografías .. recaudamos suficiente dinero y creo que ya podemos comprar el material ..

-a que bien .. ¿qué materiales serán necesarios? –preguntó Fujimori ya recobrando la cordura

-pues .. papel de colores, cartulina , goma , tijeras, globos a lo sumo iremos viendo en el trayecto … debemos definir también el tema de la decoración .. Sora

-si jefe?-dijo Sora poniéndose la mano en la frente al estilo saludo militar

-jejeje-Matsuri solo sonrió divertido , el chico si que resultaba ser ocurrente algunas veces –necesito que insistamos una última vez con Yokohama-kun –dijo poniendo el rostro más serio

-otra vez? Pero no ha hacho nada , no ayudó a vender las fotos ,no ha estado en la reuniones , ni siquiera a llegado a clases –se quejó el pelirrosa

-yo sé , pero creo que nosotros tres no nos daremos abasto y dudo mucho que logremos terminar la decoración a tiempo ya es la otra semana y no hemos hecho nada –agregó Honjou algo preocupado** .**

-bueno si quieres lo intentaré de nuevo hoy , no me rendiré hasta que abra la puerta ..

-pero no sé .. estoy inseguro de esto .. creo que muy bien podríamos hacerlo sin él , creo que los pequeños podrían ayudar si se los pedimos (Sei , Ren Shiina, y Fuuta Kitamura)

-es verdad también Gaku y Hano contribuirían si es necesario , aunque ni estén en "los maestros del todo" sabes que lo harán con gusto si se los pedimos

-pero .. Sora , no se trata de eso .. se trata de hacer participar Yokohama –kun es de lo que hablamos la otra vez

-si lo sé ..pero él es tan difícil …

-Tranquilos , lo intentaré una última vez .. –agregó Sora sonriéndole a sus amigos para tranquilizarlos

-gracias . Sora , si no se pudiera pues ya nos quedaremos tranquilos aunque resignados al menos lo habremos intentado

-bien , entonces trataré de hablar con él hoy por la tarde cuando estemos en los dormitorios

-bien empezamos la decoración del salón .. mañana a primera hora ,ahora mismo me iré a la librería a ver qué materiales tienen –se despidió el rubio a paso firme .

**

_En siglos pasados los cuidados de enfermería eran ofrecidos por voluntarios con escasa o ninguna formación, por lo general, mujeres de distintas órdenes religiosas. Durante las Cruzadas, por ejemplo, algunas órdenes militares de caballeros también ofrecían enfermerías, y la más famosa era la de los Caballeros Hospitalarios (también conocida por los Caballeros de san Juan de Jerusalén). En países budistas los miembros de la orden religiosa Shanga han sido tradicionalmente los encargados de los cuidados sanitarios. En Europa, y sobre todo tras la Reforma, la enfermería fue considerada con frecuencia como una ocupación de bajo estatus adecuada sólo para quienes no pudieran encontrar un trabajo mejor, debido a su relación con la enfermedad y la muerte, y la escasa calidad de los cuidados médicos de la época._

_La enfermería moderna comenzó a mediados del siglo XIX. Uno de los primeros programas oficiales de formación para las enfermeras comenzó en 1836 en Kaiserswerth, Alemania, a cargo del pastor Theodor Fliedner para la Orden de Diaconisas Protestantes. Por aquel tiempo otras órdenes religiosas fueron ofreciendo también formación de enfermería de manera reglada en Europa, pero la escuela de Fliedner es digna de mención por haberse formado en ella la reformadora de la enfermería británica Florence Nightingale. Su experiencia en Kaiserswerth le brindó el ímpetu para organizar la enfermería en los campos de batalla de la guerra de Crimea y, más tarde, establecer el programa de formación de enfermería en el hospital Saint Thomas de Londres. La llegada de las escuelas de enfermería de Nightingale y los heroicos esfuerzos y reputación de Florence Nightingale transformaron la concepción de la enfermería en Europa y establecieron las bases de su carácter moderno como profesión formalmente reconocida… _

_Muchas de las variadas obligaciones del personal de enfermería son de naturaleza técnica, desde la toma de la tensión arterial hasta el manejo de sistemas de soporte vital en unidades de cuidados intensivos. Además, el personal de enfermería debe ser maestro, consejero y administrador, preocupado por la promoción y mantenimiento de la salud de los pacientes, así como por proporcionar los cuidados necesarios cuando éstos se encuentran enfermos._

_El personal de enfermería tiene funciones dependientes e independientes. Las primeras son aquellas que deben ser llevadas a cabo bajo las órdenes de un médico, e incluyen actividades como las de administrar medicación, vendar y curar heridas. Las funciones independientes son aquellas que el personal de enfermería lleva a cabo bajo su propio juicio profesional. Entre estas obligaciones se incluyen el lavado de los enfermos, las posturas de los pacientes para prevenir contracturas articulares, la educación a los pacientes para que aprendan a curarse ellos mismo y la asesoría nutricional._

_Con la explosión del conocimiento técnico en el campo de la salud después de la II Guerra Mundial, el personal de enfermería ha comenzado también a especializarse en áreas particulares de asistencia sanitaria. Éstas incluyen áreas quirúrgicas, dentales, maternidad, psiquiatría y salud comunitaria. Dentro de cada una de estas especialidades se puede optar por una nueva especialización._

Ninotachi cerró la enciclopedia , y suspiró , como le hubiese gustado ser uno de esos soldados que son heridos gravemente en la guerra , en manos de las balas de los enemigos , libraría cualquier guerra cruenta con tal de ser llevado en camilla casi moribundo a las manos angélicas de Nanami , ya se lo imaginaba bello e increíblemente soñado con el uniforme de enfermero de los que usaron en la segunda guerra mundial , no importaba si era aliado o enemigo los y las enfermeros curaba a los heridos .. con amor y cuidado , poniendo empeño en su trabajo y esforzándose al máximo por salvar vidas .. una noble labor.

-me hubiese gustado tanto .. que Nanami-san me curara .. me salvara la vida con sus cuidados –cerró los ojos y las mejillas se le arremolinaron .. -es la persona más dulce y bondadosa que conozco … como me gusta … -inmerso en su ensoñación estaba cuando escuchó que llamaban insistentemente a la puerta , como otra veces ni se molestó en levantarse .. no iba a abrir ni en un millón de años .

-Yokohama –kun!!!.. Somos Hashiba y Fujimori de "maestros del todo" ya deja de esconderte se que estas allí .. y quiero hablar contigo sobre el proyecto de ciencias

Los ojos grises de Ninotachi se abrieron de par en par .. que molestia tener que tratar con esa gente en un momento como ese .. en que solo quería estar solo en su mundo .. se encerró en su mente y se prometió no hacer caso ni contestar palabra , hasta que se aburrieran y se fueran dejándolo en paz.. siguió leyendo su enciclopedia

_FORMACIÓN DE ENFERMERÍA _

_La formación dura tres años y comprende formación general en medicina y experiencia práctica trabajando con pacientes bajo la supervisión de enfermeras veteranas. El nivel de la educación sanitaria requerida para una enfermera varía según los países. Al final de la formación, y antes de recibir la diplomatura o título, el estudiante de enfermería tiene exámenes ante los organismos sanitarios o consejos de enfermería, dependiendo de cada país. Una vez obtenida la diplomatura o título se es libre de ejercer la profesión en cualquier país que reconozca las titulaciones, aunque muchos sólo reconocen las propias…._

**Continuará… **

Pues bien hasta aquí el capi por hoy epsero les guste , y me den sus opiniones para si eguir con la hitoria , saben que sus reviews son muy importantes para mi poruque me ayudan a mejorar en mis historias .. pues bien les espero por . Hasta la próxima se cuidan ¡!!

Chao!!!

**Hitomiko-chan**: muchas gracias por el apoyo y tus comentarios , de verdad me da gusto que te este gustando el fic , no puedes perderte los siguientes capis , hasta entonces.

Bye!!! n_n


	16. trabajo por hacer

**Hola , hola , que tal a tods ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien pasándola genial , y pues como les había contado , continuo con mi proyecto .. y si este es el capi 16, agradezco a mi amiga**_** Hitomiko-chan **_**que me inspira a continuar con este fic , con sus amables comentarios y palabras de ánimos y pues como se que debes estar esperando saber que mas pasará .. te dejo en cl nuevo capi .**

**Disclaimer: **ya saben que Sukisho no es de mi autoría , solo en sueños que más quisiera yo .. jojoj XXd algunos personas si los reclamo de mi propiedad , pero solo algunos si son propios ,

**Nota:** ya saben que este es un fic yaoi , con escenas lemon.. parejas: Nao/Sora , Shinichirou/Nanami , ahora si sin más que decir al fic!!!.. espero lo disfruten .

**En el capitulo anterior de " ¿Enfermo de Amor? … **

-Yokohama –kun!!!.. Somos Hashiba y Fujimori de "maestros del todo" ya deja de esconderte se que estas allí .. y quiero hablar contigo sobre el proyecto de ciencias

Los ojos grises de Ninotachi se abrieron de par en par .. que molestia tener que tratar con esa gente en un momento como ese .. en que solo quería estar solo en su mundo .. se encerró en su mente y se prometió no hacer caso ni contestar palabra , hasta que se aburrieran y se fueran dejándolo en paz.. siguió leyendo su enciclopedia .

**Cap 16. trabajo por hacer , la bufanda **

**-**No contesta .. esto es colmo-Hashiba ya estaba perdiendo el poco de paciencia que le quedaba

-Derribo la puerta si no abres la puerta a las 3. … 1 … 2.. y ..

-HASHIBA ESTÁS LOCO! –Sunao lo retuvo pues el peliazul si que estaba más que decidido a cumplir su amenaza , pero dentro en la habitación a Ninotachi ni siquiera se inmutó con amenaza ni lo escarmentó en lo absoluto , seguía leyendo tranquilamente

-quieres que nos expulsen a los dos .. como se te ocurre! , no podemos obligar a nadie a hacer algo sino quiere , no seas testarudo –el pelirosa , haló a Hashiba

- oye pero prometimos hacerlo cooperar –alegó Sora

-si , pero no creo que sea esta la forma , vamos dejémoslo .. –los dos chicos se dieron por vendidos y se fueron .. Ninotachai claro no se molestó en cerciorarse si de verdad se habían ido , eso no le importaba ya .

**

-Entonces , ¿no lograron hablar con él?-Matsuri parecía molesto por el asunto y se rascaba la dorada cabeza con aburrimiento

-de verdad lo intentamos , incluso Hashiba iba a tirar la puerta –alegó Sunao

-y lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto –dijo Sora , poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza y con cara de pocos amigos

-en ese caso , tendremos que empezar por nuestra cuenta , ya compré los materiales .. y comenzaremos de inmediato .

-de acuerdo .. vamos entonces .. qué más da , me molesta mucho que Yokohama-kun no haga nada , de verdad que me fastidia .

-ya ya , lo herremos nosotros tres –le dijo Sunao buscado la manera de tranquilizarlo

-tardaremos mucho , seria mas fácil entre mas fuésemos

-yo puedo ayudarles si quieren –Nanami aprecio detrás suyo , llevaba un pachón con agua en sus manos , seguro había ido a llenarlo al salón de profesores

-Nanami-chan!

-si quieren Shinichirou y yo podemos ayudarles .. trataré de hablar también con Ninotachi-kun, de verdad me interesa saber por qué está faltando tanto a clases –el rostro de Nanami se ensombreció en preocupación por un momento

-de verdad harás eso Nanami-cha?

-sí , no se preocupen por eso-Nanami les dio una gran sonrisa -iré a dejar esto a la enfermería y regreso a ayudarles .

-Bueno , muchas gracias-agradecieron los tres muchachos al unísono

Nanami salió del salón , los tres chicos se aliviaron un podo de tener a dos personas más para ayudar .

-Bueno ya no seremos solo los tres

-qué bueno que Nanami –chan siempre esté dispuesto a ayudar .

**

Nanami entró a la enfermería , allí estaba Minato terminado de almorzar y también estaba Tetsuo-kun escribiendo en su cuadernillo.

-Shinichirou –Nanami entró emocionado , pero ver a Tetsuo allí lo tomó por sorpresa y se ruborizó mucho , recordando lo del incidente de los poemas

-Hola Tetsuo –Kun , no sabía que estabas aquí-dijo tímidamente

-Tetsuo me estaba enseñando la métrica del soneto y te estaba buscando para enseñarte un nuevo poema , el estudiante se ruborizó intensamente , y Minato le dio un empujón

-¿de verdad un poema nuevo?-Nanami le sonrió con dulzura y el pobre chico parecía estar muriéndose de los nervios y de la pena .

-puedes llevarte si quieres , me pone nervioso que lean mis poemas cuando estoy cerca-dijo bajando la cabeza , tenía la cara roja como tomate

-gracias .. Tetsuo-kun , lo leeré en casa –le dijo para tranquilizarlo

-Shinichiru, sabes… ofrecí a ayudar a los chicos con la decoración del salón para la feria de ciencias , ¿nos ayudas? Ya están contra tiempo y Ninotachi-kun no quiso ayudar

-¿hablaron con él?

-al parecer sí , pero no con mucho éxito –Nanami bajó su rostro preocupado y Shinichirou trató de darle ánimos palmeando suavemente su espalda .

-tranquilo .. todo estará bien ,a ver los ayudo , llevemos tijeras y goma .. creo que hará falta

-yo también puedo darles una mano , no tengo mucho que hacer en este momento –se ofreció Tetsuo , un sonrojado

-de verdad?

-si de verdad , no se preocupen , solo díganme que quieren que haga-dijo el chico con energía

-gracias Tetsuo- kun, gracias Shinichirou –Nanami les dio a ambos una sonrisa muy grande .. puso el pachón con agua sobre la mesa y se quitó su blanca bata para quedar solo con su usual pants rojo , mientras Minato se deshacía de su saco y corbata , quedando solo en su camisa y sus pantalones grises .Tetsuso se remangó las mangas de la chaqueta del uniforme listo para trabajar.

-Yo llevo las tijeras

-yo la cinta adhesiva

-y yo el pegamento

Ya con todas las cosas se fueron al salón donde estaban los demás chicos para empezar a trabajar .

-ya regresamos –anunció Nanami muy sonriente –Shinichirou y Tetsuo-kun nos ayudaran también

-¡Qué bien!, EXCELENTE

Se la pasaron el resto de la tarde , cortando , pegando letras , eran las letras que daban la bienvenida a la actividad , con letras grandes y gordas de todos los colores .. aun faltaban los números para cada puesto de experimentos y actividades .. además del fondo, anquen por lo menos ya habían escogido el tema "la ecología" .

-Creo que a este paso si terminaremos a tiempo , gracias Tetsuo-kun disculpa que tuvieras que hacer esto cuando seguro debería estar trabajando en otras cosas –se disculpó Matsuri

-no hay problema , no tengo nada más que hacer a esta hora y además si puedo estar cerca de Nanami-chan -dijo en un murmullo , suave mientras que se le coloreaban intensamente las mejillas.

Llegó las 6:00 de la tarde .. y ya terminaba la jornada ..

-creo que mejor seguimos mañana –dijo Sora estirándose

-¿a qué hora se reunirán?-preguntó Tetsuo a la vez que ayudaba a recoger un poco el desorden y la basura

-en cuanto terminen las clases –dijo Matsuri

-entonces nos vemos acá-Tetsuso se despidió educadamente , y salió del salón

-muchas gracias por tu ayuda Tetsuo-kun , hasta mañana

Nanami y Shinichirou ayudaron a terminar de ordenar

-nosotros también ya nos vamos –ya es tarde , también vendremos a ayudar mañana –Shinichirou iba ya de salida cuando choco con una cabeza celeste

-oh lo siento .. al fin los encuentro , les busque en la enfermería jamás se me hubiera ocurrido buscarlos por acá –era Yukii , con una bolsita de papel kraf

-¿Yukki-kun?

-Miren .. está nevando .. –Sora observó por la ventana la blanca nieve caer en ligeros copos

-no se imagina lo helado que está afuera –agregó el recién llegado –por cierto ¿por qué se quedaron tan tarde?

-estamos trabajando en la decoración del salón para la feria científica .. –de pronto Matsuri tuvo un plan ya estaba enterado que Yukki gustaba de Nanami , así que pensó que entre más gente los ayudara con la decoración mejor seria y más pronto terminarían , después de todo ya tenían reclutado a Tetsuo-kun –Nanami –chan y Minato-san nos están ayudando amablemente , ¿no te apuntarías para ayudarnos? necesitamos mucha ayuda

-¿de veras?-claro que los ayudo como no me dijeron antes –el chico parecía realmente emocionado

-bien ¿entonces puede venir mañana después de clases?-le preguntó Sunao

-claro .. aquí me tendrán, puntual !!-dijo con gran entusiasmo

-vaya … muchas gracias Yukki-kun

-por cierto , pensé que en estos días habría mucho frio , y yo .. –las mejillas del chico se tornaron carmesí –te traje algo –dijo después de tanto titubeo y le tendió al enfermero la bolsita kraf.

-¿para mí?-preguntó Nanami un poco apenado

-si

-yo .. muchas gracias ¿puedo abrirlo?

-claro

Nanami abrió la bolista y dentro descubrió una hermosa bufanda color naranja con tenues rayitas amarillas , estaba totalmente tejida en croché

-cielos una bufanda .. yo .. te lo agradezco mucho .. esta muy bonita

-jeje , que bueno que te gustara , le pedí a mi abuela me enseñara a coser croché el fin de semana pasada que nos dieron libre* , espero haya quedado bien

-Dios!!! Aprendiste croché?-Sora no salía de su asombro y ciertamente la bufanda no estaba mal algunas puntadas estaban algo gruesas y otras partes medio disparejas pero definitivamente era un acto heroico el aprender croché con tu abuela .

-oh de verdad te tomaste toda esa molestia.. no tenias que hacerlo –las mejillas de Nanami se encendieron y Minato solo gruñó celoso , el no sabía ni remendar un pantalón nunca se le hubiera ocurrido cocerle una bufanda

-no es nada , lo importante es que te protejas del frio , no vayas a resfriarte –Yukki le sonrió con dulzura a Nanami y ambos se ruborizaron

-gracias que lindo gesto , la cuidaré mucho

-¿puedo ponértela?-preguntó Yukki osadamente

-oh .. si-Nanami solo agachó un poco la cabeza , para que Yukki le alcanzara , le puso la bufanda con cuidado y devoción , levantó la coleta castaña de Nanami y le pasó la bufando por el cuello y se la ató suavemente al frente

-ya está!!! Te queda muy bien el color n///n hace juego con tu pants-Yukki se había puesto rojo cereza y no paraba de sonreír , Minato estaba verde de envidia y los maestros del todo solo veían la situación divertidamente

-bien tengan cuidado con la nivel , nos vemos mañana , ¿necesitan que traiga algún material o algo?-preguntó el peliceleste ya listo a retirarse

-pues ya tenemos la mayor parte del material , pero si tuvieras papel de color y tejieras –agregó el rubio

-bien traeré lo que pueda nos vemos , mañana , adiós Nanami-chan , cuídate!!!-canturreo antes de irse

-Excelente ya somos 6!!! Así terminaremos cuanto antes

-una bufanda!!!! Que será después –Minato estaba mordiéndose los labios de los celos

-esta linda ¿ verdad?-le dijo Nanami sonriente mientras acariciaba su peluda y calientita nueva adquisición

-bueno chicos nos vamos –Minato agarró a Nanami de la manita y salieron del lugar , Nanami iba riendo divertido

-gracias por todo chicos nos vemos mañana

El equipo de maestros del todo se fueron para los dormitorios , y la pareja se fue para su apartamento .

**

-Vaya y yo que me estaba preocupados por que no conseguiríamos terminar la decoración del salón a tiempo , mira que con tantas personas ayudándonos , terminaremos rápido –dijo Suano a sus amigos

-lo que nos ayudó fue que Nanami accediera a ayudarnos , más bien se ofreciera tan amablemente y como media escuela esta enamorados de el .. tendríamos aun más gente si se lo pedimos

-se me hace un poco aprovechado hacer eso .. creo que con Tetsuo –kun y Yukki-kun tenemos más que sufriente ¿no crees?

-Si , creo que si

-Bueno nos vemos mañana buenas noches—Matsuri salió de la habitación de los otros dos y se fue bostezando , Sora y Sunao se fueron a acostar también pues ya era tarde y estaban muy cansados

**

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Minato y Nanami…

-Vaya .. ese Yuuki , no sabe cuando rendirse –dijo Shunichirou sin poder esconder su molestia

-no estés enojado .. anda Yukki –kun es agradable , lo que pasa es que e a veces no sé si aceptarle sus obsequios me siento comprometido .. y siempre se esfuerza tanto

-si , lo se .. la verdad es que debo reconocer que te tejió una hermosa bufanda .. –Shinichirou bajó la mirada algo triste

-Shinichirou ya habíamos hablado de eso

-si lo se .. pero .. –Minato solo suspiró con pesadez –Nanami se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla , el rostro de Minato se ruborizó ligeramente ante el acto de su pareja

-gracias-le dijo con timidez y se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tele , Nanami se sentó a su lado , vieron el noticiero de la tarde y en el pronóstico del tiempo , avisaban que haría aun mas frio , en los próximos días

-seguirá nevando .. una tormenta

-vaya , creo que será mejor que pongamos la calefacción , la verdad es que si que está bajando la temperatura

-sabes .. mañana a primera hora , buscaré a Ninotachi-kun y hablaré con el .. me preocupa que no se involucrando en las actividades , Sora y Sunao trataron en vano de hablar con el , de verdad que no se que tiene

-quien sabe , ese chico es bastante extraño

-lo buscaré en su cuarto si es necesario

-esta bien … tal vez a ti si te escuche

-eso espero

-vamos ya es tarde , pondré mas frazadas en la cama

-si .

Luego las luces del apartamento se apagaron y afuera la nieve no paraba de caer cubriendo de blancura todo a su paso . Ninotachi desde su habitación veía con nostalgia la nieve caer y aguardaba la oportunidad .

**Continuará… **

**Pues bien .. hasta aquí el capi 16 espero haya sido de su agrado y ahora .. chan , chan a los reviews!!!**

_**Hitomiko-chan: **_Amiga , que tal? Gusto en saludarte .. mil gracias por tu últimos reviews , te agradezco mucho los comentarios y aunque no lo creas estos me inspiran mucho a seguir escribiendo por que se que a alguien más le está pareciendo mi historia y por eso me siento también comprometida a no dejarte con la incógnita de "que pasará?" eso me exige no atrasarme mucho en mis actualizaciones , además de que estoy disfrutado mucho este fic , las ideas me van surgiendo con más facilidad y creo que ya lo tengo completo en la cabeza ahora solo falta que trascribirlo .. jaja XXD , mil gracias por todo , espero seguirte leyendo y de nuevo te agradezco por el apoyo .

Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo

Chao!!


	17. la puerta se abre

**Saluditos , jeje como están? Gusto en saludarles!!! Como estoy inspiradas no soltaré la Musa , y me permitiré actualizar mas seguido a petición especial de mi amiga **_**Hitomioko-chan**_** este capi es ára ti , gracias por el apoyo y por leer este humilde fic.**

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece .. solo reclamo como míos algunos personajes de a historia como Yokohama –kun Tetsuo-kun entre otros ya ustedes los identificaran como ajenos a la serie , el resto solo los tomaré prestados , juro que no es con fines malévolos solo mas bien perversos XXD . Son bromas

**Nota: **shonen-ai , yaoi –lime –lemon , parejas principales: Nanami/Shincihirou, Suano/Sora …

**Si no les gusta para que ¿siguen aqui?**

**Sin ms que decir .. al fic .. **

**En el capi anterior … **

-sabes .. mañana a primera hora , buscaré a Ninotachi-kun y hablaré con el .. me preocupa que no se involucrando en las actividades , Sora y Sunao trataron en vano de hablar con él , de verdad que no se que tiene

-quien sabe , ese chico es bastante extraño

-lo buscaré en su cuarto si es necesario

-está bien … tal vez a ti si te escuche

-eso espero

-vamos ya es tarde , pondré mas frazadas en la cama

-si .

Luego las luces del apartamento se apagaron y afuera la nieve no paraba de caer cubriendo de blancura todo a su paso . Ninotachi desde su habitación veía con nostalgia la nieve caer y aguardaba la oportunidad .

**17. La puerta se abre **

La mañana siguiente amaneció terriblemente helada , y menos ganas daban de levantarse , y menos aun de ir a clases . Sunao estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama , temblando de frio y con la sabanas cubriéndole la cabeza , en eso sonó el despertador del celular , vibrando y sonando frenéticamente .

-Nao-kun tu teléfono –le advirtió Sora también cubierto hasta la barbilla y con cara somnolienta .

-hace tanto frio –Sunao se abrazó a las almohadas .

-hay que ir a clases , y terminar lo de la decoración –dijo Sora balbuceante

-no quiero ir .. quedémonos –Sunao se levantó de su cama solo para irse a recostar a la cama del peliazul.

-Nao!!! ..

-quiero seguir durmiendo … el pelirrosa se arropó entre las sabanas de Sora y se abrazó a él con ternura parecía un pequeño gatito acurrucado .

Se volvieron a quedar dormidos , hasta que el celular del pelirrosa activó de nuevo su alarma … los dos chicos se revolvieron inquietos entre las sabanas solo para volver a quedar dormidos .

***

Mientras tanto otra pareja tampoco parecía muy animada como tener que levantarse , Nanami y Minato estaban bien abrazados entre las sabanas , Nanami hundía su rostro en el pecho de Shinichirou y suspiraba .

-Nanami.. creo que debemos levantarnos o nos quedaremos dormidos de nuevo

-solo un rato mas.. y nos levantamos –dijo Nanami balbuceante , apretándose mas firmemente en el pecho de Shinichirou, quien solo le sacudió con suavidad

-no .. Nnami .. solo un rato y ya no llegaremos al instituto.. anda ..

-bueno ya voy –pero aun así , no podía ni abrir los ojos , Shinichirou solo sonríe divertido , pues a Nanami le pesaba el cuerpo y los parpados , Shinichirou se levantó primero y dejo descansar un ratito mas al enfermero .

-Dios .. hace frio … -Shinichirou castañeaba los dientes y es que fuera de la tibia cama , el ambiente estaba congelado , echó un vistazo a la ventana que daba a la calle y vio todo cubierto de blanca y espesa nieve

-Que frio hace –tiritaba , busco su bata y sus pantuflas , y se fue a la cocina a preparar café caliente

-ojala haya agua caliente .. no pienso bañarme con agua fir a en estas condiciones –se quejó mientras iba a revisar la regadera , la abrió lentamente y metió el brazo , al principio cayó helada y solo le dio un escalofrió y retiró su mano de allí , pero , entonces sintió que caía mas caliente .. y que empezaba los espejos y azulejos a llenarse vaho y empañarse .

-¡Que bien .. esta caliente! , le diré Nanami que nos bañemos juntos eso seguro lo reanima

Se fue para la habitación de los dos y vio a Nanami aun durmiendo plácidamente en la cama abrazado a las almohadas , pero luego vio el reloj sobre la mesita de noche y entonces sí que entró en pánico era ya las 7:00 , una hora para llegar al instituto , bañarse y desayunar algo rápido , además del trayecto que había que caminar

-Nanamio , vamos despierta ya es tarde , ven vamos a bañarnos está cayendo agua caliente

-¿en serio?-Nanami se despabiló un poco y se puso su bata de toalla para cubrirse pues fuera de la cama estaba helado

-¿Qué dices entonces… nos duchamos?

-si , así me despabilo un poco .. uff fue frio –Nanami se erizó un poco

-jejeje genial iré por el shampoo y las toallas –Shinichiroi se va a traer las cosas muy feliz mientras Nanami saca la ropa limpia , ya una vez todo organizado , se van para el baño , Shinichirou abre la regadera y deja caer un poco de agua pues siempre al principio cae fría .

El primero en desvestirse y meterse bajo la regadera fue el profesor , quién tiritó pero de placer , pues el agua estaba calientita , deliciosa para aun día de frio , suspiró placenteramente

-ven , Nanami esta deliciosa .. –Nanami se desvistió también se soltó el cabello y se metió bajo la regadera junto con Shinichirou quien le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a entrar , Nanami tiritó también pues el contraste del agua tan caliente sobre su cuerpo y el frio del ambiente era muy relajante , al tal extremo era de placentera la sensación que lo hacía cerrar los ojos y estremecerse todo bajo la lluvia de agua cálida , resbalando por su cuerpo .

-Dios ,.. que agradable .. está tan tibia –Nanami se abrazó a Shinichirou sus pieles desnudas y cálidas se rozaron , Nanami volvió hundir su rostro en ese rinconcito espacial que siempre lo albergaba , ese rinconcito entre el hombro y el cuello de Minato quien tanto le fascinaba al enfermero. Minato lo abrazó y disfrutó de la sensación

-si .. qué bien .. es lo mejor para un clima así –Shinichiro se abrazó fuertemente al suave y delicado cuerpo del enfermero , el agua casi sobre sus cabezas y ese golpeteo del agua en los azulejos era tan relajante , el vapor se levantaba y empañando los vidrios , el espejo y la cortina de plástico .

- ¿quieres que te enjabone?-Minato comenzó a enjabonar cariñosamente la espalda de alabastro de Nanami y cubriendo de shampoo su castaño y lacio cabello , al tiempo que Nanami se relajaba y cerraba los ojos , era una sensación demasiado agradable .. .

Luego que Nnami desaguo su cabello fue su turno de ayudar a su koi con su aseo , le ayudo a lavarse la espalda y jugaron un rato con la espuma , Minato era muy cosquilludo y se mata de risa a cada rato lo que le parecía muy divertido a Nanami .

-tranquilo quédate quieto jajaja .. ya casi termino – Nanami disfrutaba mucho de ese intimo ritual , pues Shinichirou era como un niño en el parque acuático a la hora de bañarse también enjabonó de Shampoo los azabaches cabellos de Shinichirou , que quedaron brillantes y azulados de lo profundamente negros que eran .

Luego chapoteaban un rato .. para entretenerse en toqueteos y suspiros era una experiencia muy excitante sentir el cuerpo desnudo y húmedo del otro rozarse , con el propio , las mejillas de ambos se tornaron rojas ante las caricias y conforme se excitaban en ese ritual tan privado .

-Shinichirou!!! Se nos va hacer tarde

-no importa .. no creas que me quedaré así .. –Minato se abrazó a Nanami y le dió un beso en los labiso, un beso ansioso y deseoso , Nanami se dejó llevar por la pasión del beso y se dejó besar ,acaricia r y tocar tan provocativamente por las manos de Shinichiro que solo sostenía fuertemente . Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, Minato ya suspiraba ansioso , y y hacia los besos mas y mas profundos .

-Nanami.. –Shinichiro le confesaba sus deseos al oído a lo que el pobre enfermero se ponía sonrojado como una rodaja de sandia recién partida , le decía cosas deliciosas , con su suave pero penetrante voz, a la vez que le acariciaba sensualmente .. de pronto de sorpresa un dedito pidió permiso para entrar en Nanami , Nanami lo dejó entrar con un suspiro contenido , un segundo dedito le siguió , haciendo a Nanani temblar de ansias , le siguió un tercero y último que lo invadió deliciosamente.

-Ahh Shinichiroi .. se hace .. tarde-dijo en un suspiro pero tampoco puso resistencia cuando los tres deditos abandonaron su calor .. se sintió vacío y necesitado.

-Shinichirou no se contuvo ni un segundo mas , necesitaba mucho hacerlo suyo –ayudo a Nanami a acomodarse contra los azulejos del baño de espaldas a el y con cuidado pero determinación , Nanami contuvo un grito , su rostro se tiño de rojo de inmediato y tiritó completamente complacido . Los movimientos era cortos pero profundos , los suspiros y gemidos se seguían unos a otros .. Shinichirou sujetaba a Nanami por las caderas , cerraba los ojos concentrándose en placer , en sentir mas y mas .. Cuando el ritmo ya era acompasado y mas radio , Nanami sabía que Shinichirou estaba próximo a llegar al clímax, la mano de Shinichirou alrededor suyo lo hacía volverse loco , se ponía de puntillas , se encogía se estiraba se contorsionaba y no sabía ya ni como ponerse ya tenía la cara pegada a la pared del baño y su mejilla caliente estaba rozando el azulejo helado . Sentía su orgasmo muy cerca , cerró sus ojos para espera el magnífico momento y concentro toda sus fuerzas en disfrutarlo al máximo .

-Na… Nanami –Shinichirou contuvo un gemido y lo sintió venirse por completo dentro suyo , el enfermero se corrió desesperadamente y muy satisfecho en la firme y húmeda mano de Shinichirou que lo recibió gustoso , se agacharon apoyándose en las paredes del baño suspirando fuerte en busca de aire .

-salgamos.. o nos vamos a chamusquear-rio divertido Minato al darse cuenta que el agua ya estaba demasiado caliente , mientras ayudaba a Nanami a salir de la ducha , cerraron la llave de la regadera y entonces sintieron la venganza y retorno del frio .

-ahggg carajo que frio , vistámonos rápido que horror- se fueron dando saltitos a la habitación y se vistieron lo más rápido posible porque frio los hacía temblar con las pieles erizada como piel de gallina desplumada

-jejejeje que bien estuvo eso , jajaja no hay mejor manera de iniciar el día –dijo Minato estirándose todo

-la verdad es que fue muy agradable .. Nanami se estaba cepillando el cabello aun muy mojado a la orilla de la cama –el problema es que no nos dará tiempo a desayunar –dijo viendo la hora , faltaba 15 para las 8:00

-no importa creo que puedo sobrevivir sin desayuno .. vamos comeremos algo en el camino –Minato se perfumo se puso su saco sus corbata y anteojos, esta vez se puso una bufanda , pues fuera hacia mucho frio y ellos habían tomado una ducha cliente no fueran e enfermarse , Nanami también se puso su usual pantas rojo , y encima una chumpa con gorra color gris y su bufanda nueva que Yukkii le había regalado

-démonos prisa

Salieron de la casa a toda carrea , y se fueron comiendo unas barras de granola como desayuno .

**

-Sora-kun, Sunao-kun … no vayan a quedarse dormidos de nuevo .. ya esta tarde –la voz de Matsuri gritándoles desde la puerta los despabiló un poco

-hace un frio de lo mas fregado , ¿no hay una ley que suprima las clases en días así? – preguntó Sora de mala gana.

-no lo creo .. Sora , debemos terminar con la decoración del salón ¿recuerdan?

-ya vamos!

-bueno apresúrense .. no vuelvan a dormirse de acuerdo

-si , si ya oímos

-Sunao se abrazó mas a Sora con resignación se levantó de la cama y todo él se contrajo en un escalofrío

-Dios!!! Que frio hace.. –Sunao buscó desesperadamente su uniforme y su chaqueta y se vistió a toda prisa .

-¿no me digan que estuvo nevando toda la noche?-observó Sora al ver por la ventana de la habitación

-pues así parece

-rayos .. espero que este funcionando la calefacción .. ¿quien aguanta un frio como este?

Y bien abrigados se apresuraron para irse clases … Sora con una bufanda negra en el cuello y Sunao con una roja , además de guantes .

Tuvieron buena suerte , pues a pesar que eran ya casi las 8:25 , el profesor de matemáticas aun no había llegado

-qué raro que Minato-san se haya retrasado-observó el pelirosa

-pero , es bueno para nosotros por que también llegamos tarde –le susurró Sora

No paso mucho cuando entró Minato algo acelerado , con el cabello muy húmedo se veía que se acababa de bañar . Acomodó sus gafas .

-Buenos días jóvenes perdón el retraso , es por esta nieve .. que no para .. empecemos la clase .

**

Nanami fue a buscar a Ninotachi a los dormitorios , fue lo primero que fue a hacer en cuanto llegó al instituto , su querido Shinichirou seguro ya estaba dando clases así que ya estaba tranquilo . Pronto estuvo parao frente a la habitación que correspondía a Ninotachi , Sora le había dicho que era la habitación al final de corredor a dos cuartos del suyo y de Sunao .

Nanami estuvo indeciso en si tocar , pero al fin se decidió sabia que debía hacerlo , así que llamó a la puerta , el toc , toc , resonó por toda la habitación haciendo un tenebroso eco .

En el interior de la habitación Ninotachi Yokohama estaba escuchando música en sus audífonos ,pero si había escuchado la puerta , pero como muchas veces había hecho , ignoró el sonido y le puso más sonido a sus audífonos ignorando a la persona que estuviera afuera .

-NINOTACHI-KUN SOY YO .. NANAMI!!!

-Ninotahci abrió grandes los ojos al reconocer aquella voz apagó el aparto y se quito los audífonos las orejas , se quedó viendo la puerta indeciso en si abrir o no

-¿vino .. a buscarme? .. Nanami-san –los ojos grises de Ninotachi estaba abiertos como platos , se levantó del acama donde estaba recostado y se quedó a medio camino entre la puerta y la cama .. la mano le temblaba y no sabía si abrirle

-NINOTACHI!!! VAMOS ABRE POR FAVOR!!!-la voz de Nanami volvió a insistir

Ninotach sintió su corazón acelerarse … tragó saliva y suspiró pesadamente no sabía qué hacer , debería abrirle , esa persona , era la causante de su estado de depresión y de hastío , pero no le odiaba , le amaba más que a nadie en la vida . Las mejillas del pobre Ninotachi se colorearon del color de grana , se acercó lentamente y sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta y posó su mano sobre la puerta del otro lado estaba Nanami. Gruesas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas .

-NINOTACHI!!! ¿ESTAS ALLI?

Solo Nanami le llamaba por su nombre , no podía ser nadie mas además reconocería su voz en cualquier parte suave y alegre .

Nanami del otro lado de la puerta esperó unos instantes más , pero luego vio que no salía nadie , sabía que tratar e irrumpir a la fuerza no era una buena idea , así que ya algo resignado dio media vuelta para irse por donde había llegado , apenas dio unos cuantos pasos y de pronto la puerta se abrió , los ojos añil del enfermero se abrieron grandes como platos y algo indeciso se acercó la habitación , parado frente a la puerta abierta estaba Ninotachi con la mirada baja .

-Ninotachi –kun

_**Continurá… **_

Hasta acá el capi 17 espero lo disfrutaran , no se pueden perder el siguiente capi .. las cosas se ponen cada vez mejores .. jojo gracias por leer , hasta la siguiente actualización.


	18. la noche mas fria

**Saluditos , jeje como están? Gusto en saludarles!!! Como estoy inspirada no soltaré la Musa , y me permitiré actualizar más seguido, gracias por el apoyo **

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece .. solo reclamo como míos algunos personajes de a historia como Yokohama –kun Tetsuo-kun entre otros ya ustedes los identificaran como ajenos a la serie , el resto solo los tomaré prestados , juro que no es con fines malévolos solo mas bien perversos XXD . Son bromas

**Nota: **shonen-ai , yaoi –lime –lemon , parejas principales: Nanami/Shincihirou, Suano/Sora …

Si no les gusta para que ¿siguen aquí?

**Sin ms que decir .. al fic .. **

**En el capi anterior … **

-NINOTACHI!!! ¿ESTAS ALLI?

Solo Nanami le llamaba por su nombre , no podía ser nadie mas además reconocería su voz en cualquier parte suave y alegre .

Nanami del otro lado de la puerta esperó unos instantes más , pero luego vio que no salía nadie , sabía que tratar e irrumpir a la fuerza no era una buena idea , así que ya algo resignado dio media vuelta para irse por donde había llegado , apenas dio unos cuantos pasos y de pronto la puerta se abrió , los ojos añil del enfermero se abrieron grandes como platos y algo indeciso se acercó la habitación , parado frente a la puerta abierta estaba Ninotachi con la mirada baja .

-Ninotachi –kun

**18. La noche más fría del año **

Nanami quien ya se estaba alejando se sorprendió mucho al ver que la puerta se abría dándole la bienvenida a que pasara , adelante .

-pasa –la voz suave de Ninotachi lo hizo sorprender aun mas , tenia semanas de no ver al joven estudiante

-vaya .. por un momento pensé que no tendría suerte de verte , Sora y Sunao también intentaron hablar contigo

-si lo sé , estuvieron en la puerta pero no les atendí

Se quedaron silenciosos un rato , Nanami se atrevió a adentrarse mas en el dormitorio de Ninotachi , estaba todo muy bien organizado , limpio y olía a pino .

-¿cierro la puerta?-preguntó el enfermero tímidamente .

-si por favor –Ninotachi se sentó en la orilla de la cama , sin decir nada , solo observaba atentamente la nieve cayendo por la ventana

-de verdad que está haciendo frio –comentó Nanami para romper el silencio tan incomodo y algo embarazoso que se había formado entre ambos

-si , no ha parado de nevar –Ninotachi parecía perdido y atraído por la brillantez de la nieve afuera , tan blanca y luminosa .

-¿sabes que todos los profesores han estado preguntando por ti?

-en serio .. no te creo , ¿por que estarían preguntando por mí? , a nadie le importo –el rostro de Ninotachi pareció ensombrecerse con tristeza

-eso no es cierto –yo me he preocupado mucho , de verdad pensé que te había pasado algo malo , como ya no llegaste a la enfermería para que te cambiara los vendajes

-no quise molestarte , yo me los cambie solo , tenía algunas vendas y benditas aquí en mi cuarto

-déjame chequear como están tus heridas –Nanami le sonrió con gentileza tratando de llegar a Ninotachi que estaba tan distante y ganar así poco a poco su confianza de nuevo , ya que últimamente no se habían visto, y Nintoachi parecía más serio y mas frio .

-no te preocupes de verdad estoy bien –Ninotachi se negó y a la vez que se ruborizaba ligeramente

-anda , solo chequearé –Nanami insistió cuanto pudo hasta convencerlo , Nanami arremango la manga de su pantalón y le mostró la rodilla que se había raspado el día anterior. La herida ya estaba mucho mejor y había cicatrizado casi totalmente .

-vaya veo que te hiciste bien las curaciones ya casi está curado , pero aun así creo que debiste ir a la enfermería –dijo Nanami quien estaba acuclillado a los pies de Ninotachi revisando su rodilla , Ninotachi se dio cuenta que el cabello de Nanami estaba muy húmedo como si acabara de bañar .

-si, pero no quise molestarte se que estas muy ocupado

-Nunca estoy ocupado para ayudar a algún estudiante , y menos lo estaré si es para ayudarte a ti –le dio una sonrisa encantadora llena de bondad , Ninotachi sintió que todo el calor se le subía a la cara y le invadieron de nuevo las ganas de llorar .

-por favor si necesitas algo puedes llegar a la enfermería , se que te lo he dicho otras veces , solo quiero que por favor no lo olvides , si

-gracias , Ninotachi bajó su rostro tratando de controlar sus lágrimas que querían emerger de sus ojos .

-volverás a clases verdad

-no quiero volver –Ninotachi se cerró de nuevo y se sintió atormentado

-¿Por qué no quieres regresar?-preguntó Nanami tratando ayudar

-ya me atrasé mucho , seguro ya los demás van adelantados

-pero puedes reponerte y con la ayuda de los demás ponerte al día , además Matsuri , Sora y Sunao te necesitan para el proyecto de la feria científica recuerdas ..

-no quiero .. ni siquiera pienso participar de esa tonta feria –Ninotachi estaba muy pesimista

-no deberías pensar así , ellos se está esforzando mucho , no te rindas , se que todos tenemos momentos difíciles ..

-"_no puedo creerlo , piensa que he estado deprimido .. ¿eso es todo? .. ¿solo depresión como le pasa a todo el mundo?, ni siquiera se da cuenta que el causante de todo es el –_Ninotachi sonrió con cinismo y luego con tristeza.

-prométeme que volverás a clases , de hecho será hoy mismo aun estas a tiempo –le dijo Nanami dándole ánimos

-pero , es ya muy tarde , seguro Minato-sensei ya inicio su clase desde hace rato , se molestará si llego tan tarde

-tranquilo déjamelo a mi, no te regañara , lo prometo –Nanami sonrió muy amplio y le guiñó un ojo –Ninotachi se ruborizó copiosamente ante ese gesto pero luego recordó la relación entre el enfermero y el profesor de matemáticas y se sintió deprimido

-¿iras?

-no lo sé –Ninotachi lo veía con indecisión

-debes hacerlo , no puedes quedarte así por siempre , tienes que continuar Ninotachi y confiar en ti , seguro todo sale bien .. . –Nanami sonreía con determinación y dulzura y Ninotachi no sabía cómo negarse , se quedo perdido en los ojos zafiros del joven frente a el , y no podía pensar en nada mas ,que en la belleza de aquel ser tan amable con todos y lo mucho que le gustaba , y se frustraba terriblemente con la idea de que no podría jamás decirle lo que sentía .

-tienes razón , Nanamai –san .. volveré a clases .. pero … ¿me ayudas? –Ninotachi sentía las lagrimas volver a subirle por la garganta , los ojos se le pusieron aguados y la voz quebradiza .

-claro que te ayudaré , pero prométeme que darás tu mejor esfuerzo-Ninotachi quería echarse a llorar en los brazos de Nanami , pero no quería incomodarlo , aun así sentía derrumbarse todo en su interior .

-te lo prometo , pero solo si tú me prometes que me cuidaras si me enfermo de nuevo –dijo el chico tímidamente

-claro que lo haré con mucho gusto Ninotachi –Nanami acercó su dedito meñique curveado esperando que Ninotachi también entrelazara su dedito con el suyo para sellar la promesa . Yokohama se quedó viendo la mano de alabastro de Nanami y subió su vista para ver como las gemas de océano brillaban y la sonrisa angelical era dedicada solo a él y se sintió vivo de nuevo .

-trato hecho -los deditos meñiques se entrelazaron sellando la promesa de ambos –Nintaochi se sonrojó mucho al sentir la mano fresca de Nanami el roce con su piel tan fina y tersa y como su dedito meñique tímidamente contactaba con el de Nanami

-esta es la promesa del dedo pequeño y al que no cumpla con ella , que le caigan mil agujas encima y que se corte el dedo –cantaron divertidamente al mismo tiempo Ninotachi sonrió de nuevo después de tanto tiempo y Nanami le devolvió la sonrisa cariñosamente , ambos se ruborizaron un poco .

-no cantaba la promesa del dedo pequeño desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo Nanmai ruborizado graciosamente

-yo tampoco –ambos rieron divertidos , era el mejor momento de Ninotachi después de tantos días de no ver a Nanami ahora que lo volvía a ver se sentía renovado y feliz . Nanami esperó a Nintaochi afuera de la habitación mientras este se arreglaba y se cambiaba ropa . Al rato Ninotachi salió con su uniforme puesto y su mochila al hombro.

Nanami llamó a la puerta del salón donde Minato estaba dando clases , Shinichirou abrió la puerta y al ver a Nanami frente a él se sonrojó nerviosamente

-¿Nanami? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó acomodándose las gafas, Ninotachi parado detrás de enfermero pudo ver fácilmente la expresión en el rostro de Minato se sintió celoso , pero más lo molestó aun ver que Nanami se había ruborizado un poco

-tranquilo , solo quiera avisarte que Ninotachi-kun vuelve a clases y que por favor lo dejes entrar a tu clase –Ninotachi se asomó tímidamente de detrás de Nanami

-Yokohama-kun!-Minato se sorprendió mucho y abrió los ojos como paltos al ver al resucitado dentre los muertos

-si claro que pase

-gracias , Shinichirou , te veo luego-Nanami le guiñó un ojo a Minato , Ninotachi se enojó más aun por ese gesto y más cuando vio que Minato sonreía con cara de tonto y las mejillas rojas cual tomates , pero la coas no terminó allí ,Ninotachi estaba más alerta que nunca y se dio cuenta que Minato también tenía el cabello húmedo casi con la misma humedad que el cabello de Nanami , vio también que los estudiantes dentro del salón estaba estirando los cuello curiosos y que ya cuchicheaban acerca de su regreso en rumores molestos y burlones , además también comentaban sobre Nanami de hecho estaba felices de que Nanami hubiese interrumpido la clase con su presencia y se deleitaban viéndole de arriba a abajo de pies a cabeza y alguno que otro también se había percibido de la humedad que tanto el profesor como en el enfermero trían en su cabellos

-¿tú crees que se bañan juntos?-dijo un estudiante en un murmullo al otro

-claro que si –dijo el otro y ambos chicos rieron sonrojados copiosamente , Ninotachi se disgustó tanto que rechinó ligeramente lo dientes

-Minato –san es tan increíblemente afortunado –decían otros , nadie mas oía tanto comentario entre es sordo cuchicheo pero cuando se trataba de Nanami, Ninotachi escucharía cualquier sonido hasta que le hace una mosca si esta hablara sobre el enfermero . Le valía un bledo si hablaban de él pero la conversaciones donde el nombre de "Nanami " sobresaltaba eran bien atendidas por los agudos sentidos del chico .

-Yokohama-kun –pasa y toma asiento por favor , trata de ponerte al día lo más pronto posible .

-si profesor –Ninotachi entró al salón tímidamente a paso lento y temeroso entre miradas y rumores .

-Mira nada mas quien regresó –susurró el pelirosa a Sora

-solo Nanami era capaz de convencerlo de salir de su cuarto –observó Hashiba algo sorprendido

-ahora para que , ya tenemos suficiente gente ayudándonos con lo de la feria científica , para que queremos mas .. ya es demasiado tarde –dijo Matsuri molesto , no era su usual manera de ser pero de verdad le había molestado la ultima actitud de chico nuevo

-bueno no te preocupes después de todo tenemos a Nanami-chan , Nii-chan , Tetsuo-kun y Yukki-kun con nosotros somos suficientes

-si tienes razón

El rubio se hizo el desentendido cuando vio pasar a Yokohama su lado y sentarse de dos puesto de distancia del suyo

La clase continuo normalmente , Minato recordó a los estudiantes que dentro de tres días seria el examen de matemáticas , Ninotachi se había olvidado por completo del asunto y no había estudiado nada , se decepcionó mucho

_-" ¿para que regrese?... solo para perder el examen_" –puso una cara asustada , no había nada por hacer .

Después de clases Sunoa , Sora y Matsuri se fueron para el salón donde estaba trabajando los adornos del la feria científica , Ninotachi los vio de reojo pero tuvo mucha pena de preguntar algo , seguramente le contestarían mal por haber ignorado lo que ellos le habían pedido el otro día , así que no quiso arriesgarse y se fue a comer su almuerzo en silencio en la ventana del corredor , Ninoachi siempre estaba solo , nadie se le acercaba . Allí estaba comiendo su almuerzo cuando vio a Nanami al final del pasillo , estaba hablando con alguien , y recordó de inmediato de quien se trataba . Era el chico del bento con pastel de chocolate .

-Nanami-chan!!!- Yukki se dirigió hacia el enfermero con gran entusiasmo y familiaridad , Ninotachi se molestó de que le hablara con tanta confianza , no era "Nanami-sensei" , o "Nanami-san" por lo menos ¿qué era eso de "Nanami-chan!"? , era ya e colmo.

-no tuve la oportunidad e verte antes , quería darte estos , son los compañeros de tu bufanda , le dijo mostrándole un par de guantes tejidos .

-Ohh Yukki-kun no debiste .. muchas gracias eres muy amable –Nanami se ruborizó muhco

-nos veremos más tarde , en el salón del festival , traje varios materiales para ayudar a Matsuri y sus amigos

-muchas gracias por tu apoyo Yukki-kun

-por nada , anda póntelos hace frio y hacen juego con tu bufanda –le dijo el chico confianzudamente

-si , gracias me los pondré en seguida , el peliceleste se alejo felizmente por el pasillo

-"que quería decir Yukki-kun con eso de que se veían mas tarde en salón del festival ¿ -Ninotachi estaba curioso y enojado le parecía que Yukki era demasiado pegajoso . ¿Quien se creía? , así que esa bufanda que llevaba puesta Nanami eran obsequio suyo , sintió hervir la sangre de celos pero pronto los celos se convirtieron en tristeza .

Por la tarde , después de clases, Ninotachi vio que Nanami salía del la enfermería sin su habitual bata blanca sino únicamente en su pants rojo con curiosidad le siguió hasta donde estaba un salón muy amplio que usaban en el instituto para actividades especiales y vio que se reunía con Matsuri , Sora , Sunao , Yukki , Tetsuo y Shinichirou

-" ¿qué hacen todos ellos aquí?"-se dio cuenta de que Tetsuo y Yukki se la pasaban todo el rato en de filtrear con Nanami y eso de verdad lo tenía molesto , en realidad ellos se reunían allí para ayudar a los "maestros del todo" con la preparación del salón para el día de la feria científica , actividad a la que él se había negado a participar , lo invadió una profunda tristeza , y se sintió muy deprimido . Se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que de verdad hacia mucho frio que ante los pensamientos de tristeza , el frio le calaba más hondo , hasta los huesos , esa noche nevó , una terrible tormenta de nieve , y había viento y un frio espeluznante .

-es hoy .. Nanami prometiste cuidarme , confió en ti – Esa noche cuidando que nadie le viera y que todos en los dormitorios estuvieron bien dormidos , Ninotachi salió al patio únicamente en su pijama delgada y ligera , sintió como si entrara en el congelador de la refrigeradores , el frio se le incrustaba en la piel como miles de agujas perforándole , comenzó a temblar , le castañeaban los dientes , sus labios se tornaron purpuras, , descalzo y sin nada de protección , sintió la nieve tan fría y tan pesada como plomo, punzante , sintió que se hundía que la nieve blanca y brillante se lo tragaba , la nieve le cubría los cabellos corintos , y su pijama estaba mojada y helada como una plancha de hierro , se desplomó entre la nieve y mas y mas copos caían cubriendo ese trozo de carne helado .

Ninotachi no sentía su cuerpo .. tuvo un sueño extraño y de hipotermia se durmió profundamente .

"_Por favor Nanami encuéntrame .. o sino moriré" _

_**Continuará… **_

Pues bien hasta aquí el capi 18 como ven las cosas se ponen cada vez mas y mas extrañas .. por eso no se pueden perder la continuación .. no dejen de leer y denme sus comentarios .¿Que pasara con Ninotachi-kun ahora? … no se pueden perder el capi 19 .

Hasta entonces.

CHAO!!!


	19. congelacion

**Saluditos , jeje como están? Gusto en saludarles!!! Como les había prometido a mas reviews mas capis nuevos así que como se que estás leyendo y que debes estar ansiosa por saber que ocurrirá , a petición especial de mi amiga **_**Hitomioko-chan**_** este es capi 19 , gracias por todo el apoyo y por leer este humilde fic.**

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece .. solo reclamo como míos algunos personajes de a historia como Yokohama –kun Tetsuo-kun entre otros ya ustedes los identificaran como ajenos a la serie , el resto solo los tomaré prestados , juro que no es con fines malévolos solo mas bien perversos XXD . Son bromas

**Nota: **shonen-ai , yaoi –lime –lemon (en algunos capis),parejas principales: Nanami/Shincihirou, Suano/Sora …

**Sin ms que decir .. al fic .. **

**En el capitulo anterior de "Enfermo de Amor"….**

-es hoy .. Nanami prometiste cuidarme , confió en ti – Esa noche cuidando que nadie le viera y que todos en los dormitorios estuvieron bien dormidos , Ninotachi salió al patio únicamente en su pijama delgada y ligera , sintió como si entrara en el congelador de la refrigeradores , el frio se le incrustaba en la piel como miles de agujas perforándole , comenzó a temblar , le castañeaban los dientes , sus labios se tornaron purpuras, , descalzo y sin nada de protección , sintió la nieve tan fría y tan pesada como plomo, punzante , sintió que se hundía que la nieve blanca y brillante se lo tragaba , la nieve le cubría los cabellos corintos , y su pijama estaba mojada y helada como una plancha de hierro , se desplomó entre la nieve y mas y mas copos caían cubriendo ese trozo de carne helado .

Ninotachi no sentía su cuerpo .. tuvo un sueño extraño y de hipotermia se durmió profundamente .

"_Por favor Nanami encuéntrame .. o sino moriré" _

**19. Congelación , carrera contra tiempo **

_-" ¿Estás seguro de hacer eso?" estas consciente de que si nadie te encuentra morirás congelado.. ¿estás seguro de que Nanami merece esto?... le causará muchos problemas si te encuentran .. .y meterás a todos en problemas de los serios ¿estás seguro?_

-si estoy completamente seguro es por** amor** , y anquen ya no creo en nada , si creo en una cosa , una sola cosa y daría mi vida a cambio de eso en que creo en el **amo**r , porque lo siento , cuando veo a Nanami lo siento en mi pecho y en mi pensamiento y si lo experimento en mi carne entonces sé que existe

_-pero si no te encuentran todo habrá sido en vano . Serás recordado como un Suicida .. _

-nadie sabrá que yo mismo me puse en peligro después de todo, ¿quién con dos dedos de frente haría esto?, pensaran que fue un accidente

_-eso crees tu_

- Nanami lo prometió , hicimos la promesa del dedo chiquito , lo prometió

_-¿vale la pena que pongas en riesgo tu vida de esta manera ? me parece una estupidez , una inmensa estupidez _

-mi vida no vale.. sin Nanami

_-como quieras .. lo hecho , hecho esta luego no podrás hacerte atrás , te arrepentirás. Si mueres no se te concederá el paraíso sino la predicción ._

_-_jamás me arrepentiría , jamás no creo en cielo ni en el infierno , solo creo en el **amor . **

Ninotachi ya no recordó nada, no sintió nada , no soñó nada .. . quedó inconsciente enterrado por la nieve , los latidos de su corazón , se volvieron lentos y cadenciosos … cada vez más cerca de detenerse .

Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando Gaku salió al patio , había dejado de nevar. Gaku tenía encomendado la terea de palear un poco de nieve pues la entrada a uno de los salones estaba obstruido por un volcancito de blanca nieve , él fue el elegido para hacer esa labor y estaba silbado de bueno humor pensando en Nagase –san cuando la pala topó con algo o más bien "alguien" , nunca se imaginarían el susto de muerte que se dio el pobre chico cundo descubrió lo que él pensó era un "cadáver" . Un susto inmenso el más grande de su existencia casi le da un infarto , salió corriendo a buscar ayuda , al ver que se trataba de un azulado Ninotachi .

-Dios mío!!!-el rostro de Gaku se lleno de pánico y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia a la enfermería

-NANAMI!!! RAPIDO VEN!!!

Nanami y Shinichirou estaban tomando su té caliente de la mañana , cuando el chico entró gritando muy nervioso

-Ichikawa-kun?

-ayúdenme rápido es Yokohama-kun –el corazón de Nanami casi se detuvo en el momento en que mencionó el apellido del chico

-¿qué le paso?

-Vengan

Nanami , Shinichirou , salieron corriendo tras Gaku , pasaron los tres muy apresurados por el pasillo , Sora y Sunao que venían saliendo del salón se percataron de eso y decidieron averiguar que causaba tanto ajetreo ,así que les siguieron .

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?-pregunto el pelirosa a su compañero mientras les seguían a las afueras del instituto a los patios exteriores de la escuela .

-no lo sé pero no se ve nada bien-Sora tenía un mal presentimiento

Gaku llevó al profesor de matemáticas y al enfermero donde encontró a Ninotachi , Nanami dio un grito de horror al ver el estado del chico que parecía muerto de lo pálido que estaba y de lo helado que se encontraba.

-NINOTACHIIII!!!!!

-¿QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ?-Shinichirou también se espantó terriblemente

-no se allí estaba , lo encontré cuando estaba paleando la nieve –dijo Gaku aun no saliendo de su shok

-Dios mío , ayúdenme a llevarlo adentro –Sora y Sunoa aparecieron en escena y no podían creer lo que veían .. parecía como si estuvieran cargando un cadáver , Sunao tapó su boca espantado y Sora palideció del susto

-¿Pero que le paso?

-no lo se .. vamos subámoslo rápido

Minato cargó el frio cuerpo del jovencito en brazos hasta la enfermería , era el más grande y fuerte y lo aguantaba pues ahora con lo frio y tieso que se encontraba pesaba una tonelada como si cargara un pedazo congelado de carne salida del refrigerador .

El cuerpo inerte de Ninotachi cayó pensado sobre una camilla , Nanami apenas podía reaccionar , pero debía hacer algo y rápido , así que recordó que se hace en casos de hipotermia .

-Rápido Sunao –kun una toalla mojada en agua lo más caliente posible

-Sora-kun , pon al máximo la calefacción del cuarto

-Gaku trae frazadas térmicas que hay en el gabinete

-Shinichirou pon agua a calentar y tráeme el termómetro , rápido –Nanami daba órdenes rápidamente y todos fueron por las cosas requeridas , a Nanami le temblaba el cuerpo estaba demasiado impresionado , no estaba ni siquiera seguro si Ninotachi aun estaba vivo , con temor colocó su oreja sobre el pecho a penas logró aguantar un par de minutos pues el frio que el cuerpo del chico emanaba era tan intenso que parecía como si estuviese tocando un hielo .

Muy a lo lejos y casi inexistente había un pulso que latía tan despacio y tímido pero era una señal de vida , Nanami suspiró muy aliviado .

Al instante estaba todos con las cosas

-Shinichiro pásame una de las batas blancas que tengo en el closet –Nanami desvistió rápidamente a Ninotachi quitándole la pijama fría que traía puesta y le arropó con una bata blanca larga que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas .

-Gaku –kun tráeme una bolsa con agua caliente , llénala con el agua que calentó Shinichirou

-entendido

Rápido todo estuvo listo , Nanami le colocó la toalla mojada en agua hirviendo en la cabeza y frente , tenias la nariz ,los pómulos y la orejas amoratadas , la toalla se la puso enrollada como un turbante en la cabeza , luego la bolsa de agua caliente en la espalda , revisó sus pies y vio que los tenia amoratados y las uñas negras .. entonces se preocupó esto podría gangrenarse , las manos y las uñas de las manos estaban en igual estado .

-rápido ¿ya esta esa agua caliente?

-aquí esta—Sunao le pasó una palangana con agua muy caliente , Nanami la revisó y la calculó , sumergiendo los pies y la manos del chico en el agua ..

-necesito que me ayuden a frotar .. –Nanami se puso frotar con cuidado , muchas veces no se recomendaba hacer eso pero si se tenían precaución y se hacía con cuidado , daba un buen efecto de calor y eso era lo que más necesitaba , hacerle subir la temperatura del cuerpo como diera lugar , frotaron las articulaciones con el fin de reanimar al chico , le tendieron una frazada térmica

-hay que hacer que recupere su temperatura lo más rápido posible .. –Sora , Sunao y Gaku se encargaron de frotar sus brazos y manos como Nanami les había indicado , Shinichirou y Nanami se encargaron de sus piernas y pies .

-ahora necesito que me pases el termómetro –Shinichirou le pasó el termómetro , Nanami se lo colocó bajo el brazo para ir calculando si le volvía el calor corporal al pobre chico , se la pasaron toda la mañana haciendo hasta lo imposible por mantenerlo caliente

-Shinichirou .. quiero que vayas a la tienda más cercana y compres una botella de licor del más fuerte , miel y azúcar

-¿licor?-preguntó incrédulo el maestro

-haz lo que te pido por favor –dijo Nanami algo nervioso estaba muy tenso por todo lo que estaba pasando

-lo que digas –Shinichirou salió corriendo solo haló su abrigo y salió rápido

-Sunao , pon más agua a calentar por favor ésta ya se enfrió

-Gaku quiero que traigas el calentador que está en la oficina del director

-entendido

-Sora quiero que me ayudes a seguir frotando

-si

Nanami y Sora se quedaron frotando las extremidades del chico sin parar , hasta que sus manos enrojecieron , Nanami no se daría por vencido hasta dejarlo fuera del peligro

-debemos llevarlo a un hospital

-no , aun no , no podemos llevarlo en este estado , primero debemos estabilizarlo , luego cuando ya esté dentro de la temperatura normal entonces llamaré una ambulancia

-bueno tu eres el que sabe

-gracias Sora-kun - Nanami le dio una sonrisa de gratitud , era la primera vez en toda la mañana que Nanami sonreía , había pasado por mucho miedo y angustia , pero ahora ya estaba aunque sea un poco más tranquilo , poco a poco Ninotachi iba saliendo e la crisis pero no por eso de completo peligro.

Al rato entró Shinichirou corriendo fatigado con una botella de ron , azúcar y miel , Nanami hizo una mezcla cuidadosa de los tres productos en una jeringa sin aguja , lo mezcló bien y se lo metió a la boca , reclinado un poco su cuello para que lo tragara .. luego preparó una intravenosa y un suero

-¿para qué de as esa mezcla de licor , azur y miel? –se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrosa

-aumenta las calorías del cuerpo .. es para que Ninotachi entre en calor pero debe ser administrada en poca dosis, al contrario de la creencia popular el licor debe administrarse en poca cantidad por que en sino en vez de ayudarlo le causaría que gastara las coas calorías que tiene si le doy mucho por eso se lo mezcle con endulzantes naturales -explicó el enfermero mientras preparaba todo para la intravenosa .

Luego Nanami usó un elástico para encontrar la vena en el brazo de Ninotachi y le inyectó un catéter con suero , además en el otro brazo le inyectó una sustancia amarilla

-¿y eso?

-el suero es para que reponga los líquidos perdido en la hipotermia y la otra es insulina en bajo miligramaje para que vuelva del estado de shok

-Shinichirou termómetro

-si , aquí está

Nanami tomó la temperatura de nuevo , aun estaba baja no llegaba ni a lo normal , siguió haciendo masaje y leve fracción en sus articulaciones

-si lo amoratado de pies y manos no cesa , no sé qué haremos, necesito más agua caliente

-aquí está en calentador-dijo Gaku apareciendo con el aparato que parecía un bocina de sonido

-gracias conéctala aquí cerca por favor

-voy a administrarle más preparado –Nanami preparó otra solución de ron , azúcar y miel y se la dio a beber de nuevo con jeringa y le administró otra pequeña dosis de insulina .

Nanami estaba ya agotado , se turnaron con Shinichirou , Sora , Suano y Gaku para hacerle los masajes , cuando sintieron que Ninotachi estaba un poco más estable decidieron que era el momento para trasladarlo a un hospital .

-32 grados centígrados .. lo normal es 37 o 37 y medio .. ya salió de peligro , aun esta baja pero no está en peligro de muerte

-Gaku-kun , ve y dile al director lo que sucedió con Ninotachi , pero se precavido , no quiero que se haga un alboroto , asegúrate que este solo y dile que llame una ambulancia que por favor no se alarme que ya está estabilizado tampoco quiero que se genere pánico dentro del instituto .

-de acuerdo –Gaku salió de la habitación , Nanami se quedó viendo el rostro pálido de Ninotachi quien parecía está durmiendo algún profundo y lejano sueño. Su rostro denotaba demacra miento y cansancio , pero estaba vivo .

-creo que hemos hecho todo lo que se podía , de ahora en adelante todo queda en manos de Ninotachi y de los médicos del hospital .

-todo estará bien .

No pasaron ni 10 minutos y se oyeron las sirenas del la ambulancia , Nanami estaba temblando , Shinichirou le tomó de la mano dándole apoyo .

Los estudiantes se inquietaron al oír la ambulancia pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para curiosear o asustarse , pues los paramédicos rápidamente entraron por Nintoachi y se lo llevaron en una camilla .

La ambulancia se lo llevó a toda prisa , las luces de las sirenas y el sonido de estas se fueron alejando hasta desaparecer de vista y de alcance. Entonces Nanami se desmoronó en llanto .

_**Continuará… **_

Hasta aquí en capi 19 .. vayas las cosas han dado un giro inesperado y ahora no siquiera sabemos si Ninotachi , sobrevivirá .. no pueden despegar sus ojos de este fic , lamento lo trágico pero así es la vida .. y mi pobre Nanami –chan ¿quién lo consuela? Ha sido muy duro .. por favor continúen leyendo .

Y pues ahora si a los reviews!!!

**Hitomiko-chan**: muchas gracias por leer , tranquila , no te preocupes si no puede dejar review en cada capi , yo se que estás leyendo pues me comentabas que si te gusto la historia , y pues como vez Ninotachi , está entre la vida y muerte … no tenía pensado que las cosas tomarían este giro pero así me lo pidió mi mente malvada jajaja no puedes perderte el capi 20 por nada del mundo .. gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios .

Cuide y hasta la próxima actualización , gracias de nuevo por los ánimos .

Sayonara!!!!


	20. tras la tormenta , la calma

**Hola , hola ¿ me extrañaron? Probabalemente no .. jaja disculpen la tardanza con este capitulo , no saben como he tendio que clonarme ultimamante para hacer tantas cosas a la vez.. pero bueno poco a poco voy saliendo de todo .. y pues para ustedes y en espcial para mi amiga Hitomiko-chan el capi 20 … Espero les guste y graica spor su preferencia , espramos que vuelva pronto y nos dejen sus revews!!! XXD.**

**Disclaimer**: Sukishio no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores , yo solo tomo prestados a algunos personajes a otros si los reclamo de mi autoría , pero solo aquellos que no son parte del anime ni del maga sino de mi imaginación retorcida XXD

**NOTA: **contiene shonen-ai , yaoi , situaciones extrañas de masoquismo e intento de suicidio por parte de algunos personajes .

**Parejas: **Shinichirou/Nanami, Sora /Sunao

**Sin mas que agregar .. al capi.**

**En el capitulo anterior … **

No pasaron ni 10 minutos y se oyeron las sirenas del la ambulancia , Nanami estaba temblando , Shinichirou le tomó de la mano dándole apoyo .

Los estudiantes se inquietaron al oír la ambulancia pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para curiosear o asustarse , pues los paramédicos rápidamente entraron por Nintoachi y se lo llevaron en una camilla .

La ambulancia se lo llevó a toda prisa , las luces de las sirenas y el sonido de estas se fueron alejando hasta desaparecer de vista y de alcance. Entonces Nanami se desmoronó en llanto .

**20 . Tras la tormenta; la calma . **

Nanami cayó de rodillas en la enfermería y se puso a llora desconsoladamente , Sora y Sunao se preocuparon mucho , había sido duro para Nanami y había estado bajo mucha presión .

Sora fue por un poco de agua y le pasó el vaso a Nanami para que bebiera y se tranquilizara un poco

-tranquilo Nanami-chan estoy seguro Ninotachi-kun estará bien .. hiciste un trabajo maravilloso , todo estará bien –lo animó con una sonrisa , mas y mas lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas enrojecidas

-gracias Sora –kun –dijo el enfermero con la voz quebradiza por el llanto

Suano por su parte le tendió un pañuelito limpio que siempre tenía en su bolsillo para que Nanami se secara las lagrimas

-Hashiba tiene razón, hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance y actuaste sabiamente ante esta situación , pronto Ninotachi-kun estará bien, eres el mejor enfermero de todos … supiste que hacer

-gracias , no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ustedes de verdad muchas gracias-Nanami no paraba de llorar y se esforzaba por recobrar su usual sonrisa sin mucho éxito .

Nanami se abrazó a su pareja quien lo consolaba con caricias en su cabeza y ayudando a limpiar sus lagrimas

- y ole hice una promesa a .. Ninotachi –kun y yo .. –la voz de Nanami volvió a desquebrajarse

-shh todo estará bien –Shinichirou lo abrazó con fuerzas dándole su apoyo y ánimos

-chicos disculpen , me gustaría que nos dejaran solos un momento , ustedes también deben estar asustados y cansados vayan a respirar un rato de aire fresco , agradézcanle a Gaku por todo

-está bien , nos vemos luego –el peliazul y el pelirosa salieron de la enfermería dejando sola a la pareja .

Nanami no paraba de llorar entre espasmos , las lagrimas caían unas tras otras como cristal , y Shinichirou ya no sabía cómo consolarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor

-Nanami , escucha … debes tranquilizare , todo estará bien yo estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti , lo que hiciste hoy fue heroico , lograste tomar el control de todo a pesar que estabas muy asustado y nervioso , fuiste un profesional de la medicina y no podría estar más orgulloso .. sé que por el esmero y el amor y dedicación que le pusiste a esta situación , que Yokohama estará bien , estuvo en buenas manos , en las manos de un ángel .. en tus manos cariño , no quiero verte llorar mas , me rompe el alma cuando lloras .. siento que algo se rompe en mi alma .. por favor , tranquilízate...

-Shi.. Shinichirou .. no pude pro.. proteger a Ninotachi –los espasmos por el llanto apenas dejaban hablar al enfermero que no paraba de aferrase al sacó gris del profesor

-shh , claro que lo protegiste , lo salvaste , lo curaste y cuidaste como nadie lo hubiese hecho mejor .. shh , tranquilo va a hacerte daño .. trata de tranquilizare , ven siéntate un rato.

Los dos se sentaron un momento , Nanami se esforzaba por respirar pues tanto llanto lo había dejado agotado y sin aire

-fue un accidente , no podías protegerlo de algo que no sabíamos que sucedería.. no tienes por que culparte ..

-yo dije que lo protegería y lo cuidaría , a cambio de mi promesa el puso empeño y dedicación en retomar sus clases … Aun cuando estaba tan deprimido y ya se veía tan contento y a gusto y pasa esto ..

-shhh .. tú has cumplido tu promesa al cuidar de él , y hacer lo que hiciste dándolo todo por salvar su vida que mas podrías haber hecho

-pero …

-shhh , tranquilo .. mira como estas, vas a enfermarte .. ven .. te traeré un té caliente para los nervios estas muy alterado

-gracias Shinichirou

-te amo cielo , me enorgulleces mucho .. de verdad –le dio un suave beso en sus frente

-también te amo , muchas gracias no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes, si ustedes no me ayudan seguro hubiese perdido el control de la situación –Nanami le sonrió con dulzura

-shh , nosotros solo hicimos lo que nos pediste , eres tu el que hizo todo

-no .. yo

-shh , Shinichirou acarició el rostro enrojecido de Nanami y limpio las lagrimas de nuevo -descansa un rato . Nos iremos temprano , hablaré con el director para que nos permita irnos temprano

-pero .. y si viene algún enfermo –Se opuso el enfermero

-no .. tranquilo .. no pasará nada … no creo que haya más emergencias .

Shinichirou ayudó a Nanami a recostarse un rato en sofá que estaba en la enfermería y lo cubrió con unas sábanas limpias , mientras tanto se puso a ordenar y recoger todas las cosas que habían usado con Yokohama , limpió y puso todo en orden para cuando había terminado , se dio cuenta que Nanami estaba dormido , había sido un día duro , se fue a la dirección y pidió el permiso de retirase con Nanami el director les concedió el permiso de inmediato sabiendo que había sucedido , pusieron un letrerito en la enfermería para que no se preocuparan .

-nos vamos , llamé un taxi , y ya está afuera esperándonos

-gracia Shinichirou –agradeció Nanami algo somnoliento

Minato lo ayudó a salir y bajar las gradas y en cuanto se subieron al auto , Nanami volvió a dormirse en el hombro de su pareja , los dos sentados en el asiento de atrás del taxi el conductor solo los veía por la retrovisor .

En cuanto llegaron al apartamento , Shinichiru , hizo recostar a Nanami quien solo se cambio ropa y volvió a dormirse , estaba muy cansado , Shinichirou se encargó de hacer la limpieza y preparar la comida .

-descansa Nanami fue un día duro hoy –acaricio su cabeza y este solo se revolvió entre sueños .

**

Sora y Sunao le contaron a Matsuri todo lo que habían vivo esa mañana en la enfermería el rubio no podía creer la tenebrosa historia , nunca imagino que algo de esa magnitud pudiera ocurrir en el instituto , debía reconocer que estaba impresionado .

-Debiste ver a Nanami fue muy valiente y audaz al extremo , si no hubieses sabido que hacer el pobre Yokohama , tal vez no lo hubiese logrado , fue atemorizante .

-Cielos , como no supe del asunto les hubiera ayudado –repuso Matsuri algo perturbado

-tranquilo , todo salió bien después de todo , el que me dio mucha pena fue Nanami-chan estaba muy asustado , espero siga mejor , creo que deberíamos llamarle para saber como siguió –dijo el pelirosa

-tienes razón .. . dime el numero de celular de Nanami , le llamaré

El celular de Nanami vibró sobre la mesita de noche , por suerte Shinichirou se dio cuenta y salió a contestar a la sala antes de que el ruido despertara al enfermero durmiente

-¿Alo?

-¿Nanami-chan?

-¿Sora?

-Nii-chan!!! Hola , ¿cómo están? ¿Cómo se encuentra Nanami-chan?

-esta descansando , en este momento está dormido , pero ya está bastante mejor , creo que intentaré convencerlo de que se quede a descansar mañana está muy agotado .

-si creo que le caería muy bien , debería quedarse , no creo que haya problema con que no llegue un día pasa nada días en que no hay enfermos ni heridos

-exacto … más tarde trataré de llamar al hospital donde se llevaron a Yokohama-kun para preguntar como se encuentra

-si , y nos cuentas

-claro

-bueno cuando Nanami haya despertado , saludado de nuestra parte que esperamos se recupere pronto de parte mía de Matsuri y Nao

-muy bien , muchas gracias chicos , gracias por todo , cuídense nos vemos

-tutut .

La llamada se trunco y Sora les conto a sus amigos que Nanami estaba mejor , Matsuri se fue a su habitación pues ya era de noche y los dos chicos estaban cansados

-nos vemos mañana hay que continuar con el arreglo de las cosas del festival ya casi terminamos

-es verdad, hasta luego Matsuri

-vaya día .. Sora se dejo recostar en la cama

-de verdad espero Yokohama –kun este mejor –dijo el pelirosa ligeramente preocupado

-tranquilo Nao –kun estoy seguro está bien .

-Si

Nao y Sora se acostaron bien temprano , habían quedo agotados después de todo había sido un día realmente inusual y extraño .

Shinichirou estaba terminando de preparar la cena , Spahgettis con albóndigas .. no estaba muy convencido de la comida … no era tan buen cocinero como Nanami. Estaba bien concentrado en ver si le había agregado suficiente salsa o no cuando llamaron a la puerta .

-¿Quién será a estas horas? , no creo que sean Sora y Sunao

Shnichirou contesto por el intercomunicador del timbre de la puerta de la calle

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches, ¿disculpe está Nanami-chan?

-Nanami está descansado , ¿quién es?

-soy Yukki

-Yukki-kun! Espera un momento ya te abro

Shinichiro no se explicaba como Yukki había dado con su casa y como se había enterado de lo de Nanami seguro se había enterado justo como se había enterado media escuela , por la sirena de la ambulancia y el barullo que se armó .

Cuando abrí la puerta de la entrada Yukki estaba allí parado jugando tímidamente con la orilla del abrigo , ya era algo noche para estará fuera sobre todo cuando el clima estaba siendo tan helado , además ya era noche casi las 8:00 de la noche .

-Yukki-kun! ¿Qué haces por acá tan noche?

-Minato-sensei , disculpe que venga hasta esta hora .. espero no importunarlo

-no para nada , pasa –Shinichirou dejó a Yukki en la sala mientras sacaba las cosas del fuego no fuera a incendiar la cocina o a chamuscar la cena .

Yukki se quedó viendo a su alrededor el lugar era realmente acogedor , bonito y sobre todo cálido mucho mas tibio que afuera .

-disculpa que te dejara solo , es que estaba revisando alguna cosas en la cocina .. y pues .. ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-disculpe que parezca por aquí tan de sorpresa , quería saber cómo seguía Nanami me contaron que estaba mal por lo de Yokohama-kun … y me preocupé –las mejillas del chico se coloreando ligeramente

-muchas gracias por tu preocupación , Nanami está descansando está bastante mejor

-y Ninotachi –kun?

-aun no sé, tengo que llamar al hospital para saber cómo sigue , si quieres llamamos ahorita

-bueno

Shinichirou sacó su celular y marcó el número del hospital a donde había llevado a Yokohama, la llamada tardó en ser trasferida a la recepción .,. al rato se escuchó la voz del recepcionista

-Hospital central de Emergencias , buenas noches ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenas noches , quisiera saber cómo se encuentra Yokohama Ninotachi

-déjeme revisar .

Se escuchó una música de fondo mientras esperaba, Shinichirou estaba desesperado y quería que le contestaran pronto , al fin se escuchó de nuevo la voz del recepcionista.

-Yokohama-kuh está en la sala de observación , está bastante estable .

-¿Cuándo podemos ir a visitarlo?

-aun no, seguramente estará en observación el resto de la semana , ya la otra semana pueden venir a verlo

-oh de acuerdo , gracias si sucediera algo por favor no dude en avisarme

-de acuerdo , feliz noche . Adiós.

-tututu

-Al parecer Yokohama-kun esta mejor , Nanami se alegrará al oír eso

-¡qué alivio! , me da gusto oír buenas noticias

-oye Yukki-kun ,¿quieres cenar?

-no se preocupe Minato-sensei , de hecho ya debo irme si no me encuentran en mi dormitorio seguro se hará un alboroto , nadie se dio cuenta que me sali, por favor no vaya a acusarme

-por supuesto que no , gracias por venir , espero no tengas problemas para regresar

-tranquilo .. no pasa nada , me iré a paso rápido .. solo quería pedirle favor le entregue esto a Nanami-chan y le diga que es de mi parte … por favor –las mejillas de Yukki se colorearon intensamente

-por supuesto se lo daré en cuanto despierte , le daré tu saludos

-muchísimas gracias , entonces nos vemos

-de acuerdo

-si

El chicos desaprecio , tragado por la fría noche , Shinichirou se sitió un poco preocupado de haberlo dejado irse así pero debía regresar al internado o se metería en problemas y si sabían que hbaia ido a casa de ellos , Nanami y el tendrían problemas también .

Shinichirpu volvió a la habitación , Nanami aun estaba dormido , el profesor se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acarició sus cabellos castaños , Nanami se revolvió entre las sábanas y lentamente abrió sus ojos reflejo del cielo en el mar .

-Shinichirou!

-hola , ¿cómo te sientes?-Shinichirou le sonrió con ternura

-mejor , gracias … escuche a lo lejos que hablabas con alguien , ¿vinieron visitas? –pregunto algo curioso

-si de hecho , vinieron a verte .

-¿sí? ¿Quién?

-Yukki-kun

-¿en serio?

-me pidió te diera esto-Mianto le entrego el sobre que el chico le había dado

Nnami vio el sobre con mirada curiosa , luego vio a Shinichirou que le sonreía , y también sonrió se sentó en la cama , sentía mucho mejor , más recuperado y con más energía

-sabes … llamé al hospital donde esta Yokohama-kun –dijo Shinichirou , los ojos azules de Nanami se abrieron enromes con sorpresa y pidió urgentemente con la mirada que continuara hablando

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-lo incitó a que continuara hablando

-el está bien , me dijeron que ya está estable , aunque aun en sala de observaciones , así que no podemos ir a visitarlo por ahora , pero dice que ya está mucho mejor y que salió de peligro

-gracias a cielo –el rostro de Nanami se lleno de alegría y de alivio , volvió a respirar y sintió como estaba liviano y su corazón latía de nuevo con tranquilidad .

-me da tanto gusto , espero podemos ir a verlo la otra semana

-claro iremos a verle . te traje té…

Namai le regalo una sonrisa a Shinichiro y se bebió su té verde

-vamos a cenar .. preparé spagetti con salsa

-¿cocinaste?

-sí , no tan bien como tú , pero hice mi intento solo espero no indigestarte

-jejej claro que no tu también concinas muy bien , gracias –Nanami se aceró a Shinichirou y le dio un beso en la frente , las mejillas de Shinichirpu se colorearon ligeramente .

-¿ya reviste de que se trata lo que te mandó Yukki-kun?

-no aun no , revisaré .

Shinichirou trataba de disimular su curiosidad , pero aun asi sin ser muy invasivo se sentó al lado de Nanami mientras este leía la carta , dentro del sobre con letra de Yukki-kun que por cierto tenía una caligrafía impecable , y tenía algunos dibujos .

"_Nanami –chan supe lo que sucedió con Yokohama-kun , de verdad lamento no haber estado para ayudar, espero que Ninotachi esté bien , creo que hiciste un maravilloso trabajo , espero que sigas mejor , te admiro mucho , eres muy especial para mí que estés mejor _

_Con amor Yukki-kun _

_Pd:Es tuyo mi corazón "_

A Nanami se le subieron los colores al rostro guardó la tarjeta de nuevo dentro del sobre y suspiro .

-Yukki-kun siempre es tan amable , pero a veces no se que decirle .. me da pena , todas las molestias que siempre se está tomando por mi culpa –el rostro de Nanami seguía muy ruborizado , Shinichirou acaricio sus cabellos con ternura .

-Yukki-kun te quiere mucho y se muere por denostártelo como sea . –Shinichirou le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

Nanami no contestó nada solo vio tímidamente el sobre entre sus manos y lo colocó con cuidado a la par de la mesita de noche .

-vamos a comer .. me muero de hambre Shinichirou se apresuró al comedor , Nanami se puso sus pantuflas y un suéter y le siguió.

-¿y tu , tienes hambre?-pregunto el maestro

-si , gracias

Shinichirou sirvió dos platos con spagetti con salsa , y algo de soda ,.

-disculpa que solo preparara esto , sé que es muy sencillo pero no me dio tiempo de poner más , en eso vino Yukki-kun

-tranquilo , no tienes que discúlpate , tranquilo … el sapgetti esta delicioso –Nanami se llevo un poco de spagetti enrollado en su tenedor y degusto satisfecho

-¿de verdad te gusta o solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien?-preguntó Shinichirpu con timidez

-claro que me gusta… no digas eso . No debería pensar así de tu cocina , de verdad cocinas muy bien –Nanami sonrió para reafirmar sus palabras

-gracias Nanami , te lo agradezco u//u

Terminaron de cenar , Nanami tomo una ducha tibia mientras Minato se ofreció a lavar y secar los platos , luego Nanami se tomó otro té y se durmió temprano aun estaba cansado y necesitaba descansar , Shinichirou por su parte se quedó viento televisión un rato y luego se puso a elaborar los exámenes de matemáticas ya que la prueba seria dentro de 3 días , y tenía que tenerlos listos . Luego ya casi a la madrugada se fue a dormir recostándose cansadamente junto al tibio cuerpo de Nanami , lo abrazó por la cintura y se quedó profundamente dormido se escuchaba la tranquila respiración de los dos .

Por fin todo volvía a estar en calma, y durmieron muy bien .

_**Continuará… **_

Hasta el aquí el capi 20 , espero les haya gustado , no se pierdan el siguiente capi .. hasta entonces

**Hotomiko-chan :** muchas gracias por tu apoyo , espero te haya gustado , cuídate y nos leemos en el siguiente capi de este loco fic ..

Hasta entonces

Sayonara !!!


	21. el despertar del durmiente

**Hola , ¿Qué tal todos? Pues yo aquí trayéndoles el capi 21 de este fic , espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios , gracias por leer . **

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece , bla , bla .. si fuera creación mía estaría ya saltando de felicidad y loca de manicomio!!! XXD solo reclamo como míos ciertos personajes que se que ya distinguieron por no aparecer en la serie , ni en el manga!

**Advertencia**: Yaoi al 100% escenas lemon , personajes con tendencias suicidas , pensamientos negativos y pesimistas.

**Parejas: **Sora/Sunao , Shinichirou/Nanami

**Sin más que decir al fic … **

**En el capitulo anterior … **

Terminaron de cenar , Nanami tomo una ducha tibia mientras Minato se ofreció a lavar y secar los platos , luego Nanami se tomó otro té y se durmió temprano aun estaba cansado y necesitaba descansar , Shinichirou por su parte se quedó viento televisión un rato y luego se puso a elaborar los exámenes de matemáticas ya que la prueba seria dentro de 3 días , y tenía que tenerlos listos . Luego ya casi a la madrugada se fue a dormir recostándose cansadamente junto al tibio cuerpo de Nanami , lo abrazó por la cintura y se quedó profundamente dormido se escuchaba la tranquila respiración de los dos .

Por fin todo volvía a estar en calma, y durmieron muy bien .

**21. El despertar del durmiente .**

Al día siguiente Shinichirou logró convencer a Nanami de que se quedara en casa descansando que él se encargaría de la enfermería , cosa que fue bastante difícil , pues Nanami estaba necio de querer ir por si hubiese algún enfermo . Pero al final Shinichirou lo convenció y el enfermero se quedó dormido .

"Es extraño ir al instituto sin la compañía de Nanami" , Shinichirou llegó al instituto tuvo que impartir clase las primera dos horas de la mañana , pues eran los últimos días antes del examen de matemáticas , después fue un rato a la enfermaría , abrió y ventiló el lugar., luego tenia sesión de profesores, luego tenía que ayudar a Sora y los otros con el arreglo del salón para la feria científica como les había prometido . Así todo ese día el pobre Minato se la paso de un lado al otro dando vueltas , de la enfermería al salón de profesores , del salón de profesores al salón de la feria , y de este a los salón de clases donde tenía que impartir mate.

Fue hasta la tercera vez que fue a la enfermaría que descubrió un paciente .. era Alixter que estaba recostado en la pared al lado de la enfermería .

-Minato –sensei?-Alixter pareció muy sorprendido de ver al profesor de matemáticas allí no era lo que esperaba en realidad pensó que se encontraría con Nanami

-Alixter-kun –Shinichirou también pareció sorprenderse

-y Nanami-san?-pregunto el alumno tímidamente, arrepentido de haber sido tan obvio

-se quedó en casa

-pero …¿está bien?-sus ojos reflejaban preocupación , Shinichirou se sonrojó de celos

-si , solo está descansando –contestó de mala gana

-fue por lo Yokohama-kun?

-si , tuvo una crisis nerviosa pero ya está mejor , ya mañana viene –"por que rayos tengo que explicarme con la gente"-refunfuñó para si

-que bueno , me da gusto saber que está bien –Alixter sonrió muy grande y se tranquilizó mucho

-gracias por preocuparte

-Minato-sensei , disculpe que lo moleste … -Shinichirou solo se sintió un poco fastidiado era muy cansado tener que atender tantas cosas a la vez

-¿necesitabas algo?-le dijo sin poder disimular del todo su apatía

-¿tiene de casualidad alago para el dolor de cabeza? –preguntó Alixter muy tímido

-déjame ver que tiene Nanami en el botiquín

Shinichirou registró el botiquín y encontró algunas aspirinas , le sirvió un vaso de agua al chico y se lo tendió junto con las pastillas

-esto te caerá bien

-gracias –Alixter se las metió a la boca y luego bebió toda el agua de un solo trago y le devolvió el vaso vacio.

-gracias, con permiso –Alixter salió tímidamente del lugar

Shinichirou se sintió aun mas fastidiado estaba seguro que el chico no había llegado por que de verdad le doliera la cabeza era un pretexto para ver a Nanami se tuvo que tomar las pastillas por que no le quedó de otra , por fortuna las aspirinas no podían causarle ningún problema aunque no le doliera la cabeza de verdad .

Después de medio día, se fue a conseguir algo de almorzar, sintió verdaderamente extraño no comer de la rica comida que Nanami le preparaba y mucho más extraño no comer en su dulce compañía , aunque el enfermero le había ofrecido levantarse a preparar almuerzo para llevar , este no le había dejado , diciéndole que necesitaba reponerse del todo y que el compraría otra cosa en el instituto , así que comió un almuerzo en la cafetería del colegio . Pero comparado con los majares que le preparaba su koi la comida de allí apenas estaba digestible , se la comió solo porque de verdad que estaba hambriento .

-"ahhh mi Nanami como extraño tu rica comida "-suspiró con desgano TxT

-HOLA Nii-chan ¿y eso que estés comiendo acá? –lo saludó Hashiba y compañía

-hola chicos , pues es que no vino Nanami .. y por lo tanto no tengo almuerzo TxT

-cielos que lo siento , mi más sentido pesarme , hoy es día de hígado encebollado

-si de eso ya me di cuenta TxT

-el cocinero de la cafetería le echa extra cebolla-dijo divertido el rubio

-ya cállate , de todas formas ya me lo comí

-que valiente –dijo Fujimori sentándose a la mesa junto con los demás , los tres chicos había comprado hot dogs ,pues el almuerzo ni les pasaba

-le diré al director contrate otro cocinero este sí que no lo hace nada bien

-oye que tal si Nanami fuera el cocinero de la cafería-dijo Sora saboreándose y babeándose de solo imaginar la idea de comer la comida de Nanami todos los días

-eso sí que estaría genial –dijo Fujimori saboreándose también

-no creo que sea buena idea.. si fuera el cocinero no sería el enfermero y todos estarían empachados de tanto venir a comer solo por verlo … dijo Shinichirou disgustado

-jajaj eso es cierto .. no estés celoso-lo molestó Hashiba dándole una palmada en la espalda

-baa , cállate y ahora que los veo tan tranquilos .. ¿ya terminaron de adornar el salón para la feria?

-si , ya casi solo nos falta los rótulos y terminamos , si no fuera porque , Nanami-chan , Tetsuo , Yukki y tu nos ayudaron nunca hubiésemos terminado .. –dijo Sora agradecido

-me da gusto que por fin terminaran eso .. ¿y sus experimentos para la demostración de la feria?

-Ya casi estamos listos tenemos algunos trucos en mente –dijo Matsuri confiadamente dándole otra mordida a su hotdog

-que bien y supongo que para el examen de matemáticas también ya están bien listos

-jeje creo que si-dijeron Sora y Sunao tímidamente

-¿Cómo esta Nanami-chan?

-está mejor , quería venir hoy pero lo convencí que se quedara a descansar , se quedó algo molesto conmigo pero al fin decidió hacerme caso

-¿pero tú te estás encargando de la enfermería?

-si pero no llega nadie , que casualidad solo se enteran que soy yo el que está a cargo y no Nanami y todos se sienten de maravilla , solo regresa Nanami y medio mundo está enfermo .

-jejeje anda Minato .. aprende a compartir a Nanamai-chan con el resto de la humanidad

-NUNCA!! Nanami es mío

-que celoso jajajaja

-¿te ha tocado duro ir de un lado al otro todo el día verdad? , no te estará afectando el cansancio –lo molestó de nuevo el peliazul

-la verdad sí , pero solo es por un día y por el bien de Nanami

-el amor requiere de muchos sacrificios –dijo el rubio filosóficamente

-cállate!!-tanto Minato , Sora y Suano se pusieron rojos

**

Minato volvió a su apartamento completamente exhausto esa noche , para su sorpresa Nanami ya estaba despierto preparando algo en la cocina , pues tan solo abrió la puerta y sintió el delicioso olor de la comida que cocinaba Nanami,

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-le preguntó Shinichirou con voz de regaño

-preparo la cena amor –dijo Nanami con una sonrisa en los labios que desarmó por completo al profesor

-no debiste , se supone que deberías estar descansado

-ya descansé lo suficiente me siento mucho mejor , como nuevo .. de verdad

-Nanami .. pero

-tranquilo debes tener hambre , anda no te preocupes de verdad estoy bien ¿cómo te fue el trabajo?

-cansado , te extrañe mucho de verdad te eche de menos , todos los idas trabajas muy duro fue difícil suplirte –Shinichiro abrazó a su pareja con dulzura

-muchas gracias , yo también te extrañe estando solo en casa, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado el día de hoy perdona si te recargue el trabajo -Nanami devolvió el abrazo son felicidad y alegría , se quedaron abrazados así un largo rato .

-no , para nada , por ti haría lo que fuera y lo sabes –se reunieron en un suculento y necesitado beso ...

**

**Mientras tanto varios días después en hospital … **

Yokohama estaba conectado a varias maquinas, tubos salían por todas partes , por su boca y nariz ,suero, intravenosa , respirador, y un montón de aparatos más .

El médico salió del cuarto dejando al durmiente solo , las manos las tenia cubiertas por vendajes , en su rostro .. tenía vendas y gasas en la nariz y en la frente , las orejas también las tenia tapadas , envueltas en vendajes. Los labios agrietados y pálidos los ojos cerrados los parpados cubriendo sus iris color humo , largas pestañas curveadas .

…"_Sueño de Ninotachi"_

_Nanami estaba vestido con el atuendo de bandido enmascarado con el que salía en las fotos que de los" maestros del todo" había vendido , Podía verlo bailar graciosamente sobre el techo de una casa, a la luz de la luna , Nanami bailaba y se balanceaba con elegancia , su capa flotaba con el viendo al igual que sus cabellos caobas, sueltos y sus orejitas de conejo , sonreía .. con una sonrisa amplia y dulce , se movía con gracia , con ritmo a lo lejos se escuchaba una suave melodía de violín era conocida , la noche era clara y llena de rumores , la luna plateada lo iluminaba todo con sus rayos , los labios de Nanami se movieron trémulamente , dijo algo , murmuró algo pero no escuchó ni una palabra "_

Los ojos gris plomo de Nintoachi se abrieron de par en par después de tantos días , vio el techo blanco del hospital un blanco tan brillante y luminoso que sintió que le dolían los ojos , por un momento no supo donde estaba , se encontraba completamente desorientado , no era su casa , no era su habitación … no era la habitación de instituto .. tampoco era la enfermería .

Se recordó de Nanami y recordó su sueño , las mejilla las sintió dolorosamente tibias .. ¿tibieza? .. lo único que recordaba era frio , no calidez .

Se incorporó un poco , pero el dolor que le atravesó el cuerpo lo hizo recostarse de nuevo .. supo que estaba en un hospital , cuando se sintió halado por los tubos y alambres , y cuando estiro su brazo y sintió el dolor punzante de la intravenosa conectada a su vena .

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿por qué estoy en un hospital?

-vaya por fin despiertas –el doctor entró a la habitación , y se sorprendió de ver al desorientado chico olisqueando por todas partes .

-debo hacerte unas preguntas importantes .. dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre y qué edad tienes?

-me llamo .. Ninotachi Yokohama , tengo 16 .

-¿dónde vives?

-en un internado

-descríbete físicamente

-cabello rojizo , ojoso grises , pecas , piel pálida

-tu memoria está bien me alivia que no perdieras tus recuerdos, no hay lesión cerebral y eso es un alivio .

-hm .- Ninotachi tenía la mirada perdida en las paredes blancas de la habitación y en la ventana cubierta por cortinas beige.

-dime una cosa , Ninotachi .. –el doctor trataba de ganarse la confianza del chico como estaba muy asustado y desubicado , fue despacio –¿recuerdas que fue lo que te pasó?

-yo .. Ninotachi pareció esforzarse .. se quedó pensativo .. pero no contesto en seguida

-¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?-le ayudó el médico al ver el esfuerzo del chico

Niotachi abrió grandes los ojos , y sintió un fuerte zumbido de oídos y un dolor en la sien … vio una imagen rápida de si mismo acostado en la fría y blanca nieve … escucho la voz de alguien más _-" ¿Estás seguro de hacer eso?" estas consciente de que si nadie te encuentra morirás congelado.. ¿estás seguro de que Nanami merece esto?... _

Ninotachi cerró violentamente los ojos tratando de hacer que la voz en su cabeza despareciera apretó con fuerzas los parpados , y sacudió la cabeza

-tranquilo .. no te esfuerces

-NO, no recuerdo nada –mintió su cuerpo temblaba

-tienes amnesia a corto plazo . Estarás bien , entonces recuerdas todo lo que sucedió antes del accidente .. bueno déjame contarte que tu padre , el Sr. Yokohama , llamó para preguntar por ti , estaba muy preocupado cuando se enteró de tu accidente

-¿mi papá? ¿Llamó?-Los ojos de Ninotachi se abrieron como platos ante la noticia

-dice que no puede venir a verte , que disculpes por eso , pero no pueden salir de Hong Kong por un problema político , pero que te envía un abrazo y espera te recuperes pronto , que llamará por teléfono en el trascurso de la semana …para hablar contigo –Yokohama tenía los ojos muy abiertos y cristalinos , era la primera vez en siglos , que su papá mostraba algún interés en el .. desde que lo había dejado abandonado en un país lejano a su hogar .. sintió que algo le daba vuelta en el pecho

-"mi papá"

Ahora que ya etas consiente , es mejor que te explique algunas cosas , el médico haló una silla y se acercó a Yokohama

-vez tus manos y pies , has intento moverlos

-sí pero duelen mucho ¿qué sucedió?

-tus extremidades estuvieron en punto de gangrena por eso los tienes vendados ..

-¿volveré a caminar? –el miedo se apoderó de Ninotachi sobre todo cuando vio sus manos completamente vendadas como una momia

-tienes que hacer ejercicio y rehabilitación muscular , pero creo que si pones de tu parte y eres constante volverás a caminar

Ninotachi suspiró pesadamente .. en que había terminado todo .. su intento de suicidio había fracasado con "F" mayúscula , por bendición o por maldición quien sabe , gracias a dios o a los demonios , estaba allí .

-gracias , es una buena noticia

-bueno .. por ahora solo debes pensar en recuperarte

-¿cuándo podre tener visitas?

-por ahora no .. será dentro algunas semanas , aun están en sala de observaciones , además aun tenemos que terminar un tratamiento con tus manos y pies ..

-un tratamiento .. ¿de qué se trata?

-tranquilo te explicaré poco a poco ciertas cosas , por ahora solo descansa –el médico salió de la habitación dejado solo de nuevo a Yokohama con cientos de miedos y dudas en su mente .

Ninotachi , durmió irregularmente , se despertaba atormentando por la voz que siempre le decia que era un suicida y que no merecía haber sobrevivido era una voz que le hablaba con crueldad , que era fría y desgarradora y le hacía llorar y retorcerse de culpa .. y de dolor .

"_-como quieras .. lo hecho , hecho esta luego no podrás hacerte atrás , te arrepentirás. Si mueres no se te concederá el paraíso sino la perdicción ._

"el infierno .. tan temido"

_-¿vale la pena que pongas en riesgo tu vida de esta manera ? me parece una estupidez , una inmensa estupidez ._

_-_jamás me arrepentiría , jamás no creo en el cielo, ni en el infierno , solo creo en el **amor ."**

Pasaron las noches en el hospital , Ninotachi no se atrevía y verse las manos ni los pies cada vez que llegaban a cambiarme los vendajes cerrabas los ojos para no ver y lo circundaba un dolor espantoso , pensaba en Nanami como quisiera que estuviera allí que fuera él y nadie mas quien me cuidara quien me protegiera … ¿Qué habría pasado el día del accidente ¿habrá sido Nanami el que le salvó?

Pensando en él y recordando la belleza de su rostro en el azul de sus ojos , ese azul eterno y universal .. se dormía , y el dolor entonces lo dejaba de atormentar aunque sea un poco …

**

El esperado examen de matemáticas pasó por fin se comentaba por los pasillo del instituto sobre las notas y los estudiantes cuchichiaba preocupados sobre si habrían ganado o perdido , a Hashiba y compañía por suerte les había ido bien

-lo sentí fácil , espero de verdad nos haya ido bien

-con todo lo que estudiamos sería imposible que reprobemos –lo tranquilizó el pelirosa

-es verdad ya no se preocupen por eso estoy seguro les fue bien

-¿Matsuri… ya tienes tu experimento de mañana?

-si… demostraré la imantación de la arena de origen volcánico con la ayuda de un imán , ya tengo todos los materiales ¿y ustedes que harán?

-pues aun no nos decidimos .. pero ya tenemos en mente dos experimentos .. posibles .. verdad Nao-kun? –Hashiba codeó nerviosamente a su compañero

-si .. eso , solo debemos decidimos –respondió el pelirosa también nervioso

-seguro que ya están listos .. haber por cual se deciden después todo solo les queda hoy para decidir .. bueno nos vemos luego ¬ ¬

El rubio se alejó silbando tranquilamente y los dos chicos tragaron saliva

-¿qué rayos haremos par la feria?

-no sé!!!!

Se habían concentrado tanto para el examen de mate que había olvidado el experimento

-ven debemos pensar en algo y rápido –Sora se llevó a Sunao halándolo de la manga .. solo se vio a los chicos pasar corriendo como rayo

**Continuará… **

Pues bien , hasta acá el capi 21 .. gracias por leer y por el apoyo , espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado , por favor sigan leyendo y dejen sus comentarios .

Hasta la próxima .

Sayonara!!!


	22. la feria científica

**Hola , hola gente gracias a todos por la espera , discuplen la demora en esta última actualización , pero ya estoy de vuelta con el capi 22 de este fic , espero les guste y disfruten un rato .. Gracias por leer y gracias también a mi amiga Hitomiko –chan por sus reviews y su apoyo.**

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores , solo reclamo como míos a ciertos personajes que ya ustedes saben quiénes son y que son mi de humilde autoría .

**Nota: **yaoi 100% , shonen-ai , lemon en algunos capis , etc

Sin más que agregar .. al fic espero sea de su agrado..

**En el capi anterior … **

-Matsuri… ya tienes tu experimento de mañana

-si… demostraré la imantación de la arena de origen volcánico con la ayuda de un imán , ya tengo todos los materiales ¿y ustedes que harán?

-pues aun no nos decidimos .. pero ya tenemos en mente dos experimentos .. posibles .. verdad Nao-kun? –Hashiba codeó nerviosamente a su compañero

-si .. eso , solo debemos decididnos –respondió el pelirosa también nervioso

-seguro que ya están listos .. haber por cual se deciden después todo solo les queda hoy para decidir .. bueno nos vemos luego ¬ ¬

El rubio se alejó silbando tranquilamente y los dos chicos tragaron saliva

-¿qué rayos haremos par la feria?

-no sé!!!!

Se habían concentrado tanto para el examen de mate que habían olvidado el experimento

-ven debemos pensar en algo y rápido –Sora se llevó a Sunao halándolo de la manga .. solo se vio a los chicos pasar corriendo como rayo .

**Cap 22. Feria Científica **

Una vez en la habitación Sora se tiró a la cama con la cara en la almohada , siempre hacia eso cuando estaba preocupado o frustrado

-¿Qué haremos Nao-kun? Ni siquiera tenemos nada pensado ..

-tranquilo , se nos coocurrirá algo .. que tal ..-Sunao se paró un momento antes de continuar -.. qué tal si .. trabajamos juntos .. podemos presentar el experimento en parejas .. dos cabezas piensan mejor que una

-Nao-kun?

Sora se ruborizó copiosamente , Suano le estaba proponiendo que trabajar juntos como "pareja" las mejillas se le arremolinaron ante la idea y suspiró feliz

-gracias … por dejarme trabajar contigo

-está bien , está bien no te preocupes .. pero ahora debemos volver a lo principal … ¿Qué experimento presentaremos?-las mejillas de Suano también se colorearon notoriamente pero se hizo el desentendido .

-ya se … tal vez Nanami-chan o Nii-chan puedan darnos una idea ..

-vamos a preguntarles

Los dos chicos salieron de nuevo de la habitación rumbo a la enfermería .

******

-Entonces ¿ya despertó?-la voz de Nanami se llenó de alegría al escuchar la buena noticia de parte de su colega el enfermero del hospital donde estaba interno Ninotachi

-muchas gracias , le agradezco mucho , me ha dado usted una noticia maravillosa

-gracias, feliz día , adiós

Nanami truncó la llamada y el dio una sonrisa a su pareja

-Ninotachi-kun ya salió del coma , y está despierto , ya está comiendo mas y le están administrando suero , estará bien y ya pronto podremos ir a verlo

-que bien , es genial , que bueno que todo salió bien

-es un verdadero alivio

-en cuanto ya pueda recibir vistas …podemos ir a verlo si quieres-le ofreció el profesor con amabilidad

-¿en serio?, gracias , Shinichirou –Nanami estaba muy contento y animado se abrazó suavemente de Shinichirou hundiendo su rostro en su hombro y aspirando su delicioso aroma , se quedaron abrazados un rato , Shinichirou también disfrutó del abrazo , del dulce abrazo de su Nanami .

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y tuvieron que separase.. Nanami suspiró pues se estaba preparando para darle un beso a Shinichirou .. pero le habían interrumpido .

-iré a abrir –las mejillas de Nanami estaban algo ruborizadas , y las de Shinichirou también .. Nanami se acomodó el cabello un poco y abrió la puerta … eran Sora y Suano , Nanami se alivió un poco , con ellos había más confianza .

-Fujimori-kun , Hashiba –kun

-Nanami-chan … necesitamos preguntarte algo –dijeron tímidamente

-¿Qué cosa será? –preguntó Shinichirou malhumoradamente

-Nii-chan .. tú debes saber

-¿Qué cosa debo saber?-Shinichirou se rascó la cabeza con curiosidad

-tenemos que presentar un experimento para feria científica y aun no estamos seguros que hacer .. ¿se saben algún experimento?

-¿experimento? , pero si el otro día me dijeron que ya lo tenían todo listo … -dijo Shinichirou haciendo una mueca divertida

-ahh bueno .. era Matsuri el que dijo que ya lo tenían listo –dijo Sora tímidamente

-ya me lo temía ustedes no pueden concentrarse nunca en dos cosas a la vez .. de veras que no ..

-¿nos ayudarás? .. mira que nos esforzamos mucho , mucho en nuestro examen de mate –pidió el pelirrosa

-anda Shinichirou … dales una mano –Nanami sonrió con dulzura , Shinichirou no podía negarse a nada que pidiera Nanami y menos si tenía esa sonrisa .. tan .. tan .. linda .. las mejillas de Shinichirou enrojecieron infinitamente

-bueno .. creo que tengo un libro de física donde debe haber experimentos sencillos , si quieren lo revisan

Sora y Sunao sonreían complacidos –si gracias , nos serviría mucho

Shinichirou y los dos chicos se fueron a revisar sus libros para ver si había alguno que le pudiera ser de utilidad a los muchachos.

En el salón de matemáticas y física , había muchos libros , los había de estadística , computación , programación , álgebra., etc.

-oh mira este …

Las portadas del libro rezaban "Física Fundamental , ejercicios y ejemplos con experimentos sencillos"

-oh si es verdad , este nos va a servir , ¿ nos lo prestas Nii-chan?

-tomen los que necesiten…

-gracias

Los dos chicos se fueron muy contentos cargando el gordo y grueso libro .

-busquemos el que este menos complicado ya no tenemos mucho tiempo para reunir los materiales – sugirió Sunao

-tienes razón , debe haber alguno fácil pero que llame la atención

-si , espero nos dé tiempo

-tranquilo

**

_-pero si no te encuentran todo habrá sido en vano . Serás recordado como un Suicida .. _

_¿estás seguro de que Nanami merece esto?... le causará muchos problemas si te encuentran .. morirás congelado.. _

Aquella voz seguía presente en la mente de Ninotachi , torturándolo constantemente , las noches se le hacían largas y agotadoras , no podía dormir bien esa voz seguía martirizándolo a cada instante con la carga de la culpa y de la angustia .

Por la mañanas el desayuno no le pasaba , sentía nauseas y hastió , el almuerzo apenas lo probaba y estaba muy delgado pero se mantenía gracias al suero diario .. un litro en cada puesta , el enfermero que llegaba a cambiarle los vendajes era frio y callado , no le decía nada , nunca hablaba mientras le hacia las curaciones eso le hacía extrañar mucho a Nanami quien siempre era tan dulce y atento con todos . Caminar de la camilla para tomar asiento en la silla de ruedas era horriblemente doloroso, apenas apoyaba ligeramente los pies en el suelo y sentía un dolor atravesarle el cuerpo como un cuchillo , el doctor le insistía sobre sus ejercicios todos los días , pero cada vez se hacía más difícil y doloroso , tan solo apoyar los pies en una superficie .

Extrañaba a Nanami con toda su alma .. tenía días de no verlo , deseaba hablar con él , sin embargo esa tarde le llevaron el teléfono al dormitorio y era la voz de su padre .

-Ninotahci .. que gusto me da oírte , estoy tan aliviado de saber que estés mejor de verdad me disculpo por no poder estar contigo en estos momentos , pero es imposible que salga de Honk Kong tengo problemas con el ministro y con la empresa , si salgo de país podría tener graves repercusiones , tu entiendes que toda esta política corrupta no hace más que causar problemas .. mi hijo ,.. debes esforzarte por recuperar tus fuerzas

-papá .. no sabe como he sufrido .. todo este dolor, estoy tan desesperado de estar confinado en el hospital –Ninotachi sentía las emociones desbordársele y oprimirle el pecho

-yo sé , es difícil fue un terrible accidente el que sufriste , gracias al cielo que estas bien , yo creo en ti hijo , y sé que debes estar molesto conmigo porque te he dejado solo , pero yo confió en ti , que crecerás y serás un hombre valiente y emprendedor , todo esto es una prueba más que da la vida

-pero padre .. es terrible .. no sé si podre caminar de nuevo , la vida es dura …

-Es dura , lo sé , podrás caminar de nuevo .. yo sé que si , debes creerlo de corazón y poner todas tus fuerzas en eso y sé que lo logras , eres fuerte .No te dejes abrumar por lo negativo .

-papá ..-la voz de Ninotahci se quebró en emoción

-no llores .. se valiente estoy orgulloso de ti , cuídate mucho, sigue adelante .. creo en ti .. de verdad creo en ti .

-gracias padre , lo intentaré-la voz se le quebraba por el llanto y la emoción nunca pensó que su padre algún día fuera a decirle esa palabras , tenían tanto tiempo de no verse .

-siempre estoy contigo hijo , cuídate y que te recuperes pronto, llamaré otro día

-gracias , padre .. esperaré su llamada , gracias por los ánimos

-por nada , te quiero hijo , adiós .

-tutututututut

La llamada se truncó Ninoitachi apartó el teléfono de su oreja lastimada reteniendo en su mano vendada y adolorida y mas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro , se sentía tan indefenso y abandonado , lloró por largo rato , hasta que se cansó y se quedó dormido . El enfermero de turno llegó a llevarse el teléfono quitándolo con cuidado de su mano .

**

Mientras tanto la feria Científica en el instituto marchaba muy bien ya todos estaban en sus puestos , el ansiado día había llegado y tenían todo el salón para exponer sus experimentos , por supuesto Nagase , estaba allí evaluando , con su seriedad de siempre , pasaba poco cada puesto y anotaba en su cuaderno . Gaku era el más ansioso de todos de solo ver que el laboratorista se acercaba su puesto y el corazón le latía a mil , se ponía todo nervios y temía que su experimento no funcionara , tenía la cara roja como un farol , y las manos le temblaban sin embargo su experimento con lentes de aumento , un prisma y un imán , funcionó bien , y logró demostrar su teoría de prismas y luz , Nagase solo anotó algo en su cuaderno y se dirigió al siguiente puesto , Gaku dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y el calor aun no le bajaba del rostro .

-tranquilo , apuesto que sus anotaciones fueron a tu favor y te da una nota favorable –lo contentó su amigo, también pareja de experimento de Ichikawa ,Hano, alver el nerviosismo del muchacho

-espero haberlo impresionado –dijo Gaki mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente

Mientras Shinichirou y Nanami también habían decidido ir a ver como les iba a los chicos con sus experimentos , vieron a Matsuri muy desenvuelto en su puesto explicando su experimento y su teoría , varios estudiantes se acercaban y rodeaban su puesto ,incluso los pequeños Sei, Ren y Fuuta estaban por allí curiosos pues el experimento de Matsuri era muy ilustrativo , con ayuda de imanes de diferente tamaños , cenizas de origen volcánico , arena y otros objetos metálicos lograba probar su teoría de imantación , atracción y repulsión .. muchos le aplaudieron .

- Honjou-kun es realmente brillante – dijo un asombrado Nanami

-vemos como les fue a Suano y a Sora –dijo el profesor de matemáticas el ver a los dos chicos mencionados en su puesto compartido del otro lado del salón .

Sora y Sunao habían decidido vestir jenas de lona y playeras amarillas , para distinguirse como equipo , su puesto estaba adornado con globos y bandas .

-¿qué tal como les va?-preguntó Shinichirou con curiosidad

-bien .. ¿quieres ver nuestro experimento?-Sora lo invitó a acercarse con entusiasmo

-a ver

El primero en demostrar el experimento fue Suano , colocó una candela y la pegó en el centro un recipiente con agua , luego paulatinamente y con cuidado colocó un vaso de vidrio encima .. la candela fue apagándose , y el agua subió algunos centímetros .

-Se apagó por la falta de oxigeno y esto aumento la presión del agua y la hizo subir un poco su nivel , debido a la combustión de la candela .

-muy bien , bien hecho –le aplaudió Minato

-a ver el tuyo Sora

-bien

Sora llenó un vaso de vidrio con agua hasta la mitad , luego le echó una cucharada sopera de sal , y luego colocó un huevo crudo en el agua , de pronto este empezó a flotar .. en el vaso ..

-que tal ¿he? –dijo Sora alardeando

-bueno eso estuvo sencillo , pero demostrativo .. la densidad del agua salada , es el principio técnica del mar muerto , descubierto por el físico Arquimidez

-es verdad ,felicidades chicos sus experimentos están muy bien –los felicitó Nanami con una sonrisa en el rostro

-jeje gracias- ambos chicos se ruborizaron un poco había que admitir que para haberlo hecho a última hora no tenían que envidiarle a los otros experimentos tal vez eran más sencillo pero igual también llamaban la atención al rato tenían un pequeño círculo de estudiantes observando además .. era un trabajo en equipo y eso valía más que nada para ellos tenía un significado especial .

-Nanami-chan!!! –de pronto una alegre y efusiva voz bastante conocida por los presentes se dejó escuchar .. era Yukki quien venía por el pasillo

-Nanami.. ven mira mi experimento –el peliceleste solo sujetó de Nanami de la mano y lo halo hacia su puesto en la feria Nanami se sorprendió y solo se dejo llevar por el chico .

-espera Yukki-kun .. ya voy -acertó a decir, el jovencito peliceste estaba emocionadísimo y ruborizado . Nanami solo sonrió divertido , era increíble lo enérgico que Yukki podía ser .

-ven , te mostraré mi experimento - el chico se llevo halado al pobre enfermero entre la gente hasta su puesto , Minato solo puso cara de pocos amigos

-otra vez.. que confianzudo se ha vuelto .. –Shinichirou no podía disimular sus celos que agarrara a Nanami de la mano y se lo llevara así , además de tratarlo con tanta confianza , le hacía ruborizar de la envidia y enfrente suyo sabiendo sobre su relación , le hervía la sangre.

-tranquilo Nii-chan no creo que Yukki-kun tenga intensiones de quitarte a Nanami u ocasionarles problemas , el solo quiere denostarle lo que siente o sino probablemente el pobre chico explotaría .. anda no seas egoísta

-ya , lo sé .. pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco ..

-¿celoso?

-si –Shincihirou se ruborizó ligeramente y suspiró

-tranquilo-Sora le dio un palmadita en la espalda a lo que el profesor de matemáticas solo le quedo esperar pacientemente que le devolvieran a su pareja , dio otro hondo suspiro con resignación .

-Nanami-chan te adora … -Sunao también le dio apoyo moral

-gracias chicos

-mira -.. Yukki acercó un globo bien inflado y lo estregó contra una manta de gamuza, y luego acercó el globo electrizado a su propios cabellos celeste que fueron atraídos por el globo y Yukki quedó con el cabello erizado cual estrella punk .

-jejeje es electricidad

-exacto .. y mira esto , ahora acercó el globo a un platito que tenia lleno de bolitas de papel y de duroport todas las bolitas se adhieran a la superficie del globo atraídos por su magnetismo

-vaya , genial .. demuestra muy bien el principio de magnetismo y de energía

-jeje que te parece?

-muy original Yukki-kun- Nanami le sonrió para denostarle su apoyo

-me da gusto verte , recibiste mi carta?-preguntó Yukki de pronto mientras preparaba otra demostración

-ahh .. pues .. si Shinichirou me la dio cuando desperté ., muchas gracias de verdad te lo agradezco fue un gesto muy dulce de tu parte

Yukki se ruborizó y sonrió complacido –me da gusto que te gustara

-tu carta me dio muchos ánimos y me ayudó también a recuperarme

-hiciste un magnífico trabajo con Ninotachi , me dijeron que el ya se encuentra mejor

-si , llamé hace poco y me dijeron que estaba mejor

-que bueno .. y eso es gracias a ti y los cuidados que le diste

-no creo haber hecho nada del otro mundo –las mejillas de Nanami se ruborizaron un poco

Yukki se puso a inflar otro globo para seguir con sus demostraciones

-¿quieres probar? –Nanami solo sonrió y afirmó con su cabeza

Yukki imantó el nuevo globo estregándolo enérgicamente sobre ese mantillo de franela , una vez ya cargado lo coloco a escasos centímetros de la cabellera castaña el primero en responder al magnetismo de carga positiva fue el cabello ligeramente curveado de Nanami que sobresalía en su cabeza y que nunca se sabía si era parte de su flequillo o no . Ese cabello que a veces se tensaban divertidamente cuando estaba molesto o nervioso , ese flequillo que le gustaba tanto al maestro de matemáticas .

-jejeje funciona bien , .verdad que es divertido –Yukki le divirtió lo adorable que se veía un Nanami con cabellos erizados pegados a al enorme globo imantado .

-la verdad tu experimento esta no solo curioso sino original te felicito

-gracias –Yukki bajó la cabeza algo azareado

-suerte con tus exposiciones , nos vemos luego , y gracias de nuevo por tu carta , la tengo guardada como algo muy valioso , de verdad te lo agradezco muchísimo –le regalo una sonrisa muy dulce y amable que hizo coloreara las mejillas de Yukki nuevamente

-me da gusto , gracias Nanami , cuídate , que estés bien

-gracias

Nanami se alejó del puesto de Yukki y vio que donde estaban Suano y Sora ya no estaba Shinichirou

-¿a dónde habrá ido?

Nanami salió al corredor , era increíble el barullo que provocaba la actividad de la feria científica , y al salir al pasillo se sentía la diferencia de un aire menos denso y un ambiente más tranquilo.

En el ventanal , viendo hacia afuera con una mirada algo triste estaba Shinichirou justo al final del pasillo , Nanami sintió una presión en el pecho en el momento en que le vio allí de espaldas con esa mirada nostálgica

-Shinichirou .. ¿Qué haces?

-ahh nada , solo que me cansé de estar en el salón .. de pronto solo quise un poco de aire fresco .. un respiro

-¿estás molesto conmigo?

-claro que no .. ¿por debería estarlo?

-porque me fui con Yukki –kun

-no para nada , solo fuiste a ver su experimento , por cierto ¿cómo estuvo?

-muy bueno es original y curioso , llamara mucho la atención de los demás estudiantes

-a que bueno –Shinichirou solo contestaba sin voltear a ver al interlocutor era su comportamiento típico de cuando estaba molesto o celoso , a veces el profesor era como un niño consentido y malcriado .

-estas celoso ¿cierto?-le dijo un divertido Nanami

-no es verdad , no lo estoy –se negó poniendo los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con las mejillas rojas como fresas.

-claro que lo estas .. te conozco Shinichirou .. no puedes disimularlo –Nanami lo abrazó por la espalda con ternura

-Nanami.. –Shinichirou solo se dejó abrazar por su pareja y suspiró pesadamente

-disculpa , me comporto como un tonto, no sé cómo me soportas

-no digas eso ...

-pero si es la verdad

-shhh …

Nanami depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Shinichirou y le dio una sonrisa alegre y dulce .

-gracias –las mejillas de Shinichirou se colorearon tímidamente los dos se quedaron un rato viendo por la ventana , afuera el cielo estaba gris y caían algunos copos dispersos de blanca nieve .

**Continuará… **

**Pues hasta aquí con el fic 22 , Shinichirou es todo un caso pero es realmente adorable n//n .. y Ninotochi sigue pasándola muy feo , pero al menos ya está en vías de recuperación . gracias por leer y ahora a los reviews!!!**

**Hitomiko-chan**: amiga , mil gracias por el apoyo y los reviews que me has dejado , la pase bien la noche de brujas jejeje y pues que me alegro que te hayas divertido un poco con mis fics de Halloween n_n

Espero seguirte leyendo , me he quedado algo rezagada con este fic , pero poco a poco lo voy a ir actualizando , gracia de nuevo por los comentarios de verdad que me animan un montón .

Te cuidas!!!, chao!!!


	23. te necesito desesperadamente

**Hola , hola gente gracias a todos por la espera , discuplen la demora en esta última actualización , pero ya estoy de vuelta con el capi 23 de este fic , espero les guste y lo disfruten un rato .. Gracias por leer .**

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores , solo reclamo como míos a ciertos personajes que ya ustedes saben quiénes son y que son mi de humilde autoría .

**Nota: **yaoi 100% , shonen-ai , lemon en algunos capis , etc

**En el capi anterior ….**

-Nanami.. –Shinichirou solo se dejó abrazar por su pareja y suspiró pesadamente

-disculpa , me comporto como un tonto, no sé cómo me soportas

-no digas eso ...

-pero si es la verdad

-shhh …

Nanami depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Shinichirou y le dio una sonrisa alegre y dulce .

-gracias –las mejillas de Shinichirou se colorearon tímidamente los dos se quedaron un rato viendo por la ventana , afuera el cielo estaba gris y caían algunos copos dispersos de blanca nieve .

**Cap . 23. Te necesito desesperadamente **

Después de aquel día en que Ninotachi habló con su papá por teléfono se sentía mas susceptible a todo más sensible , la frialdad del enfermo que le cuidaba y atendía h a veces lo hacia desperra tanto incluso lo hacía llorar , el dolor de pies también era horrible , y ahora las cosas se ponían peor , cada semana le tocaba el peor de los tratamientos existentes .. le hacían trasplantes piel , injertos y eran tan terriblemente dolorosos que Ninotachi hubiese mil veces preferido haber muerto que soportar aquel tratamiento tan tortuoso y agotador …

Por haber intentando quitarse la vida ese era el castigo . El médico le había dicho que también le harían injertos de piel en las manos y eso lo aterraba aun mas , Ninotachi gritaba , lloraba de dolor , los injertos eran tan dolorosos que sentía que se le caía la piel a pedazos , en las noche son podía dormir le tenían que inyectar fuerte drogas para soportar el dolor y poder dormir un poco .

Por temor a infección y rechazos de los injertos no podía recibir ningún tipo de visita externa .. los médicos y enfermeros que lo trataban usaban mascarillas , guantes y todo material esterilizado eran muy cuidadosos , pero eran fríos , no eran tan dulces y amables como Nanami , ellos solo cumplían su trabajo con exactitud y puntualidad , casi no hablan con Ninotachi , el doctor solo el hablaba para explicarle algunas de las cosas sobre los procedimientos médicos que le practicaban sobre como deba tomar los antibióticos y demás medicamentos , pero nada mas .

Un día finalmente se atrevió a preguntarlo claro y necesitadamente

-Dr. .. quisiera llamar a alguien si es posible .. por favor-la voz quebradiza y suplicante y los ojos grises tristes y llorosos , el médico no pudo negarle una llamada , incluso le prestó su celular y le permitió hablar a solas en su habitación de hospital .. Ninotachi sintió que lo tenía todo en sus manos el pequeño y moderno aparato entre sus manso vendadas y doloridas , trató de recordar el numero de Nanami .. no .nunca lo tuvo .. el numero de alguien de la escuela que pudiera comunicarle con Nanami .. nunca le había pendido el numero a nadie , sintió un estremecimiento en el pecho .. tanto tiempo pensando en cómo hablar con Nnami y ahora no tenía ni un muero telefónico , estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar en desesperación , cuando se le ocurrió llamar directamente a la panta telefónica del instituto , el numero ,ese número si lo tenía , reviso entre las cosas que había puesto sobre su mesa de noche , allí tenia la ultima circular que habían enviado a la dirección , era sobre la feria científica , sus ojos se detuvieron en la fecha.

-ya pasó –susurró para si , y recordó lo fastidiosos que habían estado "Los maestros del todo" los últimos días sobre eso , y pensar que al fin de cuentas se había salido con la suya .. al no participar de la actividad –solo sonrió de medio lado , al final de codo de la circular estaban los números telefónicos del instituto ,. Se sintió aliviado aun tenia esperanza

Discó con cuidado y dolorosamente lo 8 dígitos , le atendió la voz grabada de un operador

-Buen día , gracias por llamar al instituto e internado para varones …

La voz siguió parloteando para desesperación de Ninotachi .

-si conoce el numero de extensión márquelo ahora sino espere en línea , se dará el listado de números , y seleccione el que necesita : dirección : 01 , recepción : 02, secretaría : 03, administración : 04, evaluación : 05, dormitorios : 06, enfermería : 07 .. ese era al fin , marcó el código y esperó en línea con el corazón en la mano , esperando escuchar la suave y distintiva voz de Nanami al otro lado de la línea , se moría de ganas de oírlo , sentía una gran agitación su corazón latiéndole fuerte y las lagrimas trepándole por la gargantea con un salobre sabor .

Nanami estaba terminado de ordenar unas cosas en la oficina de enfermería , Minato terminaba su almuerzo sentado a un lado en una silla giratoria , cuando el teléfono sonó estrepitosamente , Nanami se levantó a contestar .

-alo buen día , enfermería aquí Kai Nanami ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

No se escuchó señal de vida al otro lado de la línea y Nanami pensó que habría sido una llamada equivocada o algo así cuando de pronto entrecortada , suave y tímida escuchó una voz conocida pero que no lograba reconocer del todo

-Nanami-san –la voz se quedó en llanto , angustiado convulsivo y Nanami se asuntó bastante ante aquella situación

-Alo .. ¿quién habla? ¿quién es?-Shinichirou también se sintió curioso al ver la expresión en el rostro del enfermero

-Nanami-san , soy Ninotaochi ..- el chico apenas logró articular palabra entre los espasmos del llanto

-NINOTACHI-KUN! –casi gritó emocionado Nanami , con una sonrisa en los labios

-Nanami –san

-¿Cómo estás? .. hace tanto que he querido saludarte pero me han dicho que no recibes vistas

-Nanami.. ven por favor –mas lagrimas , llanto angustiado y doloroso a Nanami se le partió el alma en dos y el corazón Se le hizo pedacitos , Ninotachi lloraba dolorosamente sin descanso .

-¿qué paso? ¿estás bien?

-ven a cuidarme , por favor .. me duele, mucho tengo mucho miedo .. Nanami .. quiero que vengas .. quiero que vengas te lo pido

A Nanami se le encogió algo en el pecho el chico sonaba triste, angustiado , temeroso y sintió mucha pena por él , pues lloraba desconsoladamente por el teléfono , apenas decía unas palabras y se quebraba en llanto , Nanami no sabía qué hacer

-pero .. ¿qué paso? ¿qué te duele?

-mis pies .. mis manos .. me duelen mucho .. tengo miedo de no volver a caminar nunca más .. ven .. por favor .. –las llanto ahogado el jovencito al otro lado del teléfono se quedaba sin llanto y pendía por auxilio

-Ninotachi .. por favor troquilo .. quiero que me escuches .. volverás a caminar estoy seguro , no te asustes todo estará bien

-ven .. por favor .. te necesito

-Nino.. tachi.. –los ojos azules de Nanami se abrieron enormes y se le pusieron brillantes .

-iré lo más pronto posible pediré que me dejen pasar , no te angusties prometo estar allí contigo pronto .. de verdad …

-si .. por favor .. quiero verte –Nintoachi seguía llorando sin controlo , la llamad se truncó Nanami sentía una gran confusión y angustia oprimiéndole el pecho .

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿era Ninotachi?

-si .. y debemos ir a verlo cuanto antes –Nanami estaba determinado y con un rostro de decisión

-pero nos dijeron que no recibía visitas

-pues no me importa que os hayan dicho que no .. Ninotachi-kun está muy mal ..

-pero .. ¿Qué le pasó?

-Nintoachi , está sufriendo mucho , debo ir a verlo cuanto antes , iremos hoy mismo después de clases , tienen de dejarme entrar como dé lugar

-¿estás seguro de esto?

- por supuesto –los ojos mar de Nanamai estaba llenos de decisión y Shinichirou sabía que no podía negarse cuando su pareja tenía esa mirada en su semblante

-bien iremos entonces te acompaño-le ofreció Shincihirou

-muchas gracias Shinichirou

En cuanto terminaron las clases , Nanami recogió todo temprano y el y Shinichirou tomaron el metro para llegar lo más pronto posible al hospital donde estaba interno Ninotachi , Nanami estaba con ese rostro de preocupación y se fue con ese semblante todo el camino , Shinichirou le dio una palmadita suave y cariñosa en la espalda y le regaló una sonrisa tenue para tranquilizarlos pues sabía que estaba preocupado y solo quería que estuviera más tranquilo

-todo estará bien no pongas esa carita de preocupación , sabes que no me gusta verte así

-me preocupa mucho que no me dejen entrar-dijo llevándose una mano al pecho

-te dejaran entrar, eres enfermero, y además eres la única persona en quien Ninotachi confía tanto

- sí , espero que todo salga bien

-tranquilo , ya verás que si te dejan pasar-Shinichirou le dio una sonrisa de apoyo y Nanami también sonrió tenuemente .

En cuanto llegaron al hospital Nanami tuvo un mal presentimiento , se acercó a la recepción .. había un joven en información , sentado frente a una computadora

-Buenas tardes .. quisiera saber en qué habitación se encuentra Yokohama Ninotachi por favor

-permíteme revisaré en sistema

-esa persona .. ¿acaba de ingresar?

-hace ya alguna semanas

-aquí esta .. –el joven tecleó un código y aprecio el expediten clínico del chico-Yokohama Ninotachi .. 16 años ..ingresó por quemaduras de frio , hipotermia y crisis respiratoria , está en la habitación 89 de la sala de observaciones , no tiene permitidas las visitas . Lo lamento mucho

--pero ¿ por qué?-Shinichirou fue el primero en ponerse a la defensiva ..

-Según su expediente , lo está tratando un médico cirujano plástico , le están haciendo injertos de piel en pies y manos .. es muy delicado su estado debe estar aislado para evitar infecciones

-¿injertos dijo?-el rostro de Nanami se ensombreció con la noticia no tenía idea de que la situación fuera tan seria

- pero Nanami es enferm4eo , déjelo entrar solo a el .. .por favor

-pero .. ya permítame llamaré al enfermero encargado de Yokohama , a ver que dice

-El joven llamó a alguien por teléfono , e hizo a la pareja sentarse un momento a esperar

-ya viene el enfermero , platíquenle su caso es que yo no estoy a cargo –se disculpó

-bueno muchas gracias se lo agradezco .. .

El joven en la computadora siguió tecleando datos , y revisando archivos , al rato apreció bajando por las gradas un hombre de mediana edad , de lentes con una bata celeste .

-buenas tardes , me avisaron que había alguien que quería ver al paciente Yokohama , ¿son parientes del joven?

Nanami se levantó y caminó con paso decidido donde el señor quien solo se rascó la cabeza

-no soy pariente suyo , pero soy el enfermero del instituto donde estudia , yo le atendí el día del accidente

El enfermero se acomodó los lentes y vio a Nanami de pies a cabeza para disgusto de Shinichirou que ya estaba listo por si se negaban a dejar subir a Nanami

-ya veo .. déjeme decirle que le aplicó usted unos muy buenos primeros auxilios cuando lo trajeron aquí estaba muy estable , su médico tratante , el Dr. Fión , no es japonés , es un cirujano plástico de renombre puede estar tranquilo que le está atendiendo adecuadamente

-me dijeron que le están tratando injertos de piel –expresó Nanami con marcada preocupación en su semblante

-así es , tiene muy dañados los tejidos de las extremidades -el enfermero se detuvo un momento para ver los ojos índigo de su joven interlocutor y continuó con un suspiro cansado - le agradezco la preocupación por el paciente , pero no pudo dejarle pasar , está en zona de observación y en riesgo infección .

-pero .. yo .. Ninotachi me llamó por teléfono .. me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo –dijo Nanami en voz lastimera y preocupada

-¿el paciente le llamó?

-por favor déjelo pasar solo un momento .. no tardara mucho .. de verdad

-¿y usted quién es?-preguntó el enfermero del hospital sintiéndose un poco presionado por la insistencia

-por favor , le prometo no tardar nada solo quiero ver como se encuentra de verdad

-pero ya le dije que no puede recibir vistas del exterior , los injertos son muy delicados una infección sería fatal

-me desinfectaré antes de entrar .. yo entiendo de estas cosas .. por favor –los jos azules de Nnami se pusieron brillantes

- se lo rueguito .. mire yo soy el profesor e matemáticas de Yokohama , esperare aquí , solo deje entrar a Nanami , se lo suplico

El enfermero en bata celeste se quedó pensativo , no estaba seguro si debería dejarle pasar , vio para todos loados , vio a Shinichirou , vio a Nanami y se concentro en esos ojos tan infinitamente azules .

-esta bien , solo uno de los dos

-ve tu Nanami yo te espero aquí

-muchas gracias .. se lo agradezco mucho

-solo 10 minutos , espere aquí debe usar una bata del hospital-el enfermero del hospital fue por una bata de las que ellos usaban allí , regreso enseguida .

-mire , necesito que pase a aquellas duchas de allá , es para evitar cualquier virus o bacteria que usted pudiera traer del exterior , luego ponga se esto ,,solo 10 minutos , si el Dr. Fión se da cuenta que le deje pasar me constara mi empleo , así que por favor le ruego discreción –le pidió el hombre

- descuide , haré lo que me dice , muchas gracias

-solo porque somos colegas –le dio una suave sonrisa a

-muchas gracias –Nanami también le sonrió agradecidamente tomo la bata y demás accesorios que le dio y se fue para la ducha

-recuerde que solo 10 minutos

-claro

Nanami fue las duchas , no era una ducha cualquiera era de agua desmineralizada que purificaba cualquier superficie esterilizándola de virus y baterías dañinas .

Nanami sintió del agua bastante fría .. pero soportó el escalofrió que le ocasionó el roce con su cuerpo , el jabón era un antibacterial potente que olía a cloro , se lavó rápidamente yse secó y vistió las ropas que el enfermero del hospital le había dado , el pantalón celeste y bata de igual color que era parte del uniforme que usaban el personal médico del hospital , además un gorro , guantes quirúrgicos y mascarilla .

-Toma cuídamela por favor , ya regreso –le dijo a Shinichirou entregándole la ropa que se había quitado

-aquí te espero .

- Nanami tomó el ascensor para ir a la habitación de Ninotachi .

La habitación 89 estaba en el tercer nivel en área de observación , llamó a la puerta nerviosamente no hubo respuesta la puerta estaba abierta giró la manija y entro en la habitación , Ninotachi estaba acostado en la cama y entró escuchó que entraba alguien en la habitación se incorporo , sus ojos no podía n creerlo .. era Nanami re conoció por los enromes ojos azules y por algunos mechones caobas que aun salían dentro el gorro .

-NANAMI!!!

-NINOTACHI!!

El chico se abrazó con fuerzas al cuerpo de Nanami olía a limpio, a cloro y a hospital , tal vez era el potente olor de los antibaceteriales y de la ropa del hospital lo que olían tan fuerte pero aun sobre esos olores , el aroma personal de Nanami se imponía , un olor suave y agradable como a una tenue fragancia de esencias florales .

Ninotachi se dejó llevar por sus emociones encerradas en su pecho durante tanto tiempo y lloró con todas sus fuerzas , en el pecho de Nanami desahogando su dolor , su angustia , su arrepentimiento , su miedo ... no dijeron nada , Nanami solo se concentró en consolarlo acariciando sus espalda y cabellos cuidadosamente para no lastimarlo pues sabía que estaba en estado delicado .

--shh , ya estoy aquí ,.. tranquilo .. todo estará bien te lo prometo

-Na.. Nanami –Ninotachi se ahogaba en lagrimas , sentía su pecho presionado por todos esos sentimientos y solo se abrazó a Nanami sintió su calor , su olor su bondad y dulzura irradiando … lloró como un niño pequeño hasta que se quedó sin aire .

Fueron unos minutos que le parecieron completamente catárticos , jamás con nadie había dejado fluir todos sus miedos y todo eso negativo que le rodeaba cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco , subió su mirada , los ojos grises llenos de lagrimas se encontraron los bondadosos y amoroso ojos zafiro que lo miraban con ternura y compresión .

-viniste .. –dijo en un suave murmullo

-claro que si ..

-gracias .. Nanami .. te eche de menso ..

-también quería verte .. Ninotachi

Ninotachi se dejo acariciar y peinar los cabellos como un gatito también permitió que secara las lagrimas con adoración , retiró la mascarilla de la boca de Nanami quería ver su sonrisa .

-no debes hacerlo es por seguridad –dijo Nanami colocándose de nuevo la mascarilla

-no pasa nada aquí son unos exagerado con eso de la higiene

-pero ..

-Nanami , no sabes cómo he sufrido aquí .. no soporto el dolor de mis manos y pies , no sé si podre caminar de nuevo –mas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Ninotachi , lagrimas que Nanami limpió con cuidado

-tienes guantes quirúrgicos puestos , no puedo sentir la calidez de tus manos

-shh .. solo tengo 10 minutos no querían dejarme entrar

-¿solo 10 minutos?

-pero …

-escúchame Ninotachi .. si podrás volver a caminar se que si , debes ser optimista , todo saldrá bien eres joven y fuerte podrás con esto , veras como pronto estarás de pie , yo creo en ti con todas mis fuerzas y sé que lo lograras , eres fuerte y lo puedes superar –los ojos color plomo de Ninotachi se abrieron grandes eran las mismas palabras de su padre , sintió un vacio en su estomago

-tú crees

-claro que si .. al 100% , se que te recuperaras , sé que es duro pero tú puedes demostrar que puedes lograrlo , has pasado por muchas cosas y sé que estarás bien ..

-Nanami .. no quiero quedarme solo , no te vayas

-shh , volveré a visitarte , ya verás como se ganan mi confianza y me dejan venirte a ver , pero debo respetar los 10 minutos si me paso seguramente no me permitirán volver a subir la próxima vez , ¿comprendes?

-¿lo prometes Nanami?

Nanami afirmó con la cabeza , dulcemente , el tiempo estaba por caducar , abajo en la salita de espera de la recepción del hospital sentado en la banquita Shinichirou , veía el reloj , le quedaba poco tiempo a Nanami , se llevó la bufanda y la camisa de Nanami a la cara y sumergió sus rostro en las prendas , olían a Nanami delicioso y suave el aroma lo embriago , cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la delicada fragancia y suspiró .. disimuladamente dio un suave beso a la bufanda naranja con amarillo tejida a mano en croché , y sonrió .

-Nanami.. de verdad crees que volveré a estar de pie

-estoy seguro , confía , Ninotachi , cree en ti , me importas mucho y quiero que te recuperes , de verdad lo deseo con todo el corazón .. que estés bien

-gracias Nanami - Nintoachi se volvió a abrazar a Nanami trato de contener el nuevo llanto que quería aflorar pero ya no quería incomodar ni preocupar más al dulce enfermero

-muchas gracias por haber venido

-tranquilo , volveré la otra semana . .. trata de mejorarte para entonces , se que tu puedes ..

-Nanami .. –se abrazaron de despedida dos gruesas lagrimas resbalaron por rostro de Yokohama , Nanami las limpio con dulzura ..

-no llores no quiero que estés triste .. debes ser fuerte

-si , gracias .. sé que salvaste mi vida .. no sé como agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi –Ninotachi se volvió a abrazar a Nanami con fuerzas

-solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiese echo y no podría estar más feliz de saber que estas mejor –las mejillas de Nanmai se ruborizaron ligeramente y acarició la cabellera pelirroja del chico

-hasta otro día, cuídate mucho , come bien y colabora con los médicos , ellos saben qué hacer para que estés mejor debes confiar también en su trabajo

-si , Nanami –san así lo haré , mil gracias

Nanami se corrió la mascarilla por un momento y dio un suave beso en la frente del chico y salió de la habitación –no es nada , no tienes que agradecer

Ninotachi se sintió tan feliz de que Nanami hubiese llegado en realidad (imaginó incluso que fuera un sueño) no esperó nunca que fuera a llegar a pesar de que se lo hubiera pedido por teléfono , sin embargo lo había hecho era la mayor muestra de cariño y que de verdad le imporatbaa , nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por el , más lagrimas cayeron , pero esta vez eran de alegría .. sentía que de nuevo de alguna manera tenía una razón para luchar .

Justo a tiempo Nanami salió del ascensor con una sonrisa en los labios abajo en la planta baja estaban Shinichirou y el enfermero del hospital esperando .

-muchas gracias por el tiempo que me brindó , de verdad le agradezco mucho

-por nada , gracias a usted por la discreción , si utilizamos este método supongo que puede venir más seguido a ver al paciente , al contrario de lo que piensa el doctor creo que al paciente le caerá bien que vengan a verlo , a veces lo único que nos ayuda a mejorar de salud son los ánimos de alguien querido –dijo el enfermero sonriéndole a su joven colega

-muchas gracia es usted muy comprensivo

-no hay ningún problema , vaya a cambiarse pronto , el Dr. Fión no tardará , si viene ,venga siempre a esta hora cuando el Dr. Sale a almorzar para que no haya problema , esperemos la otra semana ya Ninotachi –kun esté en sala normal para que no tenga usted que pasar estas incomodidades y pueda verlo sin restricción de tiempo dentro de los horarios normales de visita .

-gracias .. no es ninguna incomodidad de hecho le agradezco su comprensión .

Nanami fue al baño a cambiarse ropa de nuevo , Shinichirou le pasó su atuendo y le devolvieron el uniforme del hospital al enfermero quien los acompañó hasta la puerta y les deseo un buen día

-que suerte encontrarnos con ese enfermero tan amable ..

-si , sino no sé cómo hubiera hecho para subir

-tuvimos suerte

-¿como te fue con Ninotachi?

-Ninotachi está muy mal ,no tanto físicamente como emocionalmente , se quebró en llanto al verme , está muy asustado por lo de los injertos y piensa que no podrá caminar mas , pero lo alenté como pude para que se esfuerce y de lo mejor , solo la propia voluntad del paciente hace milagros

-tienes razón .. espero que se mejore pronto

-dijo que pondría de su parte , le prometí venir la otra semana

-entonces aquí estaremos –dijo Shinichirou dándole una palmada en el hombro a Nanami , se fueron más tranquilos a la casa , y esa noche Ninotachi por su lado durmió apaciblemente como desde hacía mucho tiempo no descansaba , y sus sueños fueron tranquilos .

Soñó que un ángel había llegado a cuidarlo , un ángel llamado Nanami .

**Continurá.. **

**Pues bien hasta acá el capi 23 .. espero les haya gustado , espero sus comentarios y por favor no dejen de leer el siguiente capi , que le esperará a Ninotachi –chan de ahora en adelante? No se lo pueden perder , hasta entonces .**

**Hitomiko-chan** : Hola amiga como estas? Espero haya disfrutado de este capi , muchas gracias por los reviews del otro día , me dieron mucho gusto leerte y me dijeron ánimos también , gracias por tus palabras , espero leerte pronto te cuidas y seguimos en comunicación .

Chao!!!


	24. Hacia la recuperacion

**Hola , hola gente gracias a todos por la espera , disculpen de nuevo volví a atrasarme con la actualización , pero ya estoy de vuelta con el capi 24 de este fic , espero les guste y lo disfruten .. Gracias por leer y por su paciencia .**

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores , solo reclamo como míos a ciertos personajes que ya ustedes saben quiénes son y que son mi de humilde autoría .

**Nota: **yaoi 100% , shonen-ai , lemon en algunos capis , etc

En el capi anterior …

-entonces aquí estaremos –dijo Shinichirou dándole una palmada en el hombro a Nanami , se fueron más tranquilos a la casa , y esa noche Ninotachi por su lado durmió apaciblemente como desde hacía mucho tiempo no descansaba , y sus sueños fueron tranquilos .

Soñó que un ángel había llegado a cuidarlo , un ángel llamado Nanami .

**24. Hacia la recuperación **

Pasaron 4 largos meses desde el accidente que sufrió Ninotachi aquella fría noche de invierno .. las clases en el instituto seguían normalmente a Sunao y a Sora les había ido genial en sus exámenes un 17 de 20 para Sora un 18 de 20 para Sunao y por supuesto Matsuri que sacaba siempre nota completa .. habían pasado la clase de matemática olímpicamente y el semestre seguía su curso …

Ninotachi por fin había sido bajado a sala normal , y Nanami ya no tenía que visitarlo en escondidas del Dr. Fión una vez por semana , ahora él y Shinichirou lo visitaban dos veces a la semana en el horario de vistas que era por la tarde después del trabajo en el colegio , pero a Ninotahci ya no le gustaba tanto que Nanami estuviera acompañado , Le parecía mejor cuando solo podía subir Nanami pues tenían un rato a solas , pero ahora el profesor de matemáticas siempre estaba cerca y eso lo disgustaba .

Era mil veces mejor cuando estaba en el área de observación , solo eran 10 minutos a la semana con el dulce enfermero , pero al menso era una platicas mas íntima , ahora que estaba Minato no podía hablar con libertad con Nanami y se sentía incomodo , Nanami se dio cuenta del cambio en la actitud de Yokohama .

Por otro lado el tratamiento de injertos se espacio a una vez por mes , y Yokohama ya no sufría tanto en es aspecto pero si con los ejercicios de recuperación , pues ahora tenía que caminar por lo menos durante 15 minutos diario , pequeños pasos en la sala , pasos dolorosos , y cansados , pero pasos después de todo , esto al menos lo hacían recuperar la esperanza de que volvería a caminar , se ayudaba con la silla de ruedas y un andador para su rehabilitación .

-noto un poco más alejado a Ninotachi –kun , ¿me dejarías entrar a solas un rato en la siguiente visita?

-bueno si quieres .. ¿por qué crees que haya cambiado su actitud?

-siento que tal vez se sentía mas cómodo de hablar a solas con migo , en cambio ahora se siente un poco cohibido cuando entramos los dos juntos

-bueno .. está bien .. veo que se han vuelto tan buenos amigos , que ahora hasta se pone celoso si entras acompañado-dijo Minato algo molesto

-Shinichirou! No empieces , sabes que no es eso

-es la única razón por la que estaría molesto

-por favor , no quiero que te molestes por esas cosas

-no estoy molesto a la próxima te esperaré en información en lo que subes a visitar a Yokohama-kun , no hay ningún problema –dijo el profesor algo cortante yendo para el estudio a pasar notas s a su computadora , Nanami sentía que cada vez que peleaban , algo se encogía en su pecho , a pesar de que eran por puras tonterías , le hacía sentir mal.

**

-Yokohama-kun sigue sin venir a clases ¿verdad? –dijo Sora a Sunao mientras iban para la clase de educción física

-es verdad ya tiempo que no sabes de el

-Nanami me dijo que esta aun en el hospital que la cosa fue más seria de lo que parece y le están haciendo injertos de piel .. y por eso necesita más tiempo

-pobre Yokohama –kun lo que le paso fue terrible ojala pueda reincorporarse a clase s pronto

-pero después de haber faltado todos estos meses probamente sea duro para el –Sunao se llevo una mano a la boca en pose pensativa

-lo bueno es que esta mejor y va en vías de recuperación –dijo el rubio quien los alcanzo en la platica

--tienes razón , hay que ser positivos , a lo mejor pronto este de nuevo en nuestra aula , recibiendo algún curso con nosotros

-si es verdad

-bueno los veo mañana .. tengo que organizar algunas cosas , estén pendientes para su próxima misión –dijo Mastsuri guiñando un ojo , Sora y Suano solo suspiraron desando la misión no fuera demasiado extraña o vergonzosa como solían ser siempre los trabajos que les encomendaba el jefe de los maestros del todo .

-adiós Matsuri , descansa

Los dos chicos se fueron a descansar cerrando la puerta del dormitorio compartido tras de sí.

**

Esa noche , Nanami se fue a dormir solo en la habitación de él y de Shinichirou , su compañero se quedó calificando unas hojas de trabajo y tecleando en la computadora hasta tarde , pero no era por que tuviera mucho que hacer sin duda estaba aún molesto con el enfermero y por eso se negaba a confrontarlo , estaba celoso .. a cada momento y a cada lugar todos los que se le acercaban a Nanami .. ¿era un defecto ser tan celoso?, ¿era pura inseguridad? Debía confiar mas en si mismo y en Nanami , y saber que no le traicionaría con nadie mas .. pero no podía evitar ponerse así , como un niño malcriado , Nanami se cansó de esperarlo y se quedó dormido , no sintió cuando Shinichirou se fue a costar a su lado casi pasadas las 2 de la madrugada , Shinichirou se quedó volteado dándole la espada a Nanami , no pudo dormirse en seguida se quedó pensando en muchas cosas , en su comportamiento ultimo con su Nanami y se sintió mal .. se ponía celoso por cosas injustificadas haciendo sufrir a su pareja .. escuchó en medio del silencio de la noche , un suave susurro , un sollozo … un llanto , Nanami estaba llorando . Shinichirou encendió la lamparilla de noche que alumbraba muy sutilmente la habitación abrazó a Nanami por la espalda y le dio un beso suave en la nuca

-perdóname cielo ,.. soy un tonto como te hago daño .. yo … te quiero mucho .Te amo

Nanami en medio de la oscuridad y con lo que apenas alumbraba la lamparilla buscó el rostro de Minato y se abrazó a él con fuerzas , lloró en silencio y le dio un suave beso en los labios un beso salado , se quedaron dormidos , abrazados entre las sabanas.

**

-Nanami-chan!-Yukki se asomó curioso a al enfermería la mañana siguiente , era costumbre de hacía algún tiempo que el chico pasar apor las mañana a saludar a Nanami siempre le llevaba algo , un bocadillo , un pastelito , panqueques o un jugo de naranja , y ahora le llevaba frutas , Nanami estaba ordenado una estantería

-hola Yukki-kun pasa

Yukki se quedó viendo un rato las facciones de Nanami y noto que sus parpados estaba ligeramente inflamados …como sui.. Nanami hubiese estado llorando últimamente

-Nanami-chan ¿estás bien? .. tus parpados están hinchados –le dijo con una expresión de preocupación , Nanami por su lado se sorprendió de la perspicacia del chico pero luego solo pudo ruborizarse profundamente .

Si a decir verdad había estado llorando un largo rato entre los brazos de Shinichirou , habían hablado y las cosas se había arreglado entre ellos , había sido maravilloso , Shinichirou se disculpó por su comportamiento tan celoso y posesivo , y luego para cerrar con broche de oro su discusión y estar seguros de que ya no había pelea y todo estaría bien entre los dos .. Shinichirou le había hecho el amor , tal y como le gustaba tanto .. así que una combinación de mas dos hora llorando , mas solo haber dormido como 1 hora y media … daba como resultado: ojos hinchados .

-bueno … si es que lloré un poco –acertó a decir el enfermero tímidamente

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿estás bien?-Yukki se mostró aun mas curios y preocupado ante las palabras de Nanami

-bueno , un mal entendido .. pero no te preocupes ya logré solucionarlo y ahora estoy mejor –le dijo con una sonrisa sincera que ayudara a desvanecer las preocupaciones del peliceleste

-a que bueno .. me da gusto ,

-gracias por preocuparte siempre que lloro aunque sea poco se me ponen así los parpados es un problema , siempre me delatan pero ya se me pasara , disculpa no era mi intensión preocuparte

-si estas bien entonces no hay problema , nunca olvides sonreír , te vez mejor con una sonrisa en tus labios -le dijo coquetamente el chico antes de salir de la enfermería e irse a su salón de clases

-te veo luego

Las mejillas de Nanami se enrojecieron mucho , solo sonrió y continuo con sus quehaceres.

Esa tarde después de clases , Shinichirou y Nanami se encaminaron al hospital a ver a Ninotachi como lo habían todos los viernes , esta vez, Shinichirou esperaría a Nanami afuera mientras el subía a hablar con Ninotachi pues estaba actuando raro desde que lo habían pasado a la sala común

-hola Ninotahci –kun ¿como sigues?-preguntó Nanami al entrar a la habitación , Ninotachi se sintió feliz a no ver entrar a Shinichirou tras Nanami como las últimas veces eso significaba que venía solo y que podrían hablar más a gusto

-estoy bien , ya mejor gracias … ¿y Minato -sensei?-preguntó con curiosidad pero también tratando de ser sutil .

- tuvo que quedarse calificando unas pruebas , mucho trabajo

-oh ya –Ninotachi se sintió con suerte , Nanami se sentó en la sillita que estaba al lado de la cama , platicaron como por media , y Nanami se dio cuenta del cambio , Ninotachi era mas platicador con el , estando en privado que cuando llegaba Shinichirou al parecer que tu profesor de matemáticas te llegue a visitar al hospital no es muy reconfortante , probablemente a Ninotachi no le agradaba tanto , Nanami no podía culparlo era una imagen que se había hecho Shinichirou, muchos estudiantes le tenían miedo .. excepto claro Suano y Sora que se tomaban la libertad de decirle Nii-chan pero para el resto de estudiantes , Minato –sensi era un tiránico profesor e matemática que solo torturaba con tareas y exámenes súper difíciles. Tal vez era solo eso , o que se sentía intimidado por que hubiera alguien más , tal vez habían llegado a tenerse confianza , que ahora Ninotachi le estaba abriendo un poquito más de su vida y du su privacidad y no se sentía cómodo de haberle igual si estaba Shinichirou .

-así que eres de Hong Kong , por eso estas en el colegio internado

- no tengo a ningún familiar aquí en Japón , solo he hablado por teléfono con mi padre , esta preocupado por mi pero por cuestiones políticas no puede venir a verme hasta que arregle esos asuntos, mientras tanto debe permanecer en el país , tiene prohibido cruzar fronteras .

-ya veo , pero aun así el sigue pendiente de ti Ninotachi . Significa que le importas –Nanami le dio una cálida sonrisa

-si –Ninotachi sonrió feliz y miro sus s manso vendadas

-para mi también .. me importas mucho Ninotachi, sabes que si no tienes a alguien puedes confiar en nosotros .. en Shinichirou y en mi , sabes no es tan malo como parece en clase de matemáticas es solo que es un poco estricto si lo conocieras como persona te darías cuneta que es una persona muy diferente amable, atento y dulce –las mejillas de Nanami se colorearon instintivamente cuando habló de Shinichirou, era lógico pues le amaba mucho , Ninotachi al ver esta reacción tan natural y sincera en Nanami no pudo evitar sentir una congoja en el corazón y como le dolía el pecho oprimido .

Nunca pensó que la felicidad de la persona que le gustaba y amaba tanto podía llegar a dañarle así , sintió un nudo en la garganta , y luchó por no llorar allí mismo frente a Nanami .

-cuando estés mejor , te invitaré a la casa .. puedes llegar cuando quieras , podría preparar un almuerzo especial .

-pero Nanami-san …. Ni siquiera sé si volveré a caminar –dijo Ninotachi bajando la mirada muy triste

-no digas eso , claro que volverás a caminar , iras de nuevo a clases y conocerás mi casa .. ya verás que si , no pienses negativo , recuerda lo que siempre te digo

-pero ..

-no quiero que pienses así , ni que pongas esa cara tan triste , hay que tener ánimos –Nanami le regaló una sonrisa muy amplia pero Ninotachi aun tenia hielo .. en su corazón .

-disculpe , ya terminó la visita –le llegó a avisar un enfermero auxiliar en bata celeste

-si gracias , disculpe ya me retiro

Ninotachi sintió que se le rompía el alma cada vez que la despedida estaba cerca , y que tenía que esperar otra semana para verle de nuevo

-nos vemos la otra semana Ninotachi , cuídate que sigas mejor –Nanami le dio una palmadita en el hombro , Ninotachi forzó una lastimera sonrisa .

-¿podrías venir más seguido? –se atrevió a preguntar con cautela y timidez

-pues , no sé ,creo que podría

-si no te quita mucho tiempo .. me agradaría que vinieras más seguido

-claro que sí , no te preocupes ,tu esfuérzate peor mejorar ¿sí?

-si . muchas gracias Nanami –san

Los ojos de Ninotachi se llenaron de lágrimas al ver salir a Nanami y en cuanto este estuvo fuera de la habitación rompió en llanto .

**Continuará …**

**Pues bien , hasta aquí con el capi 24 nunca que creí que este fic se me fuera a alargar tanto y no sé hasta dónde llegue porque para lo que quiero hacer aún le falta bastante así que como me preguntaban algunos …debo decir que para el final aun está bastante verde pero no se desesperen que seguro encontrar muchas cosas geniales a lo largo del fic y las cosas se pondrán muy buenas .. gracias por leer y espero poder actualizar con mas prontitud el cap 25 . Ahora a los reviews!!!**

**Hitomiko-chan:**Hola amiga disculpa el enorme retraso , veras .. me puse a escribir otros fics y pasar el tiempo en otras historias y me había olvidado de seguir esta XXD , siempre me pasa eso .. oye muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaste de mis otros fics ,juju no sabía que te gustaba la pareja Leorio/Kurapica de HxH , es excelente , a decir verdad es el primer ficde esta pareja , a ver si escribo otra por allí n//n , Pues bien gracias pro los comentarios , espero leerte pronto te cuidas , hasta la próxima y gracias de nuevo , un abrazo!!!

Chao!


	25. reincorporarse

**Hola saludos a todos , ¿cómo han estado? Espero que todo muy bien he venido de nuevo a fastidiar , jeje y a traerles el capi 25, espero lo disfruten y gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y por leer , espero sea de su agrado .**

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece .. ya lo saben es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, bla , bla .. etc, etc… En fin ya no les molesto con mas palabrerío es de sobrado conocimiento para ustedes que esto es yaoi al 100% ya lo saben … sin más que hablar a lo que nos interesa …

**En el capitulo anterior … **

Ninotachi sintió que se le rompía el alma cada vez que la despedida estaba cerca , y que tenía que esperar otra semana para verle de nuevo

-nos vemos la otra semana Ninotachi , cuídate que sigas mejor –Nanami le dio una palmadita en el hombro , Ninotachi forzó una lastimera sonrisa .

-¿podrías venir más seguido? –se atrevió a preguntar con cautela y timidez

-pues , no sé ,creo que podría

-si no te quita mucho tiempo .. me agradaría que vinieras más seguido

-claro que sí , no te preocupes ,tu esfuérzate peor mejorar ¿sí?

-si . muchas gracias Nanami –san

Los ojos de Ninotachi se llenaron de lágrimas al ver salir a Nanami y en cuanto este estuvo fuera de la habitación rompió en llanto .

**25. Reincorporándose **

_3 meses después … _

Era por fin el día tan esperado , darían de alta a Ninotachi , y para eso el doctor encargado , había solicitado que llegara un familiar , como el papá de Yokohama no podía llegar , dio permiso que los tutores de la escuela llegaran por él , lo que dejaba a Shinichirou y a Nanami a cargo.

-¿el uniforme de la escuela?-preguntó un Nanami algo extrañado a su pareja

-fue lo único que encontré a la mano , no me gusta registrar en las cosas de los alumnos –dijo Shinichirou pasándole la bolsa al enfermero

-bueno , esta bien , vamos entonces

-¿y qué haremos?, no lo podemos llevar a la escuela, en un día de feriado … -dijo el profesor rascándose la cabeza

-por eso tenía pensado invitarlo que almuerce con nosotros este día y que se reincorpore a las clases a partir de mañana –sugirió Nanami con una sonrisa muy grande en los labios

-bueno por mí no hay problema, pero ¿crees que Ninotachi esté lo suficientemente fuerte para ir con nosotros? ..

-pediré que nos alquilen una silla de ruedas para que Ninotachi no se esfuerce demasiado ..

-bueno , me parece una buena solución.. oye .. ¿Quieres que te espere abajo como siempre?

-si por favor .. –Nanami se llevó el uniforme de Nintachi dobladito dentro de una bolsa y subió por el ascensor , Minato solo vio subir el aparato hasta el cuarto piso y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Nanami llamó a la puerta y luego pidiendo permiso para entrar , pasó al cuarto de Ninotachi quien estaba tomando algo de sopa caliente y viendo melancólicamente por la ventana.

-hola , Ninotachi-kun .. sabes te tengo una sorpresa ..

-Nanami –san –los ojos gris humo del chico se abrieron grandes de sorpresa al ver llegar a Nanami así en horario fuera de la visita

-hoy te dan de alta y vine por ti , tu papá me dio permiso de recogerte ..

-¿de verdad me voy del hospital? –el rostro de Ninotachi cambió a uno de completa felicidad y abrazó a Nanami muy contento

-vamos te traje tu ropa para cambiarte –Nanami le tendió el uniforme del colegio y se salió un rato para que el chico se cambiara mientras le pedía a un enfermero la silla de ruedas. Llamó de nuevo a la puerta y escuchó la voz de Ninotachi quien le autorizó pasar

Ninotachi estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama ya vestido y parecía mucho más feliz con una sutil sonrisa en los labios .

-aun me siento inseguro de mis pasos –dijo Ninotachi algo preocupado

-tranquilo todo será cuestión de práctica .. sabes hoy quería invitarte a venir a mi casa a almorzar con Shinichirou y conmigo .

Ninotachi pareció perder la brillantez de su sonrisa .. al escuchar ese nombre Shinichirou no le agradaba nada , porque todo tenía que ser Shinichirou , Shinichirou , Shinichirou .. ¡rayos!

-¿Qué dices? ..¿ te apuntas?-le preguntó el enfermero sin dejar de sonreír con amabilidad y dulzura , pero la mirada de Ninotachi había ensombrecido , trató de disimularlo

-esta bien , muchas gracias por invitarme , te lo a agradezco mucho –dijo dando una sonrisa algo apagada

-traje la silla de ruedas para que estés mas cómodo , el doctor me explicó que podrás usar muletas , te ayudaremos a que aprendas a usarlas con soltura y no te incomode es importante que te ejercites para poder caminar , por a poco y paso a paso

-bien .. muchas gracias ..

Nanami ayudó a Ninotachi a sentarse en la silla de ruedas y por fin después de muchos meses , pasaron el umbral de la puerta de su habitación , donde había estado recluido durante tanto tiempo .

Usaron el ascensor , Ninotahci no dejaba de ver de reojo a Nanami a su lado cuidado de él pero sabía que no estarían solos por que Shinichirou siempre estaría allí como una sombra . Y justamente así era , abajo en la recepción estaba parado el profesor de matemáticas esperándolos , serio e indiferente , Ninotachi se sintió mal .. sintió que le oprimían el pecho pero no dijo nada trató de estar lo más normal que se podía , después de todo Nanami se esforzaba y daba todo por ayudarlo a mejorar no sería justo .

-hola Ninotachi , ¿Qué tal estas?-el profesor de una de sus materias menos preferidas le preguntó

-mejor , gracias –respondió secamente sin mirar a su interlocutor

Nanami empujó la silla de ruedas hasta la salida , era la primera vez en meses que sentía el sol del medio día brillante y el aire fresco de los jardines de las cercanías , se sentía maravilloso como una nueva oportunidad , como volver a empezar todo de nuevo , aunque después de todo esta segunda oportunidad no le convencía del todo .Salieron hasta el parque, allí estaba estacionada la camioneta rosada que les había conducido a la excursión en las aguas termales la última vez.

-¿es de ustedes la camioneta? –preguntó un curioso Ninotachi al ver lo grande que era , como para 8 pasajeros o más , siendo ellos solo dos , le pareció extraño .

-oh no , nosotros no témenos vehículo , por lo general vamos en autobús , pero esta vez hemos pedido prestada la caminata de la escuela para venirte a recoger , el director accedió a prestárnosla muy gustosamente –le dijo Nanami sonriente

-ya veo , se han tomado muchas molestias por mi causa –dijo el joven algo apenado bajando la mirada

-claro que no , no es molestia queremos ayudarte en todo lo que podamos –Nanami le dio ánimos con una nueva sonrisa amable y bondadosa que hizo ruborizar al pobre Ninotachi quien solo sonrió con timidez de vuelta , lo subieron a la camioneta grande y espaciosa y metieron la silla ruedas en el baúl .

Llegaron pronto , Ninotachi se fue todo el trayecto viendo por la ventana en los sillones contiguos a los del piloto y copiloto , solo miraba de reojo a los ocupantes de adelante , como Shinichirou manejaba sin descuidar a Nanami a quien le sonreía con dulzura en las paradas y tomaba sensualmente de su mano en los semáforos casi delicadamente como un juego con disimulo y a la vez con pasión , escenas que realmente hacian que Nintoachi se sonrojara pero también que se sintiera infeliz a ratos , y apartara la mirada rápidamente a la ventana . Se sentía incomodo justo como pelo en la sopa …

Al llegar al estacionamiento vio en enrome edifico de apartamentos .

-Ya llegamos –Shinichirou vio el pálido y serio rostro de Ninotachi por el retrovisor

-bajaré la silla de ruedas –Nanami bajó del auto y abrió el baúl para sacar las silla de ruedas , entre ambos Shinichirou y Nanami ayudaron a Ninotachi a asentarse en la silla , y luego entraron al complejo de apartamentos usando el ascensor

El apartamento de la feliz pareja estaba identificada por el apellido del profesor de matemáticas .

-Bienvenido esta es tu casa , cuando quieras, sabes que eres bienvenido -Nanami abrió la puerta del apartamento , Ninotachi se quedó sorprendido de ver la pulcritud y la belleza sencilla pero acogedora del lugar. Pasemos …

Nanami empujó la silla de ruedas hasta la sala , donde de nuevo entre ambos depositaron suavemente a Ninotachi en el mullido sofá.

-gracias , que pena causarles tantas molestias

-no para nada , no es molestia –Nanami siempre con la sonrisa tan a la mano .

-pero.. no te preocupes por nada , hoy eres nuestro invitado .. dime ¿crees poder comer algo más sólido hoy?

-en el hospital me tenían solo a sopas , y gelatinas –dijo Ninotachi tratando de sonar divertido , lo consiguió , pues Nanami se rio un poco siempre con elegancia cubriendo su boca con la mano . Ninotachi se sintió feliz de oír la risa de Nanami y ser él quien la provocara y no el odioso de Minato –san

-jeje vaya … entonces definitivamente no te daré sopa ni gelatina .. jaja oye .. y ¿crees poder comer carne?-le preguntó a un divertido

-bueno , creo que si podría .. –dijo Ninotachi tímidamente

-te pondré a coser un trozo especial sin grasa , y .. ¿quieres verduras o ensalada?

-no quiero ponerte en aprietos , no te preocupes por eso , lo que tú quieras Nanami-san

-tranquilo .. puedes elegir eres nuestro invitado

-yo… ensalada estaría bien , me encantaría .. gracias Nanami –san

-muy bien , te preparé un poco de jugo natural de frutas

Nanami se fue para la concina mientras Minato se sentaba a su lado en el sillón y podía algo de música de ambiente para mientras almorzaban. Ninotachi bajó la mirada , todo el lugar era perfecto , todo en orden e impecable sin duda Nanami era el organizador de todo .

-¿Qué tipo de música te gusta Ninotachi?-le preguntó de pronto Minato sacando al jovencito de sus pensamientos y haciéndole voltear .

-pues,.. no lo sé , me gusta toda clase de música .. por mi está bien pongan la que más les agrade , yo solo soy un invitado

-dime .. ¿estás a gusto aquí en compañía de nosotros?-pregunto Mianto con algo de curiosidad

-claro que estoy a gusto , gracias por todo , por hacerse cargo de mi alta .

-por nada … le simpatizas mucho a Nanami , el siempre está preocupado por ti , agradécele.. –Minato puso música clásica y se fue a la cocina a ayudar a Nanami , Ninotachi solo suspiró

"_¿se preocupa por mi?.. Nanami-san"_

_-_El almuerzo está servido

-vamos , ya está servida la mesa , te llevaré al comedor –El comedor era impecable también , la mesa adornada con un largo mantel blanco al centro un pichel de refresco de tamarindo sudoroso y frio , Nanami sirvió los tres platos , con pasta , carné asada y ensalada , se veía delicioso todo perfectamente dispuesto , Shinichirou colocó a Ninotachi a la mesa .

-Espero te guste la comida .. si quieres servirte mas por favor avísame –le sonrió Nanami llenando su vaso de refresco

-si muchas gracias de verdad que se ve todo exquisito –El almuerzo trascurrió tranquilo , Ninotachi apenas podía contener su sorpresa era la comida mas deliciosa que jamás hubiese comido antes , se atrevía a decir que probablemente era la comida mas deliciosa que jamás había comido en toda su larga vida , no en realidad corta vida solo 17 años pero en todos este tiempo nunca había comido algo tan sabroso , la carne jugosa , los vegetales crujientes y frescos , las pasta caliente y humeante .. todo era delicioso preparado con delicadeza y experiencia un excelente cocinero . Nunca antes ni siquiera en con su familia había comido tan bien .. sentía que las lagrima se le salían de gozo. era porque Nanami le agregaba algo a sus recetas .. un ingrediente secreto .. "Amor" , se sonrojó de repente , trató de disimularlo , pero su preocupación pasó a segundo plano cuando se enfocó en la pareja allí presente , se dio cuenta que no le prestarían atención a su sonrojo ni mucho menos ellos dos estaban en su propio mundo , dándose miradas amorosas , guiños de picardía y complicidad y seguro si echaba un vistazo por debajo de la mesa se daría cuenta que en realidad estaba tomados de las manos , los dedos entrelazados y las pieles acariciándose sutilmente .

Tragó salvia y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta un nudo que le evito tragar y aduras penas logro aliviarse con refresco .

-¿Estás bien Niniotachi-kun ? .. no has comido casi nada-observó de pronto Nanami volviendo su mirada al chico quien tenía su plato casi intacto

-¿qué pasa Ninotachi? .. no tengas pena puedes comer todo lo que quieras .. ¿Que a poco no te ha gustado lo que preparó Nanami? .. eso es imposible porque Nanami es el mejor cocinero del planeta –dijo Shinichirou sonriendo y haciendo que el enfermero se sonrojara ..-SHINICHIROU!!!-reclamó azareado el enfermero –Ninotachi era infeliz , bajó la cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar de lo infinitamente afortunado que era Shinichirou , que envidia , sin lugar a duda el hombre las afortunado del universo .

-claro que me he ha gustado , esta todo tan delicioso –se esforzó por pasar otro bocado , la comida estaba deliciosa pero el problema era que su garganta se cerraba , tenía ganas de llorar , pero se tragó las lagrimas a fuerza de refresco de tamarindo .

-gracias por la comida , estuvo todo deliciosa , gracias Nanami-san .. estoy satisfecho –Ninotachi levantó la mirada al vacio , había comido poco

-casi no comiste .. ¿seguro que estas bien?-preguntó Nanami un poco inquieto

-no estoy acostumbrado a comer mucho en le hospital me dieron mucha dieta , por eso creo que debo ser paciente y comer moderado , no quiero enfermar .

-tiene razón, solo él se puede calcular , debemos tener paciencia poco a poco podrás comer más cosas

-si muchas gracias , me duelen un poco los pies , no hay un lugar donde pueda recostarme si no es molestia –pidió Ninotachi con timidez pero a la vez con urgencia

-claro ven pueden recostarte en la cama un rato , es natural que te sientas cansado , después de todos estos meses en el hospital y ahora está saliendo un poco y ejercitándote mas ..

-si debe ser eso

Nanami le condujo al cuarto , y con ayuda de Minato lo recostaron en la mullida cama matrimonial

-descansa lo que quieras , si necesitas algo llámanos ..

-gracias

Ninotachi lloró en silencio en ese pequeño espacio de privacidad que había obtenido, si las cosas seguían así no conseguiría nada más que odio , y tristeza , ¿Cómo era posible ser tan egoísta? .. era terrible .. estaba allí como invitado y no podía dejar de pensar en que Nanami estaba completamente fuera de su alcance para siempre , mas y mas lagrimas caían resbalando por sus mejillas , poco a poco fue cediendo ante el cansancio y se quedó dormido , no supo cuanto tiempo durmió .

Nanami y Shinichirou se habían ido a dormir a la sala , en el sofá cama , pues las dos veces que habían ido a ver a Ninotachi este estaba profundamente dormido .

La tenue luz clara que se colaba por las cortinas de la habitación , le hizo saber que era luz lunar , seguramente la luna había alcanzado el cenit del cielo , pero extrañó el lugar no era el hospital , entonces fue que recordó donde se encontraba

_-"la casa de Nanami –san y Minato-sensei?"_

El silencio era sepulcral solo los grillos de afuera , y las luces y bocinas lejanas de la calle. Ninotachi estaba jadeante y sudoroso , pesadillas …

-solo pesadillas

La tormenta del su corazón lo seguía, de su alma .. una tortura .. la nieve fría .. fría .. fría de aquella noche en que fracasó en su intento de quitarse la vida .. el frio no fue suficiente porque su alma era más fría que la propia nieve … Tomó aire y volvió a recostarse , cuando de pronto escuchó una voz que conocía bien .. un jadeo que provenía de afuera de la habitación un sonido que él sabía bien de que se trataba un sonido que conocía bien pero que no quería aceptar , la voz de Nanami se escuchaba jadéate anhelante y placentera , se tapó la cabeza con la almohada pero no podía de dejar de escuchar , luego la voz ronca de Shinichirou por lo bajo , susurros y Nanami hizo un ruidito bajó como un gemido amortiguado , después de eso todo volvió a quedar tranquilo.

Ninotachi se quedó llorando aun mas convulsamente .. como esas manos grandes y toscas podían acariciar la piel suave e inmaculada , pura y gentil? .. como podían? Y sus manos torturadas por el frio , por el dolor , por la angustia y el sufrimiento no podían ser merecedoras de esa piel nívea y marmoleada? Porque?

_**Continuará… **_

'

Púes bien hasta aquí el capi 25 , espero les gustará y no dejen de seguir leyendo .. y no se pierdan el siguiente capi , gracias a todos por leer espaciales saludos a _**Hitomiko-chan**_ , gracias por los ánimos y por tus reviews no solo en este fic sino en los otros que he escrito te agradezco los ánimos y todo el apoyo .

Pus bien se cuidan y gracias por leer nos vemos en la siguiente actualización .

Bye!!!


	26. Navidad Parte I

**Hola saludos a todos , ¿cómo han estado? Espero que todo muy bien he venido de nuevo a fastidiar , jeje y a traerles el capi 26, pero este capi no es cualquier cosa este capi es uno especial de navidad en dos partes que espero lo disfruten, gracias ´por apoyo y por leer , espero sea de su agrado . y dede ya felices fiestas!!! **

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece .. ya lo saben es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, bla , bla .. etc, etc… En fin ya no les molesto con mas palabrerío es de sobrado conocimiento para ustedes que esto es yaoi al 100% ya lo saben … asi que no hay reclamos , sin más que agregar … a lo que nos interesa … el fic!!!

**En el capi anterior… **

Ninotachi se quedó llorando aun mas convulsamente .. como esas manos grandes y toscas podían acariciar la piel suave e inmaculada , pura y gentil? .. como podían? Y sus manos torturadas por el frio , por el dolor , por la angustia y el sufrimiento no podían ser merecedoras de esa piel nívea y marmoleada? Porque?

**26. Navidad . (parte I)**

La reincorporación de Ninotachi a la escuela fue dura , no podía movilizarse con facilidad en los corredores con la silla de ruedas por lo que Nanami y Shinichirou le compraron unas muletas , a las cuales le costó trabajo acostumbrarse , para cuando regresó a clases ya se habían saltado dos unidades y tuvo que recibir clases extras, tutorías y demás trabajos para por fin ponerse al día , muchas veces tuvo ganas de renunciar y ya no hacer nada , porque el esfuerzo que requería esas clases extra , los exámenes, extraordinarios etc , era demasiado agotador además de que su estado de ánimos siempre fluctuaban entre la angustia , la desesperación y la depresión total .

-Escaleras!!-Ninotachi dejó escapar un suspiró , en la escuela no había elevadores y odiaba a muerte las gradas , era difícil de subir con muletas .

-necesitas ayuda Ninotachi-kun?-Nanami vio la cara de preocupación del chico ,este al ver al enfermero solo bajó la mirada con tristeza , a veces se moría por tener la oportunidad de verle aunque sea un rato , pero otras no quería saber de nadie ni siquiera del bueno de Nanami.

-no te preocupes , puedo solo –Ninotachi solo bajo la mirada y comenzó a subir paso a paso las gradas , desde que habían terminado de hacerle los injertos de piel , sentía como si la piel de sus extremidades ardieran y dolieron mucho , y que cada pasó lo matara , pero sino hacia ejercicio podía quedar inválido para siempre , el médico se lo había dicho muchas veces "debes ejercitarte Ninotachi"

-pero ..

-de verdad no te molestes , tengo que poder yo solo –sin que pudiera evitarlo , las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas pero negándose a voltear a ver a Nanami .

-Ninotachi-kun? Te encuentras bien? –Nanami se preocupó y por ello se acercó al chico pero este solo se negó a ser siquiera tocado y dio un leve empujón al enfermero

-déjame .. por favor-más lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas , Nanami sintió que se le encogía el corazón .. Yokohama estaba llorando , decidió mejor obedecer a las suplicas dolorosas del jovencito y se alejó silenciosamente

Ninotachi solo se quedó allí aferrado al a barandal , llorando desconsoladamente en silencio movido por espasmos de dolor y de angustia .

*******

Pasaron dos meses mas y estaba por terminar el ciclo escolar , el mes favorito de todos estaba ya cerca y pisándoles los talones , ya en la dirección y en la recepción del colegio habían adornado con arbolitos de navidad , también en la biblioteca y en la cafetería . Incluso en la enfermería Nanami estaba ahora ocupado colocando los adornos en un pequeño arbolito de navidad que colocó sobre un gabinete .

-ya te invadió a ti también el espíritu navideño?-le preguntó curioso Minato

-jeje , bueno creo que eso ayuda a que los estudiantes se sientan menos enfermos n_nU ver el arbolito de navidad , las luces de colores …

-Pero creo que ya es mucho trabajo hacer el arbolito de navidad del apartamento y hacer el de aquí también –le sonrió su pareja con dulzura

-no para nada a mí me gusta mucho esta época del año , no me molesta para nada adornar un poco .. Esta época siempre me trae esa sensación .. –Nanami pareció entristecerse un poco como si un mal recuerdo le hubiera pasado por la mente , pero se esforzó por sonreírle a su compañero.

-Nanami? Estas bien?-Shinichirou se acercó a él para verle a los ojos

-estaba preocupado por Ninotachi –kun , lo he visto muy decaído , el otro día lo encontré en las gras no quiso mi ayuda , estaba sufriendo mucho , lloraba y me dijo que le dejara solo , me destrozó el corazón.

-Ninotachi , ha pasado muchas cosas este año , y creo que su condición actual lo debe poner triste , es lógico que se sienta así pero creo que por otra parte ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para reponerse en las clases y hasta ha sacado buenas notas . Hay que tener paciencia en cuanto pueda caminar ya sin las muletas veras que se recupera de animo

-si tal vez tengas razón .. creo que por otra parte estas fiestas siempre me ponen un poco nostálgico –le dijo sonriendo con amargura y los ojos vidriosos

-tranquilo .. estamos juntos .. esta fiestas son para pasarla bien , no pienses mas en lo que ya paso –Shinichirou abrazó a Nanami cálidamente y le dio un suave beso en la frente

-gracias Shinichirou. Tienes razón .

Mientras otro grupo se estaba preparando para la navidad

-vaya qué bueno que les encuentro –dijo el chico pelilargo rubio con sonrisa alegre mientras se acercaba a Fujimori y a Hashiba con entusiasmo

-ya faltan menso de 20 días para navidad y es momento que los maestros del todo hagan la parición del año!!! Y estos son sus gorros navideños!!-el rubio les zampó a cada uno un gorrito de papa Noel en las cabezas

-¿de qué estás hablando Matsuri? .. si es para alguna tontería no gracias-dijo Sora quitándose el gorro

-anden no sean aguafiestas que pasó con sus espíritu navideño

-Matsuri nos has tenido todo el año haciendo cosas tontas .. y raras .. y creo que es el momento que por lo menos en el fin de año nos dejes descansar-pidió el pelirrosa tratando inútilmente de razonar con el loco rubio .

-anden!! No querrías que os visiten los tres espíritus de las navidades que visitaron a Ebenezer Scroge* cierto

-y dime que tiene de bueno el plan este año?-volver a vestirnos de Papa Noel y cantar villancicos tontos y aburridos o repartir golosinas y esas cosas

-no créanme que ya tengo en mente algo diferente

-pero Matsuri , recuerda que siempre te vuelves a casa para las fiestas , casi nunca nos vemos para navidad ni año nuevo –dijo Sora

-este año será diferente no me iré-dijo Matsuri con determinación

-te quedarás , Matsuri?-Sora y Sunao vieron a su amigo algo curiosos

-este año quiero hacer otras cosas y dedicarle más tiempo a las actividades de los "Maestros del todo"

-en serio?

-si en enserio por eso .. confíen en mi será mejor que otros años –les dio sus gorros y se abrazo a ellos amistosamente a lo que Sora y Sunao solo se vieron con desconfianza.

Ninotachi se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo encerrado en su cuarto , durmiendo o estudiando , cuando se quitaba los calcetines y veía sus pies desnudos llenos de cicatrices sentía un gran odio , se odiaba a sí mismo por haber hecho lo que había hecho .. y encima de eso fallar en su intento de quitarse la vida .

La alegría exterior que desprendía ese ambiente navideño ni siquiera le causaba una sornisa, todo era frialdad en su corazón , no quería saber de nada ni de nadie solo se refugió largos días en sus libros , las clases estaban ya terminado y solo quedaban los exámenes finales , para las fiestas el colegio cerraba y los estudiantes se iban a sus casas con sus familias , pero el no tenía a donde ir.

Suspiró , nuevas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro , una vez empezaba a llorar nada ni nadie podía parar esas lagrimas y ese sufrimiento llevaba días llorando sentía que se le acaban las lagrimas, sin embargo siempre tenía mas y mas para seguir llorando .

-ni siquiera puedo volver con mi padre .. estoy atrapado aquí , el colegio cerrará y no tengo a donde ir-se echó a llorar angustiando y sin saber que hacer

-Nanami-san!!!

Los exámenes pasaron , los estudiantes estaban nerviosos , esas pruebas eran las definitivas para saber si el estudiante pasaba al graso superior o repetían el mismo él en siguiente ciclo , por fortuna Matsuri , Sora y Sunao salieron bien , Ichikawa también gritaba y celebrara los pasillos mientras que los pequeños , Shota y compañía también habían sacado buenas calificaciones y ya no tenían de que preocuparse .

-Oigan!!! , Oigan!!!-Nanami llamo a los tres miembros de "Maestros del todo" a su oficina en la enfermería quería hablar con ellos , tenía un hermosa sonrisa en los labios

-¿Qué sucede Nanami-san?

-quería preguntarles si ya tiene planes para la noche buena-preguntó sin perder su sonrisa alegre

-pues Matsuri creo que tiene algunas actividades locas en mente verdad Matsuri?-dijo Sora con ceño divertido viendo a Matsuri de reojo el cual ni siquiera se molestó en contestar

-queréis pasar la noche buena , con Shinichirou y con migo , pues esos días van a cerrar la escuela , y pues ..

-nos invitas a tu casa?-Sora abrió los ojos muy grandes y pues era porque sabía que eso significaba una cena de navidad cocinada exquisitamente por Nanami , solo pensarlo comenzó a babear .

-Hashiba!!!

-jeje lo siento –Sunao le dio un empujón para que despertará de su sueño

-jeje que dicen? –pregunto Nanami divertido ..

-claro , gracias , yo me quedaré este año , les dije a Sora y Suano que me irá hasta después del año nuevo , no hay problema si voy también –preguntó Matsuri algo dudoso

-no claro que no , es más quisiera invitar a otras personas también

-eh?

_**Continuará… **_

**¿a quienes mas invitará Nanami para pasar las navidades? Podrá Ninotachi salir de este nuevo ciclo de depresión? .. lean el siguiente capi parte II del especial de Navidad , no pueden perdérselo … gracias **_**Hitomiko-chan**_** por tus reviews , gracias por leer , me da gusto saber que te agrade la historia , las cosas se podrán intensas , no puedes perdértelo .**

**Nos leemos se cuidan!!!**

**Chaoi!!!**


	27. Navidad parte II , la cena

**Hola saludos a todos , ¿cómo han estado? Vengo a traerles el capi 27 y segunda parte de este capi navideño espero lo disfruten, gracias por apoyo y por leer , espero sea de su agrado . Felices fiestas!!! Que la pasen muy bien… **

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece .. ya lo saben es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, bla , bla .. etc, etc… En fin ya no les molesto con mas palabrerío es de sobrado conocimiento para ustedes que esto es yaoi al 100% ya lo saben … asi que no hay reclamos , sin más que agregar … a lo que nos interesa … el fic!!!

**En el capi anterior… **

-queréis pasar la noche buena , con Shinichirou y con migo , pues esos días van a cerrar la escuela , y pues ..

-nos invitas a tu casa?-Sora abrió los ojos muy grandes y pues era porque sabía que eso significaba una cena de navidad cocinada exquisitamente por Nanami , solo pensarlo comenzó a babear .

-Hashiba!!!

-jeje lo siento –Sunao le dio un empujón para que despertará de su sueño

-jeje que dicen? –pregunto Nanami divertido ..

-claro , gracias , yo me quedaré este año , les dije a Sora y Suano que me irá hasta después del año nuevo , no hay problema si voy también –preguntó Matsuri algo dudoso

-no claro que no , es más quisiera invitar a otras personas también

-eh?

**27. Navidad , la cena **

-¿a alguien más?.. ¿a quién?-preguntó un curioso Fujimori

-quiero que vayan Tetsuo-kun y Yukki-kun y también … Ninotachi-kun

-¿invitarás a Yokohama-kun?-preguntó Matsuri

-si la verdad es que lo he notado un poco triste y alejado últimamente y creo que le haría bien salir de la rutina un poco por eso .. quiero pedirles favor de que le inviten de mi parte –pidió Nanami a los chicos quienes solo se vieron de reojo uno al otro ..

-pero Nanami-chan.. ya sabes cómo es de difícil Yokohama-kun , siempre nos dice no a todo , no siquiera se quiso unir a los maestros del todo … -se quejó Matsuri recordando su último intento de comunicación con el chico .

-si yo se , pero creo que es porque Ninotahci-kun es muy introvertido y tímido , pero por favor inténtelo … solo quiero que el pase una maravillosa navidad que se sienta en familia , el al igual que Sora y Sunao no tiene a donde pasar las navidades .

Sora y Sunao se vieron pensativos , ellos sabían y comprendían mejor que nadie esa situación .

-no te preocupes .. Nanami-chan , intentaremos convencerlo de que llegue , si en todo caso no lo logramos , pues quien mejor que tu para convencerlo , el te tiene más confianza

-bueno .. está bien , pero por favor inténtenlo ustedes primero

-de acuerdo es un trato-dijo Sora alegremente , solo Matsuri no parecía del todo convencido

Así quedaron las cosas , Sunao y Sora se comprometieron por su lado invitar a Yokohama Mientras que Matsuri incitaba a Yuuki y Tetsuo.

-iré preparando las cosas para la fiesta , iremos de compras con Shinichirou ..

-cuando será-pregunto Sunao era un dato indispensable

-es verdad , lo lamento se4 me olvidaba ,será del 24 en la cena para amanecer el 25 ,día de navidad , se pueden quedar con nosotros y pasar la noche en el apartamento!!!

-ya , oh gracias , entonces 24 y 25 les diremos –los maestros del todo se dirigieron a cumplir sus misiones .

Mientras tanto uno de los invitados que aun no sabía que lo era , estaba solitario escuchando por sus audífono en su cuarto … Ninotachi ya se había resignado a pasar una solitaria navidad recordando tiempos pasados , estando melancólico y lacrimoso cuando llamaron a su puerta .

Ninotahci no hizo más que subir volumen a sus audífonos y encima prender la compu y poner un mp3 a todo volumen dando una clara indirecta .. "no se atrevan a molestarme".

Sora y Sunao entendieron el mensaje al otro lado de la puerta de inmediato al escuchar la música a volumen per como le prometieron a Nanami no se darían por vencidos e insistieron.

-Yokohama-kun!!!! Se que estas allí escucha solo te queremos contar algo ,… es sobre navidad

-"otra tontería de los maestro del todo estoy seguro , porque no me dejaran en paz" –se dijo molesto Ninotachi , mientras se hacia el desentendido .

-Anda Ninotachi , déjanos pasar , solo te queríamos invitar a una reunión .. para la Navidad en casa de Nanami-chan!!!-Cuando Ninotahci escuchó el nombre del enfermero , le bajo paulatinamente el volumen a la radio y a la compu , pera acercarse tímidamente a la puerta .

-de que se trata esto Hashiba-kun –preguntó Yokohama temeroso tras la rendija de la puerta de su cuarto

-abre y te contamos mejor –le dijo Sora aprovechado la curiosidad del pelicorinto-finalmente el chico accedió a dejar pasar a los estudiantes , Sora le dio una sonrisa feliz y de vitoria , Fujimori parecía no creer que el peliazul hubiera logrado convencer a Yokohama parecía mision imposible, pero era cierto , no por nada estaba Ninotahci ajusto enfrente de ellos .

-Este 24 habrá una fiesta en casa de Nnami queréis venir , Nanami me ha pedido que te invitemos , a le gustaría que fueras-le soltó Sora sin dejar ese tono amble

-¿Por qué no ha venido Nanami a invitarme personalmente?-pregunto Ninotachi aun no convencido

-el tiene muchas cosas por hacer , compras, preparativos .. . por eso nos dejó encargados a nosotros –Ninotachi se dejó tranquilizar y por un momento confió casi plenamente en aquellos ojos azul cielo que le observan

-es en casa de Nanami-san?

-si , el 24 por la tarde

-bueno , lo pensaré –Ninortachi solo cerró la puerta tras de si

-….

Sora y Sunao solo se vieron pensativos

-¿lo pensará dijo?-El pelirrosa solo se cruzó de brazos sin comprender mucho la situación

-al menos es algo –Sora le sonrió a su amigo para tranquilizarlo

***

Por su lado Matsuri ya había hablado con Tetsuo y también con Yukii , ambos había accedido de buen grado sobre todo cuando supieron que era de parte de Nanami y que el convivio ese celebraría en la casa del enfermero

Ya faltaba poco para el día y se iniciaron los preparativos , por su lado fue un día atareado para Nanami y Shinichirpu

-aun tengo que comprar el pavo , para preparar relleno , las sodas, las boquitas , quiero hacer un pastel de navidad con frutilla .. –Nanami revisaba mentalmente la lista de cosa que debía comprar en el supermercado mientras Mianto empujaba cansado la carretilla llena de cosas

-¿ya vas a terminar .. Nanami?

-aun me falta que comprar algunas cosas más , ya casi terminamos-le contestó felizmente el enfermero con una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro

-bueno –Shinichiropu solo devolvió la sonrisa algo cansado, al menos la locura de las compras navideñas eran solamente una vez al año y por probar el delicioso pavo relleno que preparaba Nanami definitivamente valía la pena .. claro que el sacrificio aun continuaría cuando le tocara que ayudar un resto en la cocina para preparar la cena de Navidad …

**

Por fin llegó el esperado 24 de diciembre , por la mañana el apartamento de Shinichirou y Nanami eran una locura , sobre todo el comedor , la cocina .. y la sala .

Nanami estaba preparando todos los vegetales para rellenar el pavo , mientras Shinichirou le ayudaba a batir la masa del mástel .. también habían puesto muy coqueta la mesa del comedor , con un alegre mantel navideño para la ocasión , velas rojas y verdes e, arbolito de navidad ya con todos sus adornos , se veía acogedor . Pero en la cocina todo era un alboroto , ingredientes , utensilios, trastos , por todas partes , Shinichiroi tenía mezcla de pastel hasta en la nariz .

-jejej , sabes.. tienes algo acá –le dijo Nanami divertido mientras le señalaba la nariz manchada de beige

-jeje lo siento quiero que mi nariz quería saber si la mezcla tiene buena consistencia y sabor n//nU

Los dos rieron un rato , pero luego tuvieron que ponerse manos a la obra lo más rápido posible , pues sus invitados estarían por la tarde y el pavo llevaba un buen rato al horno , además de limpiar y ordenar todo el alboroto a tiempo , empacar los regalos , era demasiado para dos personas en un solo día .

Por fin arribó la tarde , y como era de esperarse , Nanami había terminado todos sus preparativos justo a tiempo , con la ayuda Shinichirou la cena ya estaba servida .. el pavo de verdad se veía suculento , grande y esponjoso servido justo al centro de la mesa, junto con un ponche de frutas como bebida , boquitas y el pastel navideño de frutillas y azúcar glas , parecía una lujosa cena de hotel , las velas aromáticas rojas y verde le daban un estilo elegante y hogareño , las cálidas luces del árbol y los adornos.

-nunca habría terminado todo a tiempo sin te ayuda Shinichirou , muchas gracias –Nanami le regaló un dulce besó en los labios , besó que se hizo poco a poco romántico y profundo .. cuando de pronto fueron interrumpidos por el timbre , se separaron ruborizados .

-deben ser los chicos –dijo Nanami nerviosamente mientras se iba a abrir la puerta

En la entrada estaban sus primero invitados de la noche , bien abrigados para protegerse del frio concertante de afuera , Sora , Sunao y Matsuri le sonrieron con calidez

-pasen adelante , llegan justo a tiempo …

-los demás .. ¿aun no han venido?-preguntó el rubio mientras entraban al tibio apartamento , la diferencia de temperaturas , entre el apartamento y el exterior era increíble , así que los tres se apresuraron por estar dentro .

-Nanami-chan.. ¿crees que vengan los demás invitados?-preguntó Sora , quien comenzaba a dudar de si mismo , en cuanto si había siso lo suficientemente convencedor con Yokohama

-tranquilos , estoy seguro que vendrán pronto , no te preocupes Sora-Nanami le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-pero .. Nanami .. y si Yokohama al final no viniera –esta vez era Fujimori el que se sumaba a la preocupación de peli azul

-tranquilos , ustedes le invitaron y les agradezco el gesto .. no se preocupen , si no viene pues al menos hicimos el intento .. yo de verdad me haría muy feliz que viniera a pasarla bien un rato , pero venir o no ya será su decisión –Nanami pareció un poco serio , pero la sonrisa volvió a su rostro n pocos momentos

En esa conversación estaban , cuando llamaron a la puerta una segunda vez, los ojos zafiro de Nanami brillaron en expectación y como buen anfitrión salió a atender , en la puerta estaban Tetsuo y Yukki

-Hola , bienvenidos qué bueno que vinieron

-Hola , Nanami –san , saludaron los chicos al unísono , y entraron al apartamento , Nanami se desilusionó un poco al ver que Yokohama no venía con ellos pero aun guardó esperanzas de que llegara mas tarde .

-"tal vez mas tarde"

-Hola , chicos que bueno que viniera –Shinichirou salió a recibir a los invitados estaba muy elegante con una camisa de cuello de tortuga color gris y unos pantalones beige , Nanami por su lado tenía un camisa roja de cuello alto , una chaqueta negra y pantalones azul obscuro , el cabello suelto .

-pasen siéntense ..

Los chicos se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa sorprendidos por el hermoso y también suculento banquete que había frente a ellos –Hashiba estaba babeado por la comida hasta que Fujimori le dio un discreto codazo par que se comportara

-bien que tal si comenzamos a cenar –propuso Shinichirou

-.. SI!!!!-dijo Sora , otro codazo de parte de Sunao

-Hashibba!!!

-lo siento –las mejillas de los chicos se ruborizaron ante la situación bochornosa en que el comportamiento de Sora los estaba metiendo

-creo que deberíamos esperar un momento a ver si viene Ninotachi –kun –dijo Nanami viendo a la puerta , esperando sonara el timbre …

-Nanami , los chicos deben tener hambre , por que no partimos el pavo , y si viniera Ninotachi , pues le apartaremos su parte para que se una a nosotros .. ¿Esta bien?

-si , eso estaría bien –Nanami accedió a la idea de Shinichirou y se dispusiera a partir el apvo , para contento de todos sobre todo de Hashiba , quien estaba más que feliz de que la cena diera inicio .

**

Mientras tanto ..

En el parque cercano , Ninotachi veía na nieve caer , había un frio increíble , que le atravesaba los huesos .. temblaba , tiritaba y veía el vaho de el vapor de su respiración flotar como un pequeña y débil nubecita , la casa de Nanami y Shinichirou estaba a pocas cuadras de allí pero ahora estaba muy indeciso si ir o no al principio , estaba seguro de querer asistir pero luego volvió a invadirlo la melancolía , la timidez y el miedo ..

Si tenia ganas de ver a Nanami pero no estaba seguro si soportaría estar otra vez rodeado de ese ambiente familiar , y sobre todo ver como Nanami estaba siempre tan cerca de Shinichirou y saber que era importante para el .. eso lo destrozaba y no quería seguir sintiéndose así .. .

-"Que debería hacer?.. ir o no ir… "

_**Continuará… **_

**Muy feliz navidad a todos … y gracias por leer, por el apoyo y los ánimos saludos a Hitomiko –chan que pases muy felices fiestas … **

**Un abrazo a todos y feliz navidad!!!! **


	28. Navidad III , cumpleaños navideños

**Hola saludos a todos , ¿cómo han estado? Vengo a traerles el capi 28 y tercera parte de este capi navideño espero lo disfruten, gracias por apoyo y por leer , espero sea de su agrado . Felices fiestas!!! Que la pasen muy bien… **

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece .. ya lo saben es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, bla , bla .. etc, etc… En fin ya no les molesto con mas palabrerío es de sobrado conocimiento para ustedes que esto es yaoi al 100% ya lo saben … asi que no hay reclamos , sin más que agregar … a lo que nos interesa … el fic!!!

**Nota:** leí en un perfil de personajes que el cumple de Nanami es el 25 de diciembre vaya fecha , me acordé que Yukito de Sakura Card Captors también es del 25 y me pareció que coincidían mucho pues tiene personalidad parecidas , tranquilos amables y llevaderos , jeje ahora sobre el cumple de Mianto , no tengo idea , la fecha de su cumple parece como dato descocido en los perfiles que he revisado así que es pura invención mía el ponerlos que cumplieran años el mismo día , jejeje así que esto es creación de mi imaginación .

Ahh antes de que lo olvide lo que tiene "*" es una aclaración que parece al final del capi , Bueno esto es lo último ya no interrumpo y alargo esto mas .. ahora si al fic…

**En el capi anterior **

Si tenía ganas de ver a Nanami pero no estaba seguro si soportaría estar otra vez rodeado de ese ambiente familiar , y sobre todo ver como Nanami estaba siempre tan cerca de Shinichirou y saber que era importante para el .. eso lo destrozaba y no quería seguir sintiéndose así .. .

-"Que debería hacer?.. ir o no ir… "

**Cap 28 . Los cumpleañeros de Navidad **

En la casa de Nanami y Shinichirou ya se sentía el ambiente de las festividades eran las 8:00 de la noche y todos los invitados cenaban alegremente alrededor de la mesa ..

-hmmmm .. Nanami-chan .. este es el mejor pavo que he comido –dijo Sora con la boca llena mientras se llevaba otro trozo de carne

-Hashiba quieres dejar de comportarte como un salvaje –todos rieron de que Sunao se la pasara regañando a su a migo por sus malos modales

-jeje muchas gracias Sora-kun te lo agradezco , pero no solo yo merezco el crédito , Shinichirou me ayudó muchísimo con la cina el día de hoy así que es trabajo de ambos –ante este comentario Minato se ruborizó mucho y banjo la cara para mirar su plato

-yo no hice nada .. en realidad , el cocinero estrella eres tu Nanami

-jejeje no seas modesto Minato-senesi-lo molestó Yukki a lo que los demás también lo adularon y rieron divertidos de ver esa faceta algo tímida , poco común en el profesor de matemáticas , sin lugar a dudas , era a causa del espíritu navideño . Y el ambiente era totalmente alegre y festivo , pero Nanami seguía preocupado por la inasistencia de Yokohama , sin embargo sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron como polvo al viento cuando oyó llamar a la puerta .

-Ya atendido –Nanami se levanto de la mesa , todos pararon de comer para fijar sus miradas sorprendidas en la puerta de la entrada

-buenas noches , perdón por la demora –Era Yokohama con rostro tímido y viendo hacia el suelo

-viniste!!! Ninotachi –kun –Nanami estaba muy contento y el chico se alegro de ver a Nanami sonreír tan amplio , sintió entonces que si había valido la pena su decisión final a pesar de que estaba tan inseguro.

-llegas tarde Yokohama-kun –le dijo Matsuri en torno divertido

-Si lo siento … me retrasé , cuando venia hacia acá se disculpó con algo de timidez

-no importa, lo bueno es que pudieras venir a acompañarnos un rato

Ninotachi se unió a la celebración , pasaron una noche buena amena acompañados del ponche de Nanami , el pavo relleno y el pastelito de frutas navideño que estaba realmente delicioso , Ninotachi por su lado no dejaba de observar las situaciones .

Fujimori y Hashiba por un lado platicando , de vez en cuando se les unía Matsuri quien también platicaba un rato con Tetsuo y con Yukki a ratos , por el otro lado Nanami y Shinichirou estaban un poco más apartados platicando entre ambos , de una manera más intima y Ninotachi volvió a sentirse incomodo , no podía ir y acercarse a platicar con nadie , ni con Sora y Sunao , por que se le haría incomodo interrumpir , mientras que Tetsuo y Yukki no le caían muy bien , pero peor le caía Matsuri , estaba desilusionado , pues nunca pensó en quienes más llegarían , no tenía idea de quienes eran los demás invitados .

Suspiró pesadamente ya estaba arrepentido de haber llegado , ahora solo quería irse , hubiera querido acercársele a Nanami pero ahora todo esto era nuevamente imposible .. el enfermero solo tenía ojos para Shinichirou y para nada ie mas .. y era con justa razón , Minato era su pareja .

Ninotachi , sintió ese conocido nudo en la garganta , tomó un trago de ponche , todo había sido exquisito sin embargo aun así le había costado trabajo tragar cada bocado .

Finalmente dieron las esperadas 12:00 de la media noche , hubo música en los alrededores, luces de clores, fuegos artificiales , y alegría , se dieron el abrazo de Navidad , entonces , Shinichiro se acercó al mesa , y golpeó una copa con un cubierto para llamar la atención de los presentes mientras sacaba una botella de shampan

-su atención jóvenes invitados … hoy 24 de diciembre , es decir 25 .. no solo celebramos la llegada la navidad , sino también quiero anunciar que el día de hoy es…. No más ni menos que el cumpleaños de Nanami-se acercó para abrazar al enfermero quien se ruborizó justo en ese instante , y luego todos aplaudieron ,Ninotachi sintió un vacio el estomago , Minato beso tímidamente y con fugacidad en los labios trémulos de Nanami ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos .

-muchas felicidades Nanami-chan!!! –dijeron algunos al unísono felicitando así al cumpleañero.

-no puedo creer que tu cumpleaños , sea navidad …

-jeje pues .. si .. y saben que .. –Nanami se acercó los presentes , mientras miraba con coquetería Shinichirou que le hizo una adema de negación con la cabeza

-que pasa Nanami?

-hoy no solo es mi cumpleaños .. además es también cumpleaños de Shinichirou!!!-dijo finalmente con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al maestro quien tenía las mejillas ruborizadas

-qué? , no puedo creerlo!!! Cumplen años el mismo día?-parecían sorprendidos

-Nanami.. no tenias que decírselos –se quejó Minato fingiendo molestia , mientras abrazaba a Nanami cariñosamente por la espalda .

-Vaya que coincidencia –dijo Sora asombrado de conocer los reveladores datos

- si , la verdad es que fue divertido y sorprendente cuando nos enteramos la primera vez, pero fue una agradable sorpresa –dijo Nanami muy sonriente abrazándose al cuello del profesor

-jajajaja ¿Qué hicieron cuando se enteraron por primera ocasión que cumplían años el mismo día?-preguntó un curioso y bastante divertido Yukki

-bueno nos alegramos mucho , no lo teníamos pensado .. que terminaríamos haciendo intercambio de regalos .. jajajaj

Todos estaba felices y divertidos , y esa última notica sí que había dejado frio a Ninotachi , quien sintió que estómago le daba vueltas y que terminaría vomitando la cena , la cabeza también le iba a explotar .. era demasiado saber que el día del cumpleaños de Nanami era también el cumpleaños del dichoso de MInato eso sí que lo enfermó , se tuvo que sentar , nadie se dio cuenta que se estaba sintiendo enfermo pues todos estaban platicando muy alegremente .

-bueno .. entonces .. no nos queda nada más que desearles una feliz navidad y un feliz cumpleaños también dijo Yukki mientras le tendía un obsequió a Nanami y a Minato

-creo que les debo el otro , el de cumpleaños , debieron decirme y les hubiese traído regalo doble –dijo alegre

-ohh Yukki-kun , no debiste molestarte .. muchas gracias

-Gracias Yujkki –kun –Yuki les sonrió –Ninotachi suspiró con pesadez , no le había comprando nada a Nanami eso que era su cumpleaños , ni siquiera le llevaba regalo de navidad

-toma nosotros te hicimos unas tarjetas , gracias por habernos invitado esta navidad a tu casa –le dijo Sora quien en nombre de Fujimori y Matsuri le entregó a Nanami una bonita tarjeta

-gracias Sora , te lo agradezco mucho –el peliazul le sonrió

-ustedes son los mejor Nanami-chan Nii-chan , gracias por todo

-si , de verdad muchas gracias por lo que hacen por nosotros –Fujimori también agradeció haciendo una reverencia

-y pues para la próxima les traemos lago por su sus cumpleaños , jaja aun no me lo creo , vaya!!!-Matsuri también estaba divertido

- yo les traía estos chocolates , que espero les guste.. gracias por invitarme .. a su casa , Nanami-san . Minato –sensei , sois muy amables –Tetsuo les dio una canastita con chocolates que tenía una hermosa moña roja metalizada

-gracias Tetsuo-kun

Así el que todos les dieran a Nanami y a Shinichirou algo , desde un obsequio , envuelto en brillante s y alegres papeles , hasta canastas con chocolates y tarjetas hechas a mano , Ninotachi solo se sentía peor , porque no les había llevado nada .. Minato que importaba .. pero no haberse acordado de llevarle algo a Nanami después de todo lo que él había hecho por el .. era horrible , lo hacía sentirse abominable .

-"lo siento tanto"

-Oigan .. de veras que hicieron .. más bien como se enteraron que cumplían años los dos el mismo día-preguntó Tetsuo a la pareja

-fue hace tiempo , creo que de verdad fue una sorpresa divertida .. pero también grata

Nanami sonrió ruborizándose un poco , por al parecer recordar algo del pasado .

**-Flash Back-**

Un Nanami de cabello corto , se llevaba una mano a la boca , en una expresión muy sorprendida frente a el Minato lo veía divertido y coqueto , las mejillas del joven enfermero se tiñeron de carmín

-no puedo creer que también cumplas años en Navidad –le dijo Nanami bajando el rostro encendido mirando atentamente a sus pies.

-.. que maravilloso compartir fecha de cumpleaños con alguien como tu .. alguien que me agrada tanto ,.. y a quien le tengo un cariño especial –los ojos azul medianoche de Shinichirou se perdieron en los zafiros de Nanami .. -no solo será mi cumpleaños , no solo será navidad sino también será tu cumpleaños .. Nanami-san..

-Mianto-kun

- por favor, dime Shinichirou –el pelinegro acortó mas la distancia que los separaba

-Shinichirou!-las mejillas de Nanami estaban ya de un color escarlata que solo aumentaba con forme la distancia entre él y Shinichirou se hacía casi nula

-disculpa que como no sabía que era tu cumpleaños .. no te traje nada

-no .. no te preocupes por eso .. yo .. tampoco sabía que era tu cumpleaños –le dijo un nervioso Nanami que jugueteaba nervios con la bata blanca

-pero sabes.. si hay algo que me gustaría que me regalaras en mi cumpleaños y en esta navidad

-que.. qué es?-Nanami le sonrió con dulzura y timidez

-un beso.. –los cerúleos ojos del enfermero se abrieron grandes y todo el rostro se le incendió.

Los labios de Minato estaban ahora sobre los de un sorprendido Nanami en un roce tan suave y delicado con el aletear de una mariposa , fue la sensación más maravillosa que Nanami o Shinichirou jamás hubieran experimentado , su primer beso , suave , tímido , casto y sublime lleno de las emociones mas maravillosas que pudieran existir nada se le comparaba a la sensación que les provocó aquel beso tan fugaz tan soñado y también anhelado por ambos

-me gustas tanto .. Nanami

-Shinichirou .. yo también .. yo .. estoy enamorado .. de ti –dijo entrecortadamente las mejillas quemantes como brasas .

Otro beso , cálido y romántico , abrazados en un corredor .. abrazados y perdidos en la sensación de bienestar más gratificante .. un beso .

**Fin del Flash Back-**

Nanami pareció salir de su recuerdo , sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas , trató mejor de cambiar de tema , vio que Shinichiropi también estaba azareado y creyó que posiblemente también había recordado ese día , tan especial , sonio feliz y le guiñó un ojo a su pareja quien solo se uso aun mas sonrojado .

-bueno , ustedes nos dieron muchas cosas hoy , les agradezco mucho por todo , y queríamos decirles .. que también tenemos regalos para ustedes .

Nanami se acercó al árbol de navidad debajo de este descansaban muchas cajas de diferentes tamaños y formas con lustrosos empaques .

-Shinichirou … muy feliz Navidad y feliz cumpleaños también –Nanami se acercó tímido y le tendió una caja roja con moño verde , se abrazaron , Ninotachi prefirió salir de la sala , aprovechando que todos estaban entretenidos en los regalos , necesitaba aire fresco , ya no soportaba seguir allí viendo todo eso .

-gracias .. Nanami.. feliz navidad a ti también y feliz cumpleaños –Shinichirou , sacó una cajita envuelta en papel dorado y con una hermosa moña roja .

-gracias , cariño - se besaron en los labios , los chicos aplaudieron , Tetsuo y Yukki estaban ciertamente celosos pero era navidad y debían aceptar las cosas como eran , no había manera de cambiar las cosas y mientras Nanami estuviera feliz ellos podían sonreír felices también .

-jejej muchas felicidades!!!

La pareja se separó del beso , casi sin aire ambos un poco tímidos no eran de los que demostraban tanto afecto delante de otros , por lo general ese tipo de gestos eran los que se guardaban para momentos más privados e íntimos cuando estaba a solas , pero era un día especial para ambos y .. las emociones eran tantas que no se podían esconder .

-jejeje n//n bueno chicos es hora de sus regalos..

Nanami estaba aun con las mejillas coloradas , arreglándose el cabello y jugueteando con la moña del regalo nerviosamente.

-Hashiba-kun .. esto es para ti , feliz navidad –Nanami le dio un abrazo al peliazul

-muchas gracias Nanami-chan

-Fujimori , este es para ti-Minato le tendió un regalo con un moño con minúsculos dibujos de renos navideños

-gracias MInato-sensei

-Matsuri , muy feliz navidad gracias por todo .. –Nanami le dio a Matsuri un llamativo regalo con envoltorio de colores alegres y festivos*

-gracias Nanami-sensei .. muy feliz navidad a ustedes también y gracias por invitarnos a pasar las fiestas con ustedes –dijo e rubio muy contento y sonriente mientras recibia su regalo .

-Tetsuo-kun .. este es para ti –le tocó un lindo regalo de papel plateado con moño azul

-gracia Nanami-sensei te lo agradezco mucho –Tetsuso acomodó sus lentes y sonrió con una sonrisa grande y sincera

-y para ti Yukki-kun mil gracias por todo , has sido muy amable con nosotros .. que pases una feliz navidad , sabes que eres parte de la familia –le dijo dándole un abrazo sincero

-gracias Nanmai-chan .. gracias por permitirme estar cerca y por ser siempre tan amable y darme ánimos con tu sonrisa –se abrazaron .. Minato se ruborizó un poco tal vez de celos un poco de envidia por lo sincero y dulce que Yukki lograba ser con Nanami y de cómo se había ganado el corazón del enfermero , pero sabía que Yukki era lo suficientemente maduro y comprensivo como para sabe que Nanami y el estaban juntos y no debía interferir en su relación .

Después de la entrega de regalos , Nanami notó que faltaba Ninotachi y que aun no le daba su regalo .

-¿Dónde está Ninotachi-kun?

-es verdad no le he visto –dijo Yukki , todos voltearon a ver alrededor en la habitación , Yokohama no estaba por ningún lado .

-iré a buscarlo tal vez esté en el balcón ..

-Espera

-Minato –sensei-Yukki detuvo al profesor , antes que saliera detrás del enfermero

-¿por qué?

-creo que Nanami debería hablar un rato a solas con Ninotachi-kun dejémoslos un rato ..

Minato puso cara de pocas amigos , pero al final le hizo caso a Yukki quien solo le sonrió con amabilidad había algo extraño y aa la vez intrigante en esos ojos amatistas..

**

-Ninotachi-kun?-Nanami salió el balcón , estaba frio afuera el cambio de temperatura , de la calidez del interior , en contraste con el frio de afuera, nevaba.

Ninotachi estaba apoyado en el balcón viendo con nostalgia hacia la calle cubierta de blanca nieve .

-Ninotachi-kun .. te encuentras bien? Porque te saliste?-Nanami se le acercó despacio y con voz tímida y algo preocupada .

-no te preocupes Nanami-san .. estoy bien , solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco .. pero estoy bien de verdad

-ven entremos .. tengo un regalo para ti –Nanami se acercó a su lado y le dio a Ninotachi una cálida sonrisa , ese nudo en la garganta de Yokohama se intensificó , gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo .

-Ninotachi- kun.. ¿Por qué lloras? .. dime por favor?.. –Nanami cambió esa sonrisa por un gesto triste y preocupado

-tu .. tienes a Shinichirou a Yukki-kun , Hashiba.. Fujimori y los otros , todos te quieren mucho ,.. te tiene un gran aprecio , y puedes pasar la navidad como una verdadera familia .. pero .. yo .. yo no tengo a nadie .. Nanami .. a nadie , mi padre está lejos y .. me siento solo .. –Ninotachi por primera vez en tiempo había descubierto sus miedos y angustias .. y se desmoronaba en sollozos

-Ninotachi –kun .. eso que dices .. no es cierto .. no estás solo , nosotros estamos contigo y tú también eres parte de la familia , yo te quiero mucho y me preocupo por ti .. y silo quiero que la pases bien .. no quiero que estés triste

Ninotachi no podía creer lo que oía ,.. el en realidad .. ¿le importaba a Nanami?.. ¿lo consideraba valioso , como parte de su familia?

-Nanami-san!!!

Ninotachi se dejó vencer por sus emociones y se dejo abrazar por Nanami quien lo sujeto con fuerzas entre sus brazos , lloró como un bebe, como hacía tiempo venia necesitando , lloró en sus brazos dejándose embriagar por su calidez , por su delicioso olor , por la sensación de su piel , de su respiración .. mientras que la nieve afuera seguía cubriendo las calles , los techos de las casas , los arboles …

*el nombre de Matsuri , significa , festivo , alegre , carnaval n_n

_**Continuará… **_

**Pues bien , no me queda más que desearles muy felices fiestas .. hasta aqui dejo en capi 28 .. en el siguiente capi , querrán saber que les regalaron verdad? pues la siguiente será e destape de los regalos … jojo ,. No se lo pierdan!!!!**

**Hasta entonces, FELIZ NAVIADAD!!!! **


	29. los regalos

**Hola saludos a todos , ¿cómo han estado? Vengo a traerles el capi 29 espero lo disfruten, gracias por el apoyo y por leer , aprovehco para desearles a todos un feliz año!!! Que la pasen muy bien… **

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece .. ya lo saben es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, bla , bla .. etc, etc… En fin ya no les molesto con mas palabrerío es de sobrado conocimiento para ustedes que esto es yaoi al 100% ya lo saben … así que no hay reclamos , sin más que agregar … a lo que nos interesa … el fic!!!

**En el capi anterior **

-Ninotachi –kun .. eso que dices .. no es cierto .. no estás solo , nosotros estamos contigo y tú también eres parte de la familia , yo te quiero mucho y me preocupo por ti .. y solo quiero que la pases bien .. no quiero que estés triste

Ninotachi no podía creer lo que oía ,.. el en realidad .. ¿le importaba a Nanami?.. ¿lo consideraba valioso , como parte de su familia?

-Nanami-san!!!

Ninotachi se dejó vencer por sus emociones y se dejo abrazar por Nanami quien lo sujetó con fuerzas entre sus brazos , lloró como un bebe, como hacía tiempo venia necesitando , lloró en sus brazos dejándose embriagar por su calidez , por su delicioso olor , por la sensación de su piel , de su respiración .. mientras que la nieve afuera seguía cubriendo las calles , los techos de las casas , los arboles …

**29. Regalos**

La noche de navidad aun estaba tan fresca en sus recuerdos , allí sobre la cama atesoraba aun sin abrir su regalo a pesar que era ya 26 y que la mayoría de gente no soportaba mucho tiempo la curiosidad de saber que habían recibido en navidad , Ninotachi tenía incluso temor de romper el hermoso papel con el que seguramente Nanami amorosamente había envuelto su obsequio .

Por otro lado , el colegio estaba de nuevo abierto , por lo menos las áreas de los dormitorios , habían pocos estudiantes viviendo allí , la mayoría se habían idos a sus casas a visitar sus familias y regresaría hasta año nuevo , como el caso de Matsuri , Tetsuo y Yukki , solo Suno , Sora y NInotachi se habían quedado y tal vez algún estudiante de otro grado .

--

-¿Qué te regaló Nanami-chan?-preguntó Sunao curioso a Sora quien estaba leyendo una revista recostado en su cama

-ahh pues el regalo que recibí no creo que venga de parte de Nanami , sino más bien de Nii-chan

-¿porque lo dices ?..

-mira.. –Sora le enseñó un libro gordo y con olor a nuevo con pastas brillantes que decía "Matemáticas aplicadas"

-un libro de mate? O_OU

-que te dio a ti?…

-aun no destapo mi regalo

-en serio? , como puedes soportar la curiosidad tanto tiempo , a ver abrámoslo

-bueno –Fujimori comenzó a quitar el papel de envolver , la moña y fue descubriendo un objeto cuadrado y pensado ante los ojos curiosos de Sora . Para sorpresa de ambos apareció otro libro , esta vez uno de física fundamental

-Dios!!! A ti también te dio un libro!-exclamó Sora como ante una calamidad

-vaya suerte , no nos tocó obsequios escogidos por Nanami-chan

-de veras que Nii-chan no quiere que nos olvidemos de los estudios ni un instante y eso que estamos de vacaciones-dijo el peliazul recostándose perezosamente sobre la cama

-así parece –suspiró resignadamente Fujimori , mientras guardaba su nuevo libro en su escritorio

- .. seguramente somos los únicos estudiantes en todo el internado .. los demás deben haberse ido a sus casas –dijo Sora viendo al techo pensativo

-no ,creo que Yokohama-kun también anda por aquí .-. creo que escuché que no tenía con quien pasar las fiestas .,..

-hm.. según yo entendí Yokohama tiene a su familia lejos .. me dijo Nanami que es de Honk Kong

-oye que crees que hayan estado hablando el otro día , en navidad cuando Ninotachi-kun se salió del apartamento?

-quien sabe, al parecer , fue algo que habló con Nanami

Se quedaron en silencio , Fujimori poco a poco y disimuladamente fue recostándose al lado de Sora. Lo bueno de quedarse aquí en la escuela , es que no me quedo solo , tu también te quedas y tengo con quien conversar –Fujimori se abrazó tímidamente al torso de Sora quien solo devolvió el abrazo con cierta timidez pero realmente agradecido , su relación con Fujimori se hacía estrecha y cuando estaban los dos solos , Fujimori no se apenaba de mostrar un poco mas sus sentimientos .

-gracias por estar aquí .. Hashi… es decir Sora-kun

-Nao-kun –se quedaron abrazados y las caricias y besos no se hicieron esperar .

**

Matsuri no podía creer su obsequio y no podía esperar a estrenarlo , tomo varias películas cortas en su casa pero aparte quería probar su videocámara con sus amigos en el internado .

-esperen a que te vean , serás la herramienta perfecta para los "Maestros de todo" –dijo sonriendo mientras besaba su nueva cámara de video regalo cortesía de Shinichirou y Nanami

-gracias Nanami-sensei , Minato-sensi , este es el mejor regalo de todos TuT

Y es que efectivamente la cámara era compacta , útil , dinámica y fácil de usar , Matsuri llevaba tiempo queriendo comprar la cámara y ahora justo en navidad sus profesores le habían obsequiado una , se sentía la persona mas afortunada del mundo , ya no podía esperar a presentarles su nuevo juguete a los chicos .

--

-wow!!! No puedo creerlo!!!-Tetsuo lloraba de felicidad a lagrima suelta al ver su regalo , un libro de de poesía de Adolfo Bécquer su escritor y poeta favorito, junto con una cartita de Nanami que decía:

"_Por que se que será de tu agrado y que encontraras inspiración en este escritor para crear tus propios poemas , nunca dejes de escribir ..Felices fiestas , Nanami-Kai y Minato Shinichirou " _

Tetsuo solo abrazó su libro y rio de felicidad mientras pasaba las hojas y sentía el olor a libro nuevo .

-"gracias Nanami-san!!! Es el mejor regalo que he recibido!

--

Mientras… en casa de Shinichirou y Nanami ..

Nanami aun no se atrevía a preguntarle nada a su pareja , solo veía una y otra vez la hermosa joya y sentía que algo se le encogía en el pecho satisfactoriamente el estomago lo sentía lleno de mariposas que le revoloteaban de un lado al otro con nerviosismo , vio a Shinichirou en su estudio frente a la PC como siempre con sus lentes puestos y con esa pose pensativa y atractiva que le gustaba tanto .. se ruborizó y se acerco a él tímidamente.

-Shinichirou.. puedo hablarte un momento no estás muy ocupado?-Nanami tenía sus cabellos sueltos y jugueteaba con uno de los sus mechones enredándolo en sus dedos.

-si , claro .. solo estaba revisando unas cosas , ¿dime?

-sobre el regalo que me diste .. yo .. –Nanami enrojeció copiosamente y vio al suelo por un momento

- ¿te gustó?-le preguntó inocentemente el profesor

-claro que me gustó .. mucho .. yo .. yo .. solo –Nanami iba a proseguir cuando fue interrumpido por un alegre Minato

-te quedó bien?, si era tu talla cierto? , te quedará muy bien con la bata del informe de enfermería , además para cambiar un poco creo que combina a la perfección con tus ojos ..-le dijo acariciando su cabeza , Nanami se ruborizó confundido

-me estás hablando del pants verdad , el que me regalaste por navidad , pero tu .. me diste dos obsequios …

-si claro , uno por tu cumpleaños y otro por navidad

-discúlpame yo solo te di un regalo .. lo siento .. yo

-no te pedí que me dieras dos .. no sé por qué me estas pidiendo disculpas –le dijo Minato divertido y a la vez le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que Nanami apareció con una sonrisa tímida .

-no .. pero .. no es justo que yo recibiera el doble de regalos y yo solo te diera uno .. prometo compensarte ..

-shh no te preocupes por eso , no son los regalos los que importan ¿de acuerdo? ..

-Shinichirou .. pero es sobre el otro regalo que yo quiero hablarte .. es que ...-Nanami parecía indeciso a continuar con lo que quería decir

-quiero invitarte a que almorcemos fuera , entonces hablamos mas tranquilamente de eso ..

-he?-los zafiros de Nnami se abrieron enromes y las mejillas volvieron a tornarse rojas , ya no dijo más nada solo afirmó con la cabeza

**

Yukki estaba en su casa , viendo sin para el obsequio que Nanami le había dado en esa recién pasada navidad , sus días era alegres y la felicidad volvía a su corazón cada vez que veía la fotografía sobre la mesita de noche de su arto ,lo que Nanami le había obsequiado era ..

-Así me recordaré de ti , hasta que volvamos a clases –se dijo mientras sonreía feliz , sobre la mesita de noche descansaba un marco para fotos muy elegante color pateado con una hojas de adorno incrustadas alrededor , y en el marco la fotografía de Nanami y de él en la feria científica , estaban parados frente al puesto de experimentos de Yukki-kun , los dos muy sonrientes , sería su más preciado recuerdo , la sonrisa de Nanami se veía alegre y sincera .

-Yukki la limpió con cuidado y la colocó cuidadosamente en su lugar le dio un largo vistazo dio un suspiró y salió de la habitación , a la par de la fotografía … una pequeña tarjeta , se leía la caligrafía impecable del enfermero:

"_Para Yukki-kun con cariño , como recuerdo de ese día , gracias por cada una de tus amables atenciones , te desea felices fiestas Nanami Kai y Shinichirou Minato" _

_--_

Finalmente Niniotachi se atrevió a destapar el regalo , un cuaderno de notas, las páginas en blanco las pastas eran labras en madera y despedía un delicioso aroma , páginas en blanco .. una tras otra .. al final en la última página.. una notita , y un pañuelito doblado en cuatro .

"_Para que seques esa lagrimas y sepas que algún día dejaran de rodar por tus mejillas y se secaran al viento para que brille la sonrisa de nuevo , para que escribas lo que sientes y piensas , sabes que te quiero mucho y significas mucho para mi , eres parte de mi familia , te quiere Nanami, _

_Nunca te guardes para ti lo sentimientos exprésalos para que puedas sentir el corazón más ligero "_

Ninotahci sonrió y pasó sus manos por la notita , respirando el papel y sintiendo la energia que Nanami había dejando en aquellas letras .. Lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron por su mentón , sacó el pañuelo y las secó aspirando el aroma.. un sutil perfume … era de Nanami.

**Continuará… **

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi 29 .. que será lo que van a ha hablar Nanami y Shinichirou durante el almuerzo? Tenéis idea de que se trata el segundo regalo? .. no podéis dejar de leer el siguiente capi . muchas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios , se cuidan .. **

**Hasta la próxima . **


	30. un nuevo ciclo en la vida

**Hola saludos a todos , ¿cómo han estado? Se que he tardado mucho pero .. saben? Me he puesto a escribir otras locuras y muladas y me he quedado sin actualizar esta … lo siento pero gracias por la paciencia , les traigo después de siglos luz de demora el capio 30 .**

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece .. ya lo saben es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, bla , bla .. etc, etc… En fin ya no les molesto con mas palabrerío es de sobrado conocimiento para ustedes que esto es yaoi al 100% ya lo saben … así que no hay reclamos , sin más que agregar … a lo que nos interesa … el fic!!!

**En el capi anterior **

Ninotahci sonrió y pasó sus manos por la notita , respirando el papel y sintiendo la energía que Nanami había dejando en aquellas letras .. Lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron por su mentón , sacó el pañuelo y las secó aspirando el aroma.. un sutil perfume … era de Nanami.

**30. Un nuevo ciclo en la vida **

Shinichirou y Nanami estaban esperando una mesa el restaurante estaba lleno por fin una mesa cerca de la ventana se desocupó oportunidad que aprovecharon para apropiarse de ella lo más pronto posible antes que cualquier pudiera adelantarse , era un buen lugar , donde seguramente Nanami podría platicar tranquilamente con su pareja .

-Qué tal si pedimos dos menus de pasta con ensalada? ¿Te gustaría?-le preguntó el profesor de matemática mientras revisaba el menú , Nanami parecía aun nervios y no muy preocupado sobre lo que pedirían sino mas bien en lo que iba a decirle a Shinichirou eso ocupaba por completo su mente .

-Que dices.. Nanami?-Minato se dio cuento que Nanami estaba despistado y distraído , sonrió tiernamente tomándolo de la mano ante el contacto el enfermero se encrespó nerviosamente y se ruborizo casi instintivamente .

-Shi.. Shinichirou?

-dime .. ¿qué es lo que te tiene así? Hay algo que pueda hacer?-la ornisa de Minato no era esa sensual y pervertida que a veces tenía cuando molestaba Nanami sino una comprensiva y dulce , Nanami se ruborizó mucho

-Shinichirou .. eres tu el que me tiene así , no he dejado de pensar en el significado de tu obsequio de navidad , he tenido algo de pena de preguntarte .. pero .. es lo que yo creo , que es? Es lo que yo interpreto?-preguntó posando sus zafiros en los ojos oscuros de su acompañante .

-el pants azul?-le preguntó un Shinichirou divertido , sabiendo que no era eso a lo que Nanami se refería pero quería oírlo de su labios

-no , no es eso , es .. el otro regalo –su voz bajo de tono a uno casi imperceptible , inaudible y tímido

-te refieres al otro? …

-sí , exacto .. es ..

-dime.. una cosa Nanami antes de que te dé más explicaciones primero que nada quiero saber .. qué crees que sea el obsequio? Que significa para ti? Que quieres que sea para nosotros? –la expresión de Shinichirou se hizo de mayor seriedad .

-Shi.. Shinichirou?

-tomo sus ordenes?-llegó un joven camarero quien interrumpió la conversación

-dos menus de pasta con salsa y queso con una ensalada por favor

-en seguida –el joven camarero , recogió las cartas y se fue con ellas dejando a la pareja a solas de nuevo .

Nanami estaba jugueteando nerviosamente con las puntas del mantel , Shinichirou no le quitaba el ojo de encima

-dime Nanami por favor..

-es un anillo , pero no es un anillo cualquiera –Nnami dejó en paz el mantel y se vio la mano en su anular brillaba la bella joya .- es .. un anillo más bien una argolla de matrimonio no es así? Quiero que sea eso .. –las mejillas den enfermero se tiñeron de escarlata y llevo su anillo a la boca para darle un suave beso

-entonces si quieres que sea una argolla de matrimonio , quieres que sea un símbolo de lo que somos tu .. y yo?-Shinichirou sonrió feliz su rostro se iluminó de contento y sus mejillas también se ruborizaron de escarlata

-si .. eres .. eres .. ,mi esposo Cierto? –Nanami fijó sus ojos en los de Shinichirou y vio como este le sonrió afirmando lentamente con la cabeza , los ojos del enfermero se llenaron de lagrimas

-de hecho iba a pedirte , me pusieras el mío .-Shinichirou sacó de su bolsillo del chaqueta una cajita exactamente igual a la que le había dando a Nanami con su argolla , dentro estaba la pareja idéntica del anillo que el enfermero lucia en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda* .

-he?-Nanami no sabía si soñaba o no .. se pellizcó discretamente el brazo , había dolido , no era un sueño .. –tomó la cajita de terciopelo entre sus manos y sacó la dorada y brillante joya , colocó con devoción y adoración también la argolla en su sitio en el lugar donde debía estar siempre , el dedo anular de Shinichirou

-gracias ..

Los labios se encontraron si mayor explicación Shinichirou sintió lo saldo y húmedo de las lagrimas de Nanami y lo abrazó fuerte entre sus labios a medida que el beso se hacía más profundo .

**

Daba inicio un nuevo ciclo escolar a partir del lunes siguiente Sora, Sunao y Matsuri pasarían a 8vo grado , también Ninotachi y empezaba ya a haber actividades y movimiento en el instituto , a pesar que Yokohama , Hashiba y Fujimori habían pasado sus vacaciones en los dormitorios , si habían logrado descansar bastante de las clases . El pelirosa y el peliazul estaba impacientes por ver de nuevo a su amigo el líder de los maestros del todo , a pesar que Matsuri era bastante molestoso , debían aceptar que lo extrañaba , extrañaban sus locuras y trabajos extraños , pronto se verían en el primer día de clase .

Fue duro para Yokohama retomar el ritmo de levantarse temprano después tantos días durmiendo hasta tarde pero saber que volvería a ver Nanami era una razón más para hacer aunque se a un último intento , era la primera vez en meses que caminaría sin sus muletas las cuales había tenido que usar desde que tenía que recibir injertos de piel en los pies y manos , aun tenía que usar vendajes e ir a control médico al hospital cada dos meses , pero poco a poco la pesadilla de ese día en el que casi pierde la vida estaba terminando .

**

El primer día de clases fue un alboroto estudiantes nuevos , otros de intercambi9o , Ninotachi recordó sus días de cómo alumno nuevo en el instituto ya hacía meses sin embargo aun sentía esa sensación de extrañeza ante los demás , en cambio veía que muchos estudiantes aun siendo nuevos tenían una capacidad increíble de socializar y hace r nuevos amigos en el acto , no se les dificultaba como a él , que a estas alturas aun no tenía a ningún verdadero amigo .. Hashiba y los otros sin querer habían terminado en su camino pero no les tenia la confianza suficiente como para pensar que fuera amigos al único que consideraba lo mas cercano a un amigo verdadero era a Nanami .

-Hola!!!! Que tal chicos miren lo que tengo –dijo casi a gritos el rubio mientras se reunía por vez primera con sus amigos inseparables del alma en el pasillo

-hola Matsuri!!! He? Una videocámara?

-asi es , me la ha regalado Nanami y Minato-senei no es bella-dijo viendo con ojos ilusionados el pequeño artefacto

-es genial!!! Que suerte a nosotros nos regalaron puros libros de mate

-en serio? Jajaja pónganse allá , tomare un pequeño video de inicio de semestre –Matsuri se convirtió en un pequeño director de cine , mientras filmaba a unos nerviosos y tímidos Sora y Hashiba.

-a ver unas palabras en el primer día del semestre .. algo para los "Maestros del todo" vamos .. los incitó el rubio detrás de cámara

-ahh bueno ..pues .. este –Sora se ruborizó ligeramente estar siendo grabado era algo incomodo que lo hacía apenarse

-deja eso Matsuri , te la van a recoger!!1-lo regaño el pelirrosa

-ohh vamos , rapidito digan algo que no sea pesaderias

-apaga eso!! Matsuri , deja por favor de estar jugando-

-que aguafiestas-Matsuri guardo la portátil y compacta videocámara en su mochila , sonó el timbre de inicio de clases y todos fueron a sus aulas .

Minato –sensi como siempre les impartiría el curso de matemáticas 2 , además de física fundamental el nuevo curso que correspondía a ese semestre .

-Buenos días , bienvenidos a clases de nuevo , creo que todos ya me conocen pues les he dado clases anteriormente , pero los alumnos nuevos , déjenme presentar mi nombre es Minato Shinichirou y seré su profesor de matemáticas y física fundamental .


	31. dia de festival

**Hola saludos a todos , ¿cómo han estado? Sé que he tardado mucho, pero mucho pero .. saben? Me he puesto a escribir otras locuras y muladas (jaja provecharé para promocionar mis fics de San Valentín por si les interesa XXD jojo es de otras series eso sí ) pero ahora si me tomaré un poco de tiempo para actualizar este fic gracias por la paciencia , les traigo el capi 31 . **

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece .. ya lo saben es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, bla , bla .. etc, etc… En fin ya no les molesto con mas palabrerío es de sobrado conocimiento para ustedes que esto es yaoi al 100% ya lo saben … así que no hay reclamos , sin más que agregar … a lo que nos interesa … el fic!!!

**Nota importante**: las palabras con ** "*"** en la parte superior están explicadas en un pequeño glosario a pie de pagina .

**En el capi anterior …**

-Si, bueno , es algo oficial , claro que no .. fue una gran cosa , fue en un restaurante .. me sorprendió mucho , pero .. me siento tan feliz –Ninotachi alcanzó a ver a Nanami viéndose la mano con un rostro de felicidad , en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda* vio la misma argolla que habían en el dedo de Minato ..

-matrimonio .. son argollas de matrimonio?-el rostro de Ninotachi palideció , sintió las piernas flojas , sintió un nudo en la garganta y de lo siguiente que sucedió fue que todo quedó negro .

**31. Día de festival **

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Ninotachi ase había sido hallado desmayado en la puerta de la enfermería y había asustado todos , pensado que se trataba de un síntoma oculto de algún problema con su recuperación de la operación , lo habían visto los médicos que lo había cuidado en el hospital , pero todos los exámenes salieron bien , no había nada malo excepto por una debilidad aguda y un inicio de anemia , por lo que le recomendaron tomar vitaminas y un suplemento alimenticio , pensado que no se alimentaba correctamente .

Sin embargo Ninotachi seguía decaído , taciturno , y con una irada triste , Nanami estaba preocupado la salud del chico y siempre que podía lo convencía que comiera mejor , que hiciera ejercicio que tomara sus vitaminas , pero Ninotachi solo le sonería tristemente y le agradecía por su preocupación.

Se acercaba la primavera y con esta unas de las festividad más importantes de Japón la llegada del año nuevo*

El dulce enfermero pensó que sería una buena idea invitar a Ninotachi a ir al festival para levantarle el ánimo.

-Ninotachi-kun , que bueno que te encuentro , hace un buen rato que quería hablar contigo

-hm-Ninotachi pareció sorprendido , Nanami .. buscándolo? Para qué?

-el sábado , iremos al templo a rezar ,

-iremos?

-Hashiba , Fujimori , Shinichirou y yo? Quieres venir con nosotros?

Ninotachi vaciló , sabía que volvería a sentirse incomodo Hashiba y Fujimori no era que le desagradaran del todo , era que … no un no seque.. tal vez estaba celoso de la relación que había entre eso dos y por otro lado Nanami y Shuichirou .. eran pareja .. y él era el único que quedaría solo .. se sentiría solo y olvidado de nuevo -.. se entristeció y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos

-pues ..

-anda , vayamos te caerá bien , de verdad me asusté por lo de la semana pasada , deberíamos pedir a buda por tu salud. –Nanami sonrió amplio

-bueno .. yo –ante la sonrisa de Nanami , NInotachi quedaba desarmado e incapaz de decir que "no" , era esa bella sonrisa lo único que a veces realmente necesitaba para sentirse vivo .

-que dices vamos?

-si claro , muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi –dijo bajando la mirada sumamente azareado y con mas mejillas muy , muy rojas .

**

Por fin llegó el día del festival , Ninotachi estaba muy nervioso seria la primera vez en años que iría a un festival al templo y sobre todo que usaría su yukata , esta era celeste con ornamentos celestes , sandalias le quedaba un poco corto pero por fortuna se disimulaba un poco con los calcetines altos , hacia tanto tiempo que no lo usaba , de mangas también estaba algo corto . Estaba ansioso por ver a Nanami en Yukata eso lo alegró un poco seguro se veira hermoso , se ruborizó alegremente pero en cuanto pensó en el asunto del anillo , de Shinichirou y todo eso su humor volvió a quedar sombrío y triste , pensó que su felicidad nuca llegaría a ser competa .

-siempre dura tan poco –suspiró apesadumbrado , se terminó de vestir tomó algunas monedas para su ofrenda y se fue rumbo al templo donde se quedaron de encontrar con los otros , era un día libre en que los estudiantes podría salir del internado , algún lo aprovechaba para visitar sus familiares otros iban templo , todos viajaban etc , el iba ya camino al templo vio a varias personas viendo con sus kimonos y yukatas , sintió su corazón acelerase .

-allí viene NInotachi-kun –señalo Nnami al ver acercarse al chico que venia corriendo un poco sofocado por retraso

-lo siento es que no ecni0ntraba mis sandalias –se disculpó

Fijó su mirada en Nanami quien traía puesto un hermoso Kimono amarillo con tenues líneas verticales en beige y naranja , sandalias, los pies desnudos y el cabello castaño ,rojizo suelto , sus ojos azules resplandecientes y amables , no pudo evitar un fuerte sonrojo el cual trato de disimular lo mejor que pudo .

Sora y Sunao iban con yukatas muy similares ambas de color verde , solo que una verde claro y la otra verde oscura , pero tenían el miso diseño en las mangas pequeños cuadritos cafés . El yukata de Shinichirou era gris con azul.

-tranquilo . nosotros también acabamos de llegar –lo tranquilizó el enfermero

-a qué bien! Gracias por esperarme –volvió sonrojarse y a bajar el rostro apenado

-vamos!! Démonos prisa ya está viniendo mucha gente –sugirió el maestreo de matemáticas , tomando a Nanami de la mano –Ninotachi vio a ver el resplandeciente anillo en los dedos de ambos , Shincihirou lo enfermaba siempre atrás de Nanami como si fuera su guardaespaldas , que no podía dejarlo a solas ni un segundo?

Fueron al templo , había varias personas depositando ofrendas en las urnas sagradas, del techo del oratorio colgaba un par de enormes cascabeles atados con una cuerda blanca y roja , las personas halaban esas cuerda haciendo sonar los cascabeles hacia palmas dos veces y podía pedir sus deseos , colocando una ofrenda en las arcas .

El primero en acercarse a pedir sus deseos fue Hashiba , cerró los ojos , colocó la ofrenda halo la cuerda palmeó y sonriente pareció murmurar algo en voz baja , hico una pequeña oración y se alejó del altar , siguió Fujimori imitando parecido ritual , Shinichirou fue el siguiente .

-es tu turno Ninotachi-kun –le dijo Nanami dejándole pasar , pero Ninotachi se negó

-no .. para nada tu primero Nanami-sensei

-no te preocupes prefiero que pases tu primero

Ninotachi solo se ruborizó un poco ni siquiera había pensado en que pedir , n o estaba seguro si era apropiado pedir a Buda lo que tenía en mente , solo suspiró un poco triste

-esta bien .. gracias Nanami –san

Nintachi subió las escalarias esta el santuario del templo con paso tímido y t temeroso , depositó su ofrenda entre las ranuras del arca , las monedas sonaron titilantes al chocar con los otros yens allí acumulados , haló la cuerda suavemente , los cascabeles titilaron un poco , Ninoatchi palmeó enérgicamente cerró los ojos y rezó con todo su corazón sabiendo que probamente pedía a los dioses algo completamente imposible e indecente digno de ser considerado blasfemia .

Sus ojos gris plomo se abrieron grandes de nuevo se puso de pie (estaba hincado) y se reunió con los otros , Nanami fue el siguiente , Ninotachi no paraba de verlo , como con delicadez ay elegancia hacia todo el ritual que el resto de ellos habían realizado , se preguntó que podría estar pidiendo Nanami a los dioses , sintió una tristeza inmensa cuando el enfermero se levanto de su pose de oración abrió sus ojos zafiros y lo primero que buscó con la mirada fue a su pareja Shinichirou . Le dolió el pecho de tan solo pensar que el deseo de Nanami estuviera relacionado con el profesor de matemáticas, cada vez se sentía mas apesadumbrado .

E resto del día Niontachi siguió al grupo sombrío y taciturno , veía como Fujimori y Hashiba se la pasan tan bien platicando y riendo , se les veía felices, y Shinichirou con Nanami también a veces se tomaban de las manos , otras simplemente caminaban muy pegados se intercambiaban miraditas y Ninotachi solo podía sentir celos y angustia .

-oigan no quieren un algodón de azúcar-ofreció el mayor de todos parando en un puesto de dulces .

-SII!!! –grito como un niño pequeño un emocionado Hashiba que no podía negarse a nada de comer .

Al final todos terminado con sendos algodones de azúcar , Ninotachi sentía que el suyo no le pasaba por la garganta estaba tan desesperado que podría decirse que hasta lo mas dulce como ese algodón lo sentía amargo cual hiel.

El día de festival sitio tranquilo , Nintaochi seguía pensativo , con un nudo en la garganta se había logrado terminar su algodón dulce .

Ya estaba atardeciendo , sin siquiera sentirlo había pasado todo el día dado vueltas por el templo , comprando cosas , comiendo y platicando el que había permanecido más callado sin duda había siso Yokohama quien solo afirmaba o negaba y algunas otras expresiones monosilábicos o guturales

-Ninotachi-kun .. ¿Estas bien?-fue la suave voz de Nanami lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-si , lo estoy solo estoy distraído-dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír

-es que te noto callado .. te sientes bien?

-si , estoy bien , no te preocupes

-sabes .. te digo un secreto?-le dijo Nanami acercándose a ale dejando que Shinichirou y los otros dos chicos se adelantaran un poco

-que cosa?-Ninotachi lo vio atentamente , volvió a ruborizarse , Nanami era realmente una persona encantadora

-pedí a buda por ti , porque te mejores de salud y por que seas muy feliz, Ninotachi-kun –el chico no podía creerlo lo que escuchaba , sus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa y se perdieron en los ojos océano de Nanami era como volar y ver el cielo reflejado en aquellas orbes , una mirad apura y sincera , el corazón de Ninotachi dio un vuelco y sintió como las lagrimas subían por su garganta con angustia , vio la hermosa sonrisa de Nnami adornando su rostro , el viento soplaba suavemente en una briza de primavera , los cabellos castaños del enfermero se ondulaban bellamente con elegancia , bailando al son del viento que soplaba .

Sintió que Algo de su pecho se oprimía y parecía explotar , las lagrimas se resbalaron saliendo de sus ojos sin permiso y resbalando por sus mejillas arremolinadas .

-Ninotachi?-Nanami se preocupó mucho ante las lagrimas del chico , era una reacción que no se esperaba

-gracias .. yo .. soy un egoísta que solo pidió coas para así , sin pensar en los demás .. lo siento tanto , Nanami –san

El chico salió corriendo con el rostro bañado en lagrimas Nanami trato de seguirlo pero se había desaparecido fugazmente entre la gente .

-Ninotachi-kun!!!

Demasiado tarde había desaparecido entre las miles personas que habían en el templo , Shinichirou , Sora y Sunao se quedaron viendo la inusual escena

-¿Qué pasó con Yokohama-kun? –sus rostros estaba sorprendido por cómo se habían tornado las cosas , pero nada se podía hacer mas , Ninotachi se había marchado .

**Continuará… **

Bueno hasta aquí con este capi , espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutando … gracias por la paciencia y por leer .

Hasta la siguiente actualización, se cuidan

Bye!!!

*Olvidé mencionarlo en el capi anterior XXD gomen!!! pero… ¿por qué es tan importante importante que sea en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda en donde se coloque el anillo de matrimonio? .. pues según una tradición egipcia en el dedo anular de e esa mano pasa una vena que conecta directamente con el corazón es por eso que el anillo de matrimonio se pone allí pues así la pareja está conectada casi sanguinamente , significa que sus sangres se mezclarán (en las parejas heterosexuales es el símbolo del "hijo" , como el nuevo ser que comparte de ahora en adelante la sangre de los padres ) como nota curiosa , se creía que si alguien se le cortaba el dedo anular de la mano izquierda moriría desangrando , por que conectaba su corazón y que era la única manara de separase (divorciarse) legítimamente de la pareja.

*Seguramente lo habrían visto en otros animes , donde hacen referencia y explican que los Japoneses y los chinos celebran el año nuevo en diferente fecha que el rostro del mundo (1ero de enero) , para ellos el año nuevo es en una fecha cercana ala primavera , esta fecha puede variar dependiendo el clima por lo genar4al son varios días de celebración en las que la gente vista templos y agradece por el año anterior y pide buenos deseos por el nuevo año que iniciará.


	32. Triste San Valetín

**Hola saludos a todos , ¿cómo están? yo aquí fastidiando jejeje saben ya les traigo el capi 32 . Un capi de San Valentín atrasado pero ya saben que todo el mes es el mes del amor (hasta su ultimo día no bisiesto jojo XXD ) .. así que .. se vale ne? Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios … se cuidan y nos seguimos en contacto **

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece .. ya lo saben es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, bla , bla .. etc, etc… En fin ya no les molesto con mas palabrerío es de sobrado conocimiento para ustedes que esto es yaoi al 100% ya lo saben … así que no hay reclamos , sin más que agregar … a lo que nos interesa … el fic!!!

**n/a**: las palabras con "*" tiene una explicación de pie de página al final de fic

**En el capi anterior …**

-gracias .. yo .. soy un egoísta que solo pidió coas para así , sin pensar en los demás .. lo siento tanto , Nanami –san

El chico salió corriendo con el rostro bañado en lagrimas Nanami trato de seguirlo pero se había desaparecido fugazmente entre la gente .

-Ninotachi-kun!!!

Demasiado tarde había desaparecido entre las miles personas que habían en el templo , Shinichirou , Sora y Sunao se quedaron viendo la inusual escena

-¿Qué pasó con Yokohama-kun? –sus rostros estaba sorprendido por cómo se habían tornado las cosas , pero nada se podía hacer mas , Ninotachi se había marchado .

**32. Triste San Valentín **

Ninotachi se había encerrado en su cuarto , toda la tarde a llorar ni siquiera se había quitado su yukata del festival , la almohada estaba empapada de tantas lagrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas había si do u n idiota ,. Nanami se preocupaba por él y el solo podía pensar e n ser un egoísta .. Nanami era pareja de Shinichirou y eso nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo , porque no podía entender eso ..

Lloró hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido. Nanami y los o tos se habían que dado muy preocupados por el chico , pues solo se había ido así sin decir nada .

Así pasaron varias semanas y Ninotachi casi no se asomaba a la enfermería , ni tampoco se había acercado a hablar con ninguno de ellos , apenas con Hashiba y Fujimori y solo por cuestiones de tareas de clases, pero parecía mas sombrío y melancólico que nunca .

Así llegó una fecha importante en la escuela , el 14 de febrero de San Valentín los chicos recordaban con angustia el plan de los "Maestros del todo" organizado por Matsuri el año anterior , no volverían a hacer de querubines entrega regalos .

-OLVÍDALO!!!- dijeron el peliazul y el pelirrosa al unísono en cuanto Matsuri dijo que tenía una idea

-NO VOLVEREMSO A SER ANGELITOS MATSURI .. ESTA VEZ SI QUE NO!!!-dijo Sora mientras se cruzaba de brazos negándose a toda costa

-Esta vez será algo distinto no sé porque se peonen tan nerviosos

-¿algo distinto?-los dos chicos lo vieron con curiosidad , el rubio saco su cámara de video .. eso solo podría significar problemas

Los pequeños Kitamura y compañía estaba disfrazados nuevamente de cupidos los tres chicos parecían disfrutar del _cosplay _ la nueva idea de Matsuri era hacer un video para aquellos que lo desearan (y pagaran por ello , claro ) podían grabar un video para sus seres queridos , habían algunos que eran muy tímidos para hacer una declaración personal , por lo tanto declamaban un poema , cantaba una canción .. o cualquier cosa que quisieran hacer saber s a sus queridos acompañados por los tres cupidos y luego el video, junto con el tradicional chocolate era entregado a ese ser especial .

-suena muy bien –dijeron los dos amigos mientras prestaban atención al plan de su amigo pelilargo al me nos este año los dejaría en paz pues no era parte del plan muchas cosas habían pasado en un año , Hashiba había recuperado su memoria .. casi en 100% y su re lacio n con Sunao era más estrecha y más fuerte , era solo que el pelirrosa a veces simplemente no dejaba de ser tímido y Sora por su parte también tenía problema con eso , solo podía disfrutar un poco más de la compañía del otro cuando estaban a solas.

Para Ninotachi era un día aburrido y que le hacía recordar mas sus desdichas, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Nanami y sin posibilidades de que jamás conociera sus sentimientos , pues el enfermero ya tenía a quien querer , estaba tan deprimido que ni siquiera quiso salir de su habitación en todo el día .. quería que el día de san Valentín pasara lo más pronto posible.

Mientras tanto , Nanami recibía como era costumbre año con año , una torre de regalos , flores, chocolates y demás cosas propias de la fecha , Shinichirou se ponía celoso como un chiquillo pero ahora era diferente no permitiría que sus celos lo distanciara de Nanami a pesar que su adorado enfermero , recibiera más atención en este día que de costumbre. Esta vez el rubio fue mas comprensivo seguramente ese sería el primer San Valentín que sus dos mejores amigo s pasarían como un pareja real , pues apenas sentía como si fuera ayer , y ya de es un año exacto cuando Sora y Sunoa no aceptaban sus sentimientos y aun no descubrir todo eso que sería uno por el otro , fue un largo y duro c amino p ero la relación entre ambos se fortalecía , habían necesitado más que un empujón de su parte , sonrió ante eso .

-acérquense .. Acérquense!!! –llamaba el rubio en su nuevo puesto de negocios , los tres pequeños querubines eran sus auxiliares del día , trayendo gente la pequeña aula de audiovisuales done estaban grabando los videos de san Valentín , la verdad es que si tenían clientela pues había una larga fila de nerviosos estudiantes afuera esperado su turno.

Los videos eran súper divertidos , el solo disfrutaba tras la cámara viendo como muchos eran galantes, otros atrevidos , otros tímidos y penosos , otros más arriesgados pero todos buscaban la mejor manera de declarar su amor , unos cantaban , reciban poemas románticos , o simplemente decían un "me gustas" un "te quiero" , otros hacían realmente drama y teatro , con disfraces y demás accesorios , otros tocaban algún instrumento o simplemente aparecían ante la cámara con un ramo de rosas en las mano,. Como todo romántico . Se sorprendió de ver lo insistentes que eran algunos , y lo creativos que eran otros con tal de declararse ante esa persona especial .

Ninotachi se sintió un poco curiosa ante eso , pensó en Nanami y se ruborizó él ni siquiera se atrevería hacer un video para Nanami , según los rumores , muchos eran los que habían hecho un video para el enfermero . solo puso una mirada gacha .

-Tal vez un obsequio anónimo -pensó para sí con una sonrisa algo triste y las mejillas ruborizadas

En eso iba pensado cuando vio la enorme fila para grabar el video solo dio un suspiro y apresuró el paso.

-que podría regalarle a Nanami san?

Se detuvo un rato a pensar y vio por la ventana , vio que cerca de uno de los jardines estaban Sora y Sunao sentados , hablando parecían estar en medio de algún tipo de cita , estaban comiendo y hablando .

Solo observó la escena con amargura .. ello se tenían uno al otro , nunca estarían solos .. s e ruborizó al pensarse en una situación así de "melosa" con alguien .. y se alejó de la ventana .

El día de san Valentín trascurría tranquilamente , sobre el escritorio de Nanami había una montaña de regalos , flores, chocolates, caramelos , los ojos azul media no che ,se posaban en todas esa torre de obsequios son creérselo y con un poco de rabieta .

-todos esos son para ti?

-si me lo s han venido a dejar los angelitos de San Valentín

- otra vez Hashiba y Fujimori usando esas cosas raras

-no ahora son los pequeños los delegados, Sora y Sunao deben tener o tras cosas importantes que hacer el día de hoy –dijo en enfermero con una sonrisa muy dulce en sus labios .

-vaya esos dos están saliendo verdad?-observó interesado el profe mientras se sentaba al lado del enfermero

-sí , creo que están mas unidos ahora , me da tanto gusto que todo se solucionar entre ellos .. se la lleven muy bien ahora ..

-sí , es cierto ..

Se quedaron un rato en silencio , Nanami seguía sonriente como recordando algo , Minato solo fijaba su mirada en los obsequios

-siempre recibes muchos regalos verdad-Minato volvió a hablar rompiendo ese silencio incomodo que s e había formado

-bueno .. eso es porque algunos so n regalo s de agradecimiento .. –dijo bajando la mirada mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban -estas .. celoso?-preguntó con una sonrisa tímida en los labios

-solo .. un poco –los pómulos de Minato se colorearon intensamente volvió a hacerse el silencio

**

Sunao y Sora estaban sentados en el jardín , algo ansiosos , nerviosos , era difícil tomar la iniciativa , pero Sunao aun tenia los boletos que se habían ganado para Halloween* y era ese el día adecuado para pedirle a Sora que fuera con él al parque de atracciones

-de que querías hablarme? ..-Sora jugueteaba nerviosamente con una hoja que había recogido del suelo y el pelirrosa no paraba de jugar enrollando y desenrollado sus dedos en su larga cabellera amatista .

-te recuerdas de los boletos que ganamos para Halloween , estaba viendo que pronto se nos vencerán .. y pues .. quería preguntarte ..

-me encantaría que fuéramos juntos –Sora se adelanto y los ojos celestes se encontraron con esas hermosas joyas alejandrinas , ambos se ruborizaron mucho , Hashiba tomó la mano de Fujimori entre la suya estrechándola suavemente en una caricia que hizo ruborizar profusamente al pobre Sunao quien solo sonrió tímidamente .

**

En su habitación Ninotachi revisaba su agenda en blanco , el pañuelo o impregnado con el l olor del dulce enfermero aun sobre la mesa .

-seguro ya todo el mundo le dio regalos .. que mas podría valer mi insignificante regalo para el –se recostó boca bajo pensando que regalarle .. aun indeciso si debería hacerlo o no .

**

"_Hola Nanami si estás viendo este video solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho que significas mucho para mí y que deseo que pases el mejor día de San Valentín del mundo un abrazo especial para ti .. Nanami-chan!!!"_

La imagen del peliceleste saludando feliz ante las cámaras , Yukki no tenia pena de decir lo que sentía .. era increíble y de verdad que admiraba su personalidad tan alegre y su forma de ser tan espontanea

-es como el decimo video que miras-le dijo Shinichirou sin poder disimular sus celos , pues el enfermero disfrutaba de sus videos y de sus regalos en la sala del apartamento

-es de Yukki –kun-le dijo sonriente –fue una muy buena idea la que creo Matsuri este año para estas fe chas , seguramente logró recaudar bastantes fondos para los "maestros del todo" es muy ingenioso

-hmm , no se pero me esto y arrepintiendo de haberle regalado esa cámara de video –dijo sentándose a su lado con cara de pocos amigos

-no estés celoso , sabes que este no seria jamás un hermoso y maravilloso día de San Valentín si no fuera como que estamos juntos –las mejillas de ambos se ruborizaron

-Nanami.. –se abrazaron tiernamente en el sofá ..-esta noche es especial , no quiero que cocines nada .. yo aun no te doy tu regalo por el día de San Valentín .. comeremos fuera –le dijo dándole un juguetón y coqueto beso en la mejilla

-de veras? Ohh Shinichirou . . –se arreglaron y salieron esa noche , ambos muy elegantes a comer comida italiana a algún restaurante del centro , no era algo de todos los días , su querido Nanami se lo merecía por ser siempre tan dulce y tan bueno con él.

Al día siguiente 15 de febrero ,Ninotachi por fin había encontrado el obsequio perfecto para Nanami y estaba por fin dispuesto dárselo y vencer sus miedos sino expresaba lo que sentía por él , explotaría.

Se acercó la enfermería tímidamente hacía tiempo que no hablaba con Nanami desde el día del festival había estado alejado , estaba dispuesto por fin a explicarse y decirle lo que sentía su corazón le latina fuerte entreabrió la puerta de la oficina y clínica del enfermero , pero oyó la voz conocida de Minato , Nanami no estaba solo en la impecable habitación .

-hmm .. gracias por lo de ayer , pasé la mejor velada de mi vida , hacía tiempo que no salíamos juntos

-de verdad te ha gustado?

-Sí, la pase maravillosamente .. fuiste .. tan .. romántico –lo voz de Nanami parecía quedarse sin aire muy melosa el pecho de Ninotachi dio un vuelco y sintió una punzada en el alma atravesarle como una espada

Se asomó mas jadeante , y vio como Nanami estaba de pie frente al profesor de matemáticas arreglándole el nudo de la corbata maternal y dulcemente con una sonrisa perfecta adornando su rostro .

La mirada de Minato y de Nanami se encontraron se sonrieron mientras que se sonrojaban y los labios se buscaron encontrándose un suave beso que se volvió profundo y necesitado , Ninotachi ya no vio mas pues sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas volviendo todo difuso , se alejó de allí paso lento pero luego sus piernas comenzaron a moverse en un impulso y corrió rápido desesperado hacia su habitación antes que alguien le viera en ese deplorable y mísero estado , al l llegar a su cuarto arrojó el obsequio en vuelto en papel de regalo lo arroj ó con todas sus fuerzas , este se estrelló con fuerzas contra la pared haciendo un ruido sordo de algo desquebrajándose en mil pedazos .

El joven se ha echado a llorar lleno de rabia y odio .. pero no odiaba a Minato por amar a Nanami ni a Nanami a por amar a Minato .. no odia eso .. lo que odia realmente es a sí mismo por ser tan inútil e incapaz de comprender lo que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría .. por su ineptitud por su estupidez , se odia con toda el alma , golpea la pared con sus puños hasta que estos sangran , y llora todo el día .. hasta que de cansancio se queda dormido .

_**Continuará…**_

*leer el fic de " Halloween" para mayor explicación.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capi , se que estuvo mero angst pero bueno .. las cosas a veces salen así .. espero les haya gustado y perdón la demora miren que subo un capi de san Valentín hasta finales de febrero jojo XXD , bueno , tan solo espero haya sido de su agrado y me dejen sus comentarios , hasta pronto **

**Chao!!!**


	33. parque de diversiones

**Hola saludos a todos , ¿cómo están? yo aquí fastidiando jejeje saben ya les traigo el capi 33 .Perdón por la tardanza. Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios … se cuidan y nos seguimos en contacto , también gracias por los reviews y comentarios … y por su puesto por la paciencia **

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece .. ya lo saben es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, bla , bla .. etc, etc… En fin ya no les molesto con mas palabrerío es de sobrado conocimiento para ustedes que esto es yaoi al 100% ya lo saben … así que no hay reclamos , sin más que agregar … a lo que nos interesa … el fic!!!

**n/a**: las palabras con "*" tiene una explicación de pie de página al final de fic , otra cosa es te capi se centra mucho en la pareja Sora y Sunao.

**En el capi anterior …**

El joven se ha echado a llorar lleno de rabia y odio .. pero no odiaba a Minato por amar a Nanami ni a Nanami a por amar a Minato .. no odia eso .. lo que odia realmente es a sí mismo por ser tan inútil e incapaz de comprender lo que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría .. por su ineptitud por su estupidez , se odia con toda el alma , golpea la pared con sus puños hasta que estos sangran , y llora todo el día .. hasta que de cansancio se queda dormido .

**Cap 33. Parque de diversiones **

Cuando Ninotachi despertó ya era más de media tarde , se estregó los ojos .. ¿cuánto habría dormido? Sentía la cabeza adolorida seguramente por haber llorado tanto , los nudillos de sus manos estaban sangrando , buscó ese objeto tan preciado , estaba roto en el suelo .. lloró

-el único recuerdo tuyo y lo que roto , después de tanto tiempo cuidándolo .. –en su mente seguía sonando la dulce y suave melodía de Zihvago*** **una y otra vez

-"Somewhere my love*"-suspiró .. –la he estropeado .. soy un inepto –cerró los ojos a la vez que daba paso aunque nuevas lagrimas cayeran .

La cajita musical se había roto con el golpe , se había estrellado contra pared y no quedaba nada .. ya no reproduciría mas la hermosa melodía .. el había pensado que podía darle a una persona importante y maravillosa como Nanami un objeto igual de preciado y bello pero en cambio había destruido uno de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de su madre , todo por un arranque de cólera incontrolable y de estupidez .. era un idiota el más grande de los estúpidos .

Recogió los pedazos de lo que fue la cajita música y la envolvió en el pañuelo que Nanami le había regalado , abrazó aquel puño de pedazos rotos y los guardó en la gaveta del escritorio y se echó a llorar de nueva cuenta apretando las almohadas ..

-voy a volverme loco, loco .. completamente loco … -lloraba desesperadamente sabiendo que nada ni nadie podría ayudarlo ..

**

Mientras tanto .. Sora Hashiba y Sunao Fujimori , estaba ajeno s al sufrimiento de Ninotachi .. no era culpa suya no era que fueran malos o indiferentes al sufrimiento de los demás era solo que desconocían la terrible y triste situación que vivía Yokohama .. ellos por su parte se encontraban disfrutando la vida en su máximo esplendor , tenían un par de boletos para el parque diversiones esperándolos .

Sunao salió de la ducha con los largos cabellos rosados aun húmedos , Sora le observó extasiado ambos se rubor izaron un poco .

Sunao estaba muy elegante , pantalones negros de mezclilla , una camisa celeste pálido de manga larga y una chaqueta de cuerina café escuro , el cabello suelto , los zapatos lustrosos , se veía como para .. "una cita" . Sentado en la orilla de la cama de la habitación Sora también estaba elegante , con unos pantalones de vestir beige, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra .

-te ves muy bien .. Nao –kun .. nos vamos?

-gracias.. supongo que tu también te ves decente jejeje –sonrió apenado

-jajaj a , gracias .. vamos

-si

Los dos chicos salieron del colegio era un di a libre y era la ocasión perfecta para disfrutar del maravilloso clima el parque diversiones no estaba muy lejos de allí.

-Mira Shinichirou .. –dijo el enfermero señalando hacia donde estaban Suano y Sora , quien estaban en un puesto de hotdogs.

-es cierto .. son Sora y Sunao que harán por acá?

-que no te acuerdas que ellos ganaron los boletos el concurso del día de Brujas –le dijo Nnami con una sonrisa divertida en los labios

-o h!! ya recuerdo tienes razón .. que coincidencia que vinieran el mismo día que nosotros

-jeje si , creo que todos pensamos que hoy sería un buen día , además que coincidió con nuestro día de asueto.

La pareja vio como los dos chicos se sentaban en una banquita a comer sus hotdogs parecían muy felices y risueños

-qué bueno que esos dos se la lleven bien

-sí , no sabes cómo le alegro por ellos se les ve más contentos y parecen que todos los problemas y tristezas han quedado en el pasado –dijo Nanami con un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa muy sincera

-si .. tienes razón

-Shinichirou ., .. quiero que este día la pasemos bien juntos .. y .. –las mejillas de Nanami se ruborizaron notoriamente de un momento al otro .

-Nanami-Shinichirou le sonrió con dulzura y acaricio su cabecita castaña con adoración n mientras Nanami se aferraba a la brazo de su esposo.

**

Ninotachi se había obligado a levantarse , era un día de asueto y casi todo colegio es taba fuera , creyó que un poco de aire fresco le vendría bien y tal vez algo dulce de comer lo reanimaría . Se había enterado por cuchicheos y rumores de los estudiantes que había una feria en la ciudad , y un parque diversiones cerca de la escuela , así que decidió ir un rato , no tenia caso seguir allí en cerrado sintiéndose miserable , al menso debía hacer un esfuerzo .

Se vistió y se fue a paso lento hacia la feria, iba pensado miles de cosas , la melodía de "Zihvago " seguía sonando en e su cabeza una y otra vez pero trató hasta donde pudo de ignorarla .

Mientras tanto , Sora y Sunao habían decidido subirse a los juegos , para empezar , se subieron a la montaña rusa un par de veces la adrenalina no paraba de viajar pos sus venas , era tan emociónate que subieron como tres veces , ambos muy contentos y riéndose de los nervios de tantas volteretas y caídas estrepitosas la montaña rusa era toda una sensación y la fila para subirse seguía siendo extensa era uno de los jugos más populares de las parque de diversiones .

-a donde no subimos ahora?- preguntó Sora aun divertido

-hmm carritos chocones-dijo el pelirrosa señalando la siguiente atracción

Mientras tanto Ninotachi estaba en puesto de algodones de azúcar y se sentaba en la hierba a comer su algodón , a lo lejos observó que estaba Sora Hashiba y Sunao Fujimori saliendo una de las atracciones se les veía muy divertidos y contentos , parecían sin preocupaciones pasando la muy bien , divirtiéndose y estando muy felices , sintió envidia de la relación que tenían esos dos ,una relación a la que solo podía aspira pero que probablemente nunca tendría acceso , sonrió con desdén y tristeza y mejor decidió incorporarse e irse de allí antes que los dos chicos se di eran cuenta que el estaba allí e irse a otro lado , no tenía nada de ganas de hablar con ellos , así que por eso decidió alejarse lo más pronto posible .

--

En la rueda de chicago , Shinichirou y Nanami estaba disfrutando de la vista , pues la atracción era una de las más altas , llamaba mucha la atención n de gen te tanto de Japón como extranjeros que llegaban con sus cámaras fotografías cosa y de video para tomar excelentes tomas de la cuidad , desde allí se p odia ver toda la cuidad los altos edificios , la torre de Tokio , el centro educativo , la plaza , e porque , el bosque de tras del templo y los edificios de apartamentos de donde la pareja vivía , .

-wow que hermosa vista .. es maravilloso –dijo Nanami asombrado de ver todo desde lo alto

-sabia que te gustaría la vista , el cielo muy azul , limpio de nubes , los edificios más altos tocado el cielo , las aves volando , todo se vía como en un sueño .

-Shincihirou.. .. -Nanami se acercó tímida mente mas a Shinichirou hasta recostar su cabeza en el hombro del profesor de matemáticas , quien so lo sonrió y lo acuno entre sus brazos mientras se perdía en el paisaje frente a sus ojos .

-qué bueno que pudimos venir j unto s , estoy muy contento estar aquí Nanami

-hn.. Shinichirou .. yo .. –Nanami se ruborizo mucho antes de abrazarse más a su pareja

-estas .. muy romántico verdad Nanami?-le dijo Shinichirou al oído , Nanami solo enterró su rostro en el pecho de Minato

-te amo .. Shincihriou –las palabras fueron dichas suavemente tocando su levemente el aire , rozando el corazón de Shinichirou el cual latió fuertemente , las mejillas del profesor de volvieron muy rojas , ninguno de los dos dijo nada pro un rato en que se conformaron con compartir silencio , la respiración agitada de ambos , la ru da giraba lentamente en u n movimiento adormecedor .

-también .. te amo .. Nanami -dijo Shinichirou mu y suavemente al oído de Nanami , las orejitas se pusieron rojas como una fresas entre los cabello s castaños el rostro seguramente también se había coloreado pero permanecía oculto a la vista apretado contra el pecho del otro joven ,de un momento a otro el tímido rostro del enfermero se separo del contacto y buscó necesitadamente los labios de su esposo , los labios se encontraron suavemente con timidez .

Abajo viendo con ojos asombrados hacia la enorme rueda de Chicago estaba Ninotachi veía la atracción con curiosidad "que se sentiría estar allí arriba?" tan solo pensarlo y se le revolvió el estomago y sintió mareos , el solo había ido o por un algodón de azúcar el cual aun seguía comidiendo despacio , ni de loco se subiría a una de las atracciones prefería tan solo observa r lo que hacían las demás personas . Estaba por irse de allí cuando vio que el girar de la rueda se detenía paulatinamente y que de pronto empezaba a bajar la gente de la anterior ronda ara que las personas en e las fijas de espera comenzaran a subir . Se quedó un rato mas para observar .

Sus ojos grises se ab rieron grandes cuando vio bajar a dos personas conocidas , hubiera deseado con toda su alma que solo hubieran sido Sora y Sunao pero no eran ellos , era Nanami y Shinichirou , bajaron tomados de las mansos , muy sonrientes , a leguas se distinguía ese hermoso olor rojizo en las mejillas del enfermero un rojo intenso y bello .

Se alejó rápido antes que le vieran , tiró el algodón de azúcar a medio comer en un basurero cercano y emprendió su camino afuera del parque temático sentía la garganta hecha un nudo y algo salado subirle por la garganta , con los ojos vidrioso s y la vista nublada por las lagrimas se subió a un autobús cualquiera y se dejo llevar lejos de allí.

El día trascurrió tranquilo , Sora y Sunao se subieron a todos los juegos , y después de almorzar fueron a la rueda de chicago.

-¿Quieres subirte?

-es el único juego que nos falta verdad-Sunao estaba sonriente , pero a ver la rueda de chicago , se puso un tanto nostálgico ..

-si!!! vamos!!-dijo enérgico Sora , pero entonces el rostro de Sunao se volvió un poco pensativo

-¿te acuerdas cuando te subiste a la rueda de chicago con aquel chico fantasma?

-ohh si ese chico .. –las mejillas de Sora se rubor izaron

-que te dijo cuando estuvieron arriba en la rueda de la fortuna?

- me dijo que me quería .. que yo le gustaba y que quería ser mi ita ..

-lo besaste?-preguntó el pelirrosa con la mirada brillante y angustiada

-bueno .. yo

-Sora .. yo ..

-he? Nao –kun ven subamos – a la rueda de la fortuna había parado justo frente a ellos y ya no había mucha gente en la fila , ya todos se estaban yendo , ya era tarde y pronto comenzaría a anochecer

Una vez en la cabina los dos chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la belleza e la no che , la cuidad oscurecía y poco a poco como pequeñas luciérnagas de fuego todas las luces pequeñas y veloces se encendían iluminando pau latinamente la cuidad

-todo se ilumina

-es hermoso

Se quedaron viendo por la ventana casi sin respiración , la torre de Tokio estaba ilumina da hermosamente , la escuela y los dormitorios se veían de lejos iluminados también , las calles , los centros comerciales , de todos los colores parpadeantes.

-Nao-kun .. estabas celoso del chico fantasma?-preguntó de pronto el peli azul rompiendo el silencio algo divertidamente, el rostro del pelirrosa se puso rojo como un semáforo

-jejej verdad que si estabas celoso?-jejeje

-mira yo no besé al chico fantasma él era el abusivo , además .. después nos enteramos que no estaba muerto te acuerdas? .. no tienes que estar celoso Sunao .. pro que.. yo .. yo en realidad .. yo –las mejillas de Sora estaba color de la grana

Los dos volvieron a quedar en un silencio un poco vergonzoso , los rostros de ambos estaba más rojos que una rodaja de sandia recién partida . Al rato ambos se pusieron a reír divertidamente , pero era más bien una reacción al nerviosismo , volvieron a quedarse callados.

-la noche esta hermosa , y la vista desde aquí es simplemente e genial -dijo Sora para cortar la incómoda situación que se tensaba

-Sora , no trates de cambiar el tema y hacerte el desentendido … tu ibas .. a decirme algo

-a, .. eso .. pues es que se me ha olvidado que iba a decirte-dijo Soa rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente y muy ruborizado

-Sora .. yo ..

-hm?

Al siguiente segundo Sora apenas pudo procesar lo que había sucedido , Sunao estaba besándolo con muchas ganas , se dejó llevar por el roso adictivo de sus labios , el calor se le subió al rostro intensamente y cerró los ojos disfrutando e la sensación tan embriagante del calor del sabor , y del corazón latiendo a m i por hora , nuca se imaginó que Sueno le fuera a besar tan necesitadamente como siempre había soñado .

Bajaron n del juego con caras completamente embobadas y de enamorados , Sora tenia a un Sunao colgado de su brazo , mas empalagoso que nunca, había sido una hermosa velada en el parque de diversiones ese día lo iba a recordar .

Mientras tanto nuestra otra pareja también estaba pasando un momento muy romántico en el túnel de amor , Nanami y Shinichirou iba n en una balsa en forma de cisne , ( esta vez no halada por Hashiba) iban entre besos y caricias , envueltos en el místico y romántico ambiente de la cueva decorada con luces tenues , corazones , cupidos , y hermosos efectos de ambiente que hacia la estancia mas romántica y mágica .

Al volver fueron por unos algodones de azúcar mientras recorrían el resto de parque , era ya casi las 9:00 de la noche cuando decidieron volver a su casa , Sora y Sunao también v volvieron a los dormitorios donde una vez en la intimidad de su cuarto compartido tras un "click" de la puerta , los besos, caricias y toqueteos no se hicieron esperar . Una noche apasionada entre las sábanas entre suaves gemidos , tratando de ser lo más silenciosos posible .

Otra pareja lleva a cabo el mismo ritual , en el apartamento de Minato , Nanami y el profesor de matemáticas se entregaban a las caricias , las pieles desnudas los besos fuga ces , se hicieron uno como en otras noches y se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados jadeantes pero infinitamente felices .

Tarde de la noche casi a l a madrugada aprecio un deplorable Ninotachi , quien entró a los dormitorios brincando la cerca pues ya estaba cerrado , teniendo cuidado que los guardias y cuidadores de los dormitorios no lo vieran entar aesas horas de la noche.

Llegó hasta su dormitorio y se hecho en la cama , los ojos hincahdos y dolorosos de tanto llorar , se abrazó a la almohada si guio llorando pensaba que nucan dejaría de llorar que estaba condenado de por vida al sufrimiento , mientras estaba allí abrazando la almohada recordó la cajita de musical rota e inservible en su gaveta , recordó a su madre .. y sintió que la extrañaba y la necesitaba más que nunca .. lloró amargamente hasta que se cansó y se u edó dormido .

Mientras que Ninotachi dormía solo y triste las parejas dormían en abrazos , entre besos y en el calor del amor .

*El Dr. Zhivago es una película que se estrenó en los años 50 y 60 , el tema de la canción de la película , era "_Somewhere my love"_ una melodía instrumental , interpretada en una _**balalaika **_, una guitarrita de origen ruso que hacia sonidos muy breves y suaves . La película combina hechos históricos de la guerra contra los rojos y los bocheviques un Rusia con una historia de amor , entre Lara una enfermera de guerra y un medico- poeta el Dr. Zhivago. La melodía se hizo muy famosa , por los años 70 se grabaron cajitas de música como joyeros con la melodía mencionada .

**Continuará… **

**Lamento de verdad haber demorado tanto .. y también lamento estar haciendo sufrir tanto a Ninotachi .. pero .. bueno .. ya verán lo que sucederá después .. gracias por leer se cuidan y hasta el próximo review**


	34. Carta

**Hola saludos a todos , ¿cómo están? les traigo el capi 34 . Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios … , también gracias por los reviews … y por su puesto por la paciencia ya que este fic pretende ser muy extenso , pero no se desesperen .. jejeje . **

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece .. ya lo saben es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, bla , bla .. etc, etc… En fin ya no les molesto con mas palabrerío es de sobrado conocimiento para ustedes que esto es yaoi al 100% ya lo saben … así que no hay reclamos , sin más que agregar … a lo que nos interesa … el fic!!!

**En el capi anterior de enfermo de amor …**

Llegó hasta su dormitorio y se hecho en la cama , los ojos hinchados y dolorosos de tanto llorar , se abrazó a la almohada siguio llorando pensaba que nunca dejaría de llorar que estaba condenado de por vida al sufrimiento , mientras estaba allí abrazando la almohada recordó la cajita de musical rota e inservible en su gaveta , recordó a su madre .. y sintió que la extrañaba y la necesitaba más que nunca .. lloró amargamente hasta que se cansó y se quedó dormido .

Mientras que Ninotachi dormía solo y triste las parejas dormían en abrazos , entre besos y en el calor del amor .

**Cap 34. Carta **

Al día siguiente Ninotachi volvió a su habitual día de aburrimiento , para soportar la terrible jaqueca que tenia , decidió tomarse unas cuantas aspirinas , se puso de pie de un tirón y encendió su ordenador ,una pequeña PC que le había dejado su padre. Tenía clases temprano pero decidió faltar y quedarse solucionando un par de cosas , hacía meses , para ser exacto desde su accidente por congelación en el invierno , que no habla con su padre , ni por vía telefónica , ni por internet, ni por cartas , ni nada , se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a su padre si habría solucionado sus problemas, tenía ganas de verlo y contarle tanas cosas que lo preocupaban .. quería contarle que quería irse del internado .

Entró en su cuenta de correo y se puso a escribir , sin titubeos ya sabía que era exactamente lo que le diría en ese breve correo , estaba decidido , nunca lo había estado tanto .

"_Querido padre: _

_Hola como estas? me disculpo por tanto tiempo que no te había escrito , quería contarte que ya estoy bien de mis quemaduras , como estas tu? Lograste resolver tu problema? , quisiera verte pronto , ya no quiero seguir en este internado , no he logrado acoplarme a la forma de vida aquí y creo que nunca lo lograré por eso preferiría volverme contigo y empezar de cero , por favor espero y pronta respuesta . _

_Tu hijo Yokohama , Ninotachi." _

Envió el correo aun con una pequeña esperanza y luego de enviar el correo tan solo apagó la computadora y se puso a leer hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido , no había dormido bien últimamente y su cuerpo aun le exigía por sueño .

**

-Yokohama Ninotachi se ausentó de nuevo a clases .. bien , aparte de él nadie más faltó el día de hoy –Minato cerró el libro de asistencia a y se dispuso a dar la clase

-Yokohama –kun volvió a faltar , que le habrá pasado esta vez

-ese tipo esta salado , siempre le pasan cosas

-espero que este bien

-Hashiba , Fujimori! Presten atención y dejen de estar hablando en clase!–los regañó Minato con tono estricto y algo fastidiado de escuchar cuchicheos mientras el trataba de explicar el ejercicio.

-gomenazai! u//u

Minato impartió su docencia en tranquilidad el resto de la clase , Sora y Hashiba estaba sentados en fila uno detrás del otro (Fujimori adelante y Hashiba atrás) de pronto Sora estaba jugueteando con uno de las hebras de cabello suelto y rosado de Fujimori enredándolo y desenredándolo en sus dedos con aburrimiento y otras veces con fascinación de ver como los mechones como seda se deslizaban con elegancia entes sus dedos .

-HASHIBA!!! DEJE ESTAR JUGANDO CON EL PELO DE FUJIMORI Y HAGA EL FAVOR DE PASAR AL FRENTE A DESAROLLAR EL EJERCICIO 5 . –le bramó Minato con senda venita roja y palpitante sobre su sien , los demás hicos del salón rieron y divertidos y Sora solo pudo ponerse muy rojo al igual que Suano y pasar a la pizarra .

-"jeje pobre Sora-kun"- el pelilargo rubio solo observaba la situación bastante divertido .

Después de menudo regaño tuvieron clase de educación física , los pusieron a corren en la pista y hacer carreras de relevos , había sido agotador

-lamento que nos regañaran en matemáticas-dijo Sora a Sunao una vez se encontraron e los casilleros

-tranquilo no pasa nada .. ya sabes cómo es Minato – Fujimori se había ruborizado un poco

-hmm tienes un cabello hermoso te lo había dicho antes-dijo con cierta picardía el pelos azules

-Sora!-ambos se ruborizaron mucho pero se rieron de la situación que al principio les había parecido vergonzosa pero ahora parecía más divertida .

**

-bienvenido .. –llegaste temprano

-si la junta de profesores por fortuna no se extendió mucho

-que les dijeron?

-nada solo sobre la entrega de cuadros y notas de final de semestre y sobre los listados de asistencia , hm.. hablando de eso

-déjame adivinar , Ninotachi-kun volvió a faltar a clases?

-exacto , se ausenta tanto que ya no me extraña cuando veo su asiento vacio . .me pregunto oír que razón habrá sido ahora ..

-no lo sé , Ninotachi pares siempre triste o preocupado por algo –el rostro de Nanami parecía angustiado

-no te preocupes ..cuando lo vea le preguntaré como esta todo

-bueno .. cualquier cosa cuéntame , me gustaría hablar con el

-de acuerdo

-…

-Que quieres cenar?

-hmm . no sé ,¿qué tenias en mente?

**

-Lastima , sin tan solo fuera por la caja musical , pero también se daño la maquinaria .. ya no volverá a sonar-se dijo para si Ninotachi mientras envolvía en el pañuelo los trozos de la cajita musical , se había pasado el resto de la tarde tratando de repararla , pero lastimosamente no se había podido rescatar , no volvería servir m, no podía repase lo que con odio había destruido . Se rindió volvió a guardar en la gaveta de la ropa , se recostó otro rato , otras aspirina para el dolor de cabeza .

-"si tan solo volviera a enfermarme de gravedad .. para que Nanami de nuevo me ponga atención.. ya no quiero seguir siendo invisible para él .. quiero .. que me vea "

Con estos pensamientos se quedó dormido .

**Continuará .. **

Sé que este capi quedó algo corto pero es solo el preámbulo a otros episodios más cargados y profundos , espero les haya gustado .. gracias por leer.. no se pierdan el siguiente capi y no olviden pasar dejando sus reviews!!!

Sayonara!!


	35. vacaciones de verano parte I

**Hola saludos a todos , ¿cómo están? les traigo el capi 35 . Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios … , también gracias por los reviews … y por su puesto por la paciencia que lo disfruten **

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece .. ya lo saben es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, bla , bla .. etc, etc… En fin ya no les molesto con mas palabrerío es de sobrado conocimiento para ustedes que esto es yaoi al 100% ya lo saben … así que no hay reclamos , sin más que agregar … a lo que nos interesa … el fic!!!

**En el capi anterior de enfermo de amor …**

-"si tan solo volviera a enfermarme de gravedad .. para que Nanami de nuevo me ponga atención.. ya no quiero seguir siendo invisible para él .. quiero .. que me vea "

Con estos pensamientos se quedó dormido .

**Cap 35. Inician las vacaciones de verano (parte I)**

Habían pasado meses desde que Nintoahci había enviado el coreo a su padre sin respuesta alguna .. no sabía que pensar , sentía mucha preocupación y en algunos momentos llegaba a pesar incluso que su padre ya no era parte de este mundo y que se había quedado solo pero se negaba a pesar que pudiera ser cierto , además si le hubiera pasado algo de alguna y otra manera ya le hubiera llegado la desafortunada noticia de boca de alguno de sus primos o de algún conocido .. cualquiera, alguien .. nadie .

Habían pasado varios meses en que había asistido a clases irregularmente , cuando se sentía más deprimido mejor no iba y a ese ritmo si no tenia suficiente asistencia no tendría derecho a exámenes , y reprobaría el grado , pero eso no le importaba tampoco , era más, ni siquiera era una preocupación que cruzara su mente. Su estado de ánimos fluctuaba entre en estado casi automático y uno de completa indiferencia ante todo .

**

-Shinichirou –creo que debería decirle de una vez , sobre la asistencia

-qué? Decirle que no le daré examen final por que no llega ni al 25% de asistencia en ninguna de las clases? Quieres que le diga eso?-la pareja parecía estar en medio de una discusión aun que no acalorada si intensa

-pero .. debe a ver algo que se pueda hacer

-ni siquiera puede meterse a cursos de refuerzo ni de recuperación tiene muchas faltas , ya hablé con los potros profesores y me dijeron lo mismo además ninguna de sus inasistencias han sido justificadas , excepto las de los accidentes , pero de eso ya hace meses .

-hmm , no se quisiera hablar con Ninotachi seriamente , no sé qué está pasando de hecho lo he visto muy distante , no estaba así al principio , pensé que de una u otra manera ya me había logrado ganar su confianza pero veo que ha sido inútil , ahora parece más frio , indiferente que antes

-creo que mejor lo dejamos , tanto tu como yo ya hemos hecho de todo .

Nanami no parcia convencido solo miraba al suelo pensativo ..

-ya se acercan las vacaciones de verano , tal vez Ninitachi se vaya a su casa y regrese más despejado

-lo dudo .. Ninotachi no tiene con quien volverse para vacaciones –dijo el enfermero en un tono bastante triste y lastimero.

-beuno .. Sora y Sunao tampoco …

-hmm

-tengo una idea!!!

**

La siguiente semana , fue semana de exámenes , como Nintaihci no había asistido a casi ninguna clase y menos llegó para los exámenes .

-que estará pensando Yokohama –kun al no examinarse que acaso querrá perder las clases?-se dijo Sora

-quien sabe .. tal vez se va a meter a los cursos de verano , pero aun asi .. esta dificl que apruebe si no tiene asistencia

-crees que haya tenido otro accidente?

-no , para nada .. yo le he visto ayer en la biblioteca , y no está enfermo ni nada .. a veces lo veo en la biblioteca en horas de clase se queda leyendo allí en vez de entrar a clases .

-Matsuri? Lo has visto?

-si varias veces , parece completamente perdido en sus lecturas tanto que no se da cuenta de nada ..

-hm .. qué raro .. se va a leer en vez de entrar a clases?

-será autodidacta

-si fuera autodidacta entraría a los exámenes

-entonces?

-quien sabe , cada vez ese tío me parece a mí más raro

-Oigan Sora –kun , Sunao-kun , Matsuri-kun- la suave voz de Nanami los llamó de pronto

-Nanami-chan? Que sucede?

-ya están próximas la vacaciones de verano y les quería preguntar si ustedes tienen algún plan?

-hmmm .. no creo que no –dijo Sora

-y ustedes?

-no , la verdad no

-nio yo tampoco . –finalizó alegremente el rubio

-entonces ya está .. Shinichirou y yo estábamos pensando en írsenos todos de paseo a la playa unos días , si queréis venir con nosotros?

-CLARO!!!

-jejeje genial , invitaré a los pequeños y a Ninotachi también ..

-hmm me parece bien para cuando está programada la salida?

-el otro fin de semana cuando ustedes haya salido de clases que les parece?

-excelente , gracias Nanami –chan!

-yo me encargaré de invitar a Ninotachi

-bueno .. te deseo suerte –le dijo Matsuri con un tono medio sarcástico que el inocente enfermero no pudo interpretar .

**

Ninotachi estaba en su cuarto leyendo , uno de sus actividades favoritas , cuando leía se iba a otros mundo y olvidaba toda angustia y tristeza , se concentraba en l sentir y pensar de los personajes de sus historias y podía por fin olvidarse de las cosas que lo angustiaban y que lo hacían infeliz. .

Entre su bolsillo permanecía guardado el pañuelo que Nanami le había obsequiado y sobre la mesita de noche estaba descansando la libretita con todas la hojas en blanco , no había escrito nada aun ., solo estaba allí lista para cuando fuera necesario .

El golpeteo tímido de la puerta lo distrajo de su lectura se levanto de la cama con fastidio , e indeciso entre abrir la puerta o esperar ..

-hmm

-Ninotachi-kun estas allí?-era la voz de Nanami al otro lado de la puerta

-Nanami-chan?-Ninotachi abrió la puerta algo inseguro y encontró el oscuro alegre de Nanami al otro ladeo de la puerta

-¿Cómo estás?

-estoy bien , solo .. estaba leyendo

-no te interrumpo

-no para nada ..

-quería preguntarte si quieres venir con nosotros el otro fin de semana iremos a playa de excursión.. te apuntas?

-a la playa? .. por un momento pensé que venias a regañarme por faltar a clases

-no , para nada , porque iba a regañarte –Nanami le sonrió con dulzura , el coraozn de Nintaichi le dolió mucho y las mejillas se le ruborizaron

-no , es que .. pensé que Minato te enviaba preguntar por mi

-no , no es por eso .. yo solo quería saber como estas , si la estaba pasando bien si querrías pasarla un rato con nosotros

-quienes vienen?-preguntó casi sin pensarlo , y con cierta molestia

-los de siempre , los maestros del todo , Shinichirou , los pequeños , tu y yo .. –a Ninotachi le gustó mucho esa última parte dicha por el enfermero "tu y yo"

-hmm , pues no lo sé ..

-anda .. te la pasaras bien te ayudará a despejarte un poco , solo nos relajáremos y la pasaremos bien .

-por mi estaría bien , gracias pro pensar siempre en invitarme

-por nada , creo que te haría bien salir un poco te noto como preocupado

-hmm , si un poco

-querrías decirme porque es?-se atrevió osadamente el enfermero

-ah,. Mi padre , no sé cómo está le mande un correo pero no me ha respondido-dijo mirando al suelo , no era esa la verdadera razón de su angustia pero si una parte , sería una buena mentira

-ohh ya veo .. comprendo .. dale un tipo mas y sino envíale otro correo .. no puedes llamarle?

-no él nunca tiene un número fijo .. si lo llamó podría meterlo en problemas por eso prefiero esperar , pero si me tiene angustiado –mintió de nuevo

-tranquilo .. esperemos que todo esté bien , hay que ser optimistas , seguro no ha podido responderte pero pronto lo hará

-si eso espero –Ninotachi fingió alegrarse un poco y sentirse mejor , lo que engañó muy bien al enfermero , quien se creyó el cuanto y pensó que lo había ayudado a sentirse mejor

-entonces nos vemos temprano el sábado de la otra semana , en los apartamentos , allí nos vamos a reunir

-de acuerdo .. gracias Nanami-chan allí estaré devolvió una sonrisa tranquila y bastante convencedora

-hasta entonces, cuídate Ninotachi-kun .. descansa y procura llegar a clases

-si , gracias lo intentaré

-adiós

La puerta se cerró suavemente y el sónico de los pasos de Nanami desaparecieron por el pasillo .

-"Que acabo de hacer?"-Ninotahci solo se recostó un rato , cerró el libro que esta leyendo y se dejó arrastrar por el sueño , así ya no pensaría en nada y podría olvidarse de todo .

-Nanami-chan!

**Continuará … **

Bueno hasta aquí el capi 35 .. que pasará una vez este el equipo en la playa , que pasará con Ninotachi .. lean y averígüenlo .. gracias por leer y por sus comentarios hasta la próxima..

Sayonara!!!


	36. camino a la playa

**Hola saludos a todos , ¿cómo están? con calor .. con frio? .. aquí****en mi país hace mucho calor estamos en pleno verano y con eso les traigo un especial de verano .. de Sukisho .. estos capis serán especiales de la época .. les traigo el capi 36! Con mucho sol y aventura . Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios … , también gracias por los reviews … y por su puesto por la paciencia que lo disfruten **

**Disclaimer: **Sukisho no me pertenece .. ya lo saben es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, bla , bla .. etc, etc… En fin ya no les molesto con mas palabrerío es de sobrado conocimiento para ustedes que esto es yaoi al 100% ya lo saben … así que no hay reclamos , sin más que agregar … a lo que nos interesa … el fic!

**En el capi anterior de enfermo de amor …**

-entonces nos vemos temprano el sábado de la otra semana , en los apartamentos , allí nos vamos a reunir

-de acuerdo .. gracias Nanami-chan allí estaré devolvió una sonrisa tranquila y bastante convencedora

-hasta entonces, cuídate Ninotachi-kun .. descansa y procura llegar a clases

-si , gracias lo intentaré

-adiós

La puerta se cerró suavemente y el sónido de los pasos de Nanami desaparecieron por el pasillo .

-"Que acabo de hacer?"-Ninotachi solo se recostó un rato , cerró el libro que está leyendo y se dejó arrastrar por el sueño , así ya no pensaría en nada y podría olvidarse de todo .

-Nanami-chan!

**Cap 36. Vacaciones de verano (parte II)**

**Camino a la playa **

La semana pasó rápido al igual que los exámenes y todos los alumnos estaba felices deseando por fin las presidas vacaciones de verano en que se irán a sus casas y dejaron por unas semanas el internado , un respiro de tantas tareas, y cosas que ver con los estudios , ahora por fin podría relajarse y divertirse .

No era la excepción para Sora y Sunao que sabían que el fin de semana podría irse con Nanami , Shincihirou y los otros a la playa , solo Suano parecía un poco nervioso .

-tranquilo .. esta vez te prometo que te enseñaré a nadar , créeme no tienes que temer veras que una vez te guste parecerás un pez en el agua no querrás salir

-no lo sé Sora ..

-tranquilo .. ya veras .. no hay de que preocuparse –lo alentaba optimista el peli azul

** mientras tanto en los apartamentos , en casa de Nanami y Shinichirou , ya estaban iniciando los preparativos para el fin de semana y habían terminado de comprar todas las cosas .

Nanami llevaría una canasta tipo picnic con muchas cosa para comer y cosas para preparar en la playa , además del asador de carne , las sombrillas , las sillas de playa , las banquitas, las tollas , la ropa , las playeras ,trajes de baño, el botiquín de primeros auxilios (no podía faltar siendo Nanami enfermero) los anteojos ,oscuros , las visera , la crema con protección solar , las bebidas , las boquitas , etc, etc, .. y la lista seguía ..

-aun nos falta varias cosas , así que debemos ir de compras mañana por el resto de cosas

-hmm . aun falta?-preguntó Shinichirou revisando la kilométrica lista y chequeando cosas con su lapicero

-si .. debes llevar todo y estar preparados

-al final si vendrá Ninotahci –kun con nosotros?

-si , vendrá

-lo convenciste?

-si .. bueno algo así en realidad fue muy sencillo , no hizo ningún rodeo ni se puso difícil , me pareció raro , y sobre todo porque fue muy accesible y amable

-hmm que milagro por que siempre carga cara de amargado y de antipático

-Shinichirou! No digas eso! Esta vez no fue así .. al contario mostró mucho interés y optimismo

-estás seguro que estamos hablando del mismo chico

-jejej no seas exagerado Shinichirou ., el estará bien

Nanami siguió arreglando las cosas felizmente y hasta tarareando una canción , pero a Shinichirou aun seguía pensativo .. había algo raro en Yokohama y nunca terminaba de saber que era realmente .

Así felizmente llegó el día .. los chicos habían quedado de reunirse en el apartamento de Shinichirou y Nanami para irse para la playa y todo estaba listo . Los primeros en llegar fueron Sora y Sunao con mochilas a la espalda junto con Matsuri que lo primero que se trajo consigo fue su cámara de video y su cámara fotográfica que no podía olvidar , también llegaron Fuuta Kitamura, Shina Ren y Sei, llevando pelotas de playa inflables con los que estaban jugando a las peleas , por otra parte también irían Ryouya Kozuki con el pequeño Kano .

-Hola buenos días , pasen adelante –Nanami fue a abrir la puerta con un rostro de amabilidad , vio que todos estaban allí excepto una persona .. "Ninotachi"

-hola Nanami –chan como estas?

-bien .. gracias, pasen , viene temprano ya casi estamos listos

Los invitados se sentaron en la sala , mientras Nanami iba por las cosas

-ohh al parecer Kano aun duerme –dijo Sunao con ternura mientras veía al pequeño niño dormido entre los brazos de Ryouya .

-sí , creo que fue muy temprano para el .. pero seguro despertara en el camino ..

-sí , de verdad que lo cuidas mucho verdad Kozuki-cahn

-todo porque él se sienta en familia

-shh , chicos dejen de gritar tanto que no ven que Kano-kun descansa –los regaño el peli azul , Shina y compañía se quedaron mas quietos .

Al rato salieron Nanami y Shinichirou tras ambos cargando un motón de mochilas y valijas .

-buenos días a todos , en el parque está la camioneta , vamos a dejar las cosas

Por grupos todos los invitaros fueron a dejar las cosas al baúl de la camioneta espaciosa y amplia para bastantes pasajeros , era la misma que los había llevado seguros y cómodos hasta las aguas termales el otro día .. Nanami trataba como fuese de hacer tiempo con la espereza que Ninotachi solo se hubiera retrasado un poco .

Una vez revisado todo y la última maleta arriba .. Nanami suspiró pesadamente pero aun había algo que hacer

-oigan.. Sora-kun , Sunao –kun , Matsuri-kun alguno de ustedes tiene manera de comunicarse con Ninotachi-kun es que también lo invité a él para venir con nosotros pero me preguntó si se habrá recordado

-le invitaste a Yokohama?

-si

-hmm .. no , él nunca le da su número de teléfono a nadie –dijo Matsuri algo indiferente

-hmmm ..

-bueno .. nos vamos .. se hace tarde .. y queremos llegar al puerto antes del medio día ..

-si es verdad .. vámonos o se nos va hacer tarde –Nanami pareció darse por vencido .. y estaba por arrancar el vehículo cuando vieron que había una persona dirigiéndose a los apartamentos , un joven con una mochila al hombro .. era

-NINOTACHI-KUN! POR AQUÍ!-Nanami sacó las manos por la ventanilla del auto , Ninotachi solo volteó a ver , entre indeciso y preocupado pero luego se apresuró y casi corrió hasta el auto

-jejejeje por poco y nos vamos sin ti –le dijo el profesor de matemáticas al volante mientras el chico subía al auto

-gracias , lamento la demora –se disculpó con una forzada sonrisa en el rostro

-no para nada justo a tiempo –le sonrió Nanami .

Así el grupo se puso en marcha.

Todo el camino los pequeños se fueron haciendo juegos y riendo , Matsuri iba tomando video del viaje y sacando fotografías por el camino , molestando a Sora y Fujimori , Kano se fue durmiendo todo el camino en brazos de Ryouya , Nanami como siempre había preparado bocaditos para todos , Ninotachi iba en el último asiento de la camioneta , viendo por la ventaba con melancolía

-Yokohama.. no quieres comer algo?-Preguntó Fujimori al verlo tan solitario y pensativo

-no.. gracias , mejor cuando lleguemos a la playa

-hmm , bueno está bien

Fujimori se volvió a su asiento al lado de Sora.

-¿Qué te dijo?-le preguntó el pelos azules

-que no quería , que mejor cuando llegáramos a la playa .. esta solo viendo por la ventana muy pensativo

-qué raro es ese Yokohama, para que vino si ahora solo se aísla allí al fondo del bus como un perdedor

-shh , Sora!

-Sei robó ramen en la casa de Yotaru!

-quien yo?

-si tu ,

-yo no fui!

-entonces quien?

-fue Futta!

- Futta robó ramen en la casa de Yotaru!

-quien yo?

-si tu yo no fui!

-entonces quien?

-Shina fue

- Shina robó ramen en la casa de Yotaru!

-quien yo?

-si tu

-yo no fui!

-entonces quien?

-fue!.. -Los pequeños iban jugando a coro, pero al último de los chicos se le había quedado sin quien mas para proseguir su juego , así que continuo con los demás integrantes del autobús

-fue –Sora

-que! Oigan no me metan en sus tontos juegos infantiles –se quejó el pelos morados negándose a participar del juego

-anda Sora no seas amargado , así pasaremos un buen rato sígueles el juego les recomendó el rubio divertido

-qué? A poco tu vas a jugar también?

-claro por qué no!

-si Sora , seria divertido –lo codeo el pelirosa

-ahhgg! está bien –dijo refunfuñando -quien yo?

-si tu –corearon todos , felices de saber que Sora continuaría el juego

-yo no fui!

-entonces quien?

-fue Suano!

El pelirrosa se ruborizó sorprendido pero tuvo que seguir el juego también .

-Sunao robo Ramen en la casa de Yutaro!

quien yo?

-si tu –

-yo no fui!

-entonces quien?

-fue Matsuri!

- Matsuri robó ramen en la casa de Yotaru!

-quien yo? –preguntó el rubio aun grabando todo con cámara

-si tu ,

-yo no fui!

-entonces quien?

-fue.. –el rubio vio los asiento de atras vio unos cabellos palatinados escondidos detrás del asiento .. lo pensó un momento pero luego prefirió olvidar su idea , ese chico rompería con la diversión para desgracia de los pequeños , así que mejor dijo ..

-fue Ryouya-san!

-Ryouya –san robó ramen en la casa de Yutaro!

- he? Quien yo?

-si tu

-yo no fui –dijo en un tono más bajo , haciendo entender que como Kano estaba dormido debían bajar la voz , petición que todos comprendieron en seguida y decidieron bajarle el volumen a la situación

-entonces quien?

-fue Minato –sensei-dijo el psicólogo con una sonrisa

-Minato –sensei robó ramen en la casa de Yutaro!

-que.. yo?

-si tú!

-rayos! Yo no fui

-entonces quien?

-fue Nanami-chan

-Nanami-chan robó ramen en la casa de Yutaro!

-Quien yo?

-si tú!

-yo no fui –Nanami nunca paraba de sonreír con dulzura

-entonces quien?

-fue Ninotachi-kun –Nanami pronunció el nombre armoniosamente , con dulzura y delicadeza , todos voltearon a ver la cabecita gris al fondeo del bus , la cual apenas se inmutó al escuchar su nombre en los labios del enfermero . Matsuri sonrió y dirigió su lente de la cámara hacia el rincón del vehículo , todos esperaban una reacción , pero el chico no emitía ni un sonido .

-vamos Nianotachi-kun , anda sigue el juego .. –lo animo Nanami con su dulzura y amabilidad características

Matsuri estaba complacido , no había tenido que ser él , pero de todas maneras sabia que tarde o temprano le iba tocar el turno a Yokohama y estaban esperando que reacción habrá por parte del peligris .

Todos pensaron que el juego había terminado al escuchar el sepulcral silencio de Yokohama hasta Nanami parecía lago perturbado de que el chico no quisiera jugar ,

- ¿estará dormido y no nos oye?

-no para nada , no está dormido sino que se hace el desentendido -, agregó un poco cruel el líder de los maestros del todo , apuntando su cámara .

Pesé a las predicciones de todos , y los comentarios nada amistosos de Matsuri , Yokohama Ninotachi si contestó aunque un una vos muy baja casi inaudible .

-quien yo?- a todos les sorprendió la respuesta tímida y melancólica de Ninotachi

-si tú!-se alegró Nanami al saber que el chico si jugaría

-yo no fui -contestó de nuevo en vos triste y deprimente

-entonces quien! –esta vez mas chicos se unieron a la pregunta al saber que no corrían peligro

-no lo sé porque ya todos fueron nombrados ,-dijo cortante , todos rieron divertido pero era casi seguro que esa no era la intensión de Ninaotachi , Yokohama nunca pretendería ser gracioso .

-supongo que yo fui quien robó el ramen .. estaba muy bueno –nuevas risas , Ninotachi solo seguía viendo por la ventana , Matsuri solo pareció sorprendido de verdad que aquel chico era raro , muy extraño como para tratar si quiera de comprenderlo o de predecir sus reacciones .

Al poco rato llegaron a la playa , ya serian casi medio día , y todos estaban muy emocionados sobre todo los pequeños .

Bajaron del auto , y con ellos todas las cosas y equipaje , los niños lo primero que hicieron al bajar fue corretear hacia la playa , llevando su pelota inflable .

Nanami y Shiniochirou estaban bajando todas las cosas del baúl de la camioneta los tres integrantes de maestros del todo les ayudaron ,y es que traían de todo , hasta una parilla para asar carne estos chicos sí que estaba preparados .

Ryouya Kozuki bajó del auto con el pequeño Kano entre los brazos , este comenzó a despertarse , y a estregarse los ojos .

-donde estamos –preguntó el más pequeño del grupo

-ya llegamos al mar , Kano ,veras la playa- le dijo mientras lo cargaba y le mostraba el lugar .

Ninotachi solo podía ver a todos , alejados de él , como si estuvieran en un mundo paralelo al suyo , lejano e irreal

-el mar –se dijo dejándose deslumbrar por el sol brillante de la playa .

_**Continuará… **_

Bueno .. este el capi 36 , pronto veremos que clase de aventuras les espera a este grupo cerca de la playa , la canción y el juego que tenían los pequeños aclaro que es un juego infantil algo viejito que se jugaba en mi país solo que era "_fulanito o menganito robó pan en la casa de San Juan" _solo que lo modifiqué un poco para que fuera acorde a la cultura japonesa y al contexto del anime jejeje , gracias por leer espero les haya gustado . dejen sus comentarios!

Sayonara! Estén pendientes del siguiente capi .


End file.
